Anhelando tu amor
by FifoTsukino
Summary: Serena tenia todo listo para su boda, en dos días iba a convertirse en la esposa del hombre que amaba, pero solo faltaba algo, el novio, quien había huido con su amante poca horas antes, decepcionada y perdida en su dolor Serena busca refugio en los brazos del único hombre que no puede aceptar nada menos que su amor
1. Acercamiento

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor**

**Acercamiento.**

Serena no pudo evitar emocionarse al verse al espejo, llevaba puesto de vestido de novia, la modista lo había dejado en su apartamento hace solo un par de horas, y había sucumbido al deseo de vérselo puesto, dentro de dos días iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba y con quien llevaba saliendo casi un año.

Había sido amor a primera vista, se habían conocido en una cena de unos amigos en común de los padres de ambos, apenas habían cruzado miradas se había sentido atraída por él. Diamante era un hombre guapo, de ante mano había supuesto que más de alguna mujer estaba tras él, pero había sido ella la que había conquistado el corazón del hombre y ahora dentro de muy poco tiempo iban a sellar su amor por el resto de sus vidas.

Ese año terminaba por fin su carrera universitaria de fotografía y tenía cientos de ofertas de revista, agencias de publicidad entre otras, Diamante no le había prohibido trabajar, tan solo le había solicitado no estar mucho tiempo lejos de él, a lo cual ella había accedido de inmediato, no iba a ir en contra de su marido.

- Es un hermoso vestido.- Se dijo a si misma.- Diamante va a adorar este vestido.

Vio también de reojo otra caja que le había llevado la modista, allí había un conjunto de ropa interior especial para su noche de bodas, aunque ya habían intimado con Diamante, había sido él quien le había pedido algo especial para su primera noche como marido y mujer.

Quería agradar a su futuro marido, por eso también había accedido a hacer una gran ceremonia de matrimonio y también una gran fiesta, aun cuando su deseo interno era tener algo íntimo, solo con los amigos y por supuesto familia, por el contrario a ella y sus deseos, Diamante había organizado una fiesta para casi doscientas personas.

Estaba sumida en su alegría cuando escucho sonar el timbre de su apartamento, debía de ser su amiga Rei, había quedado con ella para que fuera a su casa a darle un opinión sobre cómo le quedaba el vestido, corrió hasta la puerta llevando con cuidado entre sus manos la cola del vestido, al abrir la puerta se quedo mirando al visitante, no era Rei su amiga, era el primo de Diamante.

- Darien. . .- Lo miro de pies a cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Serena. . .- El pelinegro hiso su mismo gesto, la miro de pies a cabeza.- Te ves hermosa vestida de novia.

- Estaba probándomelo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro. . .- La joven se apartó para darle el paso el hombre.- Ponte cómodo.

Vio al hombre ir hasta su sala de estar, a pesar de que conocía a Darien dado que era familiar de Diamante y trabajaban juntos en la empresa familiar Chiba no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de la visita del pelinegro, ellos no charlaban mucho cuando se encontraban, solo se saludaban cortésmente, y por el mismo Diamante sabía que Darien era un hombre sumamente ocupado.

- ¿Darien quieres algo de beber?- Decidió romper el silencio, llevaba casi un minuto ahí sin decirse nada el uno al otro.- Tengo vino y refresco. . . A menos que quieras café, de ser así tengo que ir a poner la cafetera.

- ¿Cuál es el alcohol más fuerte que tienes?

- El vino. . .- Murmuro sin comprender

- Una copa de vino por favor. . . Y te sugiero que traigas una para ti también.- Le ordeno con voz fuerte, casi como si ella fuese un empleada de ella.

- Si.

Volvió en menos de dos minutos hasta la sala, llevando el vino y las copas, había decidido hacerle caso a Darien y beber una copa, hasta donde conocía al primo de su prometido era un hombre que no aceptaba un no por respuesta ni mucho menos que le nieguen algo.

- Bien tu dirás a que se debe tu visita a mi casa.- Murmuro, quería que Darien se fuera luego, la miraba de una forma extraña que la hacia sentir incomoda, ahora el hombre estaba sentado en su sala como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

- Serena yo hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de no ser quien te diese esta noticia. . .

- ¿Qué noticia?- Lo miro en tanto le entregaba la copa.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Serena. . .- Darien la miro a los ojos.- Se trata de Diamante.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?- La joven de pronto sintió pánico.- Dime Darien. . . ¿Qué ha pasado con mi Diamante?

- Él. . . Diamante. . .

- ¡Darien!- Serena se tiro a sus pies desesperada, el miedo estaba invadiéndola por completo.

- Maldita sea Serena.- Darien se puso de pie y la tomo de los hombros para que ella hiciera lo mismo.- Diamante huyo con su amante.

- ¿Qué?- Aquello no podía ser cierto.- No. . .

- Serena escúchame. . . Diamante se acaba de ir con su amante de hace cuatro años.

- ¡Mientes!- Quiso darle una bofetada por aquello, pero él fue más rápido y sujeto de sus manos.- Odias a Diamante, él siempre me la ha hecho saber, lo odias porque él va a heredar el imperio Chiba. . . No tu. . .

- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?

- Diamante me dijo que tus abuelos han estado decidiendo entre ustedes dos quien finalmente se queda con el control de la empresa familiar. . . Seguramente ya han tomado la decisión y has venido aquí para vengarte de alguna manera de él.

- No sabes lo que dices Serena. . . No comprendes la verdad de todo.

- Suéltame.- Le exigió.- Voy a llamar a Diamante y verás como todo esto que me dices es mentira. . . Él me ama, nos vamos a casar dentro de dos días. . . Mírame, tengo puesto el vestido de novia.

- Serena escúchame. . . Tienes que creerme, Diamante huyo al caribe con su amante Esmeralda.

- ¿Esmeralda?- Ella sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo él.- Pero ella es su secretaria además tiene un novio, yo lo conozco, se llama Zafiro. . .

- Zafiro siempre ha sido una tapadera para ambos, él es gay, ambos lo sabían y lo vieron como la única forma de que nadie sospechara de ellos.

- No. . . ¡Mientes!

- Serena por todo lo más sagrado y respetable de este mundo yo jamás te mentiría.

- Diamante me ama. . . Me ama. . . Él no puede hacerme esto.- La joven presa del pánico y llevada por el dolor que él le estaba causando lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que quieras destruir mi felicidad de esta forma?

- No trato de hacer eso Serena. . .

- Tengo que llamar a Diamante. . .

- Hazlo, pero no te va a contestar.- Darien le tendió su propio teléfono móvil.- Llevo todo el día tratando de contactarme con él, pero no responder, incluso llame al móvil de Esmeralda, pero ni ella contesta.

Serena comenzó a marcar frenéticamente el número de su prometido, se lo sabía de memoria, pero eso no significo nada, Diamante no le contesto, el buzón de mensajes se activo, pero ella fue incapaz de decir algo.

- Dejame ayudarte.- Darien le quito el móvil.- Siéntate Serena, hay mucho que debes comprender.

- Yo. . . yo. . .

- Tranquila.- Darien se sentó en el sofá y la puso sobre su regazo.- Escúchame, estas en estado de shock. . . Pero te ruego que me escuches.

- Sí.

- Estas temblando. . .- Darien le paso los brazo alrededor de su cuerpo.- Serena tienes que ponerte bien.

- Sí. . .

- Escúchame, Diamante se fue al caribe con Esmeralda, tomaron el avión de las cinco de la mañana, hoy estaba en una reunión de negocios y tenia mi móvil apagado, de modo que Diamante me dejo solo un mensaje de voz.

- ¿Aun. . .?- Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo.- ¿Aun guardas ese mensaje?

- Sí. . .

- Quiero oírlo. . .

- No Serena. . .

- Dejame oír esa grabación maldita sea.

- Esta bien.- Darien puso el móvil en alta voz.- Pero recuerda que estoy contigo.

_- . . . Darien escúchame bien, me estoy yendo al caribe con mi Esmeralda, es una larga historia primo, el hecho es que no me voy a casar con Serena, ya no me sirve para nada, arregla tu ese problema ya que eres el héroe de la familia, el perfecto Darien, espero que te hundas con las malditas empresas Chiba. . ._

_- Diamante mi amor el vuelo ya esta por salir. . _

_- Bueno ya me tengo que ir, arregla tu el problema, la familia lo espera asi, por cierto dile a Serena que tome los billetes de nuestra luna de miel para irme con Esmeralda. . ._

- No. . . – Serena se revolvió entre los brazos.- Suéltame, tengo que ir tras él.

- Serena por favor. . . Déjalo.- Darien la sostuvo con más fuerza.- ¿No lo comprendes? Él nunca te amo. . . Solo estaba contigo porque pensaba que nuestra abuela al verlo sentar cabeza iba a dejarlo a cargo de las empresas Chiba.

- No, no es cierto, él me quiere, me quiere. . .

- Serena por favor comprende que él solo jugo contigo.

- No es cierto, nos vamos a casar. . .

- Tu misma has escuchado el mensaje de voz Serena.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes que Esmeralda es su amante?

- Lo supe esta mañana cuando escuche el mensaje, fui a interrogar a Zafiro y el soltó todo.

- Quiero saber lo que te dijo.- Le pido mirándolo a los ojos.- Todo.

- Dijo que es gay, que su novio también trabaja en la empresa, que Diamante los descubrió y lo obligo a fingir ser el novio de Esmeralda o de lo contrario iba a despedirle a él y a su pareja, y se iba a encargar de que nunca encontraran trabajo.

- ¿Le creíste?

- Claro, no es la primera vez que sé que Diamante hace esa clase de amenazas.

- Continua.

- Me dijo que Diamante y Esmeralda tienen por lo menos una relación de hace como cuatro años, también me dijo que incluso tienen un departamento juntos al otro lado del país, cerca de la costa del norte.

- Eso explica los viajes de fin de semana hacia ese lugar.

- Me dijo también que los escucho discutir hace como un año respecto a ti, que Esmeralda lo había amenazado con dejarlo si seguía contigo, pero que él le prometió que lo suyo contigo era solo un truco para que mis abuelos le dieran el control de la empresa.

- Diamante me utilizo. . . No puede ser cierto, todo esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, todo esta listo para la boda, él no puedo hacer esto.

- Serena sé que tienes que estar muy afectada, sé cuánto dolor te estoy causando, te ayudare en todo lo que necesites.

- Dejame sola Darien. . .

- No, pídeme lo que sea menos eso, no estas bien, aun tiemblas y has palidecido mucho en menos de un minutos.- Darien le toco las mejillas.- Estas fría.

- Quiero estar sola.- Serena logro ponerse de pie, pero la falta de fuerzas la hiso caer al suelo.

- ¡Serena!- Darien la tomo en brazos rápidamente.- Te llevare a tu cama, no estas bien, llamare a un doctor o a tu familia.

- No a mi familia, no por favor.

- Entonces yo me quedare a cuidar de ti.

- No es necesario, bastara con que me lleves a mi cama.

- Serena yo lamento todo el dolor que debes estar sintiendo, muchas veces trate de advertirte de los trucos sucios que utiliza Diamante para obtener lo que quiere, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ti.

- No sigas. . . No sigas. . .

- Lo siento.- Darien agradeció que aquel apartamento fueran pequeño, de modo que no tuvo que recorrer mucho para encontrar el cuarto.- Vas a ponerte bien, es solo la impresión.

- Quiero dormir y nunca más despertar.- Confeso la rubia.

- No digas eso, sé que es doloroso pero vas a recomponerte Serena, lo prometo.

La tendió en la cama, aparto la sabana para cubrirla con ella, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacer, había palidecido en poco segundo y era lo que más le aterraba, sabía que no podía dejarla sola, ya había hablado de lo ocurrido con su familia, sus abuelos estaban completamente decepcionado con Diamante, y por eso lo habían mandado a hablar con Serena, aunque si no se lo hubiesen dicho él lo iba a hacer de todos modos.

- Vas a ponerte bien.- Se sentó a su lado en la cama.- Dentro de algún tiempo esto solo será un mal recuerdo.

Serena no tardo en quedarse dormida, verdaderamente el shock había ido mucho para ella, la arropo como si fuera una pequeña y se la quedo viendo, al abrirse la puerta del apartamento y al verla vestida de novia había sabido de ante mano que iba a ser difícil contarle todo eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, ella no podía seguir albergando sentimientos por ese canalla que solo la había utilizado.

Decidió llamar a su hermana y ver cómo le iba, le había encomendado la tarea de ir a la casa de los padres de Serena para contarles lo ocurrido, salió del cuarto por no deseaba ser escuchado y camino hasta la sala, tomo su móvil y marco rápidamente.

- Hotaru. . .

- Hermano. . . ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo esta Serena?

- En shock, pero logre que se recostara y se durmiera.- Murmuro.- Maldita sea Hot estaba con su vestido de novia puesto. . .

- Pobre Serena debe estar sufriendo mucho.

- ¿Cómo te fue con sus padres?- Darien cambio de tema, no quería hablar de Serena.

- El señor Tsukino tuvo que darle un calmante a su esposa, la pobre mujer también quedo en estado de shock, pero el señor Kenji lo tomo tranquilamente, naturalmente prometió darle una golpiza a Diamante, pero me confeso que nunca le tuvo mucha confianza a él, que solo lo estaba tolerando por Serena.

- Ya veo. . .

- Ahora estoy yendo a casa de los abuelos a hacer control de daños. . . ¿Dónde estas tu?

- Aun en la casa de Serna, me quedare aquí hasta que sepa que estará bien.

- Comprendo, por favor no dudes en mantenerme informada.

- Lo hare Hot.

.

.

_Estaba caminando hacia el altar, llevaba en sus manos el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que había mandado a hacer solo para la boda, al frente la esperaba Diamante vestido elegantemente y sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, en poco tiempo iba a ser la esposa del hombre que amaba. Quería apresurar su paso, entre más pronto llegase más pronto iba a estar al lado de él._

_Pero una mujer se cabellos verdes se interponía entre ellos y comenzaba a acercarse a Diamante mucho más rápido que ella, la mujer era Esmeralda, quería correr al lado de su prometido._

_- ¡Diamante!_

- ¡Diamante!

- Serena. . .- Alguien de pronto le hablo y la sostuvo en sus brazos.- Tranquila estas aquí en tu casa.

- ¿Darien?- Al verlo recordó todo lo que él le había dicho unas horas antes.

- Tranquila pequeña estas bien. . . Solo fue una pesadilla.

- Una horrible pesadilla.

- Serena tienes todo mi apoyo, sabes que cuidare de ti en todo lo que necesites.

- Necesito a Diamante.

- No me pidas eso, es lo único que no puedo hacer.

- No lo comprendes.- Serena se apartó un poco del hombres.- No lo quiero por lo que crees, quiero darle una paliza a él y a su maldita ramera.

- Esa es una reacción más sana dada la situación.

- ¿Ya es de noche?- Miro hacia la ventana estaba oscuro.- Debí dormir mucho.

- Casi cinco horas.

- Darien lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, ya estoy mejor. . .

- Pedí la cena, ya debe estar por llegar.

- Gracias. . .

- Te estaré esperando en la sala, pedí comida china, espero que te guste.

A Serena le encantaba la comida China, y además tenía mucha hambre, de modo que se levantó al baño para poder estar presentable y cambiase el vestido de novia, aún estaba dolida por todo aquello, Diamante la había engañado de la peor forma, pero tendría que recomponerse pronto, la gente iba a sentir lastima por ella de modo que tendría que irse por algún tiempo, una de su ofertas laborales era ir a trabajar a Italia, podría aceptarla y estar en una semana en Roma, pero primero tendría que hablar con sus padres y contarles todo lo que había pasado.

Salió a la sala con hambre, agradecía todo lo que Darien estaba haciendo por ella, sobre todo porque Diamante era su familiar, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía podía ver que estaba profundamente enfadado con su primo, siempre había pensado que Darien era un hombre de negocio que no se preocupaba por el resto de la familia.

- Aunque eso siempre lo decía Diamante.- Se dijo a si misma.

- Espero que te guste, no sabía que podía pedir de modo que ordene lo que le gusta a mucha gente, chapsui de pollo y arroz chaufa.- Darien la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Es mi favorito.- Se acercó a la mesa, vio que estaba servida para dos de modo que supuso que Darien se iría después de cenar.

- Me alegra saberlo, ven siéntate, la comida esta caliente.

- Darien has sido muy amable conmigo, gracias por todo.

- Serena estoy muy molesto por lo que mi primo te hiso y créeme hare que page por todo tu sufrimiento.

- Darien no e necesario, yo simplemente me ire. . .

- ¿Irte?

- Si, me han ofrecido un trabajo en roma, que también me hará perfeccionarme en mi carrera de fotografía.

- Lo sé, ha sabido que te va muy bien, que eres excelente en tus estudios.

- Si, soy buena n lo que hago y por eso me ofrecieron muchos puestos de trabajo, y el de Roma es de una agencia de modelos que va a hacer un catalogo de primavera- verano en la toscana y en roma.

- Suena emocionante.

- Iba a rechazar la oferta esta tarde, pero después de esto, creo que la aceptare.

- Es una buena idea Serena. . .- En ese momento el móvil del pelinegro sono.- Lo siento, contestare.

- No hay problema, has estado todo la tarde aquí, debiste dejar muchas responsabilidades a un lado.

- Puedo hacerlas a un lado de vez en cuando.- Darien se levanto para contestar.- ¿Bueno?

Serena siguió comiendo en tanto Darien se alejaba un poco, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero no debía distraerse de sus principales objetivos, primero que nada iba a ir a casa de su padres y explicarles la situación, luego iba a mandar guardar su vestido en casa de ellos, no quería volver a verlo por mucho tiempo, pero lo consideraba demasiado hermoso para deshacerse de él de aquella forma.

- Lo siento, era mi hermana Hotaru.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Bastante bien, la he mandado a ella a hablar con tus padres esta tarde.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Necesitas estar a solas para digerir toda esta mala situación, estar con tus padres hubiese significado un desgaste mental de tu parte, por lo que Hotaru me dijo que madre tuve que ser tranquilizada con un calmante.

- Tengo que llamarlo y decirles que estoy bien.

- Hable con ella mientras que estabas dormida.

- Ya veo, has hecho mucho por mi Darien, muchas gracias.

- No tienes que dar las gracias por nada Serena, volvería a hacer todo esto si volviese a pasar.

- Eres muy considerado con mis padres, me imagino lo molestos y decepcionados que deben estar.

- Hotaru me dijo que tu padre lo tomo moderadamente bien, que de hecho nunca había confiaba mucho en Diamante, solo fue tu madre la que se altero un poco.

- Hablare con ello mañana, hoy solo quiero pensar.

- ¿Estarás bien verdad? Serena yo. . .

- Voy a estar bien, sacare de mi apartamento todo lo que me recuerde a Diamante, que no son muchas cosas, a él no le gustaba este lugar porque es pequeño.

- Comprendo, bien eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- ¿Quiere vino?- Le tendió la botella.- Es de los mejores.

- Lo probare.- Sonrió él.- Mis abuelos quieren venir a verte para poder pedirte perdón por todo esto.

- No por favor, ya estoy bien.

- Pero tienes todo el derecho a recibir las disculpas de la familia. . .

- Diles que estoy bien, recomenzare una nueva vida, ya te hable de mis planes de irme a Italia.

- No tienes que irte por él Serena, aquí también pueden encontrar buenos empleos, yo mismo conozco mucha gente del medio.

- Pero quiero hacerlo Darien, Italia es el mejor lugar, aquí la gente siempre va a tenerme lastima hasta que se olviden de esto y si es que eso ocurre.- Serena bebía un generoso sorbo de su copa.- La gente te Italia que se contacto conmigo esta impresionado con mi carpeta de trabajo.

- Comprendo.- El pelinegro se percato de que era la segunda copa de la rubia.- Deja eso Serena emborracharse no es el mejor método.

- Para tu información tengo bastante resistencia al vino, mi abuelo fue catador de vino, desde pequeña he convivido con los vinos.

- Lo siento no quise ofenderte, personas ahogan sus penas de amor con el alcohol.

- Pues no soy asi, yo bebo vino porque mi abuelo me enseño esa cultura.

- Mi abuelo Artemis es fanático del whisky aunque ahora por prescripción medica debe dejarlo.

- Tus abuelo es un hombre que e ve muy saludable. . .

- Solo porque mi abuela es muy estricta con su forma de vida, sus medicinas y ese tipo de cosas.

- Debe quererlo mucho y por eso lo cuida.

- La familia Chiba ama solo una vez en la vida y lo hace intensamente.- Darien se la quedo mirando a los ojos.- Mi abuelo se enamoró de mi abuela nada ver las a los ojos, mi padre cayo a los pies de mi madre a penas la vio. . .

- Entiendo. . .- Serena se sentía realmente incomoda al notar que Diamante nunca la habia amado.

- ¿Serena alguna vez podrás volver a confiar en los hombres?

- Me parece que es demasiado pronto para preguntarme eso, el dolor aun es fresco, solo hubiese deseado que. . .

- Dime. . .- Darien la insto a hablar al verla titubear.- Confía en mi puedes decirme.

- Me hubiese gustado que Diamante me lo hubiese dicho a la cara, no enterarme por terceros.

- Comprendo.

- Bien ya es tarde.- Serena se levantó.- Mañana tengo que comenzar a ver los temas de la boda, debo ver que los servicios sean pagado a pesar de que no habrá boda. . .

- Mis abuelos se han encargado de eso hoy. . .

- Pues dale las gracias de mi parte.

- Lo hare.- Darien también se levantó y se acercó a ella.- ¿Vas a estar bien Serena?

- No lo sé. . . Se suponía que esta noche Diamante iba a venir a cenar, y desde mañana ya no nos veríamos sino hasta la boda.

- Vendré a verte mañana Serena. . . Mañana a primera hora.

- No es necesario de verdad Darien.

- Quiero hacerlo, quiero cuidar de ti hasta que este seguro de que vas a estar bien.

- Darien no. . .

- Serena.- El pelinegro la tomo de los hombres.- Dejame cuidar de ti por favor.

- No necesito que nadie me cuide.

- Serena. . .- Darien se acerco, en ningún segundo dejo de mirarla.

- Me estas asustando.- Murmuro.

- No quiero asustarte, lo que menos quiero es darte miedo, quiero que confíes en mi pequeña.

- Darien. . .

El pelinegro poso los labios sobre los de ella con sumo cuidado, estaba seguro de que Serena iba a apartarlo, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, sino que al contrario, lo insto a que la siguiera besando dado que abrió sus labios lentamente, aprovecho ese momento, desesperado por tener mayor contacto con la rubia.

Estaba cometiendo una gran locura y lo sabía, tenía que tener la cabeza llena de recuerdos de su ex prometido, pero Diamante había dejado su cabeza desde que se había enterado de la verdad, y desde ese momento también Darien comenzó a ocupar un lugar en su cabeza, él había hecho mucho por hacerla sentir bien, había tenido cuidado al hablar de todo y se había quedado con ella, había acudido a su lado cuando aquella horrible pesadilla la dejo asustada y temblorosa.

- Darien. . .- Serena lo atrajo a su cuerpo.- Sígueme besando por favor.

- Serena.- El pelinegro se aparto un poco para estudiar la expresión de la joven.- Tienes que estar segura, además no soy un premio de consuelo.

- No lo eres, eres un buen hombre Darien y de verdad necesito sentirme cercana a alguien.

- ¡Serena!- Darien la estrecho contra suyo.- Serena eres increíblemente hermosa.

- Gracias. . .- La joven le beso el cuello, era más baja que el pelinegro de nodo que llegada hasta su cuello en su altura normal.- Me encanta tu loción.

- Serena.- Darien se rió de buena gana mientras la estrechaba más.- Eres una chica con sorpresas. . . Nunca pensé que te importara como huelo.

Sintió las manos de Darien por su espalda, en su cintura, en su trasero, era una locura, lo sabía pero era una locura que quería cometer sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, después tendría tiempo para pensar en sus actos, ahora quería sentir, quería ser atractiva para un hombre, quería ser hermosa y Darien la consideraba de esa forma.

- Serena. . .- El pelinegro le sonrió mientras besaba su cuello, sus hombros.- Eres demasiada tentación. . . Eres increíblemente hermosa, te deseo tanto.

- Hazme tuya entonces.- Lo desafío.- Hazme tuya Darien. . . Te lo suplico.

- Tienes que estar segura Serena, segura de que es conmigo con quien estas y no con otro. . .

- Solo contigo Darien. . . Por favor.

Darien la cargo sin problemas al cuarto sin mayores dificultades y tal y como lo había hecho unas horas antes la tendió en la cama, solo que estaba vez se unió a ella para continuar con aquella locura que los estaba arrastrando a ambos. Su parte más razonable le decía que debía detenerse e irse a casa, pero su otro lado, el dominado por el deseo le decía lo contrario, le ordenaba que estrechara a la rubia aún más para continuar.

- Serena. . .- Susurro desesperado por tener mayor contacto con la rubia.

En el fondo Serena sabía que debía detener todo eso, pero su cuerpo no respondía a su mente, al contrario paria querer revelarse y anhelar el contacto físico con el hombre. Además los besos de Darien le gustaban y mucho, sus caricias encendían su cuerpo al roce, su voz la hipnotizaba, estaba completamente rendida a las órdenes de ese hombre.

- Quiero verte.- Lo oyó decir con voz cargada de deseo.- Dejame ver tu cuerpo.

- Si.- Llevaba por las órdenes del hombre Serena comenzó a buscar el cierre de la falda que se había puesto luego de cambiarse el vestido.

- Tu suéter.- Ordeno Darien.

- Si. . .

Al verse delante de Darien solo en ropa interior se sintió cohibida y quiso cubrirse con las manos, pero él fue más rápido y las aparto, la miraba de una forma muy rara, no podía identificar la expresión en él.

- No lo hagas. . . No me ocultes tu ser.- Le dijo antes de besarla en el cuello, en el hueco entre sus senos y continuaba bajando para desesperanza de ella.

- Darien. . .- Su besos le quemaba la piel, se sentía arder y solo por él.

- Tu piel, has cuidado de tu cuerpo con esmero Serena.- Darien alzo su cabeza solo para sonreírle.- Tu precioso cuerpo. . .

Los minutos pasaban y la joven pareja no podía dejar de acariciarse, Serena había descubierto que debajo de todos aquellos trajes de oficina, Darien ocultaba un cuerpo de atleta, sus músculos estaban definidos y era duros como una roca, tenia un lunar en medio de los pectorales que ella disfruto besando y acariciando.

- Serena.- Darien la puso bajo de él.- Ya es hora.

Darien rasgo sus delicadas braguitas, ciertamente no le importo, la excito aun más, saberse poseída por aquel hombre, por aquel cuerpo de dios, lo beso fugazmente antes de acomodarse mejor, Darien era un hombre grande y por lo tanto más pesado.

- Eres muy dulce Serena, pero dejame cuidar de ti ahora.

La tomo con cuidado el principio, arrancándole un sonoro gemido placentero, tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros de Darien, puesto que las sensaciones que estaban brotando de lo profundo de su cuerpo le eran completamente desconocidas y nuevas, las embestidas comenzaron a tomar ritmo, fuerza y velocidad.

- Darien. . .- Gimió la joven rubia complacida, de su garganta escapo un sonido que fue lo más cercano a un ronroneo.

- Eres un gatita hermosa.- Bromeo Darien mientras le mordía el labio inferior.- Un dulce gatita ávida de caricias.

- Miau. . .- Decidió seguirle el juego.

- Ya verás gatita consentida.

Ebrios de pasión la pareja se entregó a lo máximo de sus deseos, Serena se dejo guiar por aquel pelinegro que la estaba volviendo loca, se sentía poca cosa para él, quien obviamente era muy experimentado, se sentía como una ignorante, ansiaba poder complacerlo pero no sabía cómo y eso la ponía triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Darien noto su turbación.

- No quiero defraudarte. . .

- No lo haces gatita.- El pelinegro la beso largamente.- Eres especial, y te quiero toda para mi.

- Entonces toma lo que quieras de mi.

"No te pido que me quieras, no te pido que llegues a sentir algo por mi, pero no quiero ser el reemplazo de Diamante, quiero que a partir de ahora te preocupes un poquito por mi dulce gatita, porque yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi" Se dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba el cuerpo de la única mujer que había logrado llegar hasta su corazón, a la mujer que amaba.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Nuevas historia! Nueva Historia! Amigas estuve cargada de trabajo estos primeros días del nuevo año, pero en los pocos minutos libre que tuve trabaje en esta nueva historia, y si han llegado hasta esta parte significa que al menos leyeron mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, como ya saben pueden buscarme en Facebook como FifoGato (FifoTsukino). Saludos! **


	2. Anhelando tu amor

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Huida en la noche.**

Incluso antes de abrir sus ojos, Serena sintió el brazo protector de su amante por su cintura, no quería despertar de aquel sueño, no quería hacer frente a la realidad y darse cuenta de que había cometido una falta, Darien había ido allí para apoyarla no para otra cosa y ella lo había terminado invitando a su cama.

Lo sintió moverse y decidió entonces hacerse la dormida, no tenía cara para verlo a los ojos, se sentía completamente avergonzada, hasta hace unas horas atrás ella era la prometida de su primo, no una cualquiera que se iba con los hombres a la cama.

Sintió la mano de él sobre su mejilla y ya no tuvo las fuerzas para seguir fingiendo, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro, no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo empezar a disculparse, solo sabía que debía enmendar lo hecho.

- Buenos días.- Darién fue el primero en hablar, le dio un beso en las comisuras de la boca antes de sonreírle.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yo. . .- Bien, supongo que bien.

- Me alegro.- El pelinegro la estrecho más contra su cuerpo.- Mmm. . . Es temprano y no quiero dejarte aun. . .

- Yo debería ir a ver a mis padres, ellos deben estar preocupados por mi. . .

- Ayer mientras dormías hable con ellos, les dije que estabas bajo mi cuidado. . .

- No debiste Darien. . . Lo que ocurrió no fue tu responsabilidad.

- Es ahora no tiene importancia Serena.

¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Era a la única que le importaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior? Darien no parecía comprender la gravedad del hecho, al contrario estaba como si nada.

- Eres hermosa.- Él tomo uno de sus mechones rubios que estabas esparcidos por la almohada y lo llevo hasta su boca.- Muy especial.

- Darien. . .

- Shh. . . Por favor no me detengas. . .

- Yo. . .

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Por alguna razón su cuerpo se revelaba ante el deseo del hombre, había sucedido así la noche anterior y volvía a ocurrir, se había entregado dos veces a Darien y realmente deseaba volver a hacerlo, de modo que le ofreció más ampliamente sus labios, le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo insto a un mayor acercamiento de ambos.

- Eres especial. . .

- Tu lo eres.- Le dijo ella sabiendo que no era una exageración.

.

.

La peliverde volvió a la cama con su hombre, quien dormía plácidamente, habían hecho el amor de una forma salvaje y desenfrenada, al fin podía disfrutar de Diamante sin tener que ocultarse de alguien, tenía todo el derecho de reclamar lo que era suyo. Al meterse en la cama se acurruco contra el cuerpo del hombre, quien reacciono lánguidamente.

- Buenos días mi amor. . .- Esmeralda lo beso.- Al fin podemos disfrutar de nosotros.

- Es cierto, ya no tengo que fingir que estoy enamorado de. . .

- No la nombres.- Corto la mujer.- No quiero volver a escuchar de ella en lo que me quede de vida, ya es parte de tu pasado, me has escogido a mí por sobre ella.

- Sabes que solo estaba con Serena para demostrarle a mis abuelos que era un hombre responsable que podía cuidar de las empresas Chiba. . .

- Pero ellos te dieron la espalda. . .

- Estoy mejor sin esa familia, además antes de venir aquí contigo logre quedarme con algo de dinero.- Estrecho a su mujer con fuerza.- Podremos vivir cómodamente durante mucho tiempo antes de preocuparnos mi amor.

- Eso me gusta. . .

- Y cuando se acabe el dinero simplemente rogare a mi querido primito por más, sabe que tiene una responsabilidad conmigo que también soy su familia. . .

- ¿Pero crees que acepte ayudarte?- Pregunto la peliverde.- Después de todo tu le quitaste a la mujer por quien parecía estar interesado.

- Bah. . . Con todo el poder y el dinero que tiene Darien cualquier mujer puede caer en sus brazos. . .

- Pero dijiste que se había mostrado interesado en aquella simplona y que por eso había decidido jugar con ella, porque era la forma de comenzar a cobrar venganza de Darien.

- El muy idiota es muy transparente al menos para quienes lo conocemos, a penas lo vi supe que estaba interesado en Serena, y por supuesto noto como mis abuelos parecían adorarla y verla como una excelente adquisición para la familia Chiba, y por eso decidi hacerla mi adquisición.

- Cosa que no te voy a perdonar fácilmente. . .

- Dejalo ya.- Le ordeno Diamante.- Estoy contigo ahora Esmeralda, ya nadie más importa y como Darien es el gran héroe de mis abuelos y de mi primita pues que él arregle todo, yo solo quiero estar con mi mujer.

.

.

- Ya me tengo que ir.- Darien estaba terminando de vestirse, se volvió para mirar a Serena quien estaba sentada en la cama solo cubierta por la sabana.- Tengo muchas reuniones hoy, y tendré que salir de la ciudad pero volveré mañana a más tardar en la tarde, vendré a verte.

- Darien. . .

- Tenemos que hablar muchas cosas Serena, pero aun no es tiempo, es necesario que tengamos tiempo para pensar.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Te puedo llamar esta noche?

- Claro. . .

Darien se ajusto la chaqueta de su traje y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, e incluso frente a ella para quedar cercana a su altura y le sonrió antes de besarla lentamente, primero en las comisuras de la boca y luego devorando sus labios por completo.

- Volveré lo antes posible a tu lado.

- Si.

- Espérame Serena, por favor te lo pido.

- Yo. . .

El sonido del móvil del pelinegro sonó interrumpiéndolos a los dos, inmediatamente contesto, Serena noto el cambio de su voz, parecía rudo, casi molesto camino de un lado al otro, parecía estar dando instrucciones.

- . . . Bien, haz lo que te dije iré para allá.- Colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.- Ya me tengo que ir, te llamare esta noche, y vendré mañana antes del anochecer.

- Si.

Serena escucho la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse, solo en ese momento se levantó de la cama, al verla vio lo desecha que estaba, en el ambiente aun podía sentir el aroma de la loción de Darien, era como si él siguiese ahí, esa sensación la perturbaba de sobremanera, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que despejar su mente y analizar sus acciones de la noche anterior.

Rápidamente fue hasta el baño para ducharse, no sabia muy bien que hacer, pero si que no podía seguir en aquel apartamento donde tantos recuerdos chocaban entre si. Bien podría ir a casa de sus padres a hacer control de daño, ver hasta que punto sus padres estaban afectado por la no boda.

.

.

Hotaru Chiba esquivo a la gente que quería entrar en el ascensor y se enfilo hasta la oficina de su hermano mayor, tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como le había ido con Serena, ella le caía bien pero la sola idea de verla comprometida con el zángano de su primo le había molestado mucho.

- Buenos días señorita Hotaru.- Michiru, la secretaria de su hermano la recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas Michiru?- Le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Dime mi hermano esta en su oficina?

- Tiene usted suerte señorita, esta por salir de la ciudad, el jet de la empresa debe estar aterrizando en la pista del aeropuerto para esperarlo.

- Bien, gracias.

Si su hermano estaba por salir de la ciudad entonces no tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con ella, desde que había tomado el control completo de las empresas Chiba, Darien se había transformado en un hombre muy ocupado, era el responsable de la seguridad financiera de la familia y del resto de las personas que trabajaban en la empresa. Pero ella quería que encontrara una buena mujer, alguien que lo esperase en casa con los brazos abiertos, que lo recibiera con un beso dispuesta a entregarle todo su amor, pero desgraciadamente las mujeres que perseguían a su hermano solo estaban interesadas en su dinero.

- Hola Darien.- La joven entro en la oficina, su hermano tenia la vista fija en la pantalla del computador.- ¿Qué tal te fue con Serena? ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

- Estaba afectada por completo, como era de esperarse, creí incluso que podría desmayarse.

- Comprendo, pobre Serena, debe estar sufriendo mucho. . . Diamante es un desgraciado. . .

- Siempre ha sido así, debí intervenir cuando note que estaba jugando con Serena.

- Los abuelos creían en lo que estaba haciendo Diamante.

- Aun asi mira lo que ocurrió, Serena estaba destrozada, apenas si creía en mis palabras,

- Quiero ir a verla, aunque me quedo conforme al saber que también estas preocupado por ella, debemos ayudarla.

- Tiene razón, yo debo salir de la ciudad hasta mañana en la tarde.

- Ya veo, la llamare y quedare con ella para comer hoy al medio dia.- Hotaru se acercó a su hermano.- Por cierto la abuela Luna dice que no le avisaste que no llegarías a casa anoche.

- Me quede en mi apartamento.

La peli oscura sabía que su hermano tenia un apartamento cercano a la oficina de las empresas Chiba, lo había visitado ahí muchas veces, aunque Darien pasaba muchas noche en casa de sus abuelos, por eso ella no iba a inmiscuirse en su vida privada, él tenia ya treinta y dos años, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida.

- ¿Has logrado contactarte con Diamante?- Pregunto Darien, le había dado esa orden a su hermana, dado que a él no le contestaba el móvil.

- No, pero logre que Esmeralda contestara, la muy zorra dice que no dejara que Diamante se aleje de ella. . .

- Pues Serena va a estar mejor lejos de él.

- Eso lo sé. . .

- Disculpe señor y señorita Chiba.- Michiru entro en la oficina.- El jet esta preparado señor, y lo espera.

- Gracias Michiru.- Darien tomo su computadora móvil y le sonrió a su hermana.- Acompáñame al estacionamiento.

- Claro.- Notaba algo extraño en la voz y en el semblante de su hermano, pero espero hasta que estuviesen solo.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Eh?

- Algo te ha sucedido.- Hotaru se colgó del brazo de su hermano.- Anda dime. . . ¿Con quien estas saliendo? Dime al meno que no es una rubia descerebrada. . .

- Hot. . .- El pelinegro alzo una ceja.- No te metas en mi vida. . .

- Solo quiero que una buena mujer cuide de ti, que te ame a ti y no a tu dinero. . .

- Hot por favor no insistas.

- Sé que antes estabas interesado en una chica, incluso los abuelos lo decían, pero de la nada nunca más volviste a interesarte en alguien más. . . Sé que lo que hiso esa perra no estuvo bien, pero debes olvidarlo, eso fue hace muchos años, ya no eres el mismo.

- Sabes a la perfección que ya olvide lo que hiso Beryl, despues de todo ella ya es parte de un pasado de casi diez años.

- ¿La amabas mucho? Yo tenia once años, pero recuerdo que te gustaba abrazarla, besarla. . .

- Era bellísima, podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies.- Reconocio el hombre.- Desgraciadamente tuvo demasiados hombres en su vida junto en el momento en que estaba conmigo.

- Y desde ese entonces nunca has llevado a una muchacha a que los abuelos la conozcan.

- Pues como dices tu. . . No he encontrado a la chica perfecta.

- Solo quiero que algún dia la encuentres.

- No te preocupes estoy en eso.- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.- ¿Has venido en taxi? Si es asi podría llevarte mi coche a casa de los abuelos.

- No cambies el tema. . . Dime quien es la chica, quizá yo pueda ayudarte. . .

- Ningún hombre necesita que su hermana lo ayude con la mujer que ama. . .

- ¡Darien!- Hotaru corrió al lado de su hermano.- ¡Has admitido que la amas!

- Súbete Hotaru. . . Ya me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión muy importante fuera de la ciudad.

- Darien. . . Prométeme que me dirás quien es la chica a su vuelta.

.

.

- Mi pequeña.- Ikuko estrecho en sus brazos a su pequeña a penas la joven entro en la casa paternal.- Debes estar desecha.

- Serena.- Su padre se estaba acercando a ellas.- Mi niña, no te preocupes hare que ese hombre pague lo que te hiso.

- Mamá. . . Papá, él ya no importa por mi que Diamante se ahogue en el caribe.

- Querida Hotaru dijo que sus abuelos se encargarían de saldar las deuda que dejo esta boda. . .

- Eso dijo Darien también.

- Me alegra que contemos con el apoyo de la familia Chiba.- Murmuro Kenji.- Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ese maldito hiso y aun asi están muy preocupados.

- Ellos son una buena familia.- Agrego la mujer mayor.- Solo hay que sacar el mal elemento.

Y Serena estaba de acuerdo, era como si Diamante no encajara en aquella familia y ese era un mal pensamiento, sabia que tanto los padres de su ex prometido como los de Darien y Hotaru habían muerto en una accidente de lancha hace ya varios años atrás, de echo si bien recordaba Hotaru debía de haber tenido cerca de seis años. Pero aun asi siempre la actitud de Diamante había sido muy diferente al resto de su familia.

- Querida vamos a la cocina.- Ikuko miro a su marido.- Ve y haz algo, tengo que hablar con nuestra niña.

- Mamá.- Serena noto el tono de la voz de su madre, era como la típica charla madre hija.- Ya soy mayor, lo que ocurrió puede sucederle a cualquier, no necesito un sermón o algo por el estilo.

- Pero hija. . .- Dijeron sus dos padres a la vez.

- Voy a estar bien, se los prometo, solo vine a verlos para saber como se habían tomado la noticia. . . Mamá sé cuan afectada debes estar y tu papá. . .

- Tu siempre supiste que no aprobaba esa relación, aun asi acepte que te casaras con él. . .

- Es un error que no volveré a cometer papá.

- Hija.- Kenji se acercó a su pequeña.- Yo solo quiero que un buen hombre cuide de ti, alguien quien merezca tu amor, un hombre trabajador que siempre este a tu lado. . .

- Papá.- Serena se emocionó.- Te quiero mucho.

- Entonces vamos a la cocina a comer un delicioso pastel que acabo de hacer.

.

.

Darien salió de la reunión completamente exhausto, había dormido poco la noche anterior, se había quedado largo rato viendo a Serena dormir, le había resultado tan dulce, la amaba tanto, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente, no podía exigirla algo, mucho menos que correspondiera sus sentimientos, si era necesario darle espacio y dejar que lo conociera como era se lo ofrecería, quería darle todo, quería hacerla feliz, y borrar de su mente el recuerdo de Diamante.

Tenia enormes deseos de llamarla, de escuchar su voz, pero tenia que entrar a otra reunión y apenas si tenia cinco minutos para ordenar sus documentos y papeles, además él quería hablar por mucho tiempo con ella.

- Su plan de negocios es excelente Darien.- Le hablo uno de sus posibles socios.- Estamos muy interesados en hacer negocios con usted.

- Eso me alegra mucho. . .

- Haremos efectivo el acuerdo mañana por la mañana entonces.

- Me parece perfecto.

Al menos en sus negocios le estaba yendo bien, quería demostrarle a Serena que era bueno en lo que hacía, que podía ofrecerle el mundo si fuese necesario, pero estaba seguro al ciento por ciento que a ella lo que menos le iba a interesar era su dinero.

- Señor Chiba.- Alguien más le hablo.

Tenía su agenda copada, de modo que el único momento libre que tenía para poder hablar con ella sería ya por la tarde, cercana a la noche, esperaba que ella estuviera expectante ante su llamada, quería oír su voz, lo necesitaba para poder continuar al día siguiente con su buena racha de negociaciones y así poder volver cuanto antes a su lado.

.

.

Cuando la tetera hirvió Serena se preparó su té de las ocho, estaba de un lado al otro y sin saber muy bien que hacer, tenia un terror inmenso a que el teléfono sonara, lo recuerdos de la noche anterior aun la atormentaban, su comportamiento había sido increíble, ella no era de acostarse con los hombres de esa manera, de hecho su único amante hasta ese entonces había sido Diamante, pero el último tiempo él no la había tocado mucho.

El móvil de pronto comenzó a sonar, era él, de eso estaba segura, no sabia si contestar o no, pero era una situación que debía enfrentar y lo mejor era hacerlo cuanto, tomo el móvil y lo activo.

- ¿Bueno?

- Serena.- Reconoció al instante la voz de Darien.- Hola gatita.

- Hola Darien. . . ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy cansado, estuve en reuniones hasta hace poco.

- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?- Decidió tener una conversación normal, como la de cualquier persona.

- Bastante a decir verdad, pero es mi trabajo y me gusta.

- Me alegro mucho. . .- Las ideas se le acababan.

- Gatita quiero verte, quiero tenerte en mis brazos. . .- Le dijo él de pronto.- No he podido sacar de mi cabeza tu imagen.

- ¿Mi imagen?

- Si gatita, tu tendida en mis brazos ofreciéndome tus labios, tu cuerpo no una sino varias veces durante la noche.

- Darien. . .

- Mañana salgo para la ciudad a eso de las cinco, deberé pasar a casa de mis abuelos pero estaré en tu apartamento a eso de las ocho.

- Si. . .

- ¿Me extrañas?

¿Qué iba a responder? Si no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando con ella, cuando desconocía la forma de ser de su cuerpo. Estaban pasando los segundos y no tenia alguna respuesta.

- Yo. . .

- Tranquila, te estoy presionando mucho.- Parecía entender su silencio.- ¿Verdad?

- Si. . .- Respondió sinceramente.

- Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, pero debes comprender que tenemos mucho de qué hablar Serena gatita.

- Lo sé. . .

- Tengo que dejarte gatita ahora tengo que ir a cenar con un amigo del banco de la ciudad, que duermas bien y por favor sueña conmigo.

Darien colgó antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, lo agradeció de todas formas, puesto que no sabía que lo podría responder, una cosa era cierta, iba a soñar con él, pero tenia miedo de eso, tenía miedo de todo lo que tenía que ver con Darien Chiba, tenía miedo de sucumbir ante el poder sexual de un hombre a quien estaba recién conociendo.

Apago su móvil y se volvió hacia la puerta del apartamento, tenia su maletas ahí, ya todo estaba preparado, había telefoneado a la gente de Italia y estaban dispuestos a recibirla al día siguiente, tenía una prometedora carrera y era mejor refugiarse en eso hasta saber lo que iba a hacer con su vida.

.

.

Al detener su auto Darien se bajó inmediatamente, tomo con cuidado las rosas que había comprado de camino a casa de Serena, quería dárselas como ofrenda amorosa, no sabía si eran sus flores preferidas, pero esperaba que asi fuese. Estaba desesperado por ver a Serena, sabía que había ido muy lejos con sus palabras durante la llamada de la noche anterior, pero se había dejado llevar por su corazón.

Toco el timbre pero no respondieron, de modo que volvió a tocarlos, eran las ocho de la noche, como le iba dicho a Serena, no comprendía entonces por qué no le abría la puerta, quizá habría salido, o algo por el estilo, pero de ser ella hubiese recordado su pronta llegada, volvió a tocar el timbre y al no tener respuesta comenzó a tocar con fuerza, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- La joven que vive ahí ya se fue.- Le dijo alguien que se acercaba.

- ¿Qué?- Se volvió a ver quién le había hablado, era una mujer de a lo menos unos sesenta años

- Que la joven rubia que vive en ese apartamento se fue anoche, yo misma la vi salir con dos maletas y un bolso pequeño.

- ¿Puede recordar a qué hora fue eso?

- A eso de las nueve y media.- Comento la mujer.- Anoche fui a jugar bingo y llegue a esa hora, recuerdo que iba muy apresurada. . .

¡Él la había llamado solo unos momentos antes! Serena no le había comentado nada de su partida. ¿Se habría ido a casa de sus padres? Mil y una dudas lo embargaron, no sabía que hacer, lo único que tenía en mente era saber dónde estaba ella, de modo que se despidió rápidamente de la mujer.

.

.

- Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.- La rubia estaba firmando su contrato.- Muchas gracias señora Francesca.

- De nada querida, tu trabajo nos gusta y por eso te hemos contratado.

- Voy a dar lo mejor de mi. . .

- Lo sé, bien te llevarte con tu equipo.

- Si.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento. Estaba en Italia, sabía que había huido como una cobarde y que probablemente Darien iba a odiarla el resto de su vida, pero necesitaba tiempo para ella, para analizar porque había sido tan débil, si bien era cierto que conocía a Darien hasta ese dia solo había sido de vista, no sabía sus gustos, apenas si sabía que estaba a cargo de las empresas Chiba, Diamante siempre se había mostrado reticente a hablar de su primo y ella nunca indago más.

De las pocas veces que lo veía siempre era en público, nunca solos de modo que no habían intercambiado más que dos o tres comentarios y aun asi, con todo eso ya analizado en su mente ella se había entregado sin restricciones a ese hombre que la había derretido con sus caricias. Sabía que acabaría por enterarse de donde estaba ella, dado que le habia informado a sus padres sobre su partida, ellos al comienzo no habían comprendido su necesidad de alejarse, pero lo comprendieron sin que ella tuviese que dar muchas explicaciones.

- Perdóname por favor Darien. . .

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Adileyne: **Darien asumió toda la responsabilidad de arreglar el desastre que dejo Diamante y todo parece indicar que hasta quiere quedarse con Serena.

**Usagi13chiba: **Si amiga concuerdo contigo con maldecir a ese par que engaño a todo el mundo con tal de vivir su aventura, la única afectada fue Serena.

**Eli Chiva:** Pues de las intenciones de Darien no hay duda, la ama y mucho en cuanto a Serena pudiste ver qe esta ciento por ciento confundida aun asi creo que en el fondo lo puede amar.

**Luxy1985: **Pero ya ves amiga los planes de quedarse con la empresa no le resultaron y ahora hiso sufrir a Serena por venganza contra los Chiba y sobre todo contra Darien.

**Camony:** Hola amiga, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, si como puedes ver ya hay nueva historia y me alegra que te gustara.

**NixSophie: **Si amiga este Darien es muy tierno, pero por lo visto le han roto el corazón, espero que Serena recapacite.

**Princessqueen: **Serena tiene un excelente premio pero lo ha dejado ir al parecer, y el pobre Darien creo que no la va a pasar tan bien, creo que sufrirá.

**Cotita83: **Bienvenida amiga, me alegra que esta historia te gustara, espero que este nuevo capitulo también te cautive.

**Yesqui2000: **Para nadie es divertido ser abandonada a tan poco tiempo amiga, pero creo que a fin de cuentas será beneficioso para nuestra Serena.

**Yssareyes48: **Pues claro que salió ganando, tiene el mejor premio solo que está dejándolo de lado, hay amiga espero que esto no traiga más sufrimiento.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Nuestro Darien como el más noble de los caballeros. ¿Tú que crees amiga, podrá Serena corresponder los sentimientos del pelinegro?

**Lady SereShields: **Si amiga Diamante no vale la pena, en cuanto a Darien sospecho que no estas muy lejos de tu conclusión, él comenzara a sufrir por Serena.

**Sakura-mayen: **Amiga me alegro que te gustara la historia, espero que siga gustándote con este nuevo capítulo.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Pues Darien aprovecho la estupidez de Diamante, y como te habrás dado cuenta Serena se fue sin decirle nada, pobre de Darien.

**Anyachiba: **Si amiga wiiiii! Hay que celebrar que hay nueva historia, espero que te guste y que la disfrutes.

**Anali88:** Pues si amiga, Diamante es un tonto, pero perdió a una buena mujer, me alegra que las historia que hago te gusten.

**Mary Yuet: **Pues Serena se fue y con suerte le dijo adiós a su padres, en cuanto a lo del pedestal creo que no alcanzo a construirlo, puesto que Darien se quedo solito.

**Christydechiba: **Pues Darien la ama, y quiere con todas sus energías que ella le corresponda, pero nuestra Serena huyo como una cobarde.

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero hoy tuve muchos inconveniente como ya habrán leído en mi Facebook, las que son mis amiga de ahí (recuerden mi face, fifogato). Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana. Saludos!**


	3. Sorpresa

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Sorpresa.**

- Hotaru lo que me dices me deja asustada, mi pobre Darien.- Luna, la matriarca actual de aquella familia estaba sentada frente a tu nieta.- ¿Dices que esta asi desde hace meses?

- Más o menos desde aquel desastre que dejo Diamante.

- Quizá se colapsó, entre la empresa y hacerse cargo de todos lo problemas que dejo ese niño mal criado.

- Si creo que tienes razón abuela.

La pelinegra sabía que Diamante había robado incluso grandes sumas de dinero de la empresa antes de desaparecer con su amante, aunque era heredero no le correspondía tanto dinero como el que había hurtado, por lo cual Darien tuvo que mantenerse ocupado varios días seguidos, y de ahí en adelante casi no le veían, pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento y casi no iba a casa de sus abuelos. Lo visitaba siempre que podía y estaba segura de algo, su hermano estaba sufriendo, se había vuelto un trabajólico, Michiru le había dicho que su hermano era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irse, incluso le había dado prueba de que Darien se iba pasada la media noche.

- Espero que Artemis pueda hacer algo.- Murmuro su abuela.

- Pues el abuelo es hombre, y entre hombres puede hacer que Darien le diga que le esta pasando.

- Tienes razón querida.

.

.

- . . . Y esa es la historia abuelo.- Darien bebió de un sorbo el trago de cerveza, su abuelo lo había citado en el bar de un restaurante.

- Comprendo. . . ¿Y qué has sabido de ella?

- Que lleva cinco meses en Italia, que trabaja en una agencia y que al parecer no piensa volver, ha firmado un contrato por año y medio.- Murmuro el pelinegro.- Comprendo mi error en haberla presionado, sé que acababa de ser dejada en el altar y que amaba mucho a ese estúpido, pero sé que puedo amarla mejor. . .

- Darien. . . Darien. . .- Artemis miro el contendió de su vaso, aunque había pedido un whisky, pero aunque estaba lejos sabia que su amada Luna iba a enfadarse si lo bebía.- Tu nunca vas a cambiar. . . ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso con aquella mujer hace años?

- Abuelo. . .

- Apenas esa mujer comento que creía que estaba embarazada tu comenzaste los preparativos de la boda.

- Creí que la amaba y por supuesto que había un bebé en camino. . . Pero ahora que lo recuerdo solo me deje llevar por las mentiras de esa maldita de Beryl. . .

- Pero ahora estás haciendo lo mismo con Serena, no le diste tiempo para que reaccionara hijo.

- Lo sé y eso es lo que me detenido todo este tiempo, he tenido muchas ganas de ir por ella, pero necesita estar lejos de mí. . .

- ¿Y por eso te destruyes trabajando día y noche?

- Necesito tener la cabeza despejada, si me detengo pienso en ella, si me aparto de mis obligaciones lo único que hago en verla en todos lados. . .

- Estas obsesionado por un amor que no has podido concluir.

- Si. . .

- Darien deberías distraerte un poco, sal con alguna otra chica, mantén tu cabeza lejos del trabajo y de la joven.

- Abuelo para ti es fácil decirlo, has estado toda tu vida con la mujer que amas, ella te corresponde y cuida con amor y cariño.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que ella no vuelva?

- No lo hará, Italia es la mejor oportunidad que pudo haber tenido, cuando hable con ella me dijo que estaba considerando la idea, solo que olvido comentarme que se iría sin decirme nada.

- No es tu mujer hijo, no tiene obligación contigo. . .

- Pero pasamos la noche junto.- Agrego Darien enfadado.- Fue mía, no una sino varias veces durante la noche, correspondió mis caricias, me ofreció su cuerpo, su calidez. . .

- Pero no su amor y es ahí donde comenzaste a exigir más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darte, más considerando que hasta ese momento aun estaba comprometida con Diamante, ella bien pudo reaccionar por despecho.

- ¿Insinúas que me uso?

- Tienes que comprender hijo que las mujeres no reaccionan igual que los hombres, ella bien pudo haber aceptado que Diamante la abandonara pero si lo amaba tanto no debía de haber pasado la noche contigo.

- Abuelo. . .- Darien apretó sus puños.

- Tranquilo hijo, solo quiero que sigas mis consejos, si das por hecho que ella no va a volver entonces tienes que comenzar a reconstruir tu vida con otra mujer.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que la rubia hubiese huido sin decirla nada, sin siquiera haberse despedido con una carta o alguna nota. Se había sentido desesperado, había sabido que la estaba presionando pero había dado por hecho que iban a hablar como personas civilizadas, pero no había sido así, y él había querido volar a Italia y traer de vuelto a su mujer, porque aunque ella hubiese puesto tierra de por medio, ella era suya.

.

.

Al fin había acabado de empacar, era la última maleta que le quedaba, pero ya estaba todo listo, había llegado la hora de volver a casa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ya había hablado con la personas que estaban rentando, ya joven pareja que vivía en su piso se habían casado hace poco y ya estaban yéndose a su casa propia, de modo que llegaría a su casa con toda tranquilidad, se instalaría y trataría de arreglar su vida de la mejor forma perfecta.

Iba a tener que enfrentar muchas cosas, pero quería hacerlo ya no podía seguir huyendo de lo que la atormentaba, aunque estaba segura de que Darien no iba a escucharla, tendría que hacerlo, necesitaban hablar.

- ¿Entonces te vas?

- Si Sammy ha llegado mi hora de volver a casa.- Serena se volvió a ver al hombre que durante meses habían sido amigos, también era su asistente en la agencia.- Además sabias que esto seria temporal.

- Pues todos esperábamos que te quedaras más tiempo. . .

- Necesito volver y mientras antes sea mejor.

- ¿Tendrás problemas al volver no?

- Eso creo, de todas formas te informare de todo lo que suceda.

- Gracias Serena.- Sammy tomo las dos maletas más grandes.- Bien vamos, me he comprometido a ir dejarte al aeropuerto y pienso cumplirlo.

- Eres un gran amigo Sammy, gracias por soportarme todo este tiempo.

- Al contrario gracias por darme la oportunidad de que conozcan mi trabajo.

Al llegar a trabajar a esa agencia Sammy era algo así como el chico de los mandados, pero ella inmediatamente había notado que tenía talento de modo que se esforzó por que revisaran el trabajo del pelinegro, su voz había sido escuchada y al poco tiempo después él se transformó en su asistente de producción y ahora que se iba él iba a tomar su lugar.

- ¿Tienes claridad de que vas a hacer?

- A decir verdad no mucho, me instalare en mi apartamento y a medida que repase los hechos tomare un plan de acción.

- Como por ejemplo hablar con él.

- Si, hablar con él.

Sammy sabia sobre la forma en que ella se había ido a trabajar a Italia, pero por consideración nunca nombraba a Darien por su nombre sino que lo llamaba simplemente Él, de modo que ella no tuviese más remordimientos de los que ya tenía, había sido una cobarde pero ese tiempo lejos le había servido y mucho.

- ¿Tienes la seguridad de lo que vas a hacer?

- Es algo que debo hacer, no quiero empeorar las cosas Sammy.

- Lo entiendo.

Serena miro el que por meses había sido su hogar, quizá nunca más volviera pero estaba conforme con todo lo que había hecho en Italia, además había podido aclarar su mente y volvía a casa siendo otra mujer, alguien más distinta que estaba dispuesta a luchar por enmendar su pasado.

.

.

- Este lugar es precioso.- Murmuro la mujer que lo acompañaba, era guapa a decir verdad, estaban acabando de cenar en un restaurante de la ciudad- Gracia por invitarme Darien.

- Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación tan abrupta.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no tenia noticias tuyas, desde que hiciste con mi padre aquel trato de negocios hace como un año.- La mujer era de cabello oscuro, delicada como una flor, era la hija de un socio de negocio.- Siempre me pregunte por ti.

- En cambio yo siempre supe lo que tu hacías, eres la luz de los ojos de tu padre, siempre habla de ti.

- Darien yo siempre me he sentido atraída por ti, mi padre me ha dicho que estas soltero.

- Si, es cierto.- No le gustaba hacia donde iba el tono de esa conversación.

- Y por eso siempre he tenido la secreta esperanza de que te fijes en mi.

- Rei, eres una chica muy linda y amistosa, pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros.- Había sido un error aquella cena, de modo que hiso un ademán para que el mesero se acercara.- La cuenta por favor.

- Si señor.- El hombre rápidamente se alejo.

- Lo siento Darien, te he incomodado.

- No te preocupes, mira Rei eres joven, hermosa, puedes tener a cualquier chico a tu pie. . .

-Pero no quiero a cualquier chico, quiero a un hombre, te quiero a ti.

- Pues no estoy disponible.

Tan pronto como pago la cuenta la insto a salir del lugar, se maldecía a si mismo por haber aceptado la sugerencia de su abuelo tan a la ligera, simplemente había tomado su agenda y había comenzado a recordar a las hijas de sus socios, para la próxima vez no iba repetir aquello.

Llevo a la muchacha hasta su casa, la acompaño hasta la puerta y en ese momento trataba de buscar la mejor forma de despedirse de Rei sin ofenderla, pero quería dejarle claro que aquello no volvería a suceder.

- Rei yo. . .

- ¡Darien!- La chica se le abalanzo buscando sus labios pero él la aparto rápidamente.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, adiós Rei.

- Pero Darien. . .

- Solo adiós.

Se montó en su coche dispuesto a salir huyendo de ahí, había sido una mala idea que no estaba dispuesto a volver a repetir, en su vida actual solo había espacio para una sola mujer, aunque ella estuviese a kilómetros de ahí, pero Serena había tomado una decisión y aunque le enfurecía recordar como ella había huido de aquella forma sin siquiera decirle adiós iba a dar vuelta la página respecto a ella, iba a sacarla de su corazón para siempre era un hombre de palabra, aquello iba a hacerlo si o si..

.

.

- ¿Y bien?- Esmeralda miraba a su hombre con nerviosismo.- ¿Cuánto tenemos?

- Menos de diez mil, una miseria que no alcanzara para nada.- El hombre termino de revisar hasta la ultima cuenta.

- ¿Tendrás que volver a pedirle dinero a tu primo?.- Llevaban viviendo cinco meses de placer en el apartamento que tenían al sur del país, pero el dinero se les estaba acabando.

- O en su defecto a mis abuelos.- Sonrió el peliplateado.- Prepara tus cosas amor nos volvemos a la ciudad.

- No quiero. . . No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa Serena. . .

- Tranquila, sabes que ella no me importa.- Diamante se acercó a su mujer.- Solo tu.

- No quiero ver a esa mujer. . .

- Tranquila, después de tanto tiempo no creo que tenga mucho contacto con mi familia.

- De acuerdo, arreglare mis cosas, pero te advertido una mirada a esa chica y te dejo.

Diamante ahogo una risotada, le encantaba ver a su mujer celosa, le hacía hervir la sangre de deseo, pero de todos modos estaba tranquilo, él nunca se había interesado realmente en Serena si hasta el sexo con ella había sido aburrido, de hecho era lo que menos le gustaba de fingir quererla.

.

.

La casa Tsukino estaba en completo silencio, Kenji estaba despertando al nuevo dia mientras Ikuko estaba en la cocina preparando un delicioso desayuno para su marido, la noche anterior habían ido a cenar y lo había disfrutado enormemente, habían bailado e incluso reído con un show musical, era cerca de las once de la mañana y ciertamente ese dia no sábado no tenían mucho que hacer.

- Buenos días.- Kenji entro en la cocina llevado por el delicioso aroma.

- Hola mi amor.- La mujer se volvió para recibir a su marido con un beso.- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sabes que si, contigo a mi lado siempre podre dormir bien.

- Me sonrojas querido. . .- En ese momento el timbre del hogar sonó.- ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Esperas a alguien mi cielo?

- No cariño. . . Ire a abrir.

- Voy contigo.

Extrañada la pareja camino junta hasta la entrada de la casa, no comprendía quien podría ir a visitarlos un sábado por la mañana, Kenji fue quien abrió la puerta pero fue Ikuko quien vio primero al visitante o mejor dicho a la visitante.

- ¡Serena!- Exclamaron los do a la vez, pero no se quedaron solo en ese corrieron a los brazos de su pequeña.

- Hola mamá. . . Hola papá.- La joven estaba en la entrada.- Regrese.

- Pasa cariño pasa.- Kenji cerro la puerta tras ellos.- Dinos mi amor como te ha ido en todos estos meses.

- Oh mi pequeña.- Ikuko no dejo de mirar a su hija de pies a cabeza.- Te echamos tanto de menos tu padre y yo.

.

.

_Había ido a las empresas Chiba exclusivamente a buscar a Darien, necesitaba tanto hablar con él, decirle aquello que llevaba meses queriendo decirle, pero que la vergüenza y la cobardía le impedían decir, no sabía por dónde quedaba la oficina de Darien pero su cuerpo parecía saber el camino, llego hasta una acogedora oficina había un escritorio con una computadora portátil encima y varios papeles a su lado._

_- ¿Darien?- No lo veía por ningún lado._

_Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, pedirle perdón si era necesario, hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que él la escuchara, con tal de que entendiera sus razones para alejarse y también sus razones para volver._

_- Darien cariño. . .- Oyó la voz de una mujer que se acercaba._

_Una pareja entro en la oficina. ¡Era Darien! Llevaba del brazo a una rubia, ambos sonreían y se miraban a los ojos, se sonrieran el uno al otro. Una oleada de celos la invadió, la idea de ver aquella escena le provocaban inmensos deseos de acercarse a golpear a esa mujer._

_- Darien. . .- Le susurro acercándose a ellos._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Serena?- El pelinegro la miraba como si la odiara._

_- Yo vine a hablar contigo.- Le dijo ella tratando de borrar de su perspectiva la imagen de aquella mujer.- Necesitamos hablar. . ._

_- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. . ._

_- Pero. . ._

_- Mi amor.- La rubia hablo, pero solo mirando a su pareja.- Dile a esta mujer que se vaya, nos esta arruinando este momento a solas._

_- Ya has oído a mi mujer.- Darien la seguía mirando con enfado.- Vete, ya nada tenemos que hablar._

_- Darien. . .- Serena se le acercó llorosa.- Por favor tenemos que hablar hay algo que debo decirte. . ._

_- ¡Vete!- Darien le grito._

Serena se incorporó violentamente, aquello solo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla mejor dicho, pero en el fondo sabía que eso podía pasar, Darien bien podría estar saliendo con otra mujer, besando a otra mujer, haciéndole el amor a esa otra mujer, sintió escalofríos de solo pensar en esa cruel idea, ella había lastimado al pelinegro, lo sabía y por eso aún no se atrevía a ir a verlo, pero tenía que hacerlo y pronto, de lo contrario las cosas iba a empeorar más de lo que ya estaban.

.

.

- Señor.- Michiru lo detuvo a penas él salió del ascensor.- Lo están esperando en su oficina.

- ¿Quién?- Había tenido una pésima noche y ahora no necesitaba visitantes indeseables.- ¿Sabes que necesita?

- Habla con usted, pero señor.- Michiru lo miro seria.- Se trata de su primo. . . El señor Diamante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

No espero respuesta alguna de la peliazul, camino rápidamente hacia su oficina con la sola idea de sacar a Diamante de ese lugar, arrastrarlo él mismo hasta la calle. Lo que sea que Diamante quisiese lo echaría a patadas de ahí.

- Pero si es mi primo preferido.- Diamante estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, como si él fuese el gran jefe.

- Sal de ahí. . .- Quería partirle la cara y por mucho razones, pero tenia una que encabezaba la lista.- ¿No te basto destrozarle el corazón a Serena?

- Corazón que imagino que estabas deseoso y ansioso de curar.- Se burló el peliplateado.

- Maldito. . .- Apretó sus puños.- Dime a que has venido y luego vete.

- Necesito dinero.

- ¿Más del que te has robado de la empresa?

- Si, mucho más, Esmeralda y yo tenemos gustos caros y necesitamos cierto apoyo económico. . .

- Claro a costillas de la empresa. . . Del esfuerzo de nuestro abuelo. . .

- ¿Olvidas que también trabaje aquí?

- Cuando huiste y además robaste dejaste de trabajar aquí. . . Ahora vete antes de que llame a seguridad y te saque a la calle como lo que eres, un vulgar ladrón.

- Hazlo, pero ire a rogar ayuda a mis abuelos.- Diamante se levantó del escritorio de Darien y fue hasta una de las ventanas.- Sabes que por más que me odien no dejaran a su nieto en la calle.

Y lo peor de todo era que Diamante decía la verdad, sus abuelos eran personas amables, dulces, que a pesar de estar enfadados con el peliplateado nunca le retirarían algún tipo de apoyo económico.

- ¿Cuánto quieres?

- Doscientos mil. . .

- ¿Estas loco?- No estaba dispuesto a darle tal cantidad a su primo.- Esta empresa Diamante noe s tu bolsillo personal, no pueden venir y exigir dinero cuando te plazca.

- Lo único que sé es que quiero dinero y lo quiero ahora. . .

- Vas a trabajar para obtener tu dinero. . .

- Perfecto vuelve a darme mi puesto de antes. . .

- ¿Para que tengas acceso a las cuentas bancarias de la empresa? Ni loco.

- ¿Entonces donde vas a ponerme?

- En marketing. . . Recuerdos humanos. . . Lo que sea, pero lejos de contabilidad y finanzas. . .

- No puedes hacerme esto, estudie durante años en la universidad, soy un gran financista. . .

- Pero robaste grandes cantidades de dinero a la empresa, debes agradecer que no te denuncie.

- No tiene como probarlo. . .

- Al contrario primo.- Darien se sento en su lugar.- Como ladrón eres pésimo dejaste tu huella en toda tu fraudulenta operación.

- No es cierto. . .

- Tu decides Diamante, si vas con nuestros abuelos te seco en la cárcel.- Lo amenazó duramente.- Pero si trabajas aquí, recibirás tu sueldo pero será bajo mis condiciones, tienes cinco segundos para decidirte.

- Maldito. . .

- Cinco. . . Cuatro. . .

- Te crees la gran cosa porque diriges esta empresa. . .

- Tres. . . Dos. . . Un. . .

- ¡Acepto!

- Comienzas mañana.- Le dijo Darien cortante.- Ahora largo de mi oficina.

- ¿Cuándo voy a tener mi dinero?

- Cuando te corresponda recibir el sueldo.

- Maldito. . .

- Largo Diamante, no quiero ver tu cara hasta mañana.

.

.

- Cariño vas a estar tan solo en tu apartamento. . . Quédate aquí con nosotros.

- Mamá.- Serena le sonrió a su progenitora- Sabes que me gusta mi apartamento y además esta más cerca de la ciudad.

- Aun así creo que no es buena idea que te vayas a vivir sola, y tu padre cree lo mismo, mucho menos ahora.

- Soy capaz de cuidarme a mi misma mamá. . .

- ¿ No será porque quieres estar más cerca de Darien?

- En parte si. . . Hay mucho que él y yo tenemos que hablar y es necesario que este cerca de ese modo que las cosas serán más fáciles.

- ¿Y si te lastima hija?

- Es un riesgo que deberé correr.

- Sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de tu padre y mio.

- Lo sé mamá.

La rubia suspiro, conocía bien a su madre, Ikuko no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta ver que estuviera bien instalada en el apartamento, y eso era porque su madre era muy preocupada de su familia, y por eso mismo le había comentado todo lo que vivió con Darien, recibiendo el total apoyo de su parte pero también una gran observación, Darien bien podría no tomarla en cuenta ahora y esa era una verdad que la tenia sumida en un profundo miedo.

- ¿No te puedes quedar hasta mañana hija?

- No madre, es hora de que comience a hacer las cosas bien.

.

.

Desesperada por salir del ascensor Hotaru comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, tenía que hablar con su hermano, y lo antes posible, tanta era su ansiedad que estaba dispuesta a interrumpir una reunión con tal de ver a Darien.

- Buenas tardes señorita Hotaru.- Michiru la recibió sonriente como siempre.

- Hola Michiru. . .- La pelinegra se apoyo en el escritorio de la joven secretaria.- ¿Sabes si mi hermano esta ocupado?

- Esta por entrar a una reunión en menos de media hora.

- Bien, por favor Michiru que nadie nos interrumpa hasta dentro de ese tiempo.

- Si señorita.

Encontró a su hermano como siempre, sin despegar ojo de la computadora, sabia que su hermano era responsable y que le gustaba su trabajo pero aquello ya superaba los limites, su hermano verdaderamente estaba agotado, podía verlo en su semblante, en sus ojos era evidente el cansancio, incluso su mirada ya no era la misma.

- Darien.- Hablo lentamente.- Hermano dime quien es quien te tiene asi de mal.

- Hola Hotaru.- Por fin el pelinegro dejo de mirar el objeto de su concentración para verla a los ojos.- ¿Decías?

- Darien por favor si es una mujer la que te está haciendo daño déjala. . .

- Hotaru no es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro que lo es cuando veo que ya no eres el mismo.

- Es mi vida hermanita, sé cómo manejarla.

- No quiero que salgas lastimado Darien.

- Por eso no te preocupes.- El pelinegro miro a su hermana, algo le sucedía parecía nerviosa y sabia que no era por el solamente.- ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

- Tengo cotilleos para ti.

- Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

- Pero tiene que ver con el reciente desastre de Diamante.

- ¿Otro más?- Ahora si iba a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

- No hermano se trata del mismo.- Hotaru se sentó lentamente.- Hoy en la mañana vi a Serena. . .

- Pero Serena esta en Italia. . .- Al menos eso había sabido hasta ahora.- ¿Dónde la viste?

- Ahora viene la parte más interesante de este cotilleo.- La pelinegra miro a su hermano con seriedad.- Serena estaba en una consulta ginecológica. . .

- ¿Eso qué tiene de interesante?- Cualquier mujer tenía derecho a ir a ese tipo de especialista.

- Tiene mucho de interesante cuando estas embarazada.- Hotaru soltó la bomba sin previo aviso.- Darien vi a Serena embarazada de a los menos unos cinco o seis meses.

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Luxy1985****: **Amiga Darien no la busco porque entendió que ella necesitaba tiempo, aunque el pobre de nuestro Darien por dentro se estaba muriendo sin ella.

**Yesqui2000: **Tiempo y espacio le dio, aunque a la fuerza, el pobre recibió un duro golpe al ver que ella se fue, ahora hay que ver si la quiere escuchar.

**Mary Yuet: **Nuestro Darien le dio tiempo, pero a costa de su estabilidad emocional, yo creo que en el fondo la esta esperando, solo resta saber que ocurrirá en ese encuentro.

**Princessqueen: **La rubia volvió dispuesta a reencontrarse con Darien lo que significa que algo de arrepentimiento debe tener, solo resta saber cómo saldrá eso.

**Serena Potter Pataki: **Amiga me alegra que te haya gustado esta nueva historia, en cuanto a lo otro simplemente olvide cambiar la configuración a completa jiji.

**NixSophie: **Amiga toda mujer necesita tiempo en una situación así, es solo que Darien también tenía que entenderlo, solo resta saber que si querrá ver ahora que ha vuelto.

**Christydechiba: **No eres la primera que piensa que Darien bien pudo haber sido usado por Serena quien estaba sumida en el dolor, tendremos que ver lo que realmente los llevo a estar juntos.

**Adileyne:** Nuestro guapo Darien solo quería demostrarle que él de verdad la amaba, pero es cierto era necesario la separación entre ambos.

**Camony: **Si a nuestro pobrecito Darien lo hirieron en el corazón, pero Serena necesitaba irse lejos para aclarar su confundida mente.

**Anali88: **No eres la única que está molesta por la forma en cómo ella huyo, pero hasta Darien en sus momento reconoce que era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

**Sakura-Mayen: **Amiga aprovecho cada minuto para avanzar en esta historia para poder actualizar lo antes posible y así no dejarlas en tanto suspenso.

**Flakis: **Serena huyo aterrada por todo lo que Darien le estaba haciendo sentir, así hasta se insinuó que nunca se había sentido así con un hombre, solo con Darien.

**Issyx: **Es cierto que Serena huyo como una cobarde, y ahora resta saber si lograra hacer que Darien la escuche, todo parece indicar que hay algo importante que tienen que hablar.

**Hoy es martes y que mejor que comenzar este día con este nuevo capítulo. Amigas he aquí lo que más ya estaban pidiendo con ansias, espero que les guste y a quienes votaron por Sammy como posible pareja para Hotaru no crean que no lo volveremos a ver, pronto él regresara a la historia. Saluditos.**


	4. Celos

**Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Celos.**

- Michiru. . .- Darien activo el teléfono comunicador con el cual se contactaba con su secretaria.- Cancela la reunión de ahora, y que nadie nos moleste a mi y a mi hermana.

- Si señor Chiba.

- Ahora Hotaru.- Darien se volvió para ver a su hermana menor.- Vas a explicarme eso.

- Es lo que te digo, la vi. . .

- ¿Ella te vio?

- No estaba saliendo de la consulta con el ginecólogo y leyendo lo que parecían resultados médicos y paso a mi lado sin notar mi presencia.

- ¿De dónde has sacado que está embarazada?

La ve hermano.- Hotaru puso sus manos sobre el vientre, para demostrarle lo que estaba diciendo.- Tiene una panza así, creo que no supera los seis meses. . . Yo creo que está embarazada de Diamante, y por eso se fue sin decirle nada a nadie.

- Yo. . .

Lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo bien podría ser cierto, Serena y Diamante hasta donde sabían habían sido amantes, si la rubia estaba embarazada lo cierto era que ese hijo podría ser de Diamante, la sola idea se le hacía terrible.

- ¿Darien estas bien?

- Claro. . . Claro. . .

- Te dije que era un cotilleo de interés. . .

- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

- No, solo a ti, pero sabes lo que nuestros abuelos harían si lo saben. . .

- No les digas nada. . . Déjame a mi este asunto.

- Pero ya tienes suficiente trabajo hermano. . . Yo puedo acercarme y hablar con Serena. . .

- No Hotaru.- Darien la corto rápidamente.- Lo voy a hacer yo.

- Hermano. . .

- Es un orden. . .

- Darien dile al estúpido de. . .- Diamante en ese momento entro en la oficina sin tocar, inmediatamente miro a la joven.- Vaya pero si es mi primita favorita.

- ¿Diamante?- Hotaru miraba al peliplateado como si fuera una aparición.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Trabajando querida.- El hombre se volvió para mirar a su primo.- Darien escucha tienes que decirle a ese tonto de Rubeus que no puede darme ordenes como si fuera mi jefe.

- Diamante.- Darien estaba aun tratando de entender todo aquello pero no olvidaba sus obligaciones, y mucho menos las indeseables.- Rubeus es el director del departamento de Marketing y como tu trabajas ahi él es tu jefe.

- Pero Darien. . .

- ¡Largo maldito!

Tanto Diamante como Hotaru se sobresaltaron por el accionar de Darien, aprecia fuera de si, pero al menos eso sirvió para que se fuera, en tanto la pelinegra decidió seguir las indicaciones de su hermano y no alterarlo más.

- ¿Crees que nos ha escuchado?- Le pregunto una vez que se quedaron solos.

- Por su propio bien espero que no.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Darien? ¿Vas a ir con Serena?

- Claro, necesito saber qué hacer con todo esto y corroborar que este embarazada.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

- No, prefiero ir solo, si vamos los dos puede no querer hablar.- Además que él no iba a ventilar su drama amoroso frente a su hermana.

.

.

Serena tomo un sorbo de agua antes de tomarse sus vitaminas, debido a su embarazo tenía una ligera falta de hierro en el cuerpo y el médico le había dado aquellas capsulas casi intragables por su mal sabor, pero por su salud y la de su bebé tenía que hacerlo. Seguía sin poder creer en el milagro que se había gestado en su vientre.

- Vas a ser un bebé muy sano, aunque tenga que tragar estas cosas.- Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el vientre.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y sonrió al pensar inmediatamente que se trataba de la pizza que había pedido hace veinte minutos, tenia aquellos antojos a toda hora del día, lo sorprendente era que mantenía un peso ideal para su estado.

- La cena ya llego bebé.- Como todavía no sabía que era, dado que en la última ecografía no se había podido ver nada había optado por nombrarlo bebé, era unisex de ese modo aun podía tener tiempo de escoger un hermoso nombre.- Vamos a abrir la puerta.

Estaba sonriendo ampliamente cuando abrió la puerta, pero su expresión cambio drásticamente al ver que no era el repartidor de pizza sino Darien, el mismo Darien Chiba en persona, no estaba preparada para ese encuentro, había planeado todo para mañana a primera hora, no de esa forma tan abrupta.

- Darien.- Inmediatamente noto la mirada del pelinegro sobre su vientre.

El pelinegro entro sin esperar que ella le dijese algo, de modo que Serena cerro la puerta y se reunió con él en la sala de estar, más ninguno hablo nada, en ningún momento Darien le quito la vista de su abdomen, lo sabía, debía saber que estaba embarazada, aunque por supuesto su estado era evidente.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- Darien la miro a los ojos.

- Yo. . . Lo supe desde hace un mes y medio. . .

- ¿Qué tiempo tienes?

- Acabo de cumplir los cinco meses hace un par de días.

- ¿Por eso has vuelto?

- Si yo quería estar cerca de mi familia, no tengo idea sobre un embarazo y estoy un poco aterrada a decir verdad.- Trato de acercarse a él, pero Darien retrocedió.- Yo iba a ir mañana a hablar contigo.

- ¿Si no estuvieses embarazada pensabas volver?- Darien parecía haber ignorado su comentario.

- Si. . . Pero aun no. . .

- De modo que el bebé arruino tus planes. . .

- Darien escúchame. . .

- ¿Diamante lo sabe?- De pronto Darien se le acerco tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, la agarro de los hombros.- ¿Él sabe que estas esperando un hijo de él?

- No. . . Él no. . .

- Al menos con eso se gana algo, Diamante no va a volver contigo porque estés embarazada de él. . .

- No, yo no quiero eso. . .

- Tendrás todo el apoyo de mi familia y por supuesto el mío, lo que necesites lo tendrás. . .

- Darien escúchame. . .

- Además tienes que saber que Diamante también ha vuelto y esta trabajando en la empresa, pero lo mejor será que te mantengas alejada de él, puede hacerte daño.

- Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Diamante.- Serena comprendió que Darien estaba completamente equivocado.- Darien yo no volví por Diamante, volví por mi bebé y por. . .

- Puedo darte todas las comodidades que necesites Serena, todo lo que tu y tu bebé quieran. . . Con mi abuelo y yo apoyándote a este bebé nunca le faltara una figura paterna.

- ¡Es tuyo!- Le dijo abruptamente, estaba aterrada de una posible reacción negativa pero no podía verlo asi de confundido por más tiempo.- Es tu bebé Darien. . . Diamante no tiene nada que ver aquí.

El pelinegro retrocedió como si estuviese contamina con una peligrosa enfermedad, trato de acercarse a él pero ante su expresión de completa indiferencia prefirió quedarse donde estaba, aun así se sentó en el sofá, tenía que mantener la calma y estando de pie no iba a conseguir estar tranquila.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que el bebé es tuyo Darien. . .

- ¿Estas segura?

No se molesto ante aquella pregunta, pues iba a ser inevitable que el resto de la gente que sabia de su compromiso no se inmiscuyera e iba a creer que era de Diamante. Pero una vez que había sabido que estaba embarazada había decidido volver cuanto antes y compartir la noticia con el padre de su bebé.

- Claro que si estoy segura. . .

- Pero tu y Diamante se acostaban juntos.

- Darien. . .- La joven respiro hondo.- Diamante y yo no habíamos tenido intimidad desde poco más de un mes antes de la boda, además él usaba protección.

- ¿Y tu?

- Pues yo también, pero con todo lo que paso simplemente olvide tomarla y después cuando me fui ya no lo considere necesario.

- Yo lo entiendo.- Pero aun así parecía haberse congelado.

- Darien. . .

- No maldita sea no lo entiendo.- De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos parecía habar cambiado drásticamente.- Te vas y de pronto vuelves esperando un hijo mío.

- Darien yo. . .

- Te fuiste sin decirme nada, sin una nota, un mensaje o simplemente una carta, nada.- La volvía a mirar con rabia.- ¿Ahora vuelves como si nada?

- Yo tenía miedo. . . Por eso me fui, tenía miedo de lo que provocabas en mi, de la reacción que tuve contigo y por toda la situación, mi prometido me había dejado y en menos de doce horas ya estaba en la cama con otro hombre.

- O sea que aceptas que te acostaste conmigo solo por despecho.

- No. . . No lo hice por despecho, cuando estuve contigo en lo último en que pensé fue en Diamante, no lo recordé en ningún momento.

- ¿Hiciste el amor conmigo o pensabas en él?- Pregunto Darien lleno de celos.

- ¿No he has oído?- La joven lo miro a los ojos.- Hice el amor contigo, no estuve contigo por despecho, simplemente sucedió, lo deberías saber más que yo, nunca antes me había sucedido esto.

La parte más racional del pelinegro le decía a gritos que se calmara y que escuchara a la rubia, pero su lado irracional clamaba por tomarla en sus brazos, llevarse a casa y no permitir que nadie se le acercara, tenerla a ella y al bebé de ambos bajo su seguridad y cuidados, pero sabia que estaría actuando como antes y al parecer eso era lo que asustaba a su mujer.

- Esto. . .- En ese momento tocaron el timbre.- ¿Esperas a alguien?

- Mi cena.- La joven se levanto para ir hasta la puerta.

- ¿A quién?

- Hola.- Serena saludo al repartidor.

- Su pedido señorita.- El hombre le tendió la caja.- Son once con cincuenta. . .

- Claro. . .

- Toma.- Darien le entrego dos billetes al chico.- Conserva el cambio chico.

- Gracias. . . Que tengan buena noche.

- Darien.- Serena cerró la puerta.- Debiste dejar que yo pagara, fue mi pedido.

- Pero también tengo hambre.- Eso y además de que quería alejar a su mujer de ese hombre.

- Vamos a comer entonces. . .

- No tan rápido Serena, tenemos mucho de que hablar aun. . .

- Pero la pizza se va a enfriar. . .

- Podemos comer mientras tanto.

- Pero. . .

- Tienes que comer Serena, ahora con tu embarazo no puedes saltarte las comidas.- El pelinegro miro el contenido de la caja.- Y esto no es muy saludable.

- Es un antojo. . . Yo hace tiempo que no como pizza y hace rato vi un comercial sobre una pizzería. .

- Comprendo. . . Ven siéntate.

- Darien yo lamento mucho todo lo que te hice, pero tenia miedo.- Quería aclarar cuanto antes aquello.- Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás no hubiese huido como lo hice. . .

- Hiciste bien en hacerlo, ambos necesitamos estar lejos el uno del otro, sobre todo tu, sé lo difícil que fue todo aquello para ti.

- Gracias por comprender.

No había esperado ese tipo de reacción de parte de Darien, menos por la forma en como él había entrado en su casa, pero todo había sido distinto, él se había mostrado comprensivo respecto a todo, lo cual la alentaba para poder seguir adelante.

- Darien respecto al bebé. . .

- ¿Ya sabes que es?

- No aun no. . . La próxima semana tengo otra ecografía para tratar de ver el sexo del bebé- Miro al pelinegro.- Podrías ir conmigo si quieres.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, siempre y cuando no te distraiga de tus obligaciones. . . Puedo estar interrumpiendo alguna junta importante. . .

- Al diablo con todo eso, iré contigo.

- Gracias. . .

- No gracias a ti Serena por querer compartir esto conmigo.

Comieron intercambiando idea sobre lo del bebé, en todo momento Serena noto la mirada del hombre sobre su vientre, quería tomar sus manos y ponerlas ahí, hacerlo sentir parte de aquel bello proceso que ella comenzó a disfrutar desde que supo aquella noticia.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido Serena?

- Bien, salvo los malestares típicos de una embarazada, pero nada fuera de lo común según las palabras del médico.

- Me alegra. . .- Darien miro el vientre ya abultado de su mujer.

- Ven. . .- Serena le tomo la mano.- No creo que se sienta mucho de todas formas.

- Gracias.- Respiro hondo antes de posar su mano por completo.- Es maravilloso, mi bebé. . .

- Nuestro.- Lo corrió con dulzura.- Nuestro bebé. . .

- Habrá que hacer planes. . . Muchos planes.- Darien hablo con cuidado.- Van a murmurar mucho.

- Lo sé. . .

- No voy a permitir que nadie insulte a mi bebé y mucho menos a ti.

- Sabes que todos van a pensar que nuestro bebé es de Diamante. . .

- Nadie va a dudar nunca que mi bebé es mío.- Darien dejo de lado su pizza.- Y eso solo sucederá si tu y yo nos casamos.

- Comprendo. . .

- No es necesario que aceptes presionada, pero tienes que considerar que es una forma de protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo, incluso del mismo Diamante.

- Antes dijiste que había vuelto a trabajar a la empresa. . .

- Si, no me quedo otro remedio, él muy imbécil solo ha vuelto porque se esta quedando sin dinero, quería ir con mis abuelo pero se lo impedí, es mejor que yo lo tenga bajo mi control.

- Ya veo. . . Darien yo no quiero causar problemas, si esto se transformara en un conflicto. . .

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, fue Diamante el que comenzó con todo esto, además tu ignoras que él antes de irse robo grandes cantidades de dinero de la empresa.

- No, no lo sabia.

- Por eso te digo que este es un problema solo de la empresa.

- Comprendo. . .- Serena se levanto para lavar los trastos sucios.

Darien la miro ir de un lado al otro, estaba nerviosa podía notarlo, no sabía si era por lo que le había dicho de Diamante o por la idea de que se casaran, él ciertamente estaba esperando que aceptara, necesitaba a su mujer cerca de él y más ahora que ella llevaba dentro suyo a su bebé.

- Serena yo. . .- El timbre del teléfono sonó en el precioso momento en que iba a hablar de nuevo sobra la idea de casarse.

- ¿Puedes contestar Darien?- Le pregunto la rubia que tenia las manos mojadas.- Seguramente es mi madre.

- Si. . .

Serena sonrió para si misma en tanto terminaba su trabajo, las cosas había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, en un comienzo al ver la furia de Darien había temido incluso por su seguridad, pero él se había tranquilizado solo cuando le había asegurado que el bebé que esperaba era de ambos, y por supuesto tenia mucha razón en aquello de proteger al hijo o hija de ambos de los maliciosos rumores que sin duda comenzarían a correr.

- ¿Bueno?- Darien tomo el auricular del teléfono.

- ¿Serena?- Era la voz de un hombre.

- ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Es el apartamento de Serena?

- Si con quien hablo.

- Soy Sammy, un amigo de ella. . . ¿Puede comunicarme con ella?

- Esta ocupada.- Darien agarro con fuerza el teléfono.- ¿Para que la necesita?

- Solo quería saber cómo ha estado me quede muy preocupado por ella. . .- El hombre de pronto se calló.- ¿Con quién hablo?

- Con Darien Chiba.

- Comprendo. . . ¿Será que puedo hablar con ella? ¿Está disponible?

Darien quería decirle que Serena estaba en su cama, envuelta en sus sabanas con su olor pegado a ella, pero sería muy irracional, sobre todo porque ella bien podría venir en cualquier momento, sin embargo quería saber más de aquel sujeto, y sobre todo el porqué estaba llamando a Serena a esa hora de la noche.

- ¿Quién es Darien?- La rubia llego antes de que pudiese responderle algo.

- Es un amigo tuyo. . . Dice que se llama Sammy.

- ¡Sammy!- Su mujer evidentemente se alegro, corrió y le arrebato el teléfono de las manos.

¡Serena era su mujer! No tenia porque mostrarse tan contenta ante la llamada de otro hombre, se aparto solo unos pocos centímetros quería escuchar todo lo que ella hablara, necesitaba saber hasta que punto era aquella supuesta amistad entre los dos.

- Claro que si Sammy, lo sé. . . No te preocupes todo salió bien. . . Claro que te hecho de menos. . .

Aquello era el colmo, los celos lo consumían, Serena se mostraba muy risueña al hablar con ese sujeto, en tanto de él parecía haberse olvidado por completo, sentía la necesidad de marcas su presencia ahí, se acerco a Serena y la abrazo por la cintura, posando estratégicamente las manos sobre su bebé.

- Sabes como son las cosas, tienes que tener calma y. . .- Serena enmudeció al sentir por primera vez en aquellos cinco meses un abrazo de Darien.- Y hacer las cosas como sabes que se hace, eres bueno.

Darien bajo su cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, la sintió temblar y sabia que no era de miedo o frio, estaba logrando su objetivo, la estrecho aun más haciendo que ella tuviera que cerrar sus labios para evitar soltar una exclamación.

- Sammy. . . Me alegro de tus avances y sé que lo harás bien, confió en ti. . . Si hasta luego. . .

Al colgar Serena se volvió para mirar a los ojos a Darien, no había esperado ese tipo de acercamiento, si quiera había llegado a imaginar que eso podía pasar, pero ahí estaba él besándola ahora en los labios, sin darle la menor oportunidad de alejarse o de negarse.

- Serena. . .

- Darien esto no es correcto. . .

- ¿Por qué? Dame una razón de por qué dices que no es correcto. . .

- Estoy embarazada. . .

- ¿Acaso el medico te ha dicho que no puedes hacer el amor?- Darien beso cada uno de sus ojos y luego la punta de su nariz.

- No pero. . .

- ¿Acaso no me deseas?- El pelinegro le puso las manos en sus caderas para atraerla más.- Por que yo te deseo y mucho. . .

- No me hagas esto. . . Sabes que soy débil ante ti.

- Lo sé y eso me gusta.- La alzo en sus brazos a penas de las protestas de la rubia.- Me has tenido en cinco meses de abstinencia sexual, no puedes pretender que siga asi.

- Darien. . .- La joven respiro hondo pero se rindió.- Yo también te deseo.

La deposito en la cama donde hacía meses la había hecho suya, era una locura, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de volver a sentirse el rey del mundo con solo estar con ella, a su lado Darien olvidaba todos sus problemas en el trabajo, todo el alboroto que era Diamante y se concentraba en ser feliz, sobre todo al lado de la mujer que amaba, por aquel a pesar del dolor por la perdida y a pesar de que hiso un desesperado intento por sacarla de su mente su corazón era de Serena Tsukino, futura esposa de Chiba, porque aunque tuviese que usar su arma más sucia iba a convencerla de que se casaran.

Tímidamente Serena se saco la blusa, aquel hombre la embrujaba con aquella mirada, los deseos de saberse amaba y deseada por él la llevaban al máximo, pero también sentía cierta vergüenza, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

- Hermosa. . .- Darien se unió a ella en la cama, ya sin camisa aunque aun con los pantalones.- Eres perfecta. . .

- No es cierto. . . No soy la misma de antes, estoy más gorda y fea. ..

- No digas tonterías. . . Estas más deseable que nunca.- Darien la estrecho y después toco su vientre.- ¿Sabes cuánto me excita la idea de hacerte el amor estando embarazada de mi?

- Pero. . .

- Pero nada y quieres que hagamos el amor o no.- Darien se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la puerta.- Tu decides y tienes tres segundos. . .

- Vuelve aquí conmigo.- Serena lo miro llorosa, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia él.- Por favor. . .

Es mía, puedo controlarla de este modo, si lo único que le interesa de mi es mi habilidad en la cama pues con eso la hare caer por completo, se dijo Darien mientras volvía a la cama, la tomo del rostro y la beso largamente, deseando obtener de su mujer la esencia de sus labios, la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones deportivos que llevaba, dado a su hinchado vientre.

- Lo siento. . .

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

- Ya no soy como antes.- Serena trababa de cubrirse la parte delantera de la ropa interior con sus manos.

- No lo hagas, eres perfecta. . . No seas insegura.

-Si.- Aparto sus manos, pero fue en busca del cuerpo de Darien, necesitaba sentirlo cerca o moriría sin él.- Ven por favor. . .

- Serena. . .- Maldita fuese su debilidad con esa mujer, pero la amaba e iba a hacer de todo con tal de hacerla su esposa para el resto de su vida.- Eres mía. . . Mía y de nadie más. . .

- Tuya. . .- La rubia parecía hipnotizada.- Solo tuya.

Podía sentir la creciente excitación de Darien en su ropa interior bóxer, llevo su manos hasta ahí y acarició la virilidad de él, estaba deseosa de complacerlo tal y como estaba segura que lo iba a hacer con ella, porque Darien era un hombre hecho para complacer a cualquier mujer.

- Serena. . . Sigue. . .

Risueña, la joven continuo con su labor, le encantaba ver como Darien poco a poco perdía su normal respiración, estaba deseosa de estar con Darien, sabia que tendría remordimientos al día siguiente, pero ya nada iba a impedir que esa noche disfrutaran al máximo el uno del otro.

- Traviesa gatita. . .

- Miau. . .

- Ven aquí.

Darien la puso bajo de él con mucho cuidado, lo que menos quería era ponerla incomoda dado a su vientre abultado, pero su hombría le pedía a gritos estar dentro de ella, sumergirse en el cálido centro de su mujer y absorber su femineidad por completo.

- Es la hora. . .- Darien le quito las braguitas y las lanzo al otro extremo del cuarto.

Se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba humada y más que lista para él, le separo más las piernas y comenzó a posar sus labios en el vientre donde su bebé, suyo yd e Serena reposaba, una ola de poderoso orgullo lo embargo, tenia todo para ser feliz, solo restaba convencer a su mujer que ella podía ser feliz a su lado también.

- Gatita. . . Me imagino que debiste estar asustada al comienzo.

- Algo. . . Por eso volví, para estar cerca de mi familia y de. . . De ti. . .

- Serena.- La tomo lentamente para ver que ella estuviera cómoda.- Gatita. . .

- Darien. . . Sigue no me estás haciendo daño. . . Por favor sigue. . .

La tomo por completo, se hundió completamente en ella y se sintió tocar el cielo, Serena lo abrazaba por el cuello y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello en los hombros, trataba de buscar su boca con ansias. Darien acorto la distancia y devoro su boca con urgencia, con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de estar con ella.

- Darien. . .- Gimió la rubia.- Esto es delicioso. . .

El pelinegro fue el primero en llegar a la cima del placer, pocos segundos después lo hiso Serena, quien al derrumbarse se aferro a Darien, no quería dejarlo ir, necesitaba sentirse cerca de él a toda costa.

- Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo.- Murmuro tímidamente momentos después mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho del hombre que había sido su amante.

- No pensaba irme de todos modos.- Sonrió Darien mientras se llevaba una mano femenina hasta su corazón.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si. . .

- ¿Quién ese tal Sammy que te llama con tanta familiaridad?- Los celos lo consumieron de nuevo.

- Es un amigo muy querido de Italia. . . Fue quien me ayudo mucho a comprender ese país. . .

- ¿Hubo algo entre ustedes?- Necesitaba saberlo.

- No, solo amigos, te lo prometo.

- Mmm. . .

- ¿Has gruñido?- Serena se sentó en la cama, cubriendo sus senos con la sabana.- Cualquiera diría que te molesta la idea de que tenga amigos. . .

- No me gusto la forma en la que le hablabas. . .

- Darien soy una mujer libre, además Sammy es mi amigo ya te lo dije.

- Eres mi mujer, llevas en tu vientre a mi hijo, creo que me debes un poco de respeto.- Le dijo él mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Estaba a mi lado mientras coqueteabas con ese hombre. . .

- Estabas a mi lado, creo que escuchaste todo lo que le dije. . . No coquetee con él, Sammy es como el hermano que nunca tuve. . .

- Pero no son hermanos.- Darien salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

- ¿Qué haces?- La rubia lo siguió con la mirada por todo el cuerpo.- Se supone que te ibas a quedar conmigo.

- La próxima vez que quieras pasar la noche a mi lado será cuando aceptes ser mi esposa, no soy un objeto que puedas utilizar cuando quieras sexo. . .

- ¡Darien!- Lo vio caminar hasta la puerta.

- Búscame cuando sepas que hacer con tu vida.- Le dijo él antes de salir del cuarto.

No alcanzaba a comprender la actitud de Darien, Sammy era un amigo, debía de haberse dado cuenta por la forma en que ella hablo con el rubio Italiano, y también le sorprendió aquella amenaza de Darien, él no iba a volver a su cama hasta que estuviesen casados, además ya se lo había planeado, ya le había dicho que podían casarse. Iba a tener que tomar una decisión y tendría que ser pronto.

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**(Ya sean buenos o malos, sé que varias van a estar molestas con Darien o con Serena)**

**Christydechiba****: **Hay amiga pues Darien si pensó mal, inmediatamente llegó a la conclusión de que el bebé era de Diamante, en cuanto a este último, habrá que ver cómo reacciona.

**Camony: **Espero que al saber que el bebé es de Darien te haya hecho feliz, ahora tendremos que ver como se desenvolverán estos padres jijiji.

**NixSophie: **Pues nuestro Darien si se enfado y mucho, pero solo porque no sabía que el bebé era de él, y ahora parece que la idea le gusta, sobre todo porque asi tiene el derecho de estar cerca de Serena.

**Princessqueen****: **Pues esta embarazada de nuestro amado Darien, y por eso ella necesitaba tanto hablar con el pelinegro quería compartir la noticia con él.

**Katy28: **Amiga pensaste mal al comienzo, el pobre Darien dio por hecho que el bebé era de Diamante, en cuanto a este bicho, él aun no se entera del embarazo de su ex prometida.

**Yesqui2000: **Tienes razón Hotaru es una entrometía, mira que ir corriendo con Darien y decirle sobre su descubrimiento, sin darle tiempo a Serena para preparase para el encuentro.

**Luxy1985: **Hay amiga no te preocupes yo también estoy esperando ansiosa el mundial jijiiji. Pues esta claro que con un simple lo siento no se conseguirá nada, ya que Darien quedo muy herido.

**Sakura-mayen: **Tan sorpresa no fue amiga si inmediatamente pensó que el bebé era de Diamante, aunque se puso muy feliz al saber que era su hijo o hija.

**Flakis: **Pues regreso para sentirse apoyada en el embarazo y por lo que se ve para estar cerca de Darien, ya que ella misma lo dijo.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T****: **Amiga para tu tranquilidad emocional el bebé si es de Darien y este parece estar en las nubes con esta noticia.

**Adileyne****: **Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii embarazada amiga mía, y para alegría de muchas el bebé es de nuestro amado Darien.

**Lorena: **Amiga has comprendido a la perfección las razones de Serena para huir, y sinceramente creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

**Talantia: **Si invento. . . Si invento, amiga Darien le quiso dar su espacio, pero al enterarse del embarazo corrió a buscarla.

**Conyta Moonlight****: **Si amiga Conyta el bebé es de nuestro amado Darien, y como vez Darien no perdió el tiempo tratando de recuperar lo que según le pertenece, su mujer.

**Lady SereShields****: **Yo creo que Darien se alegro demasiado con la idea del bebé tanto asi que le hiso el amor casi inmediatamente a la rubia.

**Lady susi****: **Amiga aun necesito a Diamante en esta historia, por eso no lo desaparezco por completo, pero tranquila lo hare sufrir un poco.

**Anali88: **Diamante, es y será siempre lo peor, pero al menos ya no está con Serena y Darien puede ir con todo con tal de quedarse con la mujer que ama.

**Yssareyes48: **Pues al comienzo Darien no aprecia feliz con la idea del bebé, pero solo porque daba por hecho que era de Diamante al saber que era suyo se fue hasta las nubes nuestro amado pelinegro.

**Serena Potter Pataki: **Si amiga y muchas cosas más van a suceder.

**Algunas van a odiar a Darien, con su actitud de ir por todo sin dar tiempo, otras se molestaran con Serena por ser tan confundida y mostrarse poco clara respecto al pelinegro y otras. . . Me odiaran a mi por hacer que los personajes vivan de esa manera, de todos modos espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo. Saludos!**


	5. Acepto casarme contigo

**Sailor moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Acepto casarme contigo.**

Al salir de la ducha Serena dio un gran bostezo, no había pasaba una buena noche después de la abrupta partida de Darien, apenas si había dormido dos horas seguidas, despertaba sobresaltada, nerviosa y sabía que eso no era bueno para el bebé, tenía que volver a hablar con Darien, pero esta vez tenía que tener la valentía de tener el habla e imponerse a él, solo que no sabía como hacerlo.

- Tal vez si lo cito a que venga. . .- Murmuro mientras caminaba hasta el cuerpo envuelta en una toalla.- Pero creo que volverá a pasar lo mismo.

Tenía que verlo en un lugar neutral, en el apartamento bien podría volver a sucumbir al poder sexual de Darien, se sentía indefensa ante él y se había vuelto a entregar solo que esta vez no se sentía avergonzada ni nada por el estilo, se sentía dichoso de ser deseada aun por semejante hombre.

- A tu papá aun le gusto. . .- Sonrió a si misma mientras buscaba que ropa ponerse, debido a su embarazo su guarda ropa había sufrido varias modificaciones.

Al cerrar el cajón de su closet se fijó que el suelo había una corbata negra, supo al instante que era de Darien, la tomo y se la llevó hasta sus labios, aun podía olor la fragancia de la loción del hombre, iba a conservarla con cariño, si las cosas seguían así era lo más cercana que iba a estar del pelinegro.

.

.

- ¿Darien?- Artemis entro en el apartamento de su nieto, había recibido su llamada muy temprano por la mañana y todo parecía indicar que él no estaba ahí.- ¿Darien?

De pronto escucho ruidos en la terraza del apartamento, camino hasta llegar a ese lugar, si nieto estaba ahí, parecía estar ejercitándose en la máquina de pesas, solo que no parecía estar haciendo eso desde hacer poco, estaba bañado en sudor y su respiración acelerada era evidente.

- Hola Darien. . .- Aprovecho que había una silla de verano cerca y se sentó.- Bueno tu me dirás para que soy bueno.

- Pues Serena ha vuelto.

- Parece que eso no te ha puesto contento. . .

- Está esperando un hijo mío.- Darien no soltaba las palancas de las pesas, decidió entonces aumentar su ritmo.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Artemis se aclaró la garganta, no había querido decir eso.- Lo siento, pero tienes que comprender que es normal que piense eso. . .

- Lo sé y por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo. . .

- ¿Se lo pediste?- Artemis lo miro alzando una ceja.- ¿O se lo exigiste? Hay mucha diferencia entre esas dos palabras.

- Se lo pedí. . .- Murmuro Darien, pero luego respiro hondo.- Pero luego se lo exigí.

- Al menos eres sincero. . . ¿Y cómo te sentiste cuando la volviste a ver?

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero?

- Claro. . .

- Tenía deseos de sacarla de ahí. . . Traerla aquí conmigo y no dejar que nadie la aparta de mi lado. . .

- ¿Hijo te has dado cuenta de que eres completamente posesivo?

- Lo eso y eso me irrita. . .- Aumento el ritmo de las pesas.- Sé que no debí presionarla para que aceptara que nos casemos, pero no quiero que venga otro hombre y me la quite.

- Eres un celoso Darien. . .

Artemis suspiro, no sabía que decir, lo cierto era que aunque no era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de actitud en su nieto era la primera vez que lo veía tan decidido a tener a una mujer a su lado, tan solo esperaba que la joven Serena supiera llevar a su nieto.

- Maldita sea abuelo. . . La oi hablar coquetamente con ese sujeto. . .

- ¿Qué sujeto?

- Disque una amigo de Italia. . .

- ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez si sea un amigo de Italia?

- Eso fue lo que ella dijo, agrego que era como su hermano.

- ¿Entonces de que te preocupas?

- No lo sé. . . Pero tengo en mi mente la idea de que todos me quieren quitar a mi mujer. . .

- Tienes que dejar la posesividad Darien por tu bien y el de Serena. . .

- Abuelo. . .- Darien de pronto se detuvo.- ¿Crees que tengo algún problema?

- No hijo, solo estas enamorado y tienes miedo de no ser correspondido.

- ¿Crees que debería ir a verla a su casa?

- Antes respóndeme algo y se sincero. . .

- Claro.

- ¿Estuvieron juntos anoche?- Artemis miro inquisitivamente a su nieto.- Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Si le hice el amor. . .

- Entonces no puedes volver a ahí hasta que sepas controlar tus celos y posesividad o vas a acabar en la cama de la rubia. . .

- Por mi yo estaría ahí siempre. . .

- Darien.- El anciano gruño molesto.

- Lo sé, lo sé, nada de celos, nada de posesividad.

- Una mujer embarazada necesita tranquilidad y amor de parte de su pareja o padre del bebé que por ahora esa es tu situación.

- ¿Y si ella no acepta casarse conmigo? ¿Y si no me da la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo hacerla feliz?- Darien miro a su abuelo desesperado.- Yo puedo darle a ella y al bebé todo lo que necesiten y más.

- Estoy seguro que ella lo sabe. . . Solo debes darle tiempo y Serena vendrá hacia ti ya sea con un si o con un no, pero para este ultimo debes estar preparado.

- Lo sé.

.

.

- Hija pues es evidente que Darien es un hombre celoso en extremo.- Ikuko puso delante de su hija un plato de galletas caseras.- Pero en el fondo se preocupa, apuesto a que tu no habías supuesto que pueden comenzar a hablar de ti y del bebé, muchos van a pensar que es hijo de Diamante.

- A decir verdad no, cuando supe que estaba embarazada todo lo que quería hacer era volver para hablar con Darien. . .

- Serena. . . Tardaste un mes y medio. . .

- Renuncie pero tenía proyecto que no podía dejar a la mitad, pero volví apenas quede libre.

- Al menos Darien se ha mostrado contento con la idea del bebé.

La rubia asintió mientras recordaba todas las caricias que Darien había dedicado a su vientre mientras habían hecho el amor, de algo estaba segura, su bebé era amado por su padre y eso la ponía muy contenta, sabia entonces que iba a contar con el apoyo del hombre.

- Muy contento mamá. . .

- ¿Crees que sería mala idea casarte con Darien?- Ikuko la miro.- Es un buen hombre hasta donde sabemos, muy preocupado por su familia y sobre todo es muy trabajador, es un hombre de negocios exitosos, no creo que nada te falte a ti y al bebé.

- Mamá tú lo estás viendo por el lado económico. . .

- Hay mi pequeña. . . En el fondo sabes lo que tiene que hacer, solo necesitas que yo acepte de buen grado tu idea. . .

- Me conoces bien.- Serena miro a su madre con una sonrisa.- Eres muy comprensiva mamá. . . Me alegro de haber venido a verte. . .

- ¿Ya te vas?- Ikuko vio a su hija devorar lo que quedaba de las galletas e ir a la puerta.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Pues ahora quiero ir a dormir, tengo mucho sueño. . . Luego iré con Darien.

.

.

- Michiru necesito esos informes ahora mismo. . . Además quiero que cites a los directores de departamento.

- Si señor.- La peliazul corrió a cumplir su pedido.

El pelinegro entro en su oficina y se derrumbó en su asiento, tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero lo único que inundaba su mente eran los pensamientos de Serena a su lado rogando por sus caricias, era una locura y lo sabía, pero tenía que comenzar a tranquilizarse o se volvería loco, su abuelo tenía razón, no estaba loco ni nada por el etilo, no necesitaba tratamiento ni nada parecido, solo el amor de la mujer que era todo para él.

Había sido una descabellada idea aquella de chantajearla con el sexo para que se casara con él, pero lo cierto era que Serena disfrutaba con él en la cama, y ciertamente por la expresión de su cara sabía que la única forma en que ella aceptara ser su esposa seria de esa forma, utilizando lo que al parecer era su única arma.

- Darien tenemos que hablar. . .- Diamante entro en su oficina agitando lo que parecía una hoja de papel.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Mira esto. . . Es un absurdo. . .- El peli plateado le entrego la hoja.- Aquí dice que ganare solo una cuarta parte de su salario de antes. . .

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es el sueldo que reciben todos los asistentes de departamento, es lo que ganaras. . .

- Pero yo ganaba mucho más que esto. . .

- Cuando eras director de finanzas y mira lo que ocurrió. . .

- Soy parte de los accionistas de esta empresa, merezco recibir dinero, las ganancias de esta empresa deben ser compartidas conmigo. . .

- Hable con los abogados y con nuestro abuelo, en cuanto a eso.- Darien saco de uno de los cajones un documento.- El primer juez de la corte de delitos económicos ordeno que la empresa tiene total derecho sobre las acciones que te corresponden hasta que sea saldada la deuda que tienes con nosotros. . .

- No puedes hablar en serio.- Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos.- Me corresponde por herencia. . .

- No es lo que dice el juez Diamante, de todos modos si no quieres seguir al pie de la letra el dictamen del juez bien puedes ir a la cárcel.

- Malditos. . . Todos ustedes son unos malditos.

- Escúchame bien Diamante. . . Puedes hacer lo que quieras, sinceramente ya no te importa, solo te lo advierto desde ahora si vas con nuestros abuelos por más dinero estarás perdido.

- Grr. . .- El peliplateado salió de la oficina rápidamente, pero obviamente dispuesto a no hacer nada dado a la amenaza de cárcel.

Tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para soportar a Diamante ese día, necesitaba saber de Serena y ver que le podría responder, verdaderamente necesitaba que ella dijera que si al matrimonio, no solo por él sino por la protección del bebé que ambos estaban esperando. Alguien golpeo su puerta, si se trataba de Diamante otra vez a mandarlo fuera de su oficina.

- Hola Darien.- Era su hermana menor.- Escucha unas amigas me han invitado a Italia. . .

- Mmm. . .

- Y pensé en pedirte permiso para ir. . .- La joven se acerco a él y se sentó en una esquina de escritorio de roble del hombre.

- ¿Qué dijeron los abuelos?

- Que te preguntara a ti.

- ¿A que vas a ir a Italia?- La miro sonriente, su hermana era de inventar planes asi.

- Una amiga tiene una prueba de modelaje y. . .

- Alto, detente ahí Hotaru Chiba.- Miro inquisitivamente a u hermana menor.- Te he preguntado a que vas tú y no me digas que es para hacer esa prueba también.

- No, solo estaré acompañando a mi amiga Unazuki, la conoces siempre te he platicado de ella, y también aprovecharemos de hacer una especie de fin de semana de amigas, Unasuki se quedara en Milan por tres meses y mi otra amiga Kaolinet se va a los Estados Unidos a comenzar su especialización en medicina infantil y aunque yo me quedo aquí para terminar mi tercer año de universidad estaré lejos de ellas pro varios meses.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo quieres estar en Italia?

- La idea es irnos el mañana jueves en la noche y volver el lunes por la mañana.- La pelinegra lo miro con cara de cachorrita.- Por favor hermano, sabes que siempre te hago caso, pero de verdad quisiera ir.

- Bien puedes ir. . .

- Muchas gracias Darien. . .

- Que conste que te autorizo solo porque el último año de la universidad tuviste buenas calificaciones, lo que significa que en el futuro deberás tener también buenas notas para obtener mis permisos.

- Darien tengo veintidós no cinco años.

- Peri vives conmigo y bajo mi reglas.- Darien se concentró en los documentos que tenía frente suyo.- Además sabes que lo haga para cuidarte.

- Lo sé y por eso eres mi hermano preferido

- Soy el único hermano que tienes Hot. . .

- Y por eso te quiero.- La joven se abrazó a su hermano.- ¿Y cómo te fue con Serena? ¿Hablaste con ella?

Hice más que eso hermana, estuvo tentado a decirle pero guardo silencio para pensar en que iba a decirle, su hermana tarde o temprano iba a tener que saber que el hijo de Serena era también su hijo, sería complicado de entender para su hermana y él no tenía deseos de entrar en detalles hasta tener la certeza de que la rubia aceptaría ser su esposa, pero su hermana iba a enterarse.

- Ella está bien su embarazo va bien. . .

- ¿Se lo dira a Diamante?

- No porque él no es el padre del bebé que espera.- Respiro hondo y miro hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que estuviese bien cerrada.- El bebé de Serena es mío.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído. . .- Darien tomo las manos de su hermana.- Voy a ser padre, voy a tener un hijo.

- Darien. . . ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Serena estaba comprometida con Diamante, no contigo. . .

- Es una larga historia. . . Pero créeme es mi bebé.

- ¿Voy a hacer tía?- La joven de pronto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Pero no debes decirlo a nadie, solo el abuelo lo sabe y esta noche planeo decirle a la abuela, debes guardar silencio ante Diamante, no quiero que perturbe a mi mujer.

- Si hermano.

.

.

Estaba en el hall principal de las empresas Chiba, había tomado una importante decisión y era hora de hacérsela saber a Darien, tomo el ascensor y nerviosamente apretó el botón que correspondía al piso donde sabia donde se encontraba él. Aun no sabía bien que palabras iba a utilizar pero si el fin de lo que tenía que decir.

- Buenos días- Le sonrió a la secretaria.- Yo. . . Busco a Darien Chiba, no tengo cita pero creo que me podrá recibir.

- Su nombre por favor. . .- La mujer de pelo azul le sonrió.

- Serena Tsukino. . .

- El señor Chiba está en una reunión ahora pero puede pasar a su oficina y esperarlo.

- Gracias. . .

- ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo señorita?

- No pero gracias.

- Entonces la llevare.- La mujer se levantó de su escritorio.- Acompáñeme por favor.

.

.

- Y ese caballeros es el plan de inversiones para el próximo año.- Darien concluyo su presentación ante la junta.- ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Nadie de los presente, que superaban a lo menos veinte personas dijo algo, era evidente que entonces nadie se oponía a sus planes a futuro, sabia que algunos lo apodaban como el diablo de los negocios y que por eso nadie se oponía a lo que proponía, pero al menos esperaba que aceptaran de buen grado lo que estaba diciendo.

- Yo. . .- Un hombre de ya avanzada edad levanto tu mano.- Estoy de acuerdo con su visión Darien, tiene mi voto.

- Gracias.- Miro al resto de las personas congregadas ahí.- ¿Alguien más?

Todos y cada uno comenzaron a aceptar su idea de modo que era otra victoria para sus planes, sabía que su abuelo iba a estar orgulloso, lo mejor de todo era que con eso podía sumar puntos con Serena, le podía demostrar que era un buen hombre que podría proveerla de todas las comodidades y que nunca iba a faltarle nada.

.

.

Serena se acomodó en el sofá de la oficina, no quería importunar de modo que se quedó quietecita casi como si fuera una niña pequeña, repaso la amenaza de Darien, su ultimátum había sido crudo, la había orillado a tomar una decisión, pero lo importante y en realidad lo que la dejaba tranquila era saber que todo parecía mostrar que para Darien no era un castigo casarse con ella.

La puerta se comenzó a abrir y Serena se levantó, quería estar frente a frente a Darien, pero no fue él quien entro sino Diamante, era la primera vez que lo veía después de todo aquello.

- Vaya. . . Vaya pero si es mi querida Serenita.- El peliplateado miro después su vientre, de pronto palideció.- Dime que es una broma. . .

- No lo es, estoy embarazada Diamante. . .

- No es cierto.- El hombre retrocedió asustado.- Eso que tienes ahí no puede ser mío. . .

- En efecto no lo es, así que puedes estar tranquilo Diamante.- Hablo con toda naturalidad.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

- Vengo a hablar con Darien. . .

- Ya no tienes nada que ver con la familia Chiba. . .

- Te equivocas. . .- Serena sabía que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia pero no soportaba la presencia de ese hombre ahí.- Estoy aquí porque vine a hablar con el padre de mi bebé. . . Y ese es Darien. . .

- ¡Estas loca!

- Diamante.- Darien entro en la oficina.- Ya has escuchado a mi mujer, el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí eres tu.

- Yo. . .

- Vete.- El pelinegro se acercó a su mujer, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su lado con posesividad.

- De modo que mientras estabas comprometida conmigo te revolcabas en la cama con Darien. . .

- Tal y como lo hacías tú con la zorra de Esmeralda.- Comento Serena, pero se volvió hacia Darien.- Vengo a hablar contigo.

- Sal de aquí Diamante, este es el piso de gerencia, nada tienes que hacer aquí.

- Bien si quieres hacerte cargo del hijo de otro es tu responsabilidad.

Darien cerró la puerta con el seguro, las ganas de golpear a Diamante estaban, pero no iba a mostrarse violento enfrente de Serena, no sabía que hacia ella ahí pero no iba a ahuyentarla.

- Lo siento.- Le dijo mientras iba a su lado.- Diamante no volverá a molestarte, te lo prometo.

- No importa. . .

- Ven siéntate.- La llevo hasta el sofá, se sentó junto a ella lo más cerca que pudo.- Tu dime Serena.

- Yo. . . He estado pensando después de nuestra discusión. . .

- Respecto a eso yo. . .- Darien la interrumpió.- Quería pedirte disculpas me extralimite y hable más de la cuenta.

- ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?- Serena lo miro a los ojos.

- Al contario, es lo que más quiero. . . Me refería a la forma en como actué, demasiado posesivo respecto a ti.

- Te prometo que Sammy es solo un amigo.

- Lo sé y te creo. . . Tranquila.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, tienes que comprender que si vamos a casarnos el primero en mi lista a parte de mis padres será él.- Murmuro suavemente Serena.

- Puedes hacer lo que. . .- Darien se detuvo al comprender la finalidad de ese comentario.- ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo entonces?

- Si Darien, por eso vine, quería decírtelo cuanto antes.

- Gracias.- Darien le beso las manos,- Gracias por confiar en mí.

- Pero Darien. . .

- Dime.

- Quiero que sea algo íntimo, solo la familia y amigos más cercanos.

Con Diamante había organizado una gran celebración y en con él era muy distinto. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzada de él? ¿No quería que las personas supieran que estarían casados? Iba a decir algo pero recordó las palabras de su abuelo durante los días anteriores, debía ser comprensivo con su mujer, más ahora que al menos tenía un pie en el altar.

- Todo se hará como tu digas Serena, tendremos la ceremonia que tu quieras.

- Gracias.

- Esta noche quiero visitar a tus padres para hablar de nosotros, quiero que nos casemos dentro de un mes, claro si a ti te parece bien.

- Si.- Su madre ya sabía de sus planes, más no su padre y eso le preocupaba, de todos modos sabía que él iba a apoyarla.

Sintió la mano del hombre en su mejilla, era una caricia hermosa, se sintió bien a su lado y no quería que aquello acabara, pero de pronto la mano masculina fue retirada, inmódicamente sintió los labios de Darien en su lugar, las manos de él fueron hasta su vientre y ella se abrazó al hombre.

- Cielos, solo fueron un par de días lejos y mira cuanto te echaba de menos.- Darien la tendió en el sofá.- No haremos mucho, pero necesito besarte hasta dejar sin aliento.

- Darien.- Ella abrió sus labios y descaradamente se los ofreció.

Sonrió ante su pequeña victoria, Serena iba a era suya como mujer, y pronto lo seria como esposa ante todo el mundo, sabía que tendría que trabajar en aquello de sus celos desmedidos y posesividad, pero con ella como esposa no iba a hacer nada que la asustara.

- Serena. . .

- Darien te necesito tanto. . .- Le susurro lentamente ella.- Por favor. . . Se que dijiste que no volverías a estar conmigo hasta que fuese tu esposa. . . Pero por favor.

- Ven. . .- El pelinegro la levanto del sofá.- Tengo un apartamento por aquí cerca.

- Si. . .

El pelinegro la tomo de la mano y fue por sus cosas, la reunión ya había terminando y nada tendría que hacer por algunos momentos, ahora que tenia si tan anhelado si de Serena podía estar tranquilo.

- Michiru.- Darien miro a su secretaria mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo.- Toma los recados, y lo que sea urgente derívalo con alguien más.

- Si señor. . .

- Volveré hasta la tarde.

Ya dentro del coche Darien encendió el coche, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes y llevarse a su mujer a la cama, el que fuese Serena quien lo incitara a estar juntos debía decirle algo, ella lo deseaba y eso por ahora le bastaba.

- Serena. . .- Darien le toco la pierna.- Una vez que nos casemos tendremos que vivir en la casa de mis abuelos, hare que nos construyan una para nosotros, mi apartamento solo tiene un dormitorio y no es adecuado para un bebé.

- Si.

- Podrás tener todo lo que quieras, lo que me pidas Serena te lo dare.- Dijo con decisión.

.

.

- ¿Mi amor que tienes?- Esmeralda vio a u hombre entrar al apartamentos hecho una furia.

- Hoy vi a Serena en la empresa. . .

- Ella no tiene que ir a hacer allí.

- La maldita esta embarazada.

- ¡No!- Esmeralda comenzó a tomar cosas que tenia a su alrededor para lanzárselas a su hombre.- Maldito me dijiste que siempre había usado protección con ella

- Ella dice que el bebé es de Darien. . .

- ¿De tu primo?- La peliverde comenzó a reír.- Vaya. . . Vaya. . . La muy tonta te vio la cara entonces.

- No lo puedo creer, ella debe estar mintiendo, yo mismo me asegure de que nunca pudiesen estar juntos, de que nada los uniera. . . Y ahora ella aparece embarazada y diciendo que el bebé es de Darien. . . Hay algo muy raro en todo esto.

- No me digas que ahora quieres que ese bastardo que la muy tonta esta esperando sea tuyo.

- Nada de eso, me conoces.- Diamante camino hasta el baño completamente en silencio.

- Maldita. . . Maldita Serena.- Esmeralda rechino sus dientes molesta con aquella mujer, iba a hacer algo, lo que fuera con tal de hacerle daño a ella.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Luxy1985: **Cuando un hombre de verdad esta enamorado mínimo se vuelve tripolar jijiji. Y como pudiste ver la rubia ya se ha decidido a ser la esposa de nuestro Darien.

**Yssareyes48: **Darien no quiere perder a Serena y por lo tanto esta usando todas su armas para poder tenerla a su lado.

**Princessqueen: **Darien necesita a ese bebé para poder tener cerca a Serena y no perderla ante nadie, ya ha admitido al menos que tiene problemas de posesividad.

**BellMoon: **Pues Serena dio un gran paso al decidir darle el si a Darien, y el pelinegro sabe como tener a Serena a sus pies y todo bajo el poder sexual.

**Talantia: **Darien habla y después lo piensa, mira que después que deja en desastre él recapacita y se da cuenta de que ha llegado lejos con Serena.

**Yesqui2000: **Amiga tienes mucha razón en cuanto a Darien, pero su chantaje ha funcionaba y Serena termino aceptando y queriendo a su hombre a su lado.

**Rosa Cortez: **Es natural que Darien reacciones asi y sobre todo si piensa que Serena solo lo utiliza, pero ahora todo parece indicar que Darien tendrá todo para hacer de ella su amor.

**Lady SereShields: **Por lo que se puede ver Serena aun tiene cierta desconfianza de lo que su cuerpo esta sintiendo por el pelinegro, sobre todo la reacción de su cuerpo con él.

**Katy28: **Amiga Darien tiene serio problemas y los va a tener que controlar si quiere tener o mejor dicho comenzar una buena relación con Serena.

**Flakis: **Hablando del bebé Darien se lo tomo muy bien en cuanto a Serena tengo la sospecha de que tendrá que trabajar en sus celos y posesividad.

**Adileyne: **Amiga Darien no es un imbécil solo esta enamorado y por eso esta inseguro de perder a su mujer.

**Maria paolini: **Bienvenida amiga, aviso en face cuando actualizo, me alegra de que esta historia te guste.

**NixSophie: **Has llegado tarde, Serena se te adelanto y le dijo que si a Darien, pues mucha pelea no hubo, pero si chantaje.

**Lady susi: **Amiga nuestros enemigos Diamante y Esmeralda creo que no van a desaparecer tan fácilmente, pero esperemos que Darien sepa cuidar a su mujer.

**Christydechiba: **Pues Darien esta desesperado por tener a Serena para él solo, por ahora no hay una tercera entre ellos dos, pero no es mala idea amiga christy.

**Anali88: **Siempre un poco de celos esta bien, pero no al extremo de Darien, sin embargo creo que el pelinegro puede manejarlos bien.

**Camony: **Me parece amiga que disfrutas al ver a nuestro Darien asustado y celoso, creo que por ahora los celos puedes disminuir al saber que nadie es una amenaza para él.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Si amiga, Serena se debate entre su deseo y la racionalidad, pero nuestra amiga ha decidido casarse con Darien, de modo que tienen ambos la oportunidad de estar juntos.

**Lorena: **Algunos dicen que cuando las mujeres están embarazadas sus parejas también pueden tener alguno que otro síntoma, en este caso el lado hormonal ataco a Darien.

**Anyachiba: **Papi Darien esta feliz con la noticia de que el hijo el suyo, ahora se pondrá el doble de contento al saber que también Serena será suya.

**Mary Yuet: **Ni media palabra, ni una sola mirada para otro hombre puesto que Darien va a hervir en celos y capaz y la lleve a su cueva para retenerla ahí.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Darien recién esta comenzando a entender como debe tratar a una mujer embarazada, sobre todo a su mujer, pero creo que lo hará bien amiga.

**¿Qué creen que le sucede a Diamante? Se ha desconcertado con la idea de Serena embarazada, por otro lado nuestro Darien esta haciendo intentos por no mostrar cuan posesivo puede ser. Amigas le dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Saludos!**


	6. Amenaza

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Amenaza**

- . . . Planeamos casarnos dentro de un mes.- Darien y Serena estaban frente a los padres de esta, naturalmente el pelinegro había tomado la vocería entre ambos.- Naturalmente queremos que estén con nosotros en ese día tan especial.

- Cuentan con mi apoyo.- Ikuko fue la primera en hablar, le sonrió a ambas en especial a Darien, pero después miro a su esposo.- ¿Tu que dices querido?

- Que esto me parece muy raro.- Kenji que estaba sentado en el único sofá individual de la casa miro a su hija.- Estabas comprometida con Diamante, a pesar de que te abandono y esto feliz por eso no comprendo como es que ahora me dices que Darien es el padre del bebé.

- Padre yo. . .

- Y usted.- Se dirigió posteriormente a Darien.- No sabía que estaba interesado en mi hija.

- Papá.- Serena trato de intervenir pero no sabía que decir.

- Querida.- Darien se llevó una de las manos de Serena hasta su corazón.- Dejame a mi. . . Señor Tsukino yo amo profundamente a su hija desde hace mucho tiempo, las circunstancias impidieron que yo me acercara a ella, y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo lo hice sin medir las consecuencias, sin embargo estoy aquí frente a usted para decirle que estando a mi lado a su hija ni a su nieto o nieta nada le faltara.

- Tu familia tiene antecedentes de dejar a la novia días ante de la boda.

- Yo no soy como en canalla de mi primo, si les digo que me casare con Serena entonces eso hare.

- ¿Confías en él Serena?- Kenji miro a su hija directamente a los ojos.

- Si padre.

- Entonces eres bienvenido a la familia Darien.

.

.

- . . . Bien con esa es la última.- El fotógrafo le sonrió a su modelo de prueba.- Puedes ir a cambiarte de ropa querida.

Hotaru le sonrió a su amiga en señal de felicitaciones, estaba segura de que había hecho una excelente prueba, se volvió para darle la espalda al set y comenzó a revisar su celular, Kaolinet se había quedado dormida en el hotel y Unazuki tenía esa importante prueba a la que no podía faltar de modo que antes de salir le habían dejado una nota.

- ¿Tu no hará la prueba piccola?

- ¿Eh?- Hotaru se volvió para ver a quien le había hablado, era el fotógrafo que había estado con Unazuki.

- Dije que si no harás la prueba también.

- No, yo solo vengo a acompañar a mi amiga.

- Es una pena que el mundo se pierda de tanta belleza.- Comento el rubio que la miraba a los ojos.- Eres la ragazza más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

- Por favor. . . Eres fotógrafo de modelos creo que por eso tienes la posibilidad de conocer a chicas más hermosas que yo. . .

- Belleza fría y estéril. . . Pero tu piccola eres la belleza cálida que invita a los hombres a pelearse por ti, solo lo he visto en dos personas, tú y una amiga mía.

- Ya veo. . .- Le habían advertido que lo italianos eran así de coquetos con cualquier mujer, pero aquello ya era demasiado.- Tengo que ir a ver a mi amiga.

- ¿Puedo volver a verte?- El rubio la tomo del brazo.- Por favor, dejame verte de nuevo.

- No, y suélteme por favor. . .

- Hotaru. . . Sammy.- Unazuki se unió a ellos.- ¿Y bien como me fue Sammy?

- No soy yo quien toma la decisión final Unazuki, pero creo que te ira bien.- El rubia, que ahora tenía nombre la miro a los ojos.- Estaba invitando a tu amiga a una fiesta que harán algunos amigos míos. . . Naturalmente también estas invitada.

- ¿En serio? Mucha gracias, claro que iremos. . . ¿Podemos llevar a otra amiga? Somos tres en este viaje.

- Claro. . . Díganme donde se hospedan y yo mismo la recogeré a eso de la nueve.

Hotaru miro impresionada como su amiga le daba hasta el ultimo detalle del hotel donde estaban, ese hombre no le daba buena espina, además a cada segundo dividía su mirada entre ella y su amiga.

- Unazuki si ya terminaste creo que nos podemos ir.- Murmuro.- Tenemos que ir por Kaolinet.

- Claro. . . Claro.- La joven tomo su bolso.- Oh. . . Se me quedo mi pañoleta en el vestidor. . . Iré por ella no me tardo Hotaru.

- Veo que el destino se empeña en darnos más tiempo para conocernos.- Le dijo el rubio.- Hotaru es un nombre hermoso, y como ya sabes mi nombre es Sammy. . .

- Señor por favor. . .

- No me digas señor piccola, me hace sentir mayor y creo que solo te llevo por unos seis u ocho años. . . Anda dime qué edad tienes. . .

- Eso a usted no le tiene que importar. . .

- Claro que me importa, necesito saber cuántos años le llevo de diferencia a mi futura esposa.

- ¿Esta loco?

- Solo por ti la mia piccola. . . . Solo por ti. . .

- Listo. . . Ya lo conseguí Hot. . .

- Entonces vámonos.- Hotaru miro al hombre rápidamente.- Adiós señor.

- No un adiós Hotaru, sino un hasta pronto. . . Recuerda que no veremos esta noche.

.

.

Serena se relajo en el cómodo asiento del coche de su ahora prometido, y futuro esposo, iban camino a casa de sus abuelos, habían almorzado con sus padres y ahora les tocaría ir a cenar a la casa Chiba. Estaba contenta de que todo hasta el momento estuviese saliendo bien, sus padres, en especial su padre había aceptado de buen animo a Darien y eso la ponía contenta, solo esperaba saber si los abuelos de su hombre iban a recibirla de igual manera, suspiro ante ese hecho.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo sé, creo que tus abuelos me van a odiar, ya sabes por eso de que antes iba a casarme con Diamante y ahora contigo.

- Olvida eso, mis abuelos te quieren mucho, y cuando se han enterado de que estamos esperando un hijo se han alegrado mucho.

- ¿Ya le has dicho sobre mi embarazo?

- Claro, son mi familia, asi como tu le hablaste a tus padres yo lo comente con mis abuelos y hermana. . .

- Debieron haber pensado lo peor de mi. . .

- Yo he asumido todo esto y lo seguiré haciendo si en necesaria para que estés tranquila. . . No quiero que nada te altere.

- Darien eres muy considerado conmigo. . . Estas asumiendo prácticamente toda la culpa de algo que fue entre los dos. . .

- Tranquila.- Darien desvió la mirada de la carretera para verla a los ojos.- Ninguno de los dos tenemos la culpa de nada, en nuestro destino estaba que ambos estaríamos juntos.

- Para ser un temido hombre de negocios me sorprende que creas en el destino.

- Puedo ser toda una sorpresa querida.

.

.

- Tienes que ir con nosotras Hotaru.- Unazuki estaba mirando a su amiga.- Por favor, es una gran oportunidad para mi, comprende que mi carrera en el modelaje puede despegar finalmente. . .

- Vamos Hot. . .- Murmuro Kaolinet.- Tenemos que tener a lo menos una noche de diversión, probablemente no nos veamos en mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé. . .

- ¿Pero qué?- Le preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez.

"No quiero ver a ese hombre" Aquella voz retumbo fuerte en su mente, pero se negaba a decir aquello en voz alta, de modo que tuvo que comenzar a pensar en una excusa rápidamente.

- Yo no me siento bien.- Mintió.- Creo que el clima de Italia no me esta haciendo bien.

- Puedes tomar una siesta.- Sugirió Unazuki.

- Es una buena idea.- Kaolinet se unió a lo dicho por la otra chica.

- Yo. . .- Al parecer no tenía mucha opción de negarse a ir.- Bien, ire.

.

.

Al poner frente de ella una gran trozo de pastel de fresas a Serena se le hizo agua la boca, Luna era una maravillosa cocinera y desde que habían llagado así la mujer mayor le había ofrecido todo tipo de dulces y comida deliciosas, a habia sido aceptada nuevamente en esa familia, tanto Artemis como Luna se habían mostrado contentos de recibirla y saber que se iba a casar con Darien.

- Luna. . . Tu pastel esta delicioso.

- Gracias querida. . . Es el preferido de Darien y supuse que podría gustarte a ti también.

- Tendrás que enseñarme a prepararlo para Darien.

El pelinegro oculto su sorpresa al escuchar eso, no había esperado escuchar algo así y mucho menos ver que Serena lo integrara a él en esa conversación, paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros y agradeció que ella aceptara su gesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo se van a casar?- Pregunto Artemis.

- De eso quería hablar contigo abuelo. . . Queremos hacer una ceremonia pequeña, intima, solo la familia y amigos más cercanos, y creo que en nuestro jardín podemos hacer una hermosa boda.

A Serena le encantaba el jardín trasero de aquella enorme mansión, los pastos tan verdes, flores por todos lados y arboles que daban perfectas sombras para la época de mayor calor, seria un perfecto escenario para la boda de ambos, un lugar tranquilo y pacifico como a ella le gustaba.

- Lo preparemos todo hijo. . .

- Además quiero que el mejor fotógrafo venga. . .

- Darien.- Hablo ella con cuidado, sabia el efecto que podía causar en él.- Podemos pedirle a Sammy que venga y haga ese trabajo, te prometo que es bueno.

- Claro querida. . .- Darien le sonrió.- ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo al jardín trasero?

- Si. . .- Ya se imaginaba su boda ahí, y quería ver los espacios para comenzar a hacer su organización.

- ¿Tu qué crees querida?- Artemis le hablo a su mujer una vez que se quedaron solos en el comedor.

- Pues tienen potencial, no por nada ella esta embarazada.- La mujer murmuro bajito.- Sabes que quiero mucho a Serena pero. . . ¿Será que el bebé es de Darien?

- Claro que si esposa. . . Eso te lo puedo dar por firmado.

- Pues entonces creo que les ira bien, siempre y cuando ella acepte lo que siente Darien por ella y vea que mi nieto es el mejor candidato a cuidarla y amarla. . .

.

.

- Ahí podemos poner un arco de flores.- Murmuro Serena mientras estaba sentada con Darien en una banqueta de cemento que estaba frente a una antigua fuente de agua.- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es una buena idea. . .- Darien la tenia abrazada de la espalda, sus manos estaban posadas sobre el vientre de su mujer.- También hay que ver los demás arreglos de flores.

- Tomando en cuenta de que este jardín estaba bellamente adornado con las flores que Luan tan cuidadosamente trata no creo que necesitemos muchos arreglos más que los básicos.

- Es cierto. . .- El pelinegro la beso en el cuello, en el parte de atrás.- ¿Cómo tienes tu tiempo mañana?

- Pues no tengo mucho que hacer, con esto de mi embarazo acepte un empleo de medio tiempo en una agencia de publicidad que traba con maquillaje. . .

- ¿Te gusta ese trabajo?

- A decir verdad no mucho. . .

- Déjalo.- Ordeno él.- Puedo darte lo que necesites, no tienes que trabajar en un lugar que no te gusta.

- Pero. . .

- Por favor Serena, odiaría pensar que estas en un lugar que no te gusta poniéndote en peligro a ti y a nuestro bebé.

- Esta bien, voy a renunciar mañana a primera hora. . .

- Perfecto, lo cual te deja la tarde libre para mi.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Ella se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos.- Anda dime.

- Nos falta lo más importante para considerarnos comprometidos de verdad.- Darien la miro antes de besarla fugazmente.- El anillo de compromiso.

- Oh es cierto. . .

- Mañana iremos y escogeremos el que más te guste.

- Muchas gracias Darien. . .

- Puedes darme las gracias más tarde.

- ¿Es una invitación?- Ella se sonrojo pero logro mantener la vista.- Porque si es asi pido que mi deuda sea saldada lo ante posible.

- Bueno. . . Ya hemos cenado, sentamos las bases de nuestros planes.- Darien miro al cielo.- Ya está anocheciendo rápidamente y no quiero que mi bebé ande lejos de casa, entonces propongo irnos a tu apartamento.

- Si por favor.

- Ven.- Darien se levantó y le tendió la mano.- Vamos a despedirnos.

.

.

Lo primero que vio Hotaru al abrirse las puertas del ascensor fue a aquel sujeto llamado Sammy, la recepcionista del hotel las había llamado para decirle que el hombre las estaba esperando pero ella no imagino que iba a estar al costado de los ascensores, ella procuro no mirarlos, y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

- Buenas noches chicas, lucen estupendas.- Sammy les sonrió.

- Dilo al menos por dos de nosotras, Hotaru ha decidido ir a un funeral.- Murmuro Unazuki.- Por cierto Sammy te presento a mi otra amiga Kaolinet.

- Es un placer conocerte Kaolinet.

- El placer es mio.

- Bien si ya están todas listas nos podemos ir- Sammy las miro a las tres.

Iba a quedarse poco tiempo en la fiesta y estaba dispuesta a pedir un taxi con tal de volver al hotel, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse un minuto más si aquel hombre volvía a ponerse pesado con ella, no iba a hacer el juego de un hombre como aquel que trabaja con ciento de mujeres hermosas.

- ¿Hotaru no vienes?- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?- Busco en todos lados a su amigas.- ¿Y las chicas?

- Se han ido adelante, ven.- Le tendió la mano.- Ven a conocer la noche Italiana.

- Escúchame bien no tengo deseos de ir. . .

- Cariño no me gustaría contarle a nuestros nietos que nuestra primera pelea fue el mismo día en que nos conocimos, espera a que estemos casados al menos y regáñame por. . . No lo sé dejar la ropa interior en el baño luego de que hicimos el amor. . . Algo por ese estilo.

- Estas loco. . .

- Por ti ya te lo dije. . .

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Puedes jugar con la mujer que quieras. . .- Lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo?

- Hotaru. . .- El pelinegro la miro serio.- No pretendo jugar contigo, al contrario quiero vivir contigo un vida entera de amor.

- Dejame.- Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida principal del hotel.

- Hotaru espérame. . .- Sammy comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

.

.

- Cariño ven a la cama.- Esmeralda estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de acceso a la sala de estar.- Te quiero conmigo. . . ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy buscando algo.- El peliplateado estaba buscando en el computador algo de suma importancia.

- Desde que te enteraste del embarazo de esa zorra estas arisco conmigo. . . Maldita sea esa mujerzuela. . .

- Cállate Esmeralda.- El hombre gruño pero no desconecto su mirada del aparato.

- Mira como me tratas, cualquiera diría que estas consumido de celos por ella. . .

- ¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que dices? Serena no me interesa.

- Entonces ven conmigo a la cama. . . Ahora.- La mujer se quito el delgado y casi transparente camisón de dormir.- Anda mi amor, ven, quiero tenerte dentro de mi.

Él era un hombre, y ciertamente deseaba a esa mujer, cerro su computadora portátil y se levantó del sofá donde estaba, su búsqueda podría continuar otro día, ahora podía irse a la cama con su mujer y aprovecharse de lo que ella tan fácilmente le ofrecía, la forma en como tenían sexo con Esmeralda superaba sus expectativas ella era autentica mujer de experiencia, no se negaba a poner a prueba nada nuevo.

.

.

- ¡Darien!- Serena se aferró a Darien en tanto llegaba al clímax total solo unos segundos después de haberlo hecho su amante.- Fue grandioso. . .

- Lo sé.- El pelinegro salió lentamente de su mujer y se tendió de espalda en la cama, al lado de ella, su respiración era agitada pero estaba contento.- ¿Estas bien?

Era un completo callana y sinvergüenza al preguntar eso después en cómo habían hecho el amor, pero una vez que tuvo a la vista el hermoso y deseable cuerpo de su mujer no pudo resistirse, la tumbo en la cama, la acaricio y beso en todos lados y cuando ya ambos estaban desesperados por profundizar su unión él simplemente se acomodó para no tenerla incomoda y la había penetrado sin más preocupaciones más que darle todo el placer posible.

- Claro. . .- Ella se puso de costado, al parecer quería mirarlo.- Dentro de poco ya no podremos hacer esto.

- Lo sé y por eso debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos quede.

- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?- Le pregunto ella mientras buscaba la sabana para cubrirse.

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Si. . .- Susurro la joven.

- No te oí.- Decidió provocarla.

- Quiero que te quedes Darien. . .

- Bien.- Darien puso su brazo debajo del cuello de ella y el otro sobre ella, entre su vientre y sus senos.- Duérmete, necesitas descansar.

- ¿Darien?

- Mmm. . .

- ¿Qué quieres que sea nuestro bebé?

- Pues me da igual.

- Darien.- Ella lo miro con gravedad.- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

- No me malinterpretes querida mía.- El pelinegro le sonrió.- Me da igual mientras sea un bebé sano y feliz.

- ¿O sea que no tienes preferencia alguna?

- Mientras sea feliz y amado por nosotros lo demás no tiene importancia.

- Oh Darien. . .- La joven se emocionó.

- Oye.- El hombre se acerco y beso las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir.- Tranquila, mi bebé será lo que tiene que ser.

- Gracias.

- No tiene por qué darlas.- La abrazo aun más.- Vamos a dormir, ya pasan de las dos de la mañana.

- Tu tienes la culpa, no te contentaste con hacer el amor una vez. . . Querías una segunda vez. . .

- No pusiste mucha resistencia según recuerdo.

- Lo sé.- Su cuerpo era débil, con una sola caricia era totalmente accesible para Darien.

- Ven.- Darien la estrecho.

- Buenas noches prometido.- La joven sonrió.

- Buenas noches prometida.

La rubia fue la primera en quedarse dormida, y Darien se la quedo mirando, puso un codo en la cama y siguió mirando al objeto de su amor, había sido afortunado en que ella aceptara casarse con él, y no debía olvidar eso, ella bien podría romper el compromiso si volvía a mostrarse como el celoso y posesivo que era, pero sabia que era algo que podría controlar, lo había hecho cuando Serena había dicho que su amigo, aquel Sammy fuese a la boda, podría superar cualquier ataque de celos sin problemas.

.

.

- Hay muchos chicos guapos.- Comento Kaolinet.- ¿No lo creen chicas?

- Si tiene razón.- Convino Unazuki.

- Pues todos parecen superficiales.

- ¡Hotaru!- Ambas la miraron sorprendidas.- Cualquiera diría que no estas interesada en los hombres. . .

- No digan estupideces. . .

- Mira Kaolinet ese chico no deja de mirarte.- Unazuki la interrumpió.

- ¿Quién?

- Ese chico de chaqueta oscura.- La joven se aferro a su amiga.- Viene hacia aquí.

- Hola. . . Soy Mario- El hombre llego en pocos segundos, le hablo inmediatamente a Kaolinet.- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

- Claro, soy Kaolinet. . .

- Amiga.- Le hablo Unazuki.- Creo que a Kaolinet no la volveremos a ver en mucho rato. . .

- Unazuki.- Sammy se estaba acercando a ellas, venía acompañado de otro hombre.- Él es Tomasso un amigo mío que también es fotógrafo, dice que quiere hablar contigo para ver la posibilidad de tomarte unas fotos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ven vamos.- Tomasso la tomo de la mano y se la llevo rápidamente.

- ¿Bailas conmigo Hotaru?- Sammy la miro con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No muchas gracias.

Comenzó a alejarse del hombre, no quería tener nada que ver con ese sujeto y él no parecía entenderlo, estaba harta de su actitud de chico guapo a la que todas las mujeres deberían caer a sus pies. Llego hasta unos enormes ventanales, aquella casa era gigante, incluso mucho más que la de sus abuelos, noto que la puerta que daba hacia lo que parecía un jardín.

- Eres una sinvergüenza piccola.- Sammy la había seguido.- Si querías estar a solas conmigo no tenias que venir hasta aquí. . .

- Déjame tranquila. . . ¿Es que no entiendes el significado de esas palabras?

- No lo entiendo. . .- Sammy se le acerco.- ¿Es que tu no lo sientes?

- ¿Sentir que?

- Esto.- El rubio acorto aun más la distancia y la tomo de los hombros.- Esta necesidad que tengo de estar cerca de ti siempre a cada minuto y segundo de mi vida. . . ¿No sientes lo mismo acaso?

- Claro que no. . .

- No es cierto. . . Dime que es una broma ragazza mia. . . Dime que toda esta frialdad que me has mostrado es solo un juego de tu parte. . .

- Escucha, pareces un loco, yo no siento nada por ti. . . Tienes que comprenderlo.

- Me niego a hacerlo.- El rubio le puso la mano bajo el mentón y alzo su rostro.- Voy a hacer que tu sientas eso mismo por mí, no descansare hasta que me digas que no puedes estar lejos de mi.

- Suéltame. . .

- Tienes que comprender que tarde o temprano vas a ser mía y te lo juro Hotaru que será para siempre.

El rubio tomo su boca por asalto, no tuvo oportunidad de responder ni de tratar de apartarse porque Sammy la tomo con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimientos que no fuera acercarse más a él, la obligo a abrir la boca y ciertamente estuvo tentada a morderlo, pero él pareció prever eso, dado que comenzó a acariciarla por su cuerpo haciendo que ella de desconcertara totalmente.

- ¿Ningún hombre te ha tocado verdad? Por eso me tienes miedo, por eso tiemblas ante mis besos como una animalito asustado y temeroso.- Sammy se separo un poco de ella.- Pero no te preocupes por eso bella mía, conmigo vas a aprender todo lo que una mujer inocente debe saber, aunque te lo advierto, solo yo seré tu maestro, si dejas que otro hombre te toque me volveré loco.

- De eso no te preocupes. . .

- ¿De verdad? Entonces me quedo más. . .

- No te preocupes por volverte loco porque ya lo estas. . . Me iré a penas pueda a mi país y no volverás a verme. . .

- De ser preciso puedo seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, me has hechizado Hotaru. . . Eres tu la que tienes que comprender. . . Ahora volvamos a la fiesta prometo no molestarte más, dejare que pienses en lo que esta ocurriendo.

- Eres un imbécil. . .

- En el futuro me dirás todo lo contrario, que soy un buen novio, un buen esposo, el mejor amante, en el futuro mi amor no me insultaras de esa manera.

La pelinegra se quedo mirando al hombre alejarse de ella, quería volver a casa, estar con su familia no en aquel sitio y mucho menos cerca de Sammy, ese hombre estaba loco si creía que ella iba a dar crédito de sus locas palabras, nunca antes había conocido a un loco de remate, bien ahora había tenido esa oportunidad.

.

.

- Espera. . .- Serena se acerco hasta su prometido y le arreglo la corbata.- Así vas a estar bien presentado. . .

- Gracias.- La beso lentamente.- Pasare a recogerte a eso del medio día, iremos a comer y luego a buscar tu anillo.

- Si. . .

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Arreglar un poco el desastre.- Respondió la rubia, no solo la cama estaba hecha un lio sino también el baño dado que habían optado por ducharse juntos.- Y quiero dormir un poco más.

- Has lo segundo, si quieres puedo contratar a un equipo para que venga. . .

- Nada de eso, yo puedo hacerlo.- La rubia le sonrió.- Ahora vete a trabajar, nos vemos luego.

- Claro.

Serena al ver cerrase la puerta de su apartamento fue hasta la cocina, Darien no había querido comer nada más que unas tostadas y tomar un café, pero ella tenía hambre así que opto por hacer una tortilla. Estaba en eso cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó, pensó inmediatamente que podía ser Darien y que algo pudo haberse quedado, por lo que fue hasta la puerta y la abrió sonriendo.

- Hola Serenita.- Era Diamante.- Acabo de ver a tu amante salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vengo a saber la verdad.

- ¿De qué verdad hablas?

- ¿Es mi mío verdad?- Durante algunos segundos Serena no comprendió las palabras de ese sujeto, pero al ver que tenia la mirada fija en su vientre lo entendió.

- Ya te lo dije es de Darien. . .

- ¡Mientes! Yo mismo me asegure que él se no acercara a ti. . . No puedes haberme engañado.

- Pues tu hiciste lo mismo y no te estoy reclamando nada.

- Lo que tengo con Esmeralda no es lo mismo.

- No porque con Darien vamos a casarnos pronto.

- No se van a casar si eso que tienes ahí.- Miro con furia su panza.- Es mio.

- Ya te lo dije y vuelvo a repetirlo, es mi bebé y de Darien, tu nada tienes que ver en todo esto, ahora vete Darien se ha olvidado de unos papeles y debe estar por volver en cualquier momento.

Era una mentira que al parecer funciono dado que el peli plateado palideció y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, estaba harta de Diamante, y por fin comprendió que solo estaba enamorada del espejismo de buen hombre que él le había hecho creer que era, el verdadero Diamante era un hombre ruin, ladrón y sin respeto.

- Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas.- Le dijo.

- No voy a permitir que ni tu ni mi querido primo sean felices.

- Sal maldito. . . Sal de mi casa.- No iba a soportar amenazas en su hogar.

Serena cerro la puerta tras la partida de Diamante, no quería asustarse, a ella podía hacerle todo el mal, pero no a Darien que se estaba portando tan bien con ella y el bebé que esperaban. Decirle a su prometido lo que estaba pasando seguramente podría significar un problema en la familia Chiba y ella no quería ser la causante de una disputa entre la ellos.

- Darien. . .- Susurro sin saber qué hacer, apenas conocía a ese extraño Diamante que la había mirado con odio, no quería que él le hiciera algún mal a Darien.

Daria lo que fuese porque su prometido no sufriese algún mal de parte de aquel loco, quería cuidarlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, de modo que tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar el numero de él,

- ¿Serena?- Contesto casi al instante.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Solo quería saber si llegaste bien a tu oficina.

- Si llegue bien conejita, ya estoy entrando en mi despacho. . . Por cierto no me dijiste donde querías ir a comer conmigo.

- ¿Puedes escoger tu el lugar? A mi me da igual mientras que sea contigo.

- Serena. . .- Darien se quedo varios segundos en silencio.- Bien te llevare a un buen lugar, se que te gustara gatita.

- Me gusta cuando me dices gatita.

- Así me gusta. . . Un momento Serena.- Lo oyó hablar con alguien más, supuso entonces que debía estar en algo importante.- Tengo que dejarte mi cielo, pero espérame a eso del medio día, pasare a recogerte.

- Si. . . Ten un buen día.

- Mi buen día comenzó cuando desperté contigo en mis brazos.

La joven corto la comunicación segura de una cosa, Darien era el mejor hombre que podía haber conocido, estaba segura de que ambos iban a formar un buen matrimonio y le iban a proporcionar a su bebé una buena familia.

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Adileyne****: **Al menos Darien es consciente de su problema y trata de no hacerlo ver delante de Serena jajaja, al menos lo está intentando.

**Princessqueen****: **Darien no solo va a tener que cuidar a Serena de la maldad de Esmeralda sino también de la furia de Diamante.

**Luxy1985****: **Diamante solo esta celoso porque Darien es el mejor candidato para cuidar de los interesas familiares y por lo visto planea herirlo a trasvés de Serena.

**Roanva****: **Amiga por lo visto Esmeralda y Diamante harán de las suyas por pistas distintas, lo cual hará dos frentes a los que Darien y Serena tendrán que defenderse.

**Lady susi****: **Los celos de Darien se han controlado al saber que ella había aceptado ser su esposa, ahora esta calmado ante la idea de hacer suya a la mujer que ama.

**Talantia****:** Y míralo ahora disfrutando de su mujer y "no están casados" pero bueno al menos Darien respira tranquilo al tener la promesa de casamiento.

**Serena potter pataki****: **Pues Darien es consciente de sus celos y trata de controlarlos, y con Diamante hay que tener cuidado amiga mia.

**BrujitaLuna****: **Nuestro pobrecito Darien esta consumido de celos ante la idea de que otro hombre se lleve a su mujer, espero que ahora entienda que no la va a perder.

**Flakis: **Si amiga la actitud de Diamante es extraña, ya nada tiene que ver con Serena y quiere verla sufrir. Con Esmeralda también hay que tener cuidado.

**Rosa Cortez: **Pues de que Darien la ama eso ya es más que evidente, solo resta saber cuales son los sentimientos de la rubia hacia su prometido.

**Moonliss: **Bienvenida entonces amiga, bueno la reacción de Diamante es bastante extraña, una se hubiese esperado que estuviera contento de que no fuera su bebé.

**Yesqui2000: **Si amiga por muchos intentos que hiso Diamante por mantenerlos lejos ellos igual acabaron juntos y creando una nueva vida.

**NixSophie: **¿Niño grande? Si ¿Perdido y sin rumbo? Pues no lo creo porque sino no hubiese hecho aquellas amenazas a la rubia.

**Maria Paolini: **Darien solo quiere hacer lo mejor para Serena y sabe que mimándola y consintiéndola podrá demostrarle que él puede ofrecerle todo para hacerla feliz.

**Anali88: **Me alegra que te gustara amiga, y pues Darien esta tratando de dejar atrás los celos, y en cuanto a Diamante aun no se sabe que rayos le sucede con el embarazo con Serena.

**BellMoon: **Si amiga, se casan y al parecer ya están comenzando con la vida de pareja jijiji. Y por Esmeralda y Diamante hay que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T****:** Hasta hace poco solo era la posible amenaza de Esmeralda, pero ahora todo parece indicar que Diamante se ha unido a hacerles mal. Tendrán que tener mucho cuidado Serena y Darien.

**Amiga aquí una nueva actualización, espero que les guste, aprovecho de decirles lo siguiente, este fin de semana me voy de campamento (eeeee) por lo tanto no actualizare en esos días, espero que comprendan que esta loca cabecita necesita descanso y aire puro. Saludos!**


	7. Intriga y confianza

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Intriga y confianza.**

Estaba nerviosa y sabía que no era la única, Darien, quien estaba a su lado en completo silencio parecía estar congelado, el pelinegro había pedido acompañarla a su ecografía, el médico le había dicho que lo más probable era que ese día pudiesen ver que era el bebé que estaban esperando.

- Serena Tsukino.- La enfermera la llamo.- Puede pasar.

- Vamos.- Darien le tendió la mano.- Ya es la hora.

- Si. . .

El medico, un hombre de a lo menos unos cincuenta años los recibió amablemente, la hiso tenderse en la camilla, en todo momento él no soltó su mano, de modo que cuando las primeras imágenes del bebé se mostraron los dos se emocionaron, Serena miro a Darien y en silencio le agradeció aquel milagro.

- Mira mi amor. . .- Él de pronto le hablo.- Creo que esas son sus manitas. . .

- Es efecto.- Corroboro el medico.- Y si siguen viendo se darán cuenta de que ahí están sus piecitos. . .

- Darien. . . Nuestro bebé. . .- Le dijo la rubia.- ¿Ya podemos saber que es doctor?

- Déjenme ver. . .- El hombre comenzó a examinar las imágenes, se detenía en algunas apenas veía otras, pero la última pareció haberle mostrado algo.- Aquí esta. . .

- ¿Ya se puede saber?- Preguntaron ambos a la vez.

- Claro, miren por ustedes. . . Es su niño.

Serena sonrió ampliamente y busco la mirada de Darien, él también estaba contento, quería que su hijo fuera igual a Darien no solo físicamente sino que también en actitud y bondad, quería que su hijo fuese una buena persona, tal y como lo era su padre.

- Bien.- El medico siguió hablando.- Los latidos están bien, las medidas y peso también están bien, su bebé es sano señorita Tsukino.

- Futura señora Chiba.- Quiso agregar Darien al ver la amabilidad del hombre con su mujer.

- Oh lo siento. . . Futura señora Chiba entonces, la espero para su próxima consulta de los seis meses entonces.

- Si doctor.

.

.

- ¿Bien para que me quieres?- Una peliroja se sentó frente al hombre que la había citado en aquel restaurante.- No nos hemos vuelto a hablar desde hace como cinco años no puede creer que te diera la nostalgia de verme. . .

- Por favor. . . Sabes que tu y yo lo pasamos bien en la cama.- Diamante le hiso un gesto al camarero.- ¿Vas tomar algo?

- Solo dime que quieres de mi.

- Necesito que me ayudes a fastidiar a dos personas, una ya la conoce y la otra sé que te divertirás haciéndola sufrir.

- Te conozco Diamante.- La mujer alzo una ceja.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese pobre par?

- Él por existir y quitarme lo que debe ser mio. . . Y ella por reemplazarme.

- Déjame adivinar tenías una amante y te cambio por Darien. . .

- Era mi prometida. . .

- ¿Es una broma?- La mujer lo miro gravemente.- Tu no te comprometes, tu solo te diviertes con las mujeres. . . ¿Qué ha pasado por tu cabeza?

- Ella es una mujer con quien un hombre se debe casar, mis abuelos la quisieron al verla, pero la querían para Darien y decidí fastidiarlo.

- ¿Él también estaba interesado en ella?

- Interesado seria decir poco. . . Yo creo que el muy tonto estaba enamorado.

- De modo que tomaste a la chica como tu prometida. . .

- Era la única forma que mis abuelos me dieran el control de las empresas. . .

- Sabes que nunca lo harán. . . Olvidas que casi fui parte de la familia Chiba conozco a esos dos, Darien es el líder natural de las empresas.

- Como sea, en fin quiero que hagas eso, fastidia a esos dos.

- Tu sabes que yo no hago nada gratis. . . Y por lo visto mucho dinero no tienes. . .

- Puedo ofrecerte diversión.- Murmuro Diamante mirando a la mujer a los ojos.- Anda aceptas, sabes que soy bueno en la cama, además Darien te la debe por como termino contigo.

- Todo fue tu culpa, si no le hubieses dicho de mi encuentro con otro hombre él y yo seguiríamos junto y yo estaría gozando del dinero de lo Chiba.

- Puedo tolerar en aquel tiempo compartirte con mi primo, pero no con un tercero.

. Lo hare, después de todo no eres tan mal amante.

.

.

- Mira Serena.- Darien se acercó a ella con un gran oso de peluche con un traje de policía.- ¿Te gusta?

- Es maravilloso.

Luego de la consulta habían sentido deseos de comenzar a planear como seria el cuarto del bebé, cosa extraña dado que aun no tenían casa, Darien ya le había mostrado varios diseños y planos aunque ella no entienda mucho de eso si había pedido dos grandes cosas una sala de estar para familia y una cocina con muchos electrodomésticos, quería cocinar deliciosas preparaciones para la que iba a ser su familia.

- Tendremos que comenzar a elegir la decoración para el resto de la habitación.- Comento ella.- La pintura, la cuna y todo eso. . .

- Puedo contratar a una agencia de decoración si lo deseas Serena.

- No. . . Quiero hacerlo todo yo. . .

- Pero tu embarazo. . .

- Estoy bien, me siento bien, además el medico nos dijo que estamos bien.- Dijo ella poniendo las manos en el vientre.

Pero aun asi, con la certeza de la buena salud de ella y de su bebé tenia miedo, miedo de las amenazas de Diamante, habían pasado varios días después de eso, y lo había comentado con Darien en el almuerzo, pero él había bajado el perfil de todo, argumentando que Diamante nunca les podría hacer daño, le había prometido que nunca iba a desprotegerla, que siempre iba a contar con su apoyo.

- ¿Serena?- Darien la miro preocupado.- ¿Todavía piensas en eso?

¿Darien tenia la capacidad de leerle la mente? Aquello la sorprendió, pero alivio al saber que ella no tenía que hablar mucho para hacer saber sus sentimientos. Lo miro y le acaricio la mejilla, le gustaba saberse acompañada por Darien, quizá por eso se había ido a vivir con él el día anterior.

- No tienes que estar así, Diamante es una molestia y prometo que lo mandare lejos lo antes posible, pero por ahora no puedo hacer mucho, mis abuelos confían en mi para que él cambie.

- Lo sé. . . Pero si algo te sucede sabré que es su culpa.

- Tranquila. . . Mírame.- Darien la tomo de la cintura.- Nada va a pasarme lo único que va a cambiar en poco tiempo será que ya no dormiré de corrido durante la noche, despertare cada cuanto en la noche y será para verte darle de comer a nuestro hijo.

- Si.

Serena miro el anillo que llevaba orgullosa en su mano, un sencillo pero hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón. Darien había insistido en comprarlo para ella, aunque se había negado dado su excesivo valor, pero él había sido inquebrantable, y ahora portaba ese precioso anillo símbolo de su futura unión matrimonial.

- Por cierto mi hermana ira esta noche a cenar a casa.- Murmuro Darien mientras estaban pagando en la caja registradora.- Quiero ver como le fue en Italia. . .

- Querrás decir que quieres interrogarla.

- Es lo mismo.

- Darien. . . Hotaru tiene casi la misma edad que yo deberías no ser tan aprensivo con tu hermana. . . Ella puede querer escapar de tu control.

- Lo que sucede es que tengo miedo de dejarla sola y que un hombre solo juegue con ella, desde la muerte de mis padres ella se volvió introvertida y por meses solo día sí o no.

- ¿Y tu?- Serena busco la mirada de su prometido.- Lo siento, sé que debe ser un tema delicado. . .

- Tranquila.- Darien le abrió la puerta del coche.- Pues también sufrí, aunque yo tenia casi dieciséis años, Hotaru tenía en ese momento cinco años.

- Era muy pequeña. . . Menos mal que tenían a Luna y Artemis. . .

- Si, ellos fueron un gran pilar, tanto para mi hermana y yo como también para Diamante cuando años después él también perdió a sus padres.

- Darien. . . ¿Podrías llevarme a la tumba de tus padres?

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero mostrarles mis respetos y decirles que voy a cuidar de ti desde ahora.

- Yo. . . Comprendo. . .- Miro a su prometida a los ojos.- Iremos mañana, por hoy ya hemos hecho suficiente, tienes que descansar.

- Y tu tienes que volver a tu trabajo, la oficina no puede pasar muchos días sin ti.

- Pueden sobrevivir unos días más sin mi, esta tarde ira la mujer de la agencia de bodas, quiere ver los últimos detalles.

- Es cierto. . . Solo me falta el vestido, ya vi varios diseños. . . Pero quiero comentarlo con otras mujeres. . .

- Comprendo. . . ¿Te puedo pedir un capricho?

- Claro. . .

- Quiero que el vestido sea blanco. . .

- Pero. . .

- Dame ese gusto, quiero verte embarazada de mi bebé y en un vestido blanco.

- De acuerdo, aunque la gente va a chismear. . .

- Déjalos. . . Deja que el mundo hable lo que quiera.

.

.

"_Puedes irte mi amor, puedes volver a tu casa, pero nos volveremos a ver. Sammy" _¿Cómo se había conseguido su número de móvil? Estaba harta de ese sujeto, había llegado el día anterior y desde ese entonces le llegaban mensajes cada dos horas y con frases similares a esa, ya había llamado a la compañía de su móvil y lo había bloqueado a ese número pero él muy estúpido se había conseguido más teléfonos, cada nuevo mensaje venia de un número distinto.

- Dejame en paz. . .- Murmuro con rabia en tanto se levantaba de la cama.- No quiero saber de ti. . . Eres un tonto.

- ¿Querida que sucede?- Luna entro en su cuarto.- Estas hablando sola.

- Solo estaba maldiciendo.

- ¿Y eso, por qué?

- Por un idiota que conocí en Italia y desde entonces no me deja en paz.- La joven le tendió el teléfono.- Mira. . . No solo es ese sino varios.

La mujer mayor comenzó a leer uno a uno lo mensajes, de vez en cuando miraba a su nieta sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo, esos mensajes eran de un enamorado a su pareja, y ciertamente conocía a su nieta para saber que ella no tenia interés en tener un novio u amante.

- Querida.- Hablo con mucho cuidado.- ¿Tienes un novio?

- Claro que no, solo estoy concentrada en mis estudios, este es mi ultimo año de universidad, quiero ser la mejor y demostrarle a Darien que puedo trabajar en la empresa.

- Cariño sabes que Darien esta esperando ansioso poder trabajar contigo, por eso no debes preocuparte por eso, debes aprender a vivir las cosas que debes vivir a tu edad, eres joven, seguramente este chico debe estar muy interesado en ti, por lo que leí te esta buscando desesperadamente. . . ¿No sabe que vives aquí en. . .?

- No abuela no se lo dije ni pretendía decírselo, no quiero volver a verlo.- Hotaru camino hasta su armario necesitaba arreglarse para ir a la universidad tenia que ir a matricularse para su ultimo año

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? ¿Te ha lastimado?

- No, pero se atrevió a besarme. . .

- ¿No será que le tienes miedo a las relaciones?

- Abuela. . .

- Hotaru desde que comenzaste a crecer para convertirte en una adolecente siempre espere conocer a algún novio tuyo y ambas sabemos que eso nunca paso.- Luna se acerco a su nieta.- ¿Le tienes a los hombres querida? Puedes ser sincera conmigo.

- Abuela. . . Yo simplemente no estoy interesada en nadie solo es eso. . .

- ¿Ni siquiera en esta chico? Aunque sus mensajes son un tanto acosadores tiene que sentir algo por fuerte por ti. . . Además si es amor de verdad acabaran encontrándose.

- ¿Amor de verdad?

- Para toda la vida como nos sucede a mi con tu abuelo. . . No te mentiré y decirte que todo ha sido perfecto, muchas veces me enfado mucho con Artemis y él conmigo, pero al final del dia nos damos cuenta de que no importa los enfadados que estemos nos amamos. Y esi lo tuyo con este joven es verdadero amor él acabara encontrándote tarde o temprano y por eso creo que deberías prepararte.

- ¿Prepararme?

- Si cariño, eres una mujer joven no puedes siempre vestir de negro, deberías utilizar otros colores, usar incluso maquillaje.

- Abuela. . . ¿Pretendes que me ofrezca a ese sujeto?

- No mi amor, solo que abras la puerta de tu corazón. . . Que te des la posibilidad de amar y ser feliz.

.

.

- ¿Necesitas algo Diamante?- Darien miro a su primo, este había entrado hace cinco minutos a su despacho pero no había dicho nada, después de lo que su mujer le había dicho él estaba en constante alarma.- O pretendes momificarte aquí en mi despacho.

- ¿Es mío lo sabes?- El peliplateado se decidió a hablar- ¿Sabes que esa mujer solo te usando para darle el apellido Chiba a ese bastardo que lleva?

- Ese bastardo como dices tan insolentemente es mi hijo, mi bebé no tiene nada que ver contigo y creo que Serena ya te lo dijo en más de una ocasión.

- Veo que hablo contigo de mi pequeña visita. . .

- Querrás decir intromisión a su apartamento.

- Si te hablo de que fui a verla supongo que también te dijo que nos acostamos.

- ¡Mientes!- Darien perdió los estribos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido calmados.- No vuelvas a decir eso. . . Serena esa una joven decente.

- Tan decente que apenas me vio me llevo hasta su cama, la que por cierto aun estaba revuelta por ustedes dos. . . Te resultara sorprendente saber lo zorra que puede ser esa mujer.

- Vete Diamante, vete antes de que te golpee y te arrepientas de haber hablado.

- Solo vine a prevenirte primo, si te casas con ella vivirás siempre con el miedo de saber que ella me prefiere a mi, sino no me hubiese llamado para ir con ella a penas tu te fuiste.

- ¡Largo!

Tenis que buscar la oficina de las empresas Chiba que más lejos estuviera de ellos, confiaba plenamente en Serena, sabía que ella no iba a traiciónalo de esa forma, pero en quien no confiaba era en Diamante, tenia trucos sucios y estaba seguro que no iba a dudar en utilizarlos.

Serena era suya le pertenecía, ya estaba contando los días para poder hacerla finalmente su esposa, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada empañara aquello, ella y su hijo estarían siempre con él bajo su protección.

.

.

- Este.- Serena miro a su madre y luego a Luna.- ¿Qué les parece?

Había salido con ambas mujeres en busca del vestido de novia perfecto, quería impresionar a Darien quería verse como él merecía que fuera, una novia hermosa y perfecta, por lo que había recurrido a su madre y la abuela de su prometido.

- Es precioso hija. . .

- Estoy segura de que a Darien le va a encantar.- Comento Luna.- Es el vestido mas hermoso que he visto Serena.

- Me gusta mucho, quiero llevármelo.

- Si querida.- Ikuko le sonrió.

Se había enamorado de ese vestido a penas lo había visto hace algunos días atrás, pero se había sentido nerviosa al probárselo, consideraba que no se veía bien, pero todo indicaba lo contario, como si el vestido hubiese sido hecho para una embarazada. Quería que Darien estuviese orgullosa de ella y pensaba lograrlo, iba a ser la mejor esposa para él, y aunque sabía que iba a tener que aprender a serlo estaba dispuesta a comenzar con aquella tarea.

- La empresa de banquetearía ya mando el menú definitivo.- Comento Luna de pronto.- Solo tienes que escoger el sabor de la tarta de bodas. . .

- Chocolate.- Decidió al instante, era lo que sabía más le gustaba a Darien.

- Perfecto entonces en cuanto a comida y le demás está todo listo.

- Serás una hermosa novia querida.- Ikuko abrazo a su hija.- Tu padre está muy nervioso con aquello de entregarte a tu prometido.

Y era cierto, habían cenado con sus padres y los abuelos de Darien la noche anterior, y su progenitor se había mostrado contento y nerviosa ante la idea de dejar partir a su única hija, aunque en el fondo estaba contento de que ella se casara con un buen hombre y no con aquel patán de Diamante.

.

.

En el instante en que entro en su apartamento no el delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, su Serena debía de estar cocinando la cena, camino lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, quería ver que estaba haciendo, de pronto la voz de ella se escucho.

- . . . Claro que si mamá. . . No Darien aun no llega tengo tiempo para que lo vea todo preparado, Hotary ya me llamo llega dentro de veinte minutos. . . No mamá espero que él no llegue antes y note el desastre que de en su cocina.

Hecho un rápido vistazo, en efecto la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, pero eso poco importaba, Serena ya se manejaba en su apartamento como si siempre viviese ahí, las cosas sucias podían lavarse después.

- . . . Mamá de verdad espero que le guste, aun no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero creo que esto va a quedar bien, además hoy viene Hotaru y también quiero impresionarla a ella para que vea que puedo ser una buena esposa para Darien. . . Claro que si madre, seré una buena esposa para él te lo prometo.

Satisfecho con lo que había escuchado Darien volvió hacia la puerta en el mismo silencio con el cual entro, iba a dar unas vueltas por ahí y retrasar su llegada para no estropear todo lo que Serena estaba preparando, también estaba sorprendido con las últimas palabras de la rubia, ella de verdad deseaba ese matrimonio, de verdad quería luchar por tener una buena relación.

- Podemos ser todo lo que queramos conejita.- Susurro una vez que estuvo fuera de su apartamento.

.

.

Al abrir la puerta Serena se encontró con el rostro amable de su cuñada, la insto a entrar y ambas comenzaron poner la mesa, la rubia estaba segura de que Darien no iba a tardar en llegar, y asi fue cuando minutos después Darien entro cargando como siempre su maletín y un ramo de flores.

- ¡Darien!- Ella fue a su lado.

- Hola conejita.- El pelinegro se aprovecho para besarla, luego le entrego las flores.- Espero que te gusten.

- Estas hermosas. . .- Eran unas preciosas rosas rojas.- Muchas gracias Darien.

- Hola hermanito. . .

- Hot hermana que bueno que estas aquí.- Darien se acerco a su hermana.- Dime como te fue en Italia.

- De maravilla, hicimos muchas cosas con mis amigas. . .

- Me alegra. . .- Darien miro a su esposa.- ¿Serena cuando dijo tu amigo que llegaría desde Italia?

- Dentro de unos días, dijo algo sobre encontrar a alguien, la conexión no estaba muy buena de modo que no le entendí.- La rubia estaba yendo hacia la cocina.

- Serena tiene un amigo en Italia, lo considera su hermano, que vendrá para la boda.- Le comento el pelinegro a su hermana.

- Ya veo. . . Por cierto ¿Ya esta todo listo para la boda?

- Solo queda el vestido de Serena, pero creo que ya hoy iba a escoger el definitivo.

- ¿Y tu que vestirás?

- Fui con un sastre hace un par de días, tendrá listo mi traje en pocos días.

- Hable con la modista, hoy me tomo la medidas pero prometió tener mi vestido para dentro de pocos días.

- ¿Puedo preguntar de que color será?

- Negro. . .

- Cariño es el matrimonio de tu único hermano.- Hablo con cuidado.- No puedes pedir que sea en otro color, yo lo pago si hay que hacerlo.

En ese momento Serena volvió llevando bebidas para los tres, naturalmente para él era la copa de vino y los dos vasos de juego era para ellas, Darien la insto a que se sentara a su lado y así tener más acceso a ella.

- Le estaba pidiendo a Hotaru que mandara a hacer su vestido de otro color.- le comento a su mujer.

- Mmm. . .- Desde que la había conocido Serena siempre había visto a Hotaru vestida de negro, de modo que la miro comprensivamente.- ¿Qué otro color te gusta?

- Nunca lo había pensado. . .- La pelinegra recordó entonces las palabras de su abuela, aquello sobre vestir con otros colores.- Creo que puedo hacer que hagan mi vestido en otro color.

- Gracias hermana.- Darien le sonrió, luego miro a su mujer.- ¿Te has sentido bien cariño?

- Si. . . Aunque dormí hasta muy tarde en la mañana.- Dijo algo avergonzada.- Tu bebé requiere mucha energía mi amor.

La rubia no fue consciente de haber dicho aquello pues le salió del corazón, pero quienes si lo notaron fueron los hermanos Chiba por su parte Darien quiso besarla pero se contuvo, sabía que no se iba a conformar con un simple beso, y después Hotaru que sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba siendo su hermano al lado de su prometida.

- Vengan.- Serena volvió a hablar.- La cena ya esta lista.

Darien siguió a su mujer está el comedor y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, quería ayudarla pero ella le insistió en que se quedara ahí.

- Serena se esmera por atenderte.- Le comento Hotaru mientras tomaba un puesto en la mesa.

- Ella es muy amorosa conmigo, eso me hace quererla aun más.

- ¿De verdad crees que ella te puede amar?

- Confió en ello, sé que la puedo querer mejor que como fingía hacerlo Diamante.

- Hermano tengo miedo por ti. . . ¿Y si ella no llega nunca a quererte?

- Ya la oiste, me dijo mi amor.

- Creo que lo hiso sin darse cuenta. . .

- Como haya sido, me dijo mi amor y con eso me conformo por ahora.

.

.

- ¿Lo llevo a algún lugar señor?

"A ver a mi piccola" Estuvo tentado a decirle, pero estaría actuando como un loco, no tenía idea de dónde encontrarla, todo lo que había logrado sacarle a Unazuki era que vivía en aquella cuidad la misma donde estaba su amiga Serena, iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro primero iba a decidirse a buscar a Hotaru y después iba a participar en la boda de la rubia.

- Quiero ir a un buen hotel.- Le dijo al taxita.

- Bien señor.

Una vez dentro del coche Sammy tomo uno de los teléfonos móviles desechables que había comprando, escribió un texto y sonrió, aunque se le fuera la vida iba a conquistar a esa arisca ragazza y la haría su mujer para el resto de la vida.

No tenia idea de donde encontrarla pero Serena conocía esa ciudad mucho mejor que él, iba a rogarle por su ayuda, ya no podía seguir viviendo asi sin ver a su querida Hotaru, la necesitaba para vivir.

.

.

- Conejita. . .- Darien miro a su mujer, estaba arreglándose en cabello para acostarse a dormir.

- Dime. . .- Serena se hacia dos coletas para dormir.

- Diamante hablo conmigo y me dijo que aquella vez que pase la noche contigo al día siguiente de irme te acostaste con él.

- ¡No es cierto!- Serena miro con horror a su prometido.- Fue aquel día en que te dije que él vino y me amenazo. . .

- Tranquila.- Él se le acerco, la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.- No lo creí nada de lo que dijo, pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que este tipo de mentiras comenzaran a ser frecuentes con Diamante, por lo que pude notar eta dispuesto a decir cualquier cosa con tal de hacer daño, pero la verdad será nuestra mi conejita. . . Solo nuestra.

- Darien. . .- La rubia lo miro a los ojos sonriéndole.

Estaba perdido y lo sabía, iba a amarla hasta el más allá, no importando si ella algún día correspondía sus sentimientos, la sola idea de saber que iba a estar junto a él le bastaba para quedarse tranquilo y saber que ella iba a ser suya al menos y por lo que la conocía sabia que Serena iba a respetar los votos del matrimonio.

- Darien. . . ¿Sucede algo?- Serena le puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.

- Nada conejita, ven se hace tarde y debes descansar.- La tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarla hasta la cama.

- Si. . . ¿Darien?

- Dime.

- Gracias por confiar en mí y no darle crédito a las sucias palabras de Diamante.

- Eres mi mujer, mi confianza siempre será para ti.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Adileyne****: **Amiga pues todo parece indicar que nuestra Hotaru le rehúye al amor, y en cuanto a Diamante no creo que entienda que ya nada tiene que ver con Serena.

**Princessqueen****: **Diamante no entiende que Serena haya encontrado a alguien mucho mejor que él y por eso hace todo eso, menos mal que Serena puso sobreaviso a Darien.

**Anali88****: **Solo resta esperar la reacción de Hotaru al encontrarse con que Sammy es buen amigo de Serena y en cuanto a Diamante tendremos que ver que otras maldades hace.

**Luxy1985****: **Diamante esta dispuesto a llegar lejos con tal de hacer daño, y en cuanto a Hotaru y Sammy tendremos que esperar para ver si las intenciones del rubio son buenas.

**Conyta Moonlight****: **No te preocupes amiga, te comprendo en cuanto a la carga de trabajo, bien como viste nuestra Serena está decidida a ser buena esposa para Darien, pero aun no se cuenta que eso lo puede lograr si se da la oportunidad de amarlo.

**Lady susi****: **Bueno amiga Serena si le dijo a Darien lo que estaba pasando, pero por respeto y compromiso a sus abuelos el pelinegro aun no puede mandarlo al otro lado del mundo.

**Yesqui2000****: **Ninguno de los dos sabe que se volverán a ver y eso es bueno, será toda una sorpresa, en cuanto a lo demás aunque Diamante aun no entienda que no es tan bueno como Darien, Serena si se dio cuenta y eso al final es lo que importa.

**NixSophie****: **Amiga ellos poco a poco están aprendiendo del otro, y eso es bueno porque asi por pequeños pasos pueden llegar a construir una hermosa relación.

**Roanva****: **El vinculo entre ellos dos están fuerte que hasta ya viven juntos en el apartamento de Darien, y yo también creo que Darien aun puede encelarse aun más.

**Talantia****: **Pues obviamente lo hace porque de esa forma mata dos pájaros de in tiro molesta a Serena y de paso sabe que Darien se va a enfadar.

**BellMoon****:**Amiga Darien esta más que interesado en que todo salga bien y Serena también,. Hotaru y Sammy, tendremos que ver cómo van a reaccionar al verse, creo que una no va a estar muy contenta como el otro.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T****: **Y lo peor amiga es que Diamante ha buscado refuerzos para ir en contra de Darien y Serena. Y en cuanto a nuestro amado pelinegro solo esta protegiendo mimando lo que es suyo.

**Christy de chiba: **Amiga al menos Darien no duda que el bebé es suyo, y eso es lo que importa, porque de esa forma sabe que puede estar cerca de Serena sin problemas y puede poco a poco llegar hasta su corazón.

**Moonliss****: **Hay que ver la reacción de Hotaru al verlo, y no te preocupes amiga Darien hará de todo con tal de proteger a su mujer e hijo.

**Flakis****: **Hotaru esta muy tranquila pensando que no volverá a ver a Sammy, en cuanto a Serena y Darien las cosas se están dando bien, muy bien si ya están viviendo juntos, y en cuanto a Diamante y lo de la computadora esperemos a ver que sucede.

**Maria Paolini: **Hola amiga, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero también este sea de tu agrado.

**Yssareyes48: **Algo me dice que Serena ya esta sintiendo cosas por Darien, lo demuestra su compromiso al querer ser una buena esposa para él.

**Caroone****: **Amiga me alegra que te haya gustado espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Camony: **Si amiga trato de subir los capítulos a penas los termino así no dejo tantos días de suspenso.

**Serena potter pataki****: **Claro la actitud de Diamante al comienzo era esperable, él tenía el derecho a tener dudas, pero al parecer sigue sin entender que el bebé no es suyo.

**Rosa Cortez: **Todo padre tiene que proteger a su hija, Sammy es solo un enamorado en busca de su dueña y Darien que hace de todo para demostrarle a Serena que puede amarla mejor que nadie.

**Mary Yuet****: **Al menos esta controlando bastante bien los celos, sino hubiese golpeado a Diamante ante aquella provocación tan insolente. En cuanto a Sammy pues todo parece indicar que si el amor le llego y muy duro.

**MoonPrincess82****: **Bienvenida amiga, si actualizo siempre lo más rápido que puedo, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

**Luego de un fin de semana de tranquilizad y paz (aunque en algunos aspecto algo incomodo) he retornado a la ciudad y con eso un nuevo capitulo de esta historia ha de ser subido, espero que les guste. Feliz comienzo de semana.**


	8. Marido y mujer

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Marido y mujer.**

- Simplemente delicioso.- Exclamo la rubia mientras ponía ambas manos en su vientre.- ¿No lo crees así mi cielo? Papá nos trajo el mejor helado de chocolate del mundo.

El timbre de su apartamento sonó y la rubia tuvo que dejar la cuchara dentro del envase del delicioso pecado de chocolate. Se limpio el rostro y fue hasta la puerta, como era medio dia no esperaba visitas de nadie salvo la llamada de su futuro esposo, quien no dejaba de llamarla a todas horas. Al abrir la puerta se vio cara a cara con una peliroja hermosa.

- ¿Necesita algo?- Le consulto.

- Busco a Darien Chiba. . . Soy Beryl su ex. . .- La mujer le miro de pies a cabeza.- Me imagino que tu eres Serena la prometida de él.

- Si. . . Él ahora no esta. . .

- Lo imaginaba.- La mujer entro sin esperar a ser invitada.- Al menos parece que esta vez si va a casarse.

- No quiero ser grosera pero no comprendo que hace aquí usted. . .

- Ya te lo dije soy la ex de Darien y vine a ver como estaba.

- Lo siento. . .- Serena hablo tranquilamente.- Pero Darien en estos momentos no esta aquí en casa. . .

- Comprendo. . . Mi querido Darien debe de tener mucho trabajo, cuando estábamos juntos él siempre trataba de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo a mi lado.

Serena se vio forzada a morder su labio inferior, no entendía quien era esa mujer y mucho menos que hacia ahí, pero no podía ser grosera y sacarla de ahí, esa no era su educación, por mucho que deseara que esa mujer desapareciera, el solo hecho de que hubiese dicho que era parte de la vida de Darien la enfurecía por completo. Naturalmente Darien en el pasado podía haber tenido cientos de novias pero ver cara a cara a una era demasiado.

- Bien si mi querido Darien no está aquí entonces yo tendré que aclararte ciertos puntos.

- ¿Puntos?

- Darien y yo somos amantes desde hace años. . .

- Eso no es cierto.- Serena la miro con furia.- Darien esta conmigo.

- ¿De verdad crees en lo que dices? Darien es un hombre viril que no puede tener solo a una mujer, por lo visto tu no conoces de mi existencia. . .

- Mire señora. . .

- Pero yo supe de ti desde que Darien puso sus ojos en ti.- La mujer la miro con desprecio.- Darien me cuenta todo después de hacer el amor conmigo, y como veo que estas embarazada debes saber entonces que él es el mejor amante que una mujer puede tener.

- Estas mintiendo. . . Darien no te tiene como amante.- Serena estaba convencida de ello.- Puedes haber formado parte de la vida de Darien en el pasado, pero ahora yo soy la mujer de él y soy su futra esposa.

- Pues ya que estas tan convencida de ello pregúntale a Darien por mi. . . Dile que te cuente quien es Beryl, si se niega a hablar contigo sobre mi entonces debes saber que yo le importo más que tu.

- Vete de mi casa. . .

- Querrás decir la casa de Darien. . .

- Digo mi casa porque es asi, Darien me ha dado toda la autoridad para hacer lo que yo quiera.

- Mira eres una niña no tienes armas para defenderte contra mi, por mucho que lleves en su vientre a un hijo de Darien él va a preferirme a mi.

.

.

- Te prometo que no te defraudare hermano.- Hotaru miro su escritorio, por fin había convencido a su hermano de que le diera una oportunidad de trabajar en las empresas Chiba.

- Estoy seguro que de harás un buen trabajo hermana, pero ya sabes si bajas tus calificaciones te despido.

- Si hermano, lo sé pero eso no va a pasar.

Estaba decidida a ser la mejor trabajadora de esa empresa y asi poder demostrarle a su hermano y abuelos que ella era capaz de hacer mucho por ellos. Se iba a olvidar por completo de Sammy por mucho que su recuerdo hubiese comenzado a atormentarla desde hace días, sobre todo después de haber hablado con Unazuki y haber sabido que ella le había dicho al rubio en que ciudad vivía.

Iba a comenzar a trabajar en el área de finanzas, sería una más de las asistentes de ese departamento, ya conocía a varios de los que trabajaban ahí de modo que estaba segura que no iba a ser difícil integrarse.

- Bien te dejo. . .- Darien le sonrió.- Ya has conocido al director de este departamento, él vendrá ahora a decirte cuales serán tus labores.

- Ve tranquilo Darien.

La pelinegra se sentó en sus escritorio, era el primer paso a una nueva aventura, necesitaba aquello, miro a su alrededor habían dos chicas platicando una se estaba maquillando y la otra le comentaba algo sobre una cita.

- . . . Roan me dijo que me ama, vamos a vivir juntos a partir de ahora. . . Soy tan feliz.

- . . . Déjame felicitarte, sé cuando amas a ese hombre. . . Y lo mucho que él te corresponder, menos mal que te diste la oportunidad de amar amiga.

- ¿Oportunidad de amar?- Susurro la joven en voz baja.

Lo mismo le había dicho su abuela y ella seguía pensando en eso, no era de extrañar entonces que pensara constantemente en Sammy y en donde estaría, desde el día anterior no recibía mensajes de parte de él, estaba segura de que ya había perdido el interés.

- Hatoru.- La llamo el director de finanzas.- Ven voy a presentarte a todo el equipo.

- Si señor. . .

.

.

Quería hablar con Serena, se había ido en la mañana y ella había estado dormida, el embarazo la cansaba cada vez más, esperaba que todo estuviese bien, sabía que el médico así lo había afirmado, pero tenía tanto miedo de que de la nada algo terrible pudiese pasar. Entro en su despacho quería tener la privacidad parar hablar con su mujer, de modo que tomo su celular y marco el numero de ella.

- ¿Darien?

- Serena.- No era posible que ella contestara tan rápido.

- Estoy aquí.

El pelinegro se volvió para ver de frente a su mujer, estaba sentada en el sofá de su despacho, lucia hermano con aquel vestido de maternidad que él le había dado hace algunos días atrás, la rubia se levanto y le sonrió, en tanto él acorto la distancia que los separaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte.- De pronto la rubia se abrazo a su prometido.- Necesitaba verte.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No nada. . .- Pero ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.- Solo quería estar contigo.

- Conejita, me estas mintiendo.- Darien la hizo alzar su cabeza.-Dime que ocurre, si algo te esta pasando debes decirme.

La rubia asintió, tenia miedo de decírselo y confirmar lo que Beryl le había dicho, pero una parte de si le gritaba que todo era mentira, que Darien solo estaba con ella y nadie más. Respiro hondo antes de hablar.

- Al apartamento llego una mujer pelirroja llamada Beryl.- De inmediato lo sintió ponerse tenso.- ¿Darien?

Algo estaba mal, muy mal, él había palidecido, entonces lo que la mujer había dicho era cierto, ellos estaban juntos.

- ¿Ella y tu son amantes?- Se atrevió a preguntar en tanto de apartaba de él.

- ¡No!- Darien reacciono y se acerco a ella.- No sé lo que te dijo, pero si dijo algo de ser amantes ahora es mentira.

- Lo sabía. . . Lo sabia.- Serena se abalanzo contra Darien- Lo siento, es que ella sonó tan convincente, y reaccionaste mal. . .

- Serena siéntate.- Darien la llevo de nuevo al sofá.- Beryl y yo estuvimos comprometidos hace muchos años atrás, no sé porque ha vuelto, pero te juro que nada tengo con ella ahora.

- Lo sé, lo siento. . . Confió en tu te lo juro.- Serena comenzó a besarlo. Aliviada porque todos sus temores habían sido infundados por esa maldita mujer.

- Cariño. . .- Darien la estrecho de la cintura.- Mi conejita. . .

- Darien te necesito. . .

- ¿Aquí?

- Donde tú quieras.- Serena lo mordió el labio.- Te quiero dentro de mi.

- Déjame y cierro la puerta

La rubia se tendió en el sofá mientras veía a su prometido dirigirse a la puerta, la había invadido una gran necesidad de él al imaginárselo en los brazos de esa maliciosa mujer, Darien no estaba con ella, no eran amantes tal y como su corazón le había dicho.

- Michiru.- Oyó que Darien hablaba desde la puerta hacia afuera.- Estaré resolviendo asuntos importantes con mi prometida, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

Lo vio cerrar la puerta con el seguro, sonrió a si misma, aun tenia atracción para con Darien, de otra forma él bien podría haberla enviado a casa, pero no había sido asi y eso la ponía muy feliz.

- Ven.- Le susurro.

- Claro. . .- El pelinegro se quito la chaqueta de su traje.

Serena se sintió flotar al sentirse en los brazos de quien en poco días iba a convertirse en su marido, no entendía aquella reacción de su cuerpo ante Darien, pero si sabía que era completamente indefensa ante su poder sexual, y eso le gustaba.

- Darien. . . Mi amor. . .- La palabras salían de su boca sin control.

El pelinegro se excito aun más, pero sabia que iban a estar muy incómodos en aquel pequeño sofá, de tomo que la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su escritorio, la sentó sobre la base de fino caoba y le separo las piernas, no sin antes tocar su vientre.

- Mi bebé. . . Mi mujer. . .- Susurro perdido en su deseo.

- Dar. . .- Serena busco rápidamente los botones de la camisa de su hombre, necesitaba sentirlo piel contra piel.

Del mismo modo el hombre comenzó a tirar del vestido de su mujer, le gustaba verla desnuda y embarazada. Sentía un orgullo animal al verla en ese estado y saber que lo que llevaba en sus entrañas le pertenecía a él también, la dejo solo en ropa interior, sonrió al verla sonrojada, Serena era tan inocente como una niña, pero también era audaz como una experimentada mujer, cada faceta de su mujer le gustaba más.

- Darien. . .- La rubia lo acaricio por sobre el cierre del pantalón de tela.

Gruño solo de placer, sentirse acariciado por su mujer era lo máximo, desde que estaban juntos como amante Serena se atrevía a más cosas, y por supuesto él se entregaba a las manos de ella, era completamente adicto a sus besos, sus caricias , su risa, sus ojos, a todo.

- Darien. . .- Susurro ella sonriéndole.- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

Tal vez estaba pensando en forma arrogante, pero desde hace mucho tenia la idea de que Diamante no habia sabido complacer a Serena, dado que ella parecía no saber mucho sobre hacer el amor, y de vez en cuando le preguntaba cosas como esa.

- Si gatita, lo haces maravillosamente bien.- Gruño contra su oído.- Sigue gatita no te detengas.

- Si. . .- Serena respiro hondo antes de atreverse a quitarle a Darien los pantalones, lo dejo solo en bóxer.- Vaya aun te atraigo.

- No bromees- Darien le separo aun más las piernas.- Yo siempre te voy a desear. . . Pero debemos tener cuidado, no podemos hacer ruidos. . .

- Pero Dar. . .- Serena lo miro preocupada, ella no era capaz de controlar sus gemidos.

- Tranquila, solo bésame, no me sueltes gatita, si lo deseas también puedes enterrar tu cara en mi cuello.

Darien no soporto por más tiempo las caricias de Serena, pero decidió retrasar un poco más las cosas, quería que ella sintiera todo lo que él sentía, de modo que le quito por fin las braguitas rosas y con sus agiles manos comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente, al sentirla húmeda caso al segundo de su toque respiro hondo, estaba más que lista para él.

- Darien. . .- Serena emitió un pequeño chillido mientras se aferraba a él.- Dar. . .

- Bésame.- Le ordeno él.

Le obedeció sin cuestionarlo, no podía ir en contra de lo que él le decía, busco sus labios con desesperación, ansiaba besarlo, ansiaba sentirse aun más cerca de él, no sabia por el embarazo o por ella misma, pero cada día necesitaba más a ese hombre.

- Mi amor. . .- Susurro ella al sentir a su hombre entrar en ella.- Sigue. . .

- Dime si te lastimo. . .

- No lo haces, continua por favor. . .

- Si. . .- Darien estrecho más a su mujer contra su cuerpo

Quería gritar, sus cuerdas vocales así se lo exigían, pero se apresuro a buscar refugio en su cuello, el solo tener el olor de él tan cerca la excitaba aun más, ya no podía negar que era completamente adicta a su hombre.

- Serena. . .

- Mi amor. . . Me gusta mucho. . .- Susurro aferrándose a él.

- Gatita. . .

Darien entraba y salía del cuerpo de su mujer con la idea de que ella le iba a pertenecer siempre, quien fuese que los intentara separar iba a pagarlo muy caro, ella era suya. Tenia el resto de la vida para convencerla de que lo amara, sabia que iba a lograrlo.

- Darien. . .

- Correte gatita. . . Sé que quieres hacerlo.

- Si. . .

Darien la embistió con más rapidez y fuerza, quería verla llegar hasta su máximo placer, y verla desvanecerse en sus brazos, que era el momento en que ella hablaba sin pensar, Serena quedaba semi inconsciente después de aquello, obviamente hacer el amor de aquella forma era mucho para ella.

- ¡Darien!

La primera fue Serena, momentos después Darien se liberó en el cálido interior de su mujer, como lo supuso la rubia se derrumbó en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada por completo, le alzo el rostro y la miro, todo parecía indicar que se había quedado dormida.

- Mi gatita. . . Te amo.

Salió de ella con cuidado, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el sofá, se puso los pantalones y se acercó a ella, no quería dejarla ir pero tenía una reunión importante, le toco la mejilla y sonrio, ella no parecía querer despertar.

- Serena. . . Gatita despierta.

- Mmm. . .- La vio tratar de abrir sus ojos, de modo que le dio pequeño esos en el rostro.

- Despierta.

- Mmm. . .- La joven se levanto para quedar sentada en el sofá.- ¿Me sucedió de nuevo?

- Si.- Darien le acerco el vestido.- No quiero dejarte ir pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver. . .

- Oh lo siento. . .- La joven se levantó rápidamente.- Yo te dejare. . .

- Tranquila, eso es para la tarde.- Darien tomo su camisa.- No tienes que preocuparte. . .

- Darien. . .- Serena de pronto se llevo las manos en el vientre.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Se está moviendo. . . Ven. . .- Le tomo las manos.- Mira siente a nuestro hijo.

- A ver. . .- Darien sintió el movimiento de su bebé apenas puso sus manos en el vientre de su mujer.- Vaya se esta moviendo mucho.

- Debe estarse preguntando que fue todo el movimiento.- Dijo la rubia.

- Es cierto. . .- Estaba maravillado con el movimiento de su hijo.- Te voy a cuidar a ti y a tu mamá mi bebé.

- Dentro de un par de días seremos tuyos por completo mi amor. . .- Le susurro Serena.

El móvil comenzó a sonar y Darien se vio forzado a contestar, mientras hablaba con el inoportuno veía a su mujer vestirse, era pequeña pero perfecta, se acercó a ella y le ayudo con el cierre del vestido.

-. . . Claro que necesito eso y cuanto antes.- Serena oyó hablar a su hombre.- No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

- Ya me tengo que ir.- Le dijo cuándo lo vio colgar.- Tienes que volver al trabajo y yo quiero tomar una siesta.

- ¿Has venido en taxi?

- Si. . .

- Le diré al chofer de la empresa que te lleve a casa, no quiero que andes por la calle.

- Gracias. . .

- No tienes que darlas. - Darien se puso la chaqueta del traje.- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Si. . .- Serena miro el escritorio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Ven.- Darien noto a donde estaba dirigida su mirada.- Fue increíble. . .

- Si, yo nunca había hecho algo así.

- Me alegra saber eso.

Ambos salieron el vestíbulo, Darien la llevaba de la mano y en todo momento le sonreía, entraron en el ascensor y al llegar al estacionamiento él la condujo hasta un coche lujoso.

- Este coche lo utilizan los posibles socios, los atendemos a cuerpo de rey.

- Ya veo. . .

- ¿Me necesita señor Chiba?- Un hombre medio regordete y de sonrisa amable se les acerco.

- Si, necesito que lleves a mi prometida a mi apartamento.

- Por supuesto señor.- El hombre le abrió la puerta del pasajero.

- Te dejo entonces.- Serena miro a Darien.

- Ire contigo a penas termine mi reunión, llevare pastel de chocolate.

- ¡Si!

Darien vio el coche irse lentamente, iba a hacer su reunión lo más rápida posible, solo eran temas que ya conocía a la perfección y por eso estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a salir bien.

- Veo que Serenita ya se fue. . .

- Diamante.- Se volvió al reconocer la voz.- ¿Tu mandaste a Beryl a molestarla verdad?

- No sé de que hablas primo. . .

- No me engañes, eres culpable de que esa zorra apareciera en mi casa para mentirle a ella.

- Solo una cosa te digo Darien. . . No tenia idea de que ella hubiese vuelto.

- Vah. . .- Darien comenzó a caminar, ya nada tenia que hacer en el estacionamiento.

.

.

La rubia miraba la hora con ansiedad, Sammy debía de haber llegado hace más de quince minutos, habían hablando la noche anterior, se había sorprendido al saber que el rubio llevaba ya varias semanas ahí, al parecer buscando a alguien.

- Tranquila.- Darien le alcanzo sus vitaminas.- Quizá se ha quedado dormido, lo citaste aquí a las nueve y media de la mañana.

- Sammy siempre se levanta temprano.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Porque el primero en llegar a la agencia era él.

- Mmm. . .- Darien suspiro, de pronto el timbre de su hogar sonó.

- Es él.- Serena fue rápidamente a la puerta.

El pelinegro la siguió lentamente, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar los celos, no le gustaba la idea de que Serena estuviese tan contenta ante la idea de volver a verse con otro hombre, pero había prometido no ser tan posesivo con ella, iba a ver que tan cercano era ese hombre con su mujer y luego iba a pensar en que hacer.

- ¡Sammy!- Oyo la voz alegre de su mujer.

- ¡Sere!

- Buenas tardes.- Darien se acerco a la puerta.

- Darien él es Sammy un buen amigo de Italia.- La rubia miro a su amigo.- Sammy este es mi prometido Darien.

- Me alegra que la rubia haya tomado la mejor decisión.- El italiano le tendio la mano.- Sé que esta en buenas manos a tu lado.

- Por supuesto, es mi mujer, debo cuidarla. . .- Darien apretó su mano con fuerza.

- Vaya. . . Veo que tu hombre es fuerte.- Sammy le sonrio a su amiga.

- Ven. . . Tengo el desayuno listo para ti.

Tras un gruñido bajo Darien siguió a su mujer, tenia que controlarse, de modo que se sento en el lugar que su mujer le estaba señalando, sin embargo no espero que ella se concentrara en atenderlo.

- Estoy muy enfada contigo Sammy, debiste decirme que estabas hace semanas aquí.

- Llegue antes para buscar a mi amada.

- ¿Tu amada?

- Serena.- Sammy la miro.- Me he enamorado a primera vista, pero ella parece que no me corresponde y eso me esta matando.

Darien de pronto se quedó mirando al hombre, parecía estar sufriendo, y ciertamente lo comprendía, miro a Serena y sintió el mismo dolor, Serena no correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero al menos él la tenia cerca.

- ¿Cómo la conociste?

- Fue con una amiga a las pruebas de modelos, a penas la vi lo supe, quería que fuese mía.

- Sammy. . . No puedes hablar en serio.

- Tienes que entender Serena que cuando alguien ama con sinceridad no quiere apartarse de su pareja, y a mi me pasa lo mismo con mi angel oscuro.

- ¿Ángel oscuro?

- Le ha llamado asi.

El rubio temía decir su nombre y que de pronto ya no volviera a saber de ella, la había bautizado como ángel oscuro, cuando la encontrara volvería a pronunciar su nombre.

- Darien mi amor. . .- Serena se volvió hacia su hombre.- ¿Quieres café?

- Si mi cielo.

- Sammy sabes que si puedo ayudarte lo hare.- Le dijo la rubia mientras atendía a su prometido.

.

.

- Diamante mi amor.- Esmeralda salió de la ducha envueltas en las más finas toallas.- ¿Mi amor donde estas?

La peliverde entro en el cuarto principal del apartamento, su hombre no estaba ahí, no había rastros de él, pero si estaba su teléfono móvil, lo tomo dispuesta a revisarlo, Diamante estaba muy raro desde hace varios días y tenia la sospecha que estaba saliendo con otra perra, hace un par de noches había llegado oliendo un perfume corriente, reviso las llamas y no encontró nada inusual, sin embargo su enfado creció al ver los mensajes.

"Te necesito iré a tu apartamento"

"Estoy con otro hombre no molestes ahora"

"Maldita sea me has prometido estar conmigo"

"Lo sé pero hasta donde me has dicho tienes mujer"

"Pero es a ti a quien quiero"

- Maldito infeliz. . .- Susurro la peli verdad.

- ¿Esmeralda donde están mis. . .?- El pelinegro entro en el cuarto, vio inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo la mujer.- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- ¡Maldito. . .! ¡Te odio eres un maldito!- La mujer lanzo el teléfono contra la pared, el que se hiso añicos.- Tienes una amante. . .

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. . .

- ¡Dime quien es y la voy a matar!

- Tu no haras nada, la necesito para hacerle la vida imposible la vida a mi primo y su mujer. . .

- ¿Sigues obsesionado con Serena? Ella ya te cambio mañana se casa con Darien, olvídala, no tiene importancia.

- Quiero recuperar lo que es mi.

- Voy matar a esas perras, a tu maldita amante y a esa zorra de Serena. . .

-¡Basta!- Diamante se acercó hasta la mujer para bofetearla.- Tu no harás nada, no soy de tu propiedad para que me órdenes.

La mujer cayo a la cama, en ningún momento dejo de mirar a su amante que se estaba alejando evidentemente enfadado, iba a vengarse de él, nadie la humillaba de esa forma, iba a buscarse no un amante sino varios, iba a demostrarle a ese maldito que ella podría irse con quien quisiera y nadie iba a estar a su lado.

.

.

- Te ves muy guapo hermano.- Hotaru miro a su hermano, que estaba delante de la mesa que se había dispuesto para el juez.- ¿Por cierto donde esta Serena?

- Esta en el jardín del enfrente, en los rosales rosas por que su amigo le esta sacando fotografías.

- Comprendo.- La pelinegra se aliso el vestido.

- Por cierto.- El hombre hablo.- Gracias por consentirme. . .

- Si lo dices por el vestido.- Hotaru acaricio la tela color morado pálido.- Es por Serena, no se vería bien que estuviese a su lado en las fotos, ella de blanco y yo de negro.

Darien sabía que Serena había sido quien finalmente había logrado convencer a su hermana de cambiar el color de sus vestimentas, desde ayer su hermana había vestido un sobrio vestido beige para la oficina y un conjunto de color crema en la cena de la noche anterior entre la familia Tsukino y Chiba.

- Serena se ve hermosa, la vi al pasar por su cuarto.

- No me ha dejado ver el vestido, lo escondió en casa de su madre y esta mañana lo trajo aquí.

- Sabes que la abuela Luna no ha dejado que entres a su cuarto porque ahí se vistió Serena.- Murmuro la joven divertida por completo.- Debes estar desesperado por verla.

- La necesito conmigo a cada hora.

- Veo que aun tienes problemas con tu posesividad con Serena.

- Estoy tratando de controlarlo lo mejor posible.

- Ya veo. . . Espero que no tengas problemas hermano, es evidente que Serena es más cercana a ti cada día, no puedes perder el avance que llevas con tu mujer.

- Mírame estoy aquí en vez de estar ahí con ella y ese fotógrafo.

- ¿El amigo de Serena es fotógrafo?- La pelinegra de pronto sintió un escalofrío severo, no debía ser cierto, tenia que ser simple coincidencia.

- Hijo.- Su abuelo se le acerco.- El juez ya ha llegado, tu abuela fue por Serena, debes ir a tomar tu lugar.

- Si abuelo. . .

.

.

- Estas preciosa hija.- Ikuko Tsukino, quien estaba detrás del fotógrafo sonrió ante la hermosa imagen de su hija rodeada de flores.

- Cuando Serena estaba en Italia, recibió muchas ofertas para trabajar de modelo, pero ella siempre prefirió estar detrás de las cámaras.-

- No me gusta la idea de que otros hombres me vean de aquella forma.- Murmuro la rubia mientras ponía las manos sobre su vientre.- ¿A si?

- Perfecto.- Sammy lanzo el disparador de la cámara.- Apuesto que a tu esposo le van a encantar estas fotos.

- Si. . .

- El juez ya ha llegado.- Anuncio Luna yendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- Serena miro a su amigo, estaba ansiosa por ir al encuentro de Darien, no lo veía desde ayer en la tarde, su madre le había convencido de que no debía ver al novio hasta la boda, pero una noche lejos habia dejado un gran vacío en ella.

- Claro que si. . .

- Entonces vamos.- Fue hasta donde estaba su madre.- Hay que ir por papá.

- Si querida.

- Hola.- El rubio se acerco a la dama de cabellos oscuros.- Soy Sammy, el amigo de Serena.

- ¿El amigo Italiano de Serena?- La mujer no pudo evitar ver la camara de fotografía profesional.- ¿Trabaja con la fotografía?

- Si. . .

- ¿Y se llama Sammy?

- Si. . . ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Oh no querido sino todo lo contrario.- ¿Ya has conocido a la familia Chiba?

- Solo a Darien y por lo visto ahora usted. . .

- Entonces debes conocer a mi nieta.

- Aun no tengo el gusto. . .

- Ven, vamos la ceremonia esta por comenzar

Sammy suspiro, no estaba de ánimo para ser el primero en la fila de esa boda, estaba sinceramente feliz por Serena pero la soledad de su corazón le impedía estar el ciento por ciento feliz. Si no encontraba a su ángel, a su amada Hotaru iba a volverse loco, echaba de menos u mirada cruda, algo en el fondo le decía que esa chica necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a conocer su mujer interior, ese hombre era él, pero iba a tener que tener cuidado y hacerle ver que él era el único hombre para ella.

.

.

- Serena.- Darien la vio acercarse, antes de seguirla mirando se quedó viendo al señor Tsukino.- Prometo cuidar a su hija señor Tsukino.

- Estoy seguro que si.- Kenji le sonrió a su pequeña.- Mucha suerte hija.

- Gracias papá. . .- La rubia dio unos pasos hacia delante.- Darien. . .

- Estas hermosa. . . La novia más bella que he visto en mi vida.- Murmuro el pelinegro casi sin voz.

- Si los novios ya están listos.- Un amable señor, el juez de la boda les sonrio antes de abrir su gran libro.- Podemos comenzar entonces.

- ¡Si!- Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

- El estado me ha dado plenas facultades para celebrar esta boda. . .

En todo momento Darien no dejaba de mirar a su futura esposa, Serena estaba hermosa, se moría por hacerle el amor con aquel vestido sin tirantes, tenia una hermosa tiara en la cabeza, y una preciosa sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta el cuarto más oscuro.

Por su parte Serena se aferraba a las manos de Darien, desde hace días había estado esperando con ansias aquel evento, había tenido cuidado en cada uno de los preparativo y se había preocupado que fueran también del agrado de su futuro esposo.

- ¿Serena Tsukino, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?- Le pregunto el juez.

- Acepto. . .- Susurro bajito, la emoción casi no la dejaba hablar.

- ¿Y tu Darien Chiba, aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?

- Acepto.- Claro que aceptaba si era algo que llevaba soñando desde que la había conocido.

- Entonces con el poder que la ley me otorga, los declaro marido y mujer.- El juez cerro su libro.- Puede besar a la novia.

Darien le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y acerco sus labios a los de ella, con cuidado los tomo, era un beso delicado, pero sencillo ante aquella situación, no quería compartir la intimidad de sus besos con el resto de las personas, por mucho que fueran sus amistades más cercanas.

- Mira querida.- Oyeron la voz de un hombre cerca de ellos.- Hemos llegado tarde.

Los recién casados se separaron lentamente, Serena reconoció al instante a los intrusos, se acercó más a su ahora marido, y busco refugio en sus brazos, no sabia que hacia Diamante ahí, pero hasta donde sabía se había prohibido la entrada de él, más si estaba siendo acompañado por aquella mujer llamada Beryl.

- Te dije que íbamos tarde.- Murmuro la peliroja.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ninguno de ustedes dos fue invitado.- Darien los fulmino.

- Quisimos venir a felicitar a nuestros ex.- Diamante que llevaba del brazo a la mujer le sonrió.

- Largo de aquí.- Se atrevió a decir la rubia.- No quiero que arruinen mi boda con Darien, no tienes derecho.

- Hay querida.- Beryl hablo.- Tengo todo el derecho de venir y felicitar a mi querido Darien.

- Y yo quiero ver a mi primito ponerse la soga al cuello haciéndose cargo del hijo de otro. . .

- Darien.- Serena se acurruco en los brazos de su marido.- Está mintiendo. . .

- Tranquila. . .- El pelinegro le sonrió, pero luego su mirada cambio al ver al intruso.- Será mejor que te largues, contrate a un equipo de guardias, no tendrás contemplaciones al sacarte de esta casa.

- Esta también es mi casa Darien.- Reto Diamante.

- Pero el dueño soy yo.- Artemis se acerco, estaba muy enfadado.- Vete de aquí Diamante, nada tienes que ver con esta boda, y llévate a esta. . . Mujer contigo, ella no tiene derecho a poner un pie aquí.

- Me iré claro que sí. . .- Diamante miro a la rubia.- Cuando eso que tienes ahí nazca te voy a demandar por paternidad, si es mío no voy a dejar que lo hagas pasar por hijo de Darien.

- No es tu hijo. . . Es de Darien. . . Ya te lo he dicho. . .- Sollozo la rubia.- ¿Es que no entiendes?

- Es mi hijo, no te creo aquello que hayas estado con Darien mientras estábamos juntos, obviamente al saber que él es el poderoso de la familia debiste ir tras él y lo tienes muy convencido que es el padre del bastardo que llevas en la entraña.

- Maldito.- Darien tumbo a su primo de un solo y fuerte puñetazo, los guardias en ese momento llegaron.- Llévenselo y a esta ramera también.

Los hombres rápidamente actuaron, aunque la gente alrededor estaba murmurando al ver la expresión de enfado del pelinegro cambiaron rotundamente el tema, Serena corrió a los brazos de su marido.

- Tranquila mi amor. . .- La estrecho con fuerza.- Ya se fueron.

- Hermano.- Hotaru se acerco a la pareja.- Tranquilos, podemos seguir como si nada, puedo llevarme a Serena a que se calme a dentro.

- No.- Darien se negaba a dejar ir a su esposa.- Ella estará mejor a mi lado. . . ¿Verdad conejita?

- Si. . .

- ¿Hotaru?- Una voz conocida por la joven la hiso congelarse.- ¿Eres tu amore mio?

La pelinegra se volvió en el momento exacto en que Sammy venia hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa en la boca, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y pocos segundos después se vio entre los brazos de él, trato de apartarse pero le fue imposible, más aun tratar de esquivar los besos del Italiano.

- Mi ángel. . . Amore mio, me estaba volviendo loco sin ti. . .- Sammy busco los labios de la joven.

Darien miro primero a su ahora esposa y luego la escena de su hermana con aquel sujeto. ¿Ellos ya se conocían? ¿Su hermana era el tal ángel oscuro de Sammy? Busco una explicación en Serena pero al verla tan confundida como él supo que la rubia también se había sorprendo ante aquello.

- Suéltame. . . Loco lunático.- Hotaru se separó un poco.- ¿Tu eres el amigo Italiano de Serena?

- Claro que si, y por lo visto eres la hermana del esposo de nuestra amiga. . . Ha sido el destino el que nos quiere juntos amore mio.

- Hotaru.- Darien decidió intervenir, veía a su hermana ponerse nerviosa, si algo tenía que ser explicado respecto a ellos dos tendría que ser ahora mismo.- ¿Puedes explicarme esto?

- Hermano yo. . .

- Darien.- Sammy fue quien hablo Hace un mes atrás conocí a tu hermana en una sesión de fotografía de su amiga Unazuki, la ame al verla y te juro que mis intenciones con ella son las más correctas y sinceras.

- Pero no entiende que no estoy interesada en él.- Agrego la pelinegra.- Hermano este sujeto no hace más que querer molestarme. . .

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Sammy la tomo del brazo.- Yo te amo. . . ¿Acaso es tan difícil que lo entiendas? ¿Nunca antes has amado a un hombre, por eso me tienes miedo?

- Basta.- Darien miro a los dos.- No quiero que sigan, este es un dia muy importante para Serena y para mi, ya bastante tengo con la intervención de Diamante.

- Darien tiene razón chicos.- Serena les sonrió.- Aun queda mucha fiesta, pueden conversar y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

- Vamos.- El recién casado le ofreció el brazo a su mujer.- Tenemos mucho que celebrar.

- Si mi amor.- La rubia volvió a sentirse contenta después del primer alboroto hecho por aquella mujer y su ex.

- ¿Debo suponer que no tenias idea de que se trataba de mi hermana?- Murmuro Darien a su esposo cuando estaba alejándose.

- Bueno Sammy me hablo de un amor, pero nunca me dio algún tipo de especificación de la chica.

- Ya veo. . .- Darien miro de reojo a su hermana.- ¿Tu qué crees? Quiero que mi hermana tenga un novio, pero que él no juegue con ella.

- Sammy no es de esa clase de personas, quizá es un poco atrevido al decir que la ama profundamente cuando se vieron pocas veces, pero es evidente de que la quiere y no puede vivir sin ella, míralo como sonríe. No había estado así desde que lo deje en Italia el día que me vine de vuelta a casa. . .

- Y a mis brazos.

- Si. . . Ven vamos me muero por comer el pastel de chocolate.

-Si te sientes cansada debes decírmelo.

- Si, tranquilo, me siento bien, anoche dormí mucho a pesar de la incomodidad de no estar contigo.

- Conmigo fue igual, pero no pude conciliar el sueño.

- Ahora tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para dormir juntos mi amor.- Serena le ofreció sus labios.

.

.

- Déjame en paz.- Hotaru había ido de mesa en mesa saludando a sus conocidos, pero en todo momento había estado siendo seguida por aquel rubio Italiano.

- Amore mio. . . ¿Por qué quieres apartarme si yo te amo tanto?

- Estas enfermo. . .

- Loco mejor dicho, pero loco por ti.- Sammy la sostuvo del brazo y comenzó a llevarlas hasta los rosales donde momentos antes había fotografiado a su amiga.- ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevo buscándote?

- Poco me importa. . .

- Tiene que estar bromeando, tienes que sentir algo por mi. . . ¿Acaso no te gustaron mis mensajes?

- Mira Sammy, eres un chico muy guapo y todo eso, pero no estoy interesada en ti. . .

- Dame tiempo puedo hacer que te intereses en mi amore, ahora que te he encontrado planeo quedarme a vivir en esta ciudad, no volveré a dejarte ir.

- ¿Qué?

.

.

Esmeralda busco frenéticamente el numero personal de Darien, ella lo tenia, iba a implorar que le devolviera su empleo, si iba a vengarse de Diamante lo iba a hacer de la peor formas, haría caer a Darien en sus brazos y luego iba a restregárselo en la cara.

- Lo tengo.- Lo encontró en la agenda.- Vamos a ver. . . Si aquella simple mujer pudo lograr que la llevaras al altar ya quiero pensar lo que harás conmigo como tu amante. . . Viajes alrededor del mundo, un lujoso apartamentos, todo para mi.

Iba a hacer caer a Darien en sus cama, iba tenerlo como amante y luego se lo haría saber a Diamante, aquello iba a acabar por desquiciarlo, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a su primo una noticia como aquello lo llevaría a la locura total.

- Vas a ser mio Darien Chiba. . . Mio y de mis caricias. . .- Murmuro entre risas maléficas.

.

.

- ¿Te gusto la fiesta?- Serena miro a su ahora esposo, estaba sentada en la cómoda cama del lujoso hotel donde había sido llevado por Darien.

- Estuvo magnifica, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado asi. . .

- Mi sueño era tener una boda pequeña e intima.

- ¿De verdad?- Darien había pensado que Serena había desistido de las grandes bodas al no casarse con Diamante.

- Claro que si, antes. . . Cuando iba a casarme con. . .- La joven respiro hondo.- Bueno ya comprendes, él quería una gran boda con una gran fiesta de celebración, pero a mi siempre me han gustado las cosas pequeñas.

- Comprendo.- Darien se le acerco.- ¿Estas cansada?

- No. . . Bueno. . . Solo un poco.

- Mmm. . . Estas hermosa esta tarde, por cierto, quiero que Sammy me envie las fotografías que te saco en los rosales.

- Dice que te las llevare personalmente a tu oficina ahora que supo que Hotaru también trabaja ahí.

- Eso es algo que tendré que hablar con él, no sé que esta pasando entre ellos pero ambos me deben una explicación.

- Deja eso para despues.- Serena se levanto y atrajo a su marido hacia ella.- Es nuestra noche de bodas. . . ¿De verdad la quieres pasar hablando sobre ellos dos?

- Claro que no.- El pelinegro estrecho a su mujer en los brazos.- Esta es nuestra primera noche oficial como esposo, no me la quiero perder. . .

- Yo tampoco.- Serena se desato el cierre del vestido, el que bajo lentamente y quedando solo en ropa interior frente a su hombre.- Ven mi amor, aun tenemos algunas semanas para nosotros antes de dejar este placer.

- Serena. . . Conejita. . . Mi amor. . .

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Yesqui2000: **Y por lo que se ve mi querida amiga no creo que Diamante se vaya tan tranquilo. Darien esta comenzando a sospechar de las intenciones que tiene Sammy con su hermana, tendremos que ver que es lo que sucede.

**Caroone: **Tendremos que ver si Sammy logra llegar hasta el corazón de Hotaru jijiji. Darien empalagoso un poco si, pero es un hombre enamorado, muy enamorado a decir verdad.

**Luxy1985: **Pues si, la boda ya llego, no exenta de problemas, y si amiga la aliada de Diamante es Beryl, Sammy pobre de él que necesita el amor de su Hotaru y ella se lo niega.

**Flakis: **Al menos ahora pudios ver la confianza que tiene Serena en Darien al no dar crédito a las palabras de Beryl, aunque si la dejaron algo asustada. ¿Por qué será? Hot tuvo su sorpresa al dar cara a cara con su acosador jijiji.

**Moonliss: **Pues Darien tiene muy alto su instinto protector con Serena, mal que mal es su mujer. Sammy. . . Sammy. . . Sammy estas yendo muy deprisa con Hot.

**Adileyne: **Poco a poco la relación de ellos dos se está fortaleciendo y creciendo, tanto así que el uno al otro confían plenamente. Concuerdo contigo, Hot debe darle una oportunidad a Sammy.

**Roanva:** No eres la única que odia casi a muerte a Diamante amiga, su actitud deja mucho que desear sobre todo al estar empeñado en molestar.

**Talantia: **Todas estamos odiando poco a poco a Diamante, si amiga Serena dijo "mi amor" pero sin darse cuenta, aunque se dice que el corazón reaccionado antes que cualquier otra cosa.

**Princessqueen: **Darien y Serena están vacunados contra la maldad de Diamante, ninguno de los dos esta dispuesta a dar crédito a sus mentiras. Y como viste Serena no le creyó a Beryl, aun asi quedo algo asustada.

**Barbielove: **Bienvenida amiga, como vez una pareja se esta consolidando, como Serena y Darien y otra que tendrá que hacer mucho para poder surgir, como Hotaru y Sammy.

**NixSophie: **Amiga ese creciente amor no se esta derrumbando al contrario, poco a poco se fortalece, aunque parece que aun les quedan muchas dificultades para poder ser felices.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Serena no se esta dando cuenta, pero poco a poco esta amando al pelinegro, y en cuanto a Sammy pues ya viste se la encontró sin querer y ahora no la quiere dejar escapar.

**Conyta Moonlight:** Pues amiga Conyta hay que esperar para ver si Serena se da cuenta de sus sentimiento hacia su ahora marido. Hotaru aun no entiende que ese hombre ha ido tras ella porque de verdad la quiere, esperemos que acceda a darle una oportunidad.

**Anali88: **Eso es porque Darien conoce la maldad de Diamante por eso no le da crédito a su palabras. Y espero haberte resuelto tu duda sobre la vestimenta de Hot.

**SalyLuna: **Pues la zorra de Beryl ya apareció y como siempre esparciendo su maldad, menos mal que Serena no creyó en sus palabras.

**Maria paolini: **Pues nuestra querida pareja ya está casada bajo todas las de la ley, y todo parece indicar que su relación va creciendo positivamente.

**MoonPrincess82: **Pues Diamante no se está dando por vencido, y eso lo indica el que haya interrumpido en la boda de esa forma, Sammy y Hotaru. . . ¿Tendrán una oportunidad esos dos?

**Christydechiba: **Si amiga tenías razón, Serena amo a un Diamante falso, por lo tanto ese amor ya no existe, y al menos Serena supero la primera aparición de Beryl, y también la segunda jajaj.

**Yssareyes48: **Pues Sere si le tuvo confianza aunque si al principio estaba asustada, ¿Será que son celos? Diamante y Beryl no será su primera aparición para esparcir maldad.

**Serena potter pataki: **Pues Diamante no está obteniendo lo que quería, no ha podido romper la confianza de los ahora esposos. Y tan cerca que estuvo Sammy y Hotaru, no se reconocieron en toda la ceremonia jijiji.

**Mary Yuet: **¿Será que Hotaru tiene miedo de sentir algo por un hombre? Pues eso parecer ser lo evidente. Darien confía con todo su corazón y sabe que Serena es solo suya.

**BellMoon: **Si amiga el amor entre ellos dos está creciendo, aunque la rubia no parece darse cuenta de lo que ya siente por su marido.

**Amigas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, agradezco enormemente todo su apoyo, ver tantos Reviews respeto a cado uno de los capitulo que ya subido de esta historia me llena de alegría al saber que les ha gustado, espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste. Saluditos!**


	9. Revelación

**Sailor no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor**

**Revelación**

- ¿Y bien, que te parece?- Sammy miro con ansias a su amiga.

- Pues. . .- Serena miro cada rincón del estudio que había comprado su amigo, desde que le había dicho que se iba a instalar definitivamente en esa ciudad ella no le había dado crédito, hasta ahora.- Es muy amplio, parece que tienes muchos planes. . . ¿Estas seguro de esto Sammy?

- Claro que si, ya me compre mi propio apartamento, este estudio y mi coche ya debe estar por llegar. . .

- Es un cambio importante y ciertamente te mereces amar. . . ¿Pero y si Hotaru no te acepta?

- Estoy dispuesto a llevármela lejos de aquí, hasta que me acepte.

- Suenas algo. . .

- ¿Loco, obsesivo? Hotaru ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces no te preocupes.

- De verdad quiero que seas feliz y ella también, Hotaru perdió a sus padres siendo muy pequeña, con Darien pensamos que es ese trauma es lo que le impide abrir su corazón.

Darien y ella hablaban mucho en la noche cuando estaban en la intimidad de su cuarto, cuando los movimientos de su hijo no la dejaban conciliar el sueño y su marido se quedaba despierto junto con ella o también cuando ella despertaba a mitad de la noche y tenia antojos que Darien no tenia problemas en cumplir.

- Pues tendrá que dejar eso en el pasado, yo quiero darle un futuro feliz, con hijos hasta una mascota si ella asi lo quiere.

- ¿De verdad la amas? No me lo tomes a mal, pero cuando te conoci eres un tanto coqueto con las mujeres. . .

- Soy italiano pequeña, soy coqueto por naturaleza, pero nunca ninguna mujer me ha importado tanto como ella.

- Ya veo. . .- Serena miro su reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde.- Ya me tengo que ir. . . Tengo que ir por Darien.

- ¿Tienen planes?

- Me toca la clase de preparación para el parto, ya sabes la respiración y otras técnicas.

- ¿Darien te acompaña?

- Desde la primera clase. . . Buena suerte con el estudio, y con Hotaru.

- Ire esta noche la casa de los Chiba, le llevare flores y chocolates, nos veos luego.

La rubia suspiro antes de salir, Sammy no iba a perder un segundo, desde la boda hace casi mes y medio a la casa Chiba y a la empresa llegaban arreglos de flores, chocolates y otros obsequios, los cuales no eran tomados en cuenta por la pelinegra, para tristeza de la abuela Luna, quien quería que su nieta aceptara de buen grado a su pretendiente.

Tomo un taxi y en pocos minutos estuvo en la empresa, el estudio estaba sospechosamente cerca de la empresa, buen punto para Sammy, entro en la empresa y saludo a todos los que la miraban, ya sabían que era la esposa del hombre importante de la esposa, de modo que se esforzaban mucho en ser amables con ella. Entro en el ascensor e inmediatamente noto que no estaba sola, había una mujer más ahí, era Esmeralda.

- Hola Serena.- La mujer le dio una sonrisa.- Veo que vienes a ver a tu marido.

- Si. . .- La miro de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto el uniforme de las secretarias.- Veo que estas trabajando aquí.

- Darien fue amable en permitir que volviera a trabajar aquí.

- Comprendo. . .- Él no le había comentado nada de eso.

Llegaron a la mitad del edificio y Esmeralda se bajó, no comprendía como Darien había podido hacer algo, asi, tomando en cuenta de que Diamante también estaba ahí, su esposo debía de comprender que aquellos dos eran un peligro, tanto para él como para la empresa.

- Buenos días señora Chiba.- Michiru la recibió amablemente.- Pase por favor, el señor Chiba esta terminando una llamada pero sabe que él no la regañara por entrar.

- Gracias Michiru. . .

Entro en el despacho, efectivamente Darien estaba detrás de su escritorio hablando por teléfono, al verla entrar le sonrió, y le indico que se sentara, la joven decidió jugar un poco y se acerco a él, sentándose en las piernas de su marido.

- . . . Lo sé, pero tienes que comprender que es importante esa fusión, tendremos mayor control sobre el mercado.- Sintió una mano de Darien en su vientre.- Bien entonces esperare ese informe. . . Correcto, te veré la próxima semana. . . Adiós. . .

- Hola mi amor.- Serena se volvió con cuidado para verlo.- Te ves poderoso.

- Soy el presidente de esta empresa cariño, tengo que ser poderoso para que todo funcione.

- Darien. . . ¿Esmeralda esta trabajando aquí?- Decidió ir directo al grano.

- Hace una semana si. . . Iba a decírtelo, me visito hace un mes, me pidió trabajo y le dije que dada las circunstancias no podía ser, pero tuvimos una pequeña crisis de secretarias y tuve que recurrir a ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Tengo dos secretarias con baja por maternidad, una que se operara de la vista que al parecer no podrá volver a trabajar y Michiru estaba tratando de entrenar a la personas nuevas, pero nadie dio la talla, de modo que llame a Esmeralda, quien ya conoce los procedimientos de la empresa, al menos nos ahorramos entrenar un puesto más.

- Ya veo. . . ¿Esta trabajando cerca de Diamante?

- Según tengo entendido ellos terminaron su relación dada la cercanía de ese tipo con Beryl, de hecho Diamante vino aquí a exigirme que la echara.

- Comprendo. . .

- Déjalos.- Darien la abrazo.- No tienen importancia.

- Si. . .- ¿Ya está listo? La clase es en menos de media hora.

- Por supuesto, vamos. . .

La pareja iba saliendo del despacho cuando vieron a dos repartidores llevando arreglos de flores, Darien le hiso una seña para que la siguiera, extrañada por su marido lo siguió sin comprender que sucede.

- Todos los días a esta hora llegan esos dos hombre. . . ¿Adivina a quien viene a dejar eso?

- No me digas que. . .

- Aja. . . Mira.- Darien le señalo la sala de las asistentes donde estaba Hotaru.

Vio a la pelinegra enfadarse, obviamente la chica no estaba contenta, pero de todos modos recibió la flores, los hombres abandonaron la sala, dejando a la joven con ambos arreglos.

- Esto es casi todos lo días, Hotaru solo recibe las flores por amabilidad a esos hombres, aparentemente tu amigo no se da por vencido.

- Tiene planeado ir a casa esta noche.

- Ya veo. . . Pues esta noche llegare temprano a casa. . .

- Parece que la situación te divierte.

- Bueno, conozco a mi hermana, ella no va a ir tras de él.

- ¿Mi amor de verdad quieres que Hot sea feliz?

- Claro que si, pero es ella quien no comprende eso.

- Mmm. . . Creo que hablare con ella, una conversación de mujer a mujer.

- Mis abuelos y yo te lo agradeceríamos mucho, la idea de que este con ese hombre no me gusta mucho a decir verdad, pero si al menos sirve para que se dé cuenta de que es joven y tiene que divertirse podría permitir que salieran juntos.

Serena entonces decidió intervenir, no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo pero iba a convencer a su cuñada para que al menos acepara un cita con Sammy, ellas dos siempre se juntaban en la sala a tomar té a eso de la siete, hora en que esperaban la llegada de Darien, de modo que tendría ese tiempo para hablarle.

.

.

- ¿Quieres dejar de venir a buscarme a mi trabajo?- Hotaru se topó cara a cara con él.- De verdad tu actitud me esta sacando de quicio. . .

Sammy llevaba días que iba a la misma hora en que ella salía de su trabajo, se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa e intentaba por todos los medios besarla, algunas veces ella lograba esquivar sus besos, otras no y eso la enfurecía mucho.

- Podríamos ir a tomar un café aquí cerca. . . Descubrí una cafetería muy buena. . .

- No. . . Ya te he dicho que no a cada una de tus invitaciones, no comprendo porque sigues empeñado en molestarme. . .

- ¿Te gustaron las flores que te envié?

- Pues no, además por tu culpa todos chismorrean a mis espaldas. . .

- ¿Quizá prefieras otras cosas? ¿Te gustas los chocolates? Puedo enviarte los que más te gusten amore mio. . .

- Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz. . .

- ¿Aun me tienes miedo?- Sammy se acercó a su amada.- Tienes que saber que nunca te voy a hacer sufrir. . .

- No me interesa. . .

- Per favore amore mio. . . ¿Tanto te cuesta tratar de ser feliz? La vida no puede ser solo trabajo y la universidad.

- ¿Cómo sabes. . .? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

- Resulta que mi apartamento da a la entrada principal de la facultad de finanzas y economía de la universidad donde estudias amore.

- Grrr. . .

- No me gruñas, espera hasta que estemos haciendo el amor.- Sammy la estrecho en sus brazos.- Mi dulce y arisca ragazza. . .

- Suéltame. . .

- Vamos amore, solo un café nada más. . .

- Tengo que estar en la universidad en pocos minutos. . .

- Puedo entonces llevarte, aun no tengo coche, pero puedo pedir un taxi, yo lo pago amore. . .

- Solo dejame ir. . .

- ¿Puedo ir a verte esta noche a casa?

- No. . . Si te apareces yo. . .

El rubio no la dejo terminar pues busco sus labios con rapidez, era una única forma que tenia para hacer que ella estuviera cerca. La insto a abrir sus labios, invadió su boca con audacia preparado en caso de cualquier cosa, ella bien podría morderlo, lo cual ya había hecho unos días atrás, pero lucia con orgullo esa pequeña marca.

- Ven. . .- Le dijo en tanto se aparto.- No puedes llegar tarde.

- Yo. . .- Hotaru ya no podía resistir más los besos de Sammy, cada vez la debilitaban más.- Tengo que irme. . .

- Tranquila yo te llevo.- El rubio hiso parar un taxi, le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano.- Ven te ayudo.

- Si. . .

Sammy sonrió ante ese pequeño triunfo, aunque estaba seguro de que ella no iba a reaccionar hasta dentro de par de minutos, de modo que podía aferrarse a eso durante ese tiempo, le paso un brazo alrededor del cuello, ella no pareció percibir aquello, luego puso su otro brazo libre alrededor de la cintura.

- A la universidad del sur por favor.- Le hablo al taxita.

.

.

Serena llevo la bandeja con el té y los pastelillos, había notado que Hot estaba muy callada, y ciertamente estaba segura de que se trataba de Sammy, se acerco a ella, estaba sentada en el suelo de alfombra apoyada en la mesa de centro, tenia unos apuntes y varios libros.

- ¿Hot?- Se le acerco.- Traje los bocadillos.

- Gracias Serena. . .

- ¿Hot?- Respiro hondo.- ¿Podemos hablar de Sammy?

- No. . . No ahora. . .

- ¿Entonces cuando?- Serena se sento.- Dime Hotaru, puedes confiar en mi.

- Eres amiga de Sammy.- La pelinegra la miro.- Puedes estar pasándole información sobre mi.

- Claro que no, y lo sabes, solo estas asi de nerviosa porque tienes miedo de quererlo.

- No. . .

- ¿Entonces porque no aceptas salir con él? No te hará nada malo la primera cita, yo pongo las manos al fuego por él.

- Mmm. . .

- Hot de mujer a mujer.- Serena le tendio un pastelillo.- ¿Que te pasa cuando ves a Sammy?

- No sé como identificarlo a decir verdad. . . Me pone nerviosa, y a la vez me enfado mucho con él, por el solo hecho de estar frente mio.

- Comprendo. . . ¿Sabes que ahora que estoy embarazada me sucede eso mismo con mi hermano? Las mujeres podemos actuar asi frente a nuestros hombres. . .

- Sammy no es mi hombre. . .

- Una mujer enamorada sabe cuándo quiere estar cerca de su hombre. . .

- Tu no amas a mi hermano así que no tienes derecho a hablar.

- Hotaru. . .- Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Yo. . .- La pelinegra se levantó, se alejó muy pálida.- Lo siento yo. . .

- ¿Serena?- Era Darien, ya era hora de su llegada, venia en el vestíbulo de acceso.

- Mi amor.- La joven ser acerco hasta él para ofrecerle sus labios.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien.- Respondió lentamente aun aturdida por la acusación de la otra joven.- Dormí una pequeña siesta y me levante hace poco a hacer la cena.

- Hola Serena.- Sammy entonces después, busco inmediatamente a su amada.- Hotaru buenas noches.

- Hola.- La joven estaba pálida aun, en una extremo de la sala.

- Quería invitarte a cenar.- Sammy sabía que iba a recibir una negativa.- Hay un buen lugar al que te quiero llevar

- Si, si quiero si contigo.- Ella se acercó a él.- Solo dejame ir por un abrigo.

- Claro.- Sammy la miro extrañado, pero se alegró.- Si amore, ve tranquila yo te espero.

Darien observo el cambio en su hermana, busco la mirada de su esposa, obviamente ella había tenido aquella platica de chicas que le había prometido, Serena lograba sacar lo mejor de su hermana y eso era bueno, de modo que se acerco al rubio y lo miro con rudeza.

- Si lastimas a mi hermana.- Lo amenazo.- Te mato.

- Tranquilo, nada malo le pasara a tu hermana.

- Mas te vale.

Cinco minuto después la pareja salió, Darien volvió a mirar al hombre con cuidado, si algo le sucedía a su hermana lo haría pagar caro. Se volvió hacia su esposa, algo le estaba pasando estaba muy callada y eso no era normal en ella.

- ¿Serena te sientes bien?

- Si. . .

- ¿Y los abuelos?

- Recuerda que hoy es su noche de club social. . .

- Querrás decir de póker. . .- Murmuro Darien entre risas.- Eso significa que no volverán hasta mañana.

- Si. . . ¿Tienes hambre?- La joven lo miro.- La cena ya esta lista.

- Como vamos a estar solos podemos cenar en la sala de estar de nuestro cuarto, algo intimo entre tu y yo.

- Si, yo preparo todo. . .- Serena caminaba hasta la cocina con rapidez.

- ¿Segura que estas bien mi amor?

- Claro que si.- Le dijo ella antes de desaparecer.

.

.

- ¿Te ha gustado el lugar?- Sammy busco la mirada esquiva de la joven.- ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado callada casi todo el tiempo, apenas tocaste tu aperitivo.

- Yo me porte mal con Serena, hable más de la cuenta.

- ¿Pelearon? Cuando llegue las noto a ambas tensas. . .

- Me hablo sobre el amor y le dije que como no amaba a mi hermano ella no tenía derecho a hablar.

- Eso fue duro. . .

- Estoy tana arrepentida, ella es tan amable conmigo. . . Y yo le dije aquello.

- Estoy seguro que no lo quisiste hacer con malicia, por lo que he visto Serena y tu se llevan bien, casi como hermanas. . .- Sammy pensó unos segundos.- ¿Solo aceptaste salir conmigo por vergüenza a ella verdad?

Hotaru se quedo en silencio, era en parte verdad, solo había aceptado salir con él para escapar de la vergüenza de haber tratado mal a Serena, ahora estaba avergonzada con Sammy.

- No digas nada, ya lo comprendo.

- Yo. . .

- Tranquila, vamos a seguir comiendo, no porque sea una escapatoria no me voy a aprovechar de tenerte aquí conmigo.

- Sammy. . .

- Tranquila esta noche solo seré tu acompañante, pero te voy a demostrar que puedo ser una buena compañía para ti.

.

.

Darien está leyendo una revista de paternidad cuando noto que su esposa se estaba demorando mucho en el baño, ya habían pasado casi diez minutos, no era normal que tardara tanto, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ver que estaba ocurriendo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Serena?- Abrió sin tocar.- ¿Mi amor?

La rubia estaba delante del espejo parecía ensimismada, tenía la vista fija en el espejo, no pareció notar su presencia, se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros con mucho cuidado, de todos modos ella se sobresaltó.

- Tranquila, soy yo.- Le beso el hombro.- Ven a la cama, se hace tarde.

- Si. . .- Las palabras de Hot aun retumbaban en su mente.

- Serena dime la verdad. . . ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

- Yo estoy algo cansada después de la clase de hoy, vamos a la cama.

- Serena. . .- Darien se sentía lejano a ella, algo le estaba pasando, lo tenía por seguro.- Vamos a la cama.

Le dolía que Serena no le tuviese confianza para compartir aquello que le estaba pasando, si había creído en su palabra cuando le dijo que ya nada tenía que ver con Beryl entonces no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que le impedía a la rubia hablar.

Lo observo dormir, Darien se había quedado dormido hace muy poco, pero ella no, temía quedarse dormida y ver que él ya no seguía a su lado. Lo miro largos minutos su vida habia cambiado gracias a él, pronto seria madre, y no estaba sola, contaba con su apoyo y el de la familia Chiba, pero eso le hacia darse cuenta de algo, de no existir ese bebé lo más probable era que Darien no se hubiese casado con ella, aquello la volvía infeliz.

.

.

- Espero que a pesar de todo la cena de haya gustado.- Murmuro Sammy que estaba en la entrada de la casa Chiba con su amada.- Y que la compañía haya sido de tu agrado.

- Confieso que solo sali contigo para huir de me atrocidad, pero me divertí contigo, sobre todo en aquel lugar de comedia al fue fuimos.

- Me alegro saberlo.- Sammy se acercó más.- Estoy decidido a conquistarte Hotaru, y ya he dado el primer paso.

- Yo. . .

- Shhh. . .- Sammy la estrecho.- No digas nada.

Acepto su beso de buen grado, no intento huir y solo se entregó a sus caricias, lo que Sammy agradeció, pues tuvo el descaro de estrecharla aún más, y buscar su cintura. Iba a conquistar a esa mujer, aunque se le fuera la vida en eso.

- Ti amo la mia raggaza. . .- Sammy se separo lentamente de ella.- Nos vemos pronto.

- Buenas noches. . .

.

.

Al terminar de vestirse Darien se quedó mirando a su mujer, se había acostumbrado a irse al trabajo con un beso de parte de ella, y alguna que otra vez ella le arreglaba siempre algo del traje, ahora ella parecía estar lejos de ahí, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama, su vientre resaltaba bajo las sabanas, lo toco soñando con tener a su hijo en los brazos.

- Mmm. . .- Su mujer poco a poco abrió los ojos.- Buenos días.

- Ya estaba por irme, y no quería salir sin tu beso.

- Ven aquí.- Serena le abrió los brazos.- Lamento no haber despertado antes.

- Tranquila. . .- Le beso la punta de la nariz primero.- El embarazo te esta tomando mucha energía de tu cuerpo

Lo recordaba desde que Darien se lo había dicho hace ya varias semanas atrás, no importaba cuanto se hubiese preparado para eso, sabía que iba a echar terriblemente de menos a su marido íntimamente. Se sentó en la cama, quería levantarse, de modo que se puso sus zapatillas de dormir.

- Lo sé, el medico dijo que no podemos. . .- La joven se sonrojo.- Bueno ya sabes. . .

- Pero después cuando nazca nuestro bebé podemos ponernos al dia.

¿Seguirás deseándome? Le quiso preguntar, pero se quedó callada por temor a recibir una negativa de su parte, simplemente le sonrió y le arreglo el cuello de la camisa, le gustaba hacer eso, cuidar de su marido.

- Bueno ya estas bien vestido.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Te esperare entonces para la cena.

- Si. . . Mis abuelos llegaron hace poco estaba abriendo las cortinas cuando vi a ese par llegando.

- Lo que significa que dormirán hasta muy tarde.- Serena dio una pequeña risa, los abuelos de Darien eran in igual, para su edad hacían muchas cosas, una de ellas era la noche de póker en la cual aparecían al día siguiente.

- Hotaru hoy tiene un examen, de modo que estará aquí en casa.

- Ya veo. . .- Si era sincera consigo misma no quería ver a la joven, sus palabras habían sido dura.

- Bien te dejo. . .

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta entonces. . .

.

.

La peliverde estaba esperando la aparición de Darien, él siempre llegaba temprano, tenia que poner en marcha su plan y cuando antes mejor, Diamante ya estaba viviendo con aquella zorra de pelo rojo, pero estaba segura de que la dejaría de lado al saber que ella estaba con el objeto de su odio. Lo vio aparecer y acercarse al ascensor, camino hasta él, y se entro a su lado.

- Buenos días Darien.- Murmuro seductoramente.

- Hola Esmeralda.

- No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por devolverme mi trabajo.

- Teníamos una crisis, y mal que mal eres buena en lo que haces.

- Gracias. . .- Lo miro a los ojos.- Eres un hombre especial, Serena es una mujer afortunada y. . .

- Esmeralda.- Darien la detuvo mirándola fríamente.- Te ruego que te abstengas de hablar de mi mujer.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sabía que era un tema delicado. . .

- Tranquila, solo has lo que te pido.

- Si por supuesto.- Gruño bajito, sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil.

- Es tu piso Esmeralda.- Le dijo Darien a penas las puertas se abrieron.

- Si, gracias. . .

.

.

- Serena.- Hotaru entro en la cocina y noto la presencia de la rubia, estaba acabando de deayunar.- Yo lo siento mucho. . . Hable sin pensar.

- Tranquila. . . Yo lo entiendo, te estaba presionando respecto a Sammy.

- Serena. . .- La joven se acerco.- Perdóname por favor, yo. . .

- ¿Cómo te fue con Sammy?- La rubia desvió el tema.- Darien trato de esperarte despierto pero el sueño lo venció.

- Llegue a eso de la media noche, la pase bien a decir verdad.- Decidió aceptar su cambio de tema.

- Me alegro por ti y por Sammy, estoy segura de que pueden ser felices juntos.

- Yo. . . Nunca antes había salido con un hombre, así que no sé muy bien como actuar ante una situación así.

- Solo déjate llevar.- Serena le sonrió.- Sammy no es un mal chico.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

- Bien tengo que dejarte, quede con mi madre para ir a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé.

- Espero que te vaya bien.

Hotaru aún se sentía terrible por lo que había dicho y sabía que no iba a ser fácil obtener el perdón de la rubia, quería hacer algo pero no sabía qué, no la conocía a la perfección, pero si sabían a quién recurrir, tomo su móvil y marco.

- ¿Amore? ¿De verdad eres tú?

- Si. . .- Se sintió nerviosa.- Necesito algo y no sabía a quién recurrir.

- Dime ragazza sabes que vivo por y para ti.

- Quiero hacer algo por Serena, me siento terrible por lo de anoche.

- ¿Y quieres mi ayuda?

- Si, no sé que hacer, y tu la conoces bien.

- Hare lo que tu quieras amore, con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Un mes completo de citas conmigo. . . Tres veces por semana.

- ¿Quieres doce citas?

- Nada menos, si no puedes ir a una me tienes que recompensar.

- Yo. . .

- Tienes tres segundos para decidir. . . Uno. . . Dos. . .

- Si, tendré tus doce citas, pero tienes que ayudarme.

- No te preocupes, moveré mis hilos para hacer algo por ti, solo dame un par de horas.

- Gracias. . .

.

.

Parte de lo que había dicho era mentira, no había salido con su madre, sino sola, no tenía cabeza para tener a una persona a su lado, pero si estaba viendo cosas para su bebé, aun no tenían nombres pero con Darien ya tenían varios en mente, ella quería Endymion y Darien Mamoru, ambos nombres eran buenos, pero esperaba ganar ella, su primer hijo tenia que tener nombre de príncipe.

Vio varios trajecitos de niño, muchos le gustaron, tomo la tarjeta que Darien le había entregado para esos casos y se acercó a la caja, las compras más grandes como la cuna y otros parecidos la haría junto con su marido el próximo fin de semana.

- Mira papi. . .- Oyó la voz de un niño que paso cerca de ella cargando un vestido rosa.- ¿Cree que a mi hermana le guste?

Serena se quedó mirando al pequeño que no superaba los cinco años, el niño corrió al lado de su padre, quien se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de su hijo. Imagino inmediatamente a Darien y el bebé que estaba esperando.

- Claro que le gustara a nuestra pequeña. . .

- ¿Puedo entonces comprarlo con mi mesada?

- Si vamos, a la caja.

- Si papi.

Estaba segura de que Darien sería un buen padre, pero después de lo de anoche dudaba si seria ella una buena madre también. Quería con todas sus fuerza ser una buena madre pero sobre todo una buena esposa, no quería que Darien se arrepintiera de haberse casado con ella.

.

.

Por la noche Darien estaba llegando a su casa cuando noto que otro auto estaba ahí, por lo que sabía no tendría visitas, por lo que supuso que debían ser sus suegros, quienes los visitaban cada semana, asi que entro con mucha naturalidad.

- Hermano.- Hotaru lo recibió.- Que bueno que has llegado. . . Tienes que prepararte.

- ¿Prepararme?

- Le quise dar algo a Serena y eso tiene que ver contigo.

. ¿Si?

- Sammy me dijo que Serena adora la comida Italiana asi que les reserve una mesa en el mejor restaurante italiano de la ciudad y una noche en un lujoso hotel.

- Vaya gracias. . . ¿Dónde está Serena?

- Acabando de arreglarse, ve a mi cuarto ahí deje tu mejor traje. . . Date prisa, el chofer ya los está esperando. . .

- ¿De eso se trata el auto que esta afuera?

- Claro no iba a permitir que tu condujeras y así quitarle atención a tu esposa.- Hotaru le dio un empujón.- Ve, Serena ya debe estar lista y a una mujer no se le debe dejar esperando.

- Ya. . . Ya voy. . .- Darien tomo el camino hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Y bien?- Sammy apareció, durante la llegada de Darien hacia optado por ocultarse.- ¿Cuándo planeas agendar nuestras citas?

- Bien. . . Estas semanas tengo muchos exámenes. . .

- No escapes Hot. . .

- Es cierto, de hecho mañana tengo un examen importante de contabilidad, planeo estudiar un par de horas antes de irme a la cama.

- ¿Puedo quedarme y ayudarte?- Sammy la miro a los ojos.- Aunque no cuenta como cita y lo sabes.

- Bien, pero nada de coqueteos de verdad necesito buenas calificaciones.

- Lo prometo.

.

.

La rubia estaba terminando de cepillar su cabello agradecía sinceramente aquel gesto de Hotaru, ella y Darien necesitaban un momento a solas, solo la noche anterior habían cenado solos y eso era por las circunstancias, aunque Darien ya estaba apresurando todo para la construcción de su casa, la propiedad era grande, su casa estaría alejada de la mansión Chiba, pero no tanto, adoraba a sus abuelos, pero era consciente de que iban a formar una familia de tres no de más integrantes.

- ¿Serena?- Darien entro en el cuarto enfundado en su mejor traje.- ¿Ya estas lista mi amor?

- Si.- La joven se levantó del tocador.

- Luces hermosa. . .- Darien la miro de pies a cabeza.- Soy un hombre con suerte.

- Al contrario, la de la suerte soy yo, me he casado con un hombre maravilloso.

- Buenos ambos somos los de la buena suerte entonces.- Darien miro la cama, ahí habían tendido varios trajecitos de bebé.- ¿Los has comprado hoy?

- Si.- Ella se acercó a su esposo.- ¿Te gustan? Los estaba viendo esta tarde cuando Hotrau entro con esta sorpresa.

- Son preciosos.- Darien tomo uno de los trajes y lo puso sobre la barriga de su esposa.- Quiero que se llame Endymion, al segundo podemos ponerle Mamoru.

- Si. . .- Sonrió a su esposo.

Al sonreírle a los ojos Serena fue capaz de darse cuenta de algo sumamente importante, algo que estaba segura su corazón ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que el resto de su cuerpo había tardado en comprender. Lo que había sentido por Diamante había sido un espejismo creado por la falsa imagen que él mismo le dio, si era sincera consigo misma, la huida del peliplateado no le había dolido tanto, pero si Darien hiciese eso aquello la destrozaría por completo.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, alma y cuerpo, quería ser el aire que respiraba, quería ser la luz en los ojos de él.

- Te verás encantador mi pequeño Endymion.- Escucho que su esposo murmuro.

Darien solo se había casado con ella por el bebé, era una verdad que tendría que afrontar, pero sabía que tenía mucho a su favor, él era un hombre de palabra, había jurado ante un juez de civil que no le seria infiel y sabia de ante mano que aquello iba a cumplirlo, por lo que tenia mucho tiempo para poder hacer que él la amara con la misma intensidad con la que ello lo amada.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Su marido le ofreció el brazo

- Si. . .- Su plan de conquista iba a comenzar esa noche, el médico le había dicho que a partir del séptimo mes ya no era prudente tener relaciones, pero aun así no se les había prohíbo completamente, esa noche en el hotel, iba a incentivarlo a hacer el amor, y de esa forma, solo de esa forma ella podría expresar con su cuerpo lo que el miedo a ser rechazada le impedía hacer, mostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Yssareyes48:** Pues la zorra de Esmeralda consiguió volver a entrar en la empresa, pura suerte, y nuestra querida amiga Hotaru se vio obligada por la circunstancias a acercarse a Sammy.

**Princesa selene mai****: **Hay amiga por ahora Esmeralda esta cerca de Darien, eso no es bueno y si, todas queremos que el bebé sea igualito. . . Igualito a papi Darien, para que nadie dude de quien es hijo.

**Caroone****:** Si amiga decidí bajar la intensidad de la empalagocidad de esos dos jiji. Gracias por comentar.

**Christydechiba****: **Amiga obviamente Serena no tiene la actitud para defenderse sola, y por eso se oculta tras la protección de su ahora esposo, y en cuanto a Sammy y Hot, al parecer tanta insistencia al fin está rindiendo frutos.

**Anali88****: **Si amiga Diamante es un ser ruin, mira que querer fastidiar la boda de ambos llevando consigo a un mal recuerdo de Darien, y Sammy pues es un acosador algo adorable que poco a poco se está logrando acercar a Hot.

**Yesqui2000: **Pues Hotaru le está dando su oportunidad casi a la fuerza, y ahora hay que tenerle miedo a Esmeralda, poco a poco se está acercando peligrosamente a Darien.

**Princessqueen****: **Poco a poco Serena y Darien están aprendiendo a ser una pareja que se tiene confianza, a Diamante nada le resulta, muy por el contrario a Esmeralda, ella esta ya instalada en la empresa Chiba, cerca de su objetivo.

**Flakis: **Lo que tiene Diamante es un feo bicho que se llama envidia, al ver que Darien es mucho mejor que él y tiene todo lo que había querido poseer.

**Moonliss****: **Amiga Hotaru ahora se ve en la obligación de estar con Sammy debido a su pequeño in pass con Serena, el arrepentimiento la hiso recurrir a su perseguidor.

**Maria paoloni: **Pues con Hotaru y Sammy aun tendremos que ver qué sucede, en cuanto a los villanos pues todas queremos que sus planes no resulten jijiji.

**NixSophie: **Amiga no eres la única que guarda un odio tremendo por ellos, que solo quieren hacer el mal. Sammy y Hot, bueno al menos la pelinegra está condenada a tener las doce citas que prometió.

**Adileyne: **Si amiga, Sammy se le aparece hasta en la sopa, pues le envía regalos, va por ella al trabajo, y todas estamos contentas con la boda.

**Luxy1985: **Amiga en un baúl hay que encerrar a esos tres y luego arrojar la llave al mar para que nunca regrese, jijiji. Sammy sabe lo que quieres y supo aprovechar el momento para tener a sus pues a Hot.

**Sakura-Mayen: **Gracias por comentar amiga, si trato de actualizar tan rápido como termino de escribir los capítulos.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T****: **No solo se les ocurrió sino que están decididos a separarlos, pobre de Darien y Serena. Sammy quiere ir con todo por Hot si hasta tuvo que recurrir al chantaje para hacerla aceptar sus citas.

**Usagi13Chiba: **Amiga ya te daba por perdida jajaja. Tranquila que por ahora ni a Diamante ni a Beryl las cosas le están saliendo como quería, pero es Esmeralda la que esta corriendo por pista propia, de todos modos parece que Serena y papi Darien confían el uno al otro.

**Sección donde respondo Reviews sin identificación.**

**Un anónimo dijo lo siguiente: **Bueno ya son 3 los que están en mi lista negra. Quien se cree Esmeralda para hablar asi? Y yo que Serena y le dejo hacer los análisis a Diamante solo para que se coma y atore con las palabras que ha dicho. Claro que con alguien de confianza, no vaya a ser que falsifica los resultados! Espero el siguiente amiga. Saludos.

**Mi respuesta: **Pues cuando todos vean que Endymion salga igualito a su papi Darien nadie se va atrever a cuestionar de quien es hijo. Y claro que me esos tres tienen que estar en la lista negra, por ser tan malos.

**Un anónimo dijo esto bajo el nombre de Bongo, pero por su comentario lo quise poner aquí: **Niña deja de ver tantas novelas. Esto se parece a maria la del barrio. Enserio! Deja de verlas.

**Mi respuesta: **T_T Pues me dejas sin palabras. ¿Tu comentario es bueno o malo? Lo digo porque no creo ser la única en quedar algo confundida.

**Amiga he aquí un nuevo capi con el que espero que muchas de ustedes estén contentas al saber que Serena al fin comprende lo que siente por su esposito, para quienes querían que Hotaru aceptara salir con Sammy espero que este pequeño chantaje les agrade. Espero que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**


	10. Crece la inseguridad

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Crece la inseguridad.**

- Sammy no. . .- Hotaru tuvo que quitar la mano del hombre de su pierna, la estaba desconcentrado.- Déjame. . . O te irás.

- Lo siento amore, mis manos tienen vida propia tratándose de ti.

- No digas tonterías.- La pelinegra tomo otro de sus apuntes.- No haces más que fastidiar. . .

- No quiero que en algunas de nuestras doce citas me digas eso. . . Quiero sentirme aceptado por ti, no rechazado.

- Si te sigues portando como un adolescente te tendrás que ir.

- Lo siento. . Lo siento.- Sammy tomo los libros de la chica.- Veamos tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa.

- No creo que los comprendas. Sammy era aun fotógrafo, estaba convencida que todo su razonamiento matemático se limitada a lo básico de esa materia.

- Pues si los comprendo y bastante.- El rubio miro sus apuntes.- Tanto que ese ejercicio está mal hecho amore, no has tomando en cuenta las ganancias no declaradas.

- ¿Las qué?- Hotaru miro sus ejercicios. Sammy estaba en lo correcto.- ¿Cómo sabes. . .?

- Cuando tu padre es el contador de una gran empresa Italiana lo mínimo que puedes hacer es saber algo de esta materia.

Asi que no era un simple fotógrafo salido de la nada, al parecer su padre era un trabajador más de una empresa, hasta hace algunas horas había llegado a pensar que podía ser artesanos o algo relacionado con el arte.

- Me estas mirando de forma extraña amore. . . Puedo mal interpretar eso, ten cuidado.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas por lo que veo. . .

- Si estuvieras interesada en conocerme la mia ragazza podría sorprenderte tanto que nunca querrías dejarme ir de tu lado.- Aprovecho el momento para robarle un beso.

Por alguna extraña razón sus besos ya no la incomodaban, al contrario le gustaba y mucho, secretamente llevaba gran parte de la noche que hiciera eso, de modo que le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

.

.

- Es un lugar precioso.- Murmuro Darien buscando la mirada de su mujer.- ¿No lo crees?

- Si. . . Muy romántico. . .

Desde que habían salido de casa había notado que Serena estaba un tanto distraída. ¿Tan mala compañía estaba demostrando ser? ¿Estaba perdiendo el poco interés que Serena había mostrado por él? Le tomo las manos por sobre la mesa, el mesero ya les había retirado los platos principales y estaban a la espera del postre.

- ¿Ocurre algo mi amor?

- Nada. . .

- Parece como si no quisieras mi compañía.

- ¡No!- Serena lo miro a los ojos y apretó sus manos.- Claro que quiero estar contigo. . . Siempre quiero estar contigo.

- Pero algo te está pasando, y mi deber es cuidar de ti.

- Yo solo. . .- No sabía que decirle, no podía confesarle su amor en ese momento, Darien no iba a rechazarla cruelmente, pero si le haría saber que aquel matrimonio solo era por el bebe que esperaban.- Solo son los nervios del embarazo, ya son casi siete meses y medio.

- Lo sé, yo también estoy algo nervioso, pero sé que todo saldrá bien, el médico así lo ha dicho.

Y Darien tenía razón, por orden suya el médico la revisaba cada semana, su esposo parecía creer que algo horrible sucedería si su salud y la del bebé no eran monitoreadas constantemente, otra razón más para pensar que Darien solo estaba interesado en el hijo de ambos, más que en ella.

- ¿Darien?

- Si mi amor. . .

- ¿Estarás conmigo en el parto verdad? No quiero entrar sola.

- Si conejita.- Sintió una de las manos de su esposo en la mejilla.- ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?

Eso y saber que no me quieres de la misma forma en que yo te quiero, pero sabía que no podía decir eso, de modo que le sonrió.

- Si era eso, no tengo idea de cómo enfrentar esa situación.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

Un chico joven se les acerco llevaba un violín en las manos, les sonrió a ambos y comenzó a tocar, Darien se levanto y le ofreció su mando, tenía muchos deseos de bailar con Serena en sus brazos. La rubia puso su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, podía sentir el vaivén de su respiración, los latidos de su corazón.

Darien y su futuro hijo lo eran todo para ella, quería ser una buena madre, pero sobre todo buena esposa, porque él se lo merecía, Darien había sacrificado su libertad por apoyarla a ella en aquel embarazo, él bien podría haber seguido soltero y simplemente apoyarla en el lado económico, pero por su protección y la del pequeño había tomado la decisión de unirse a ella en matrimonio.

- Soy tan feliz. . .- Susurro en un ensueño.

- ¿Así?- Darien la guiaba por la pista de baile.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi marido es un hombre maravilloso.

- Serena. . . No es necesario que me alagues.

- Pero es cierto.- Ella alzo su vista, al verlo a los ojos perdía por completo la realidad.- Eres el mejor hombre y ahora sé lo que es realmente el amor. . .

- ¡Serena!- Darien la aparto un poco, sin poder creer lo que ella había dicho.

- Yo. . .- Lo vio palidecer, había cometido el peor error.- Lo que intento decir es que. . . Nuestro bebé será recibido en una atmosfera de mucho amor. . . Ambos. . . Ambos ansiamos tenerlo en nuestros brazos.

- Si. . .- El pelinegro sintió decepción, por un loco momento había pensado que su esposa se refería a él, o mejor dicho a ambos.- Sigamos bailando.

_Puedo hacer que me ames, no sé cómo, pero dame tiempo mi amor, porque daré todo porque llegues a quererme tanto como quieres a nuestro hijo._ Era una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir a como diera lugar, ella necesitaba su amor para vivir.

_Si me dieras al menos la decima parte de amor que ya le tienes a nuestro hijo yo sería el hombre más feliz en este mundo._ Pero sabía que eso era imposible, tenía que darle más tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no quería dejar de amarla como lo hacía.

.

.

- Amore. . .- Sammy tenía en sus brazos a su ángel negro, había logrado mucho mostrándose un ser intelectual de la contabilidad.- Amore. . . Tu sei l'amore della mia vita.

- No tengo idea de lo que dijiste.- Hotaru le puso uno de sus dedos en los labios.- Anda dímelo. . .

- Dije. . . Eres el amor de mi vida.

- Apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas. . . A esas modelos con las que trabajas. . .

- No, a diferencia de lo que puedas pensar la mia ragazza no soy un conquistador que va de cama en cama y de mujer en mujer, puse mis ojos en ti y no los voy a sacar hasta el fin de mis días. . .

- Estas loco. . . ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

- Muchas veces- La estrecho de la cintura.- ¿Puedes mostrarme tu cuarto?

- Ni lo pienses. . .- Hot se alejo del hombre, miro la ahora y se la señalo.- Ya es tarde, te tienes que ir, tengo sueño.

Prácticamente lo empujo hasta la puerta de salida, una cosa era aceptar sus besos, otra sus insinuaciones, las que seguramente conocían cientos y cientos de chicas.

- Bien. . . Bien me voy.- El rubio la estrecho pero solo la miro a los ojos.- 're gonna essere mia, non importa quanto tempo mi ci vuole.

Se fue antes de que ella siquiera pudiese preguntarle qué era lo que le había tratado de decir, cerró la puerta y respiro hondo, se estaba metiendo en graves problemas, de seguir así estaba segura de que no tardaría en caer definitivamente en los brazos de Sammy. Pero. . . ¿Por cuánto tiempo seria así? Seguramente hasta que él se obsesionara por otra chica.

.

.

- Mira mi amor.- Serena estaba en la terraza del cuarto.- Las luces de la ciudad se ven maravillosas desde aquí.

- A ver. . .- Darien, quien estaba descalzo y solo con los pantalones de su trajo fue a su lado, la abrazo por detrás.- Nada mi amor, nada es más hermoso que tu.

- Darien. . .- La joven se volvió para verlo a los ojos.- Sé que no quieres poner en riesgo al bebé. . . Pero quiero hacer el amor contigo. . .

- Yo también. . .- El pelinegro le beso la punta de la nariz.- Podemos tener cuidado, seré cuidadoso, lo promete.

- Confió en ti.- La joven llevo sus manos hasta el cinturón del pantalón.- Eres un chico muy guapo señor Chiba. . .

- Y usted mi señora.- Darien la tomo entre sus brazos parar alzara y así poder llevarla a la cama.- Es la tentación misma. . .

- Peso mucho, bájame por favor.

- Nada que no pueda controlar.

Serena quedo tendida en la cama, sonrió al ver que Darien volvía hacia la ventana, pensó en un segundo que iba a cerrar las cortinas, pero fue al contrario, las abrió por completo, la luz de la noche le proporciono al cuarto una iluminación romántica e intima, agradecía a Hotaru aquel momento para ellos dos.

- Darien. . .- Al verlo quitarse los pantalones se excito, necesitaba a ese hombre, necesitaba a su marido.- Ven mi amor, ven conmigo.

Su marido le ayudo a quitarse el vestido, ahora con su abultado vientre algunas cosas se le dificultaban mucho, con cuidado Darien le quito los tirantes del vestido, de pronto al estar en ropa interior se sintió cohibida, lo cual era extraño, su marido conocía hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- Darien la noto nerviosa.

- No es eso, es que estoy tan distinta, no comprendo como puedes desearme.

- Eres una hermosa mujer, deseable en muchos sentidos mi amor.

- Darien. . .- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

- Oye. . . Oye. . .- El pelinegro se tendió a su lado.- No tiene que llorar.

- ¡Es que me hace tan feliz ser tu esposa!- Lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Mi conejita. . .

Los besos apasionados los consumieron a ambos, en pocos segundos dieron paso a las caricias, primero tímidas, los dos parecían estarse conociéndose como si fuera aquella primera vez en que habían estado juntos, Serena dejo vagar sus manos por el cuerpo de su esposo, duro, musculoso, dado a las horas de entrenamiento, la casa Chiba contaba con un alá de cuatro cuartos para ellos dos, de modo que uno era para el gimnasio de su esposo, ella muchas veces lo acompañaba en sus entrenamientos por lo que era consciente del trabajo físico que hacia su marido para estar así. Inocentemente le toco el trasero a lo cual él sonrió antes de morderle el labio inferior.

- Traviesa. . .

- Caníbal. . .- Lo provoco.

Ambos rieron, por mucho que la inseguridad la hiciera dudar de poder obtener el amor de su esposo, algo estaba claro, Darien la deseaba como mujer y si esa era la forma de conquistarlo ella entonces sería su esclava sexual, haría todo para mantenerlo con ella.

- Serena mi amor. . .- Lo oyó gemir cuando sostuvo su miembro con las manos.- ¿Qué haces conejita?

- Divertirme. . .

- Pues yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

Debido a la hinchazón de sus senos, que se estaban preparando para la maternidad sintió muchas cosquillas cuando su esposo los besó, le agradaba sentir los labios de su marido por su cuerpo, Darien era un amante con experiencia que muchas veces la hacia sentir una inexperta en lo que hacía, solo había tenido un amante antes que su marido y ciertamente estaba segura que Diamante nunca había disfrutado con ella y si eran sincera consigo misma, Darien había despertado en ella sensaciones nunca antes conocidas y lo seguía haciendo cada vez que hacían el amor.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- Darien poso sus labios en el punto más alto de su vientre.- Endy debe estarse preguntando que es tanto movimiento.

- Endy sabe que mamá y pipito Darien tienes que estar jugando.

- Tienes una forma muy sexy de decirme papito mi amor.

La noche era suya, Darien lo sabía y por lo tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por hacer que Serena gozara con él, ella era tímida y reservada en la vida habitual, pero en la cama y en sus brazos se transformaba es una alumna muy aventajada, tarde había comprendido que Serena a pesar de ya haber tenido a su primo como amante era como una niña nueva en ese aspecto, muchas veces se mostro como una verdadera virgen ante sus caricias y besos, pero lentamente le estaba enseñando a obtener todo el placer que quisiera.

- Darien.- La rubia chillo al sentir los dedos de su marido entrando en su intimidad.

- Humada y lista para mí. . .- Susurro el pelinegro.- Pero aun no. . . Quiero verte sonrojarte como siempre lo hacen en mis brazos.

- Darien sabes que no voy a resistir. . .

Muchas veces había llegado al orgasmo en una situación así, su marido era experto en proporcionarle placer sin necesidad de una unión más intima, sintió el cuerpo temblar, no alcanzaba a comprender porque se transformaba en miel en los brazos hábiles de su esposo.

- Mi amor. . .- Gimió al sentir la penetración de dos dedos. . .- Darien. . .

- Mía. . . Eres mía. . .

- Si. . .

- Dilo más fuerte. . .- Era un posesivo con su esposa, probablemente era un enfermedad pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

- Soy tuya. . .- Logro hablar con más fuerza.- Tuya para siempre.

- Grrr. . .- Entro en su mujer con cuidado, por mucho que estuviera enfermo de deseo por ella debía tener cuidado con ella, sobre todo por el bebé.

- Darien.- Serena le enterró las uñas en la espalda, aquello lo volvía loco, porque era una clara señal de que estaba a gusto con él.- Mi Darien. . .

Piel con piel con, beso a beso la pareja se entrego a la pasión, las caricias se hicieron pocas, solo la unión de sus cuerpo, la entrega total podía calmar la pasión de ellos. Darien estaba por correrse y estaba seguro, por el gemir de su esposa que ella también estaba casi en la recta final, se aferro a su mujer, sin poner todo su peso en ella y la miro a los.

- Mia.

-¡Si!- La rubia llego al clímax en el preciso momento en que ratificaba la posesividad de su marido.

- ¡Serena!

El pelinegro cayo tendido de espaldas a la cama segundos después, ambos estaban exhaustos por la pasión, Serena se llevo una mano a su vientre y sonrió como una niña a quien se le daba un apreciado caramelo. Volvió su cabeza para buscar a su marido y le sonrió al ver que él estaba de costado apoyado sobre un codo, la miraba de forma extraña, fijamente, como si buscara en su rostro algo importante, la cual la hiso dudar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada. . .

- Pero me miras de esa forma. . .

- Eres mía, puedo mirarte como quiero.

- Posesivo. . .

- Tal vez lo sea, pero lo cierto es que me perteneces.

- Si, eso es cierto.- La joven busco las sabanas de la cama, entre tanto movimiento había ido a dar al suelo.- Tengo sueño.

- Recuéstate.- Le ordeno Darien.

- Mandón.- Aun así hiso lo que él le pidió.

Darien busco las sabanas y la manta de la cama, ella en tanto se acomodo, ahora con su vientre le era casi imposible buscar una posición cómoda en la cama, su bebé muchas veces se movía gran parte de la noche y no terminaba hasta que ella volvía a ponerse en una posición más cómoda.

- Aquí esta.- Darien puso todo en su lugar, fue hasta las puertas que deban a la terraza y las cero, corrió un poco las cortinas y volvió a la cama.

- Buenas noches mi amor.- Murmuro la rubia entre bostezos.

- Duerme bien mi amor. . .- Puso una mano en su vientre.- Tu también mi bebé.

.

.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto.- Michiru tomo su bolso.- Darien ya viene para acá y estoy segura que no pondrá peros en que tú te quedes supliéndome.

- Tranquila, lo importante ahora es que estés tranquila, tu familia necesita seguridad.- Esmeralda no podía creer en su suerte, aquella fastidiosa de la secretaria de Darien tenía que salir de urgencia de la ciudad y le había pedido a ella que la reemplazara naturalmente había aceptado, era la mejor forma de estar cerca de Darien.- Puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias. . .

- Buenos días. . .- Darien entro en el vestíbulo y se dirigió inmediatamente hasta donde estaba Michiru.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es mi madre Darien, se esta muriendo, debe ir con ella, lo siento.

- Tranquila. . . ¿Cómo te vas a ir?- Sabia que la madre se su asistente vivía lejos.

- Haruka está tratando de conseguir boletos en el próximo vuelo.

- Llámalo y dile que no es necesario.- Darien tomo su celular.- Voy a dar orden para que preparen el jet de la empresa.

- No es necesario.

- Eso se hará y no discutas.

- Si Darien.

Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que la mejor asistente que había tendió en años se fuera en un avión comercial, le debía mucho a Michiru, ella había creído en cada uno de sus planes de negocio.

- En tanto me ausento, le ha pedido a Esmeralda que me cubriera.- La oyó decir.

En la crisis por la que estaban pasando no confiaba en ninguna otra secretaria, naturalmente no confiaba en Esmeralda, pero era la única que después de Michiru llevaba más tiempo trabajando ahí y de verdad necesitaba alguien que conociera los procedimientos de la empresa de pies a cabeza, no a una chica que no rebase más de pocos meses trabajando.

- Ya veo, bien explícale a grandes rasgos lo que dejas pendiente.

- Si Darien, por eso no te preocupes.- La joven le sonrió.- Por cierto tu encargo ya llego. ¿Quieres que mande al mensaje de la empresa a dejarlo a tu casa?

- No llévalo a mi oficina, iré a comer con mi mujer esta tarde y ahí se lo podre entregar.- Darien miro a la peli verde, luego a su asistente.- Estaré en mi oficina, visítame antes de irte, por ahora llamare al aeropuerto.

- Muchas gracias Darien.

.

.

- Cita número ocho completa.- Murmuro Hotaru, quien tacho el número de la cita en aquel estrambótico calendario que le había entregado Sammy en la primera de sus doce citas.

- Pues Sammy se ve realmente confiado en conquistarte.- Serena que estaba cerca de Hot ojeo el calendario.- ¿Viste lo que puso en tres meses más?

Ambas chicas estaban en la cocina tomando desayuno, Serena se había levantado hace poco dado a que aun tenia sueño cuando su marido se había ido horas antes, aunque él le ordeno posesivamente que volviera a la cama a dormir, ella le había hecho caso, resultado, pasaban de las diez de la mañana y aun estaba en pijama en la cocina de la casa.

- Ni me lo digas.- La pelinegra observo con desdeño el mensaje que había en el lugar que le indico Serena.- Día de nuestra boda no lo olvides amore mio . . . Estúpido.

- Tienes que reconocer que esta haciendo enormes esfuerzos por atraerte.

- Lo sé, de todos modos hay algo en él. . .

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Siento que no es quien se muestra.

- No comprendo que te refieres. . .

- Pues esa noche hace ya semanas atrás que tu y mi hermano se fueron a cenar. . .

- Lo recuerdo bien.- La rubia puso ambas manos sobre su vientre.

- Esa noche yo me quede estudiando aquí, y él estaba aquí conmigo, entre materia y materia descubrí que sabe mucho de finanzas y contabilidad.

- Bueno es natural cuando tienes un título universitario en finanzas. . .

- ¿Qué él qué?- Hotaru se sobresalto al escuchar aquello.- Repite lo que has dicho.

- Según lo que él mismo me ha dicho a lo largo del tiempo, y pude corroborar al ver su titulo, es que se graduó con honores en una prestigiosa universidad en Italia, de la carrera de finanzas, pero que realmente nunca le gusto esa carrera, él mismo una vez me dijo que no alcanzo a trabajar un año completo hasta que descubrió lo que realmente le gustaba. . .

- La fotografía. . .

- Exacto.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es otra persona.

- Hot no debes tenerle miedo a sentir algo por él. . . ¿Por qué los sientes verdad?- La rubia la miro.- De otra forma no te esmerarías tanto tu arreglo cuando tienes cita con él.

- A decir verdad no sé, hay ocasiones en que me gusta todo lo que él me dice, aquello de que me amara siempre, que seré suya aunque se la valla la vida en eso, y ese tipo de cosas, pero sé que bien puedo habérselas dicho a otra mujer.

- Pues Sammy no es de esos hombres, te lo digo yo que fui testigo de que muchas mujeres se le acercaban para tratar de conquistarlo, pero él nunca las tomo en cuenta.

- ¿De verdad?- Hotaru la miro a los ojos.- ¿De verdad nunca miro a todas aquellas modelos hermosas?

- Cariño tu también eres hermosa, mírate. . .- Le sonrió la rubia.- Tienes a un guapo Italiano babeando por ti, a tus pies dispuesto a todo por tu amor.

- ¿Tu crees que su amor es sincero?

- Lo que crea yo no es de importancia, sino lo que tu crees.- Serena se levanto del pequeño comedor de diario.- Ahora te dejo debo hacer algunas cosas antes de irme a reunir con mi marido.

- Pasan mucho tiempo mi hermano y tu. . .

- Ahora iremos a ver el diseño final para nuestra casa, y así poder construir cuanto antes.

- Los tortolos ya quieren nido propio. . .

- Algo asi. . .

- Ya vete antes de que se me pegue esa enfermedad.

- ¿Enfermedad?

- El amor. . .

- Pues es una enfermedad que con gusto llevare siempre.- Serena salió de la cocina dispuesta a ponerse su mejor atuendo, quería estar a la altura de su importante hombre de negocios.

.

.

Diamante caminaba con enfado hacia el despacho de su primo, tenia que pedirle más dinero y no sabía como, Beryl le estaba resultando una amante bastante cara, eso sin contar que estaba sumamente enfado con ella, la muy zorra se había atrevido a llevar a otro hombre a su casa. . . ¡A su casa!

- Voy a hablar con Darien. . .- Ni siquiera miro a Michiru, aquella molestia nunca dejaba que viera a su primo.

- Darien esta en un con el director de finanzas.

- ¿Qué?- Se volvió al reconocer la voz.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Michiru salió de la ciudad y yo tome su puesto.- Esmeralda lo miro triunfante.- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No tien quiero trabajando en esta empresa. . .

- Pues no es lo que mi Darien quiere, fue él quien me pido venir aquí y quedarme con el puesto de Michiru.

- ¿Mi Darien?

- ¿No lo comprendes verdad?- Esmeralda se levanto de su asiento.- Él me hiso su amante. . . ¿Por qué crees que volví a esta empresa?

- Zorra. . .

- No tanto como la ramera con la que vives.

- Maldita. . .- Diamante se le acerco y la tomo por el cuello.- Dime que no es cierto que eres amante de Darien.

- Lo soy desde que volvimos de nuestra huida. . .

- No es cierto. . .

- ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan tranquila sin trabajo? Darien me ha estado manteniendo desde ese entonces.

- Debería matarte. . . ¿Estabas con mi primo y conmigo a la vez?

- ¿No hiciste lo mismo con aquella maldita Serena y conmigo?

El peliplateado la soltó con furia, no podía creer que su mujer, la única quien realmente le había llegado a importar estaba acostándose con su primo, no podía ser cierto y de ser así solo podía significar algo, Darien no era tan perfecto como todos profesaban, el muy mentiroso era peor que él, porque al menos él no estaba casado y a la espera de su primer hijo, decidió volvió a su cubículo, tenía un plan y necesitaba muchas cosas para ponerlo en marcha.

.

.

Darien entro en el restaurante sujetando una caja entre sus manos, diviso inmediatamente a su mujer, por lo visto acaba de llegar pues un mesero le estaba ayudando a acomodarse, un mesero muy sonriente a decir verdad, se acerco rápidamente dispuesto a ser él quien ayudara a su mujer, nadie más.

- Mi amor.- Miro fríamente al mesero.- Yo ayudare a mi mujer.

- Darien.- Ella fue a sus brazos.- Acabo de llegar.

- Lo vi.- La beso lentamente.

En tanto el mesero se iba él la ayudo a ponerse cómoda, no pudo evitar ver su vientre, saber que dentro se estaba gestando el fruto de su amor por Serena lo llenaba de orgullo y felicidad, aunque ella nunca correspondiera sus sentimientos al menos tendría a ese pequeño que los iba a unir.

- Los arquitectos nos estarán esperando a eso de las tres.

- Yo solo quiero cuartos amplios para nuestros hijos.

Noto el comentario de su esposa y sonrió, el que Serena estuviese pensando en el futuro, en más hijos, lo que significaba que se estaba proyectando como familia, no solo con el bebé actual que esperaban sino también quería aumentar su grupo familiar.

- Todo se hará según tus pedidos mi amor, lo que quieras lo tendrás. . .

- Gracias Darien, eres muy amable en tomar en consideración mis opiniones. . .

- Será nuestra casa mi amor, nuestro hogar.

Cuando el mesero llego con sus pedidos momentos después el celular de la rubia sono, no era una llamada, era un tono de mensaje, saco su aparato móvil de su bolso y abrió el mensaje, se quedo helada al leer lo que estaba escrito ahí.

"_Darien tiene como amante a Esmeralda, la ha transformado en su asistente personal, cuenta los días que te esperan para que te abandonen, si no me crees mira la foto que te estoy enviando"._

Segundos después su móvil volvió a sonar, debía ser la dichosa fotografía que le había advertido en el mensaje, al verla tuvo que contener las lagrimas, Darien estaba cerca de Esmeralda, los dos sonreían y se miraban.

- ¿Serena pasa algo malo?- Darien la miro.

- No. . .- Metió su móvil en el bolso.- Solo es propaganda móvil.

- Comprendo.- El pelinegro le tomo las manos por encima de la mesa.- Sabes tengo algo para ti.

_No me digas que es la noticia de que me abandonas, no lo hagas mi amor, no me dejes porque me moriría sin ti. _El aire comenzó a faltarle, no podía creer que Darien y Esmeralda fueran amantes, aunque estaba al tanto de que la peli verde había terminado con su ex no habría llegado nunca a pensar que iba a relacionarse con su marido.

- Espero que te guste mi amor.- Darien le entrego una caja.

- A ver. . .- Al abrir la caja vio un hermoso vestido maternal, era color rosa pálido.- Es hermoso. . . Gracias Darien, no debiste.

- A penas lo vi me enamore de ese vestido y lo encargue para ti.- Le sonrió el hombre.- ¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa puedes ponértelo para mi?

- Si mi amor. . .

Otra vez su teléfono sonó, mientras Darien probaba la comida lo leyó, era aun más hiriente que el primero. _"Puedo enviarte más pruebas, recuerda que eres una insignificante mujer que no tiene nada que ofrecerle a ese hombre más que el bastardo de otro"._

** Dejen sus Reviews. **

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T****:** Si amiga fue un poco brusco, pero Hotaru se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya y quiso hacer algo para remediar su error, y todo parece indicar que ya hiso las paces con su cuñada Serena.

**Princessqueen****: **Las cosas le están yendo mucho mejor a Esmeralda que a Diamante, creo que la peliverde puede hacer más daño que el pelinegro. Es cierto es preocupante la inseguridad de Serena, esperemos que no le juegue una mala pasada.

**Usagi13chiba****: **Si amiga Sammy esta más que convencido de que Hotaru acabara a su lado para siempre. Esperemos que Esmeralda no dañe a esta hermosa pareja que poco a poco se fortalece.

**Yesqui2000****: **Pues sucedió tal y como has pensado, ambos están temerosos de ser rechazados y por eso no dicen nada sobre sus sentimientos. Y tranquila ya se viene el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño bebé.

**Adileyne****: **Pues son pasos a los que Sammy la obligo a dar, pero como vez ella poco a poco está comenzando a confiar un poco en el italiano. Sere y Darien si ya se llevan mejor, pero aun asi temen revelar lo que sienten.

**Lady susi****: **Lo peor amiga es que Esmeralda esta corriendo con ventaja ahora que tiene una posición cercana a Darien. Y tranquila el nacimiento ya se viene poco a poco se acerca la aparición de Endymion.

**Anali88****: **Hotaru se paso pero al menos reconoció su error y supo buscar ayuda para poder hacer algo para Serena, lo malo es que se vio envuelta en el chantaje sentimental de Sammy.

**Sakura-mayen****: **Pues esa oportunidad no le cayo a Sammy, supo aprovechar el momento y cayo con todo sobre Hotaru, esperemos que salga bien de las citas que le restan.

**Roanva****: **La inseguridad ya comenzó a hacer estragos en la mente de nuestra Serena, sobre todo con relación a Esmeralda, quien por cierto esta viendo sus planes avanzar favorablemente, esperemos que Darien no caiga en sus redes-

**Luxy1985****: **No creo que se difícil que ambos acepten que se aman, el problema parecer ser que tienen miedo a ser rechazados, ya que creen que solo se han unido por el bebé. Si amiga te apoyo. . . ¡Vamos Sammy tu puedes!

**Flakis****:**Y lo peor amiga y más terrible es que la peliverde esta cada vez más cerca de Darien. Serena tendrá que confesarse pronto o su inseguridad podría comenzar a jugarle una mala pasada, ella no podría vivir sin él.

**BellMoon****:** Yo creo que no eres la única que esta esperando aquella confesión de parte de Serena, todos estamos igual que tu. Los malos están poco a poco logrando hacer daño, sobre todo Esmeralda que logro acercarse a Darien.

**Lady SereShields****: **Pues lo dijo sin pensar y al parecer alerto a Darien, lo cual hiso que la joven cambiara rápidamente sus palabras. Pues yo quiero que toda la tormenta la caiga encima de esa molestia de Esmeralda.

**Moonliss****: **Pues eso es lo que creen y al parecer Darien también lo esta dando por hecho. Aunque al comienzo solo fue un chantaje de citas parece que a Hotaru le esta gustando de a poco este loco Sammy.

**Maria paolini****: **Amiga si como puedes ver Hotaru un tanto obligada por las circunstancias acepto aquel trato con Sammy y todo parece indicar que finalmente el italiano poco a poco esta entrando en el corazón de ella.

**Dianamina martinez****: **Espero que la subida de temperatura te haya gustado amiga, esperemos a ver como esta pareja se va a declarar mutuamente.

**Yssareyes48: **Pues cuando Serena hablo inconscientemente de sus sentimientos las cosas no salieron como ella quería y tuvo que verse obligada a cambiar lo que había dicho para no sufrir un rechazo de parte de su marido.

**Serena potter pataki****: **Si amiga las palabras de Hotaru fueron duras, pero como lo has dicho necesarias para que la rubia comprendiera lo que de verdad sentía por su esposo.

**MoonPrincess82****: **Si pues Sammy y su actitud obsesiva preocupa un poco, pero al menos esta logrando algo con Hot. Si amiga hay que hacer algo con aquellos malos, por mi que los manden lejos, donde no vuelvan a hacer daño.

**Christydechiba****: **Pues la rubia intento ayudar por el lado de su amigo, salvo que no espero esa reacción de parte de Hot, y al final poco a poco esta reconociendo que lo que sintió por Diamante no se acerca ni un poco a lo mucho que ama a su marido.

**Amigas aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo, solo puedo decir como adelante que ya se viene el nacimiento de nuestro querido bebé Endymion, espero que les guste y por supuesto ya saben que me pueden encontrar en mi facebook (fifogato). Les deseo que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	11. La llegada del bebé

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**La llegada del bebé.**

Durante las semanas siguientes la rubia no dejo de recibir mensajes donde le hablaban de la relación de su marido y su amante, al comienzo no había creído en aquello, pero las imágenes que también llegaban a su móvil decían lo contrario, en muchas se podía divisar claramente a la peliverde cerca de Darien.

Naturalmente sabia que debía de haberlo enfrentado desde el principio, pero vivía con el miedo de que al hacerlo Darien admitiera esa relación y que además le pidiese el divorcio. Por lo que hasta ese momento había decidido sufrir sola, por eso mismo quería estar segura de la infidelidad de su marido.

- Buenos días señora Chiba.- Michiru la recibió en el vestíbulo.- ¿Viene a ver a su marido?

- No. . . A mi cuñada.- Mintió, busco por todos lados pero no había señal alguna de aquella maldita zorra.- Creí que Esmeralda había tomado tu puesto.

- Oh eso solo fue por algunos días. . .

- No comprendo, mi esposo me dijo que Esmeralda era su asistente.- Volvió a decir mentiras, pero valían la pena si con eso confirmaba lo que los mensajes le decían.

- Esmeralda me reemplazo por una semana completa, mi madre cayo gravemente enferma y vive al otro lado del país, fui a estar con ella, y como opción tuve que pedirle a Esmeralda que cubriera mi puesto, naturalmente sé que a Darien no le hiso mucha gracia, pero es la única que conoce todos los procedimientos de las altas gerencia.

- Ya veo. . .

- Lo bueno es que volví a tiempo, según me dijo Darien, Esmeralda ya lo tenia harto, al parecer lo fastidiaba mucho.

- Pobre de mi marido.- Murmuro medio en broma.- ¿Crees que tenga tiempo para entrar a verlo?

- Según sé ahora esta atendiendo una llamada telefónica, no creo que se moleste si usted entra señora Chiba.

- Gracias Michiru.

Así que así habían sido los hechos, Darien no hablaba mucho con ella sobre la empresa, salvo lo que hablaban durante la cena cuando estabas comiendo con los abuelos de él. Lo vio hablando por teléfono y frente de su computadora, le hiso señas y él le sonrió. La joven se sintió derretir ante la sonrisa de su marido, no sabía como él se había introducido en lo más profundo de su ser, lo único que sabía era que no soportaría vivir sin él.

- Lo sé. . . Maldita sea te dije que no quería ir a ese estúpido viaje, no comprendo porque no pudiste cerrar el trato.

Miro a su marido, evidentemente estaba furioso, por lo que sabía que aquello podía tardar varios minutos, se acomodo en el sofá y tomo una revista que estaba en la mesa se centro, la que resulto ser de finanzas de modo que no le prestó mucha atención.

- Te di todas las instrucciones de lo que tenias que hacer, las negociaciones eran fáciles, no había nada que ceder y tu casi nos has hecho perder cien millones. . .

Lo miro a los ojos, a pesar del evidente enfado que estaba derrochando con la persona al otro lado del teléfono, Darien no le transmitía esa sensación sino todo lo contrario y era algo que le agradaba.

- Bien. . . Iré para allá pero ten por seguro que no volverás a llevar ninguna negociación más.

- ¿Problemas?- Le pregunto ella al verlo colgar.

- El estúpido de Jensen, un agente de negociación que envié al otro lado del país falló en una importante adquisición y ahora el trato esta suspendido. . . Tengo que ir para allá.

- ¿Cuándo te iras?

- Quiero partir esta noche. . .

- Pero mañana es tu cumpleaños tenemos todo organizado mi amor.

- Lo sé. . . Lo sé.- El pelinegro abandono su escritorio y fue al lado de su mujer.- Volveré lo antes posible. . .

- Prometiste que íbamos a pasar tu cumpleaños juntos.

- Mi amor.- Le tomo las manos y se las llevo a sus labios.- Te hubiese llevado conmigo pero ya tienes ocho meses y una semana, no es conveniente que te arriesgues de esta manera.

- Lo sé. . . Pero yo quería pasar contigo ese dia.

- Voy a volver a medio dia, te lo prometo, podremos pasar el resto del dia juntos,

- ¿Lo prometes?

Desde que se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba profundamente sentía una mayor necesidad de estar cerca de su esposo, aunque sabia que también podía estar sintiendo eso por su embarazo, sea como fuere ella quería pasar ese importante día al lado de su marido.

- Claro que si, podemos ir a ese parque del lago que te gusta, podrías ponerte ese vestido que te regale, me encanta vértelo puesto.

- Si, lo sé.

Desde la primera ocasión en que se había puesto aquel hermoso vestido que su marido le había obsequiado, ella se lo había puesto para mostrárselo a su esposo, él la estrechaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a besarla como si el mundo se estuviese acabando.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a casa y te prepare la maleta?

- ¿Y dejar que te vayas tan luego?

- Pues yo venia a ver si Hotaru quería comer conmigo, ayer fue su ultima cita con Sammy y esta mañana desperté muy tarde y no alcance a verla.

- Grrr. . .

- No gruñas mi amor, Hotaru es feliz saliendo con Sammy. . .

- No me gusta para mi hermana, creo que solo esta jugando con ella. . .

- Sammy no es asi, él la quiere de verdad. . .

- Estoy seguro de que la abandonaría si ella el día de mañana dice que esta esperando un hijo de él.

- No pienses mal de mi amigo. . . Además cuando pueda volver a trabajar Sammy me ha dicho que me dará empleo.

- Eres mi esposa, conmigo nada te puede faltar.

- Y estoy feliz con todo lo que me has dado.- Puso sus manos en el vientre, después de todo allí dentro reposaba lo más importante que Darien le había dado.- Pero tiene que ver con sentirse útil, cuando Endy comience a ir al prescolar no pretenderás que me quede me casa todo el día hasta su vuelta y tu regreso. . . Además solo seria medio dia, tampoco quiero estar lejos de mi bebé cuando me necesite.

- Bien si es de esa forma no tengo nada que objetar. . .

- Así me gusta.- Ella se levantó.- Ahora ire con Hot, si tiene que viajar tendrás mucho que arreglar. . . Te estaré esperando con tu maleta hecha.

- Solo dos trajes de oficina mi amor, quiero volver apenas cierre ese negocio.

- Lo sé.

Darien vio salir a su mujer de su despacho, quería hacerla volver ponerla sobre su escritorio y hacerle el amor, pero sabia que no era posible, no iba a poner el riesgo la salud de ella y la del bebé en camino, al ponerse de pie noto que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante la idea, desde que había dejado de hacer el amor con Serena él vivía un estado de excitación constante, cada que pensaba en ella su virilidad respondía con énfasis.

.

.

.

- ¡No sirves para nada!- Diamante le grito a Beryl.- Te traje de vuelta para fastidiar a mi primo y mírate. . . No eres más que una perra vagabunda. . .

El peliplateado ya estaba harto de tener a esa mujer en su casa, había cometido un error al traerla para que lo ayudara, no había servido de nada y lo peor de todo era que ella no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo, estaba como si nada.

- ¡Tu eres un inútil!- Se defendió la peliroja.- No puedes reclamarme nada, hice todo lo que estaba de mi parte, pero entiende bien Darien ya no me quiere ni a mil metros de él, esta enamorado de esa simple mujer y ante eso ya no se puede hacer nada. . .

- Eres una tonta. . .

- El tonto eres tu al no querer darte cuenta de que ya no puede hacer nada contra Darien. . .

- Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te largues de mi apartamento.

- Claro que mi ire. . . Ya no soporto que me tengas encerrada y que me impidas ver a mis amigos. . .

- ¿Amigos? ¡Tus amantes querrás decir! Por qué que te revuelcas en la cama con todos ellos. . . Te quiero lejos.

- Pues bien me voy.

.

.

Serena doblo con cuidado las camisas de su marido, odiaba la idea de ese viaje pero sabia que era necesario, lo único que le importaba era que volviera pronto, su cumpleaños ya estaba tan cerca y ella tenia todo organizado, iba a hacer una cena en la noche con los abuelo de su esposo y sus padres, algo familiar, a ella le gustaban las cosas sencillas y la ponía muy alegre saber que Darien era igual.

- Papito Darien nos va a dejar por un día mi amor.- Murmuro ella sonriente.- Tendremos que dormir los dos solitos. . .

Le hablaba siempre a su bebé había leído una revista de maternidad donde se aconsejaba hacer eso para comenzar con la estimulación de su hijo. Darien también lo hacía cuando ambos estaban acostado, ponía u oído en la panza y luego hablaba sobre todo tipo de temas.

- Recuerda que mañana temprano tenemos que ir por el regalo de papi. . .

Había mandado a hacerle un reloj a un joyero local, era el mejor según le había dicho el abuelo Artemis. El hombre mayor le había hablado sobre el gusto que tenia Darien por los relojes de muñeca, de modo que había buscado el mejor relojero de la ciudad y había dado con aquel excéntrico joyero que la había prometido un hermoso reloj para su marido.

- Y también hay que hacer el pastel para papá.- Dijo mientras doblaba los pantalones.- A papito le gusta el chocolate. . .

- Y más si el pastel lo hace mami.- Darien se le unió a la conversación.

- Darien.- La joven dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir al encuentro de su marido.- Llegaste temprano hoy, no pasan de las cinco.

- Quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, mi avión sale a las nueve de la noche, estaré llegando pasada la media noche y no voy a perturbar tu sueño llamándote a esa hora.

-¿Tienes hambre?

- No mucha.- Darien la estrecho en sus brazos.- ¿Vas a echarme de menos?

- Claro que si, y nuestro hijo también.- Le tomo las manos.- Siéntelo, ha estado muy inquieto desde hace rato, creo que sabe que tienes que irte.

- Maldita sea. . .- Gruño.- Si no fuera por ese estúpido de Jensen estaría aquí con ustedes dos.

- Diriges una empresa mi amor.- Le sonrio.- No puede dejar de lado tus deberes, de hecho yo no debería siquiera ir a verte, puedo estar interrumpiendo tu trabajo. . .

- No. . . Nada de eso, me gusta que vayas, y cuando nazca nuestro bebé no quiero que dejes de ir. . .

- ¿De verdad no soy inoportuna?

- Claro que no, quiero que vayas siempre que pueda y que leves a Endy contigo.

Serena sonrió feliz, si Darien estuviese teniendo una aventura con Esmeralda no la incitaría a ir a verlo a la empresa, sino todo lo contrario, se lo hubiese prohibido desde el primer momento, y eso sumado a lo que le dijo Michiru solo podía significar que aquellos menajes solo eran una malvada mentira para hacer daño y tenia la leve sospecha de quien podía estar enviándoselos.

- Mi amor.- Darien busco sus labios.- Ya falta tan poco. . .

- Si. . .- Le ofreció su boca.

.

.

Esmeralda guardo su credencial de la oficina en su bolso cuando salió del edificio corporativo Chiba, estaba agotada de aquel duro día de trabajo, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y darse un buen baño de burbujas.

- Esmeralda. . .- Oyó que la llamaban, reconocía la voz.

- ¿Qué quieres Diamante?- Se volvió lentamente.

- Saber cómo van tus avances con mi primo.

- Eso a ti no te importa. . .

- Claro que me importa, necesito que él y Serena se separen y eres la única que puede ayudarme. . .

- Pues dile a tu zorra que lo haga, yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.- Se volvió para irse.

- ¡Esmeralda!- El hombre la detuvo.- Tiene que ayudarme, tienes que acercarte a Darien y robárselo a Serena. . .

- Diamante ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Jamás le diría que había abandonado su loco plan, durante el tiempo que había suplido a Michiru se había dado cuenta de que Darien solo tenía ojo para aquella rubia, aunque la odiaba a muerte también le tenía envidia porque ella era amada de verdad, era duro admitir la verdad pero simplemente quería tener una vida normal a partir de ese momento.

- Tu no te vas a ir.- Diamante la agarro de las muñecas con fuerza.- Vas a hacer lo que y diga, soy tu dueño que no se te olvide. . .

- Eso no es cierto, no te pertenezco.- La mujer lucho por liberarse.- Me haces daño, suéltame. . .

- No vas a venir conmigo y te voy a demostrar quién manda. . .- Comenzó a tirar de ella con fuerza.

- Me duele. . . Suéltame. . .

- La señorita no quiere ir con usted.- Alguien se les acerco.

- ¿Quién diablos?- Diamante se volvió, un hombre de su edad se le estaba acercando.- ¿Tú quien demonios eres?

- Nadie que a ti te importe, ahora suelta a la señorita. . .

- No, es mi mujer, ella se viene contigo.

- ¿Quiere irse con él señorita?- El hombre le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- No claro que no. . .- Esmeralda se sonrojo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tímida ante él.

- ¿Lo ve?- El hombre se acerco más y le tomo el brazo a Diamante.- Ella no quiere ir con usted, ahora le ordeno que la suelte.

- No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.- El aludido jalo más de la mujer.

- Auch. . .- Se quejó Esmeralda, las muñecas la dolían mucho.

- Estúpido.- El hombre tumbo a Diamante de un solo golpe en la mandíbula, al caer arrastro a Esmeralda con él, pero el sujeto fue más rápido y alcanzo a sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo.- ¿Esta usted bien señorita?

- Si gracias. . .

- Sus muñecas.- Observo él.- Están enrojecidas. . .

- Me duelen pero ya es el poco el dolor.

- Permítame llevarla lejos de aquí.- El desconocido miro el hombre tendido.- Ese de ahí no tardara en reaccionar y puede volver molestara. . . Conozco una buena cafetería si quiere puedo llevarla ahí, para que tome algo para superar este susto.

- Se lo agradecería mucho señor. . .

- Malachite Dark. . . Venga tengo mi coche por aquí cerca.

- Gracias. . .

- Por cierto no me ha dicho su nombre.

- Esmeralda.- Le sonrió.- Esmeralda Black

- Tienes un nombre precioso.- Le ofreció el brazo.- Y permíteme el atrevimiento pero tus ojos son hermosos, tienes una mirads que cautiva mucho.

- ¿Lo he visto antes?

Ese hombre le daba una sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero su mente no registraba su rostro, aun así se dejó llevar por el hombre, algo en él le transmitía confianza, y además estaba agradecida de que la hubiese salvado.

- Es posible, trabajo por este sector, si nos hemos visto debe ser en las horas donde más transita gente.

- Puede ser.

.

.

Sammy estaba bajo la sabana de su cama tendido sobre su costado mirando a la mujer que dormía a su lado, sabia que en cuanto despertara ella se iría por eso quería prolongar aquel momento por mucha horas más, se rehusaba a dejarla ir tan rápido, le acaricio un mechón de pelo y para su desgracia eso la hiso despertar.

- Buenos días amore. . .- Sammy aprovecho que aun parecía perdida entre el sueño para besarla.- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sammy. . .- Hotaru se refregó los ojos.- ¿Es muy tarde?

- Casi las siete de la mañana. . .

- O no.- La joven salió de la cama rápidamente, sin prestar atención a su desnudes.

- No. . . No. . .- Sammy hiso lo mismo.- No te vayas, no por favor amore, no me robes esta primera mañana contigo. . . Te lo suplico, quédate conmigo, podemos desayunar, dame unos minutos y te traeré muchas cosas para comer.

- Me tengo que ir. . .

- Amore por favor. . . No tienes clases. . .

- Pero si trabajo.- Hotaru comenzó a buscar su ropa.- Tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir. . .

- Amore. . . ¿Acaso no disfrutaste anoche? Es posible que así sea, después de todo eras virgen.- Murmuro con una media, sonrisa, Hotaru había llegado pura a sus brazos, era suya y se iba a encargar de que así fuera para siempre.- Si te lastime por favor perdóname, no quería hacerte daño, pero era inevitable. . . Si me das una oportunidad. . .

- Tengo que ir al trabajo Sammy. . .

- Amore. . .

- Pero vendré a verte a la hora de la comida.- Le sonrió ella.- Claro si quieres.

Sammy sonrió ante aquella pequeña esperanza, Hotaru no le estaba cerrando las puertas, era un alivio muy grande, la vio tomar su vestido y la ayudo con el cierre trasero, la beso en la parte trasera de los hombres y aspiro su aroma.

- ¿Vendrás a verme verdad?

- Si, ya te lo dije. . .

- ¿Puedo ir a buscarte entonces?- Mentalmente estaba preparado para una negativa.

- De acuerdo, pero tiene que estar puntal, mi horario de comida es de doce del día hasta dos de la tarde.

- Tranquila estaré puntal en la puerta principal.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la rigurosidad con la que Hotaru manejaba su vida, y aunque era algo que no había soportado mucho en su padre si lo toleraba en ella, porque era su amor, y porque tenía la secreta esperanza de hacerla cambiar, no al ciento por ciento pero se conformaba con verla relajarse un poco, tal y como había sido en las cita que habían tenido.

- Sammy.- Hotaru se separo de los besos de él.- Ya me tengo que ir, no me hagas llegar tarde. . . Y por todos los cielos cúbrete. . .

- ¿Te excita verme así?- La provoco.- ¿No te apetece tocar?

- Toque mucho anoche según recuerdo.- La joven se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.- Gracias. . .

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

- Por ser gentil y paciente conmigo.

- Te amo. . . No puedo ser de otra forma. . . Tu necesitabas conocerme, entrar en confianza con mi cuerpo y creo que lo logramos, de otra forma no me hubieses permitido hacerte el amor.

- Lo sé y por eso estoy agradecida, por hacerme mujer. . .

- Mi mujer que no se te olvide.

La pelinegra tomo su bolso, tenia que ir a su casa, tratar de no ser descubierta y cambiarse de ropa para ir a la empresa, para su fortuna no hermano a esa hora debía estar ya en sus negociaciones de modo que si todo salía como se lo proponía Darien nunca iba a enterarse de que ella había pasado la noche anterior fuera de casa.

- Llamare a un taxi en lo que bajas entonces.- Murmuro el rubio algo triste, había tomado una sábana cercana y se la había puesto alrededor de la cintura.

- Oye. . . Ya te dije que voy a verte a la hora de almuerzo.

- De todas formas sabes que te voy a echar de menos.

- Que tengas un buen dia Sammy. . .

- Me gustaría que aprendieras a llamarme tu amor. . .

- ¿Mi amor?

- Si, eso me gustaría mucho.

- Bien. . . Como quieras mi amor. . .

El rubio sonrió ante aquellas dulces palabras había rogado por muchos días poder escucharlas y ahora eran realidad, Hotaru debía de amarlo sino no hubiese pasado la noche con él, no hubiese permitido que le hiciera el amor.

- Ya me tengo que ir. . . Nos vemos luego.

La dejo en la puerta de su apartamento y se volvió para pedir el taxi, al colgar su móvil camino hasta la cocina, tenía hambre, pero había algo más importante que hacer, miro su calendario, le había dado a Hotraru una copia igual, tacho el día anterior y sonrió al ver que cada dia quedaba menos para hacer de su amado ángel negro su esposa.

.

.

Era pasado la una de la tarde cuando Serena termino su comida. Luna estaba con ella en la cocina mientras Artemis leia una revista de finanzas, los abuelos de su esposo eran personas cálidas y amables, les gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, sobre todo porque la ayudaban a conocer más a su esposo.

- Esta tarde vienen a dejar la cuna de Endymion querida.- Observo la mujer.- ¿Quién lo diría? Ya falta menos de tres semanas.

- Estoy muy ansiosa. . .

- Querida.- Artemis dejo su periódico.- No tienes porque estarlo, todos estamos pendientes de ti, Darien llamo hace poco para preguntar como habías amanecido y yo le dije que aun dormías. . .

- Debió despertarme. . .

- ¿Ves te lo dije?- Intervino Luna.

- Cariño fue Darien quien no quiso que te despertara, sabes que hasta desde la distancia procura que descanses, pero me dijo que te iba a llamar en el transcurso de la mañana.

- Si. . .- La joven tumo su móvil, de ser asi iba a mantenerlo lo más cerca posible.

- Se nota que quieres mucho a mi nieto.- Murmuro Luna.- Eso es bueno, al fin tiene a alguien que lo ama de verdad.

- No como esa mujerzuela de Beryl.- Agrego Artemis.

- Darien me hablo un poco de su relación con ella en el pasado, hasta donde sé ella lo engaño en reiteradas ocasiones.

- Asi es.- Concordó Artemis.

- Incluso tuvo la osadía de inventar que estaba esperando un hijo de Darien, solo para casarse con él. . .

- ¿Y él le creyó?- Pregunto, recordaba de Darien solo había hablado de eso es forma superficial, además ella nunca se quiso meter mucho para no traerle malos recuerdos.

- No del todo, la llevo inmediatamente a un doctor, el embarazo era falso.- Murmuro Artemis.

- Lo peor querida.,- Intervino Luna.- Fue que Darien se había hecho ilusiones de tener a ese bebé.

- Comprendo. . .

- Pero ahora él es feliz a tu lado.- Artemis le sonrió.- Mi nieto es feliz, tiene un bebé pronto a nacer, una hermosa esposa a la que ama con locura y que para nuestra inmensa alegría le corresponde con la misma intensidad.

- Yo. . .

- No es necesario que lo digas querida.- Luna la miro con alegría.- Una mujer tímida como tu solo quiere expresar su amor ante su esposo.

- Si. . . Es cierto. . .

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de Darien, tras disculparse con los abuelos salió de la cocina y fue hasta la sala, quería tener intimidad para hablar con Darien y sabía que ellos iban a respetar su espacio.

- ¿Darien mi amor?- Contesto rápidamente.

- No mi amor.- Era Diamante.- Soy tu primer amor.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto.- ¿No me has fastidiado ya bastante? Sé que tu me has mandado esos mensajes, pero no te creo, eres un tonto si esperas que crea en tus sucias mentiras. . .

- ¿Crees de verdad que Darien se fue a un viaje de negocios?

- Ya basta. . .

- Darien se fue para celebrar su cumpleaños con Esmeralda. . . No va a volver hasta después de haber pasado varios días en la cama con ella. . .

- ¡No es cierto!- Le grito desde el fondo de su corazón- Estas mintiendo. . . Solo lo dices para molestar. . .

- Darien solo se casó contigo por ese bastardo que dices que es de él. . . Cuando se de cuenta de que es mío te va a dejar. . .

- ¡No! Por favor no sigas mintiendo. . .

Se vio en lo obligación de cortar pues un agudo dolor en el vientre la invadió, menos mal que estaba cerca del sofá de la sala, con mucho esfuerzo llego hasta allí y se tendió, el dolor era insoportable, sabia que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, aquello no podía ser normal.

- Serena te oímos gritar.- Luna entro en la sala con Artemis.

- Luna me duele. . . Me duele mucho.

- Querida.- La mujer corrió a su lado.- ¿Dónde te duele?

- En el vientre, son como punzadas de dolor.

- ¿Serena tienes la maleta del hospital lista?

- ¿Estas diciendo que son las contracciones antes de dar a luz?- Otra punzada de dolor le impidió comprender lo que la mujer mayor le decía, de modo que respondió su pregunta.- Esta arriba en el armario, es una roja.

- Iré por ella.- Artemis salió de la sala.

- Querida necesitamos llevarte al hospital, necesito que te pongas de pie y que vayamos al auto.

- Me duele Luna. . . Me duele mucho. . .

- Recuerda la clase de respiración, necesitas estar calmada querida, respira hondo y exhala.

- Es muy pronto aun para que el bebé nazca.- Tenia el terrible temor de que las cosas no estuvieran bien con su bebé.- No quiero que nada malo le suceda a mi hijo. . . Luna ayúdame.

- Tranquila querida. . . Sostén mi mano y respira profundamente.

- Voy a subirle al auto.- Artemis apareció llevando consigo la maleta.- Y luego vendré por ustedes.

- Llamen a Darien. . . Él me prometió estar aquí. . . Lo necesito a mi lado si algo malo esta ocurriendo.

- Tranquila lo llamare camino al hospital. . .

Otra punzada de dolor, esta vez más fuerte la invadió, estaba tratando de recordar lo que le habían enseñado en la clase de pre parto, pero nada le venía a su cabeza, salvo respirar, además no estaba preparada, se suponía que su bebé iba a nacer en tres semanas más no antes del tiempo previsto.

- Tengo todo listo.- Anuncio Artemis acercándose a ellas, miro a su mujer y luego a Serena.- Vamos querida te ayudare a llegar hasta el coche.

.

.

- Sammy.- Hotaru sentía las manos de su amante por todo su cuerpo.- Sammy. . .

- Me gusta como dices mi nombre amare.- El rubio le sonrió.- ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Fue mejor que anoche la mia ragazza?

- Ciertamente mucho mejor.- La chica puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.- Aun asi no digo que anoche fuera mal, fuiste muy tierno conmigo.

- Pero te provoque dolor amore y eso no lo podré olvidar tan fácilmente.

- Tranquilo, de verdad no tienes que pensar mucho en eso, somos amantes y eso es lo único que importa. . .

- Amantes no amore.- Le dijo el un tanto serio mientras la abrazaba.- Eres mi mujer, y yo soy tu hombre. . .

- Bien entonces somos novios o como lo quieras llamar. . .

- Simplificaría las cosas si aceptaras ser mi esposa.

- No digas tonterías Sammy. . .

- Amore me duele que digas eso sobre mi propuesta, sé que no es tan elaborada y preparada pero nada entre nosotros es así, anoche ni siquiera habíamos planeado hacer el amor y míranos.

- Estas loco si crees que me casaría contigo.

- Vas a hacerlo, quieras o no, estoy dispuesto a llevarte ante el juzgado a rastras si es necesario.

- No sigas o me iré. . .- El teléfono móvil de la joven comenzó a timbrar, a lo que ella se removió en la cama para buscarlo.

- Deja que suene.- Le ordeno el italiano.

- Guarda silencio, no digas nada no quiero que sepan que estoy contigo.

- Eso me duele amore. . .

- Shhh.- Le pidió antes de tomar su móvil.- ¿Bueno?. . . Abuela. . . ¿Qué? Pero aun le faltan algunas semanas. . . De acuerdo iré para allá. . . ¿Ya llamaron a Darien?

Ante eso ultimo el rubio se alarmo, algo debía estar pasando con Serena, la última vez que la había visto ella estaba en perfecto estado, también así el bebé que esperaba, vio a su mujer salir de la cama y también hiso lo miso.

- Bien allá nos vemos. . .

- ¿Qué ocurre, se trata de Serena?- La miro preocupado.

- La han llevado al hospital con síntomas de parto. . . Tengo que ir para allá. . .

- Yo te llevo.

- Si. . .

.

.

- Y como pueden ver este negocio será beneficioso para ambas partes.- Concluyo Darien.

- Pero Jensen no dijo lo mismo.- Murmuro un hombre de la mesa directiva.

- Desgraciadamente Jensen se ha equivocado en darles los detalles, por eso estoy yo aquí, el mismo Chiba en persona.

- Pues yo estoy de acuerdo.- Murmuro el cabeza de mesa.- Esta empresa se ira a pique sino tratamos de rescatarla, por eso yo voy a firmar.

Momentos después Darien estaba en el hotel recogiendo sus cosas, ya había llamado al piloto del jet de la empresa si salía cuanto antes podría estar en casa antes de las tres de la tarde, hora apropiada para poder pasar junto a Serena lo que quedaba de dia, estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando su teléfono sonó, al ver de quien se trataba sonrió. Era Serena, su Serena.

- Mi amor ya estoy saliendo para allá. . .

- Darien soy yo. . .

- ¿Abuelo?- ¿Por qué él tenía el móvil de su mujer?

- Darien, tu abuela y yo estamos en el hospital con Serena. . .

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Entro en labor de parto, pero te necesita. . .

- Voy saliendo. . . Dile que estaré allí pronto. . . Y dile que. . .

Dile que la amo, estuvo a punto de decir pero se calló, lo importante ahora era irse cuanto antes a casa, si Serena había entrado en labor de parto algo no debía estar bien, aun le faltaban por lo menos tres emanas.

- Dile que iré rápidamente abuelo.

.

.

- Auch. . .- Serena se quejó por el dolor.- ¿Dónde está Darien? Ya debería estar aquí. . .

- Ya debe estar llegando.- Artemis le sonrió.- Llame a la torre de control del angar donde aterriza el jet de la empresa, ya llego a tierra, debe estar viajando aquí.

- Necesito que este aquí conmigo. . . Lo necesito a mi lado. . .

- Ya no podemos esperar más.- El doctor reviso los últimos exámenes de la rubia.- La joven ya rompió la fuente, el parto ya es inminente.

- No. . .- Serena se aterro.- No quiero entrar sin Darien.

- Cariño.- Le hablo su madre.- Él ya debe estar por llegar, si quieres puedo entrar yo contigo. . .

- ¡No! Quiero a Darien solo a Darien. . .

- ¡Serena!- El pelinegro entro, tenia la ropa arrugada y se veía que estaba aterrado.- Serena mi amor. . .

- Ya llegaste. . . Tenia tanto miedo.- Serena tendió una de sus manos en busca de su esposo.

- Aquí mi amor.- El pelinegro la beso en la frente.

- Bien iremos a la sala de parto.- El medico se les acerco, pero primero miro a Darien.- Tendrá que cambiarse de ropa si quiere entrar con su esposa.

- Si. . .

.

.

- Tranquila amore.- Sammy que estaba sentado en la sala de espera miraba a su mujer que caminaba de un lado al otro.- Serena esta con su marido ahora, ya estará mejor.

- Pero aun asi, estoy muy nerviosa, aun no es tiempo.

- Pues ha estado muy nerviosa y estresada en estos días y todo por culpa de esos mensajes. . .

- ¿Mensajes?- Hotaru lo quedo mirando.- ¿Qué mensajes?

- Pensé que les había dicho, desde hace algunas semanas ella ha estado recibiendo unos mensajes extraños que dicen que Darien tiene como amante a una mujer llamada Esmeralda.

- ¿Esmeralda?

- ¿La conoces?

- Trabaja en la empresa, ella era la amante de Diamante.

- ¿El ex de Serena?

- Si.

- Ven aquí.- Le abrió los brazos.- Siéntate esto puede tardar mucho.

- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.- La joven le hiso caso.

- Si no vas a volver a la oficina podríamos irnos a mi apartamento.- Sammy comenzó a buscar sus labios.- Amore te quiero conmigo a cada momento. . . A cada instante, me has vuelto adicto a ti ragazza.

- No digas tonterías, solo estaremos juntos hasta que se cruce en tu camino otra mujer.

- Ahora eres tú la que dice estupideces.- Sammy la miro con rudeza.- ¿Acaso no me crees cuando te digo y repito que te amo?

- Sammy. . .

- Sammy nada, he sido un tonto al creer que me querías de verdad.- El rubio se levanto del asiento.- Iré a la cafetería necesito pensar.

- No te vayas. . . No me dejes.

- Eres tú la que me está dejando amore. . . Y yo ya no sé qué hacer para mantenerte a mi lado.

.

.

- Vamos mi amor tu puedes.- Darien beso a su mujer.- Ya falta poco.

- Lo sé. . .- La rubia que estaba evidentemente cansada aun tenía miedo, el médico le había dicho que era perfectamente natural que se hubiese adelantado el parto, más aun así era preocupante que fueran tantas semanas.

- Bien Serena tienes que escucharme.- Le hablo el médico.- Cuando venga otra contracción vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas. . .

- Si. . .

- Sujétate de mi Serena.- Le dijo Darien.

Sentía como poco a poco las contracciones se estaban haciendo más fuerte, tras las instrucciones del médico ella pujo con todas sus fuerzas, saber que Darien estaba a su lado apoyándola y dándole palabras de aliento la ayudaron mucho, tras pujas cayo rendida en la cama pero feliz cuando a los segundos después escucho el llanto de su bebé, su hijo, su pequeño Endymion ya estaba con ellos al fin, agradecía a todos los cielos no haberlo perdido ya que aquello podría haber significado la pérdida de su marido también.

- Quiero verlo. . .- Pidió ella estaba cansada y quería dormir pero necesitaba ver a su pequeño antes de eso.

- Aquí lo tiene.- Una de las enfermeras que había estado en el parto le entrego al niño.

- Endy. . .

- Hora de nacimiento.- El médico les hablo.- Cinco y treinta y dos minutos del tres de agosto.

- Nuestro hijo tenia que nacer en tu cumpleaños mi amor.- Murmuro la joven.

- Si, es un hermoso regalo.- Darien le dio un beso en la diminuta cabecita, luego la miro a ella.- ¿Estas bien?

- Algo cansada y adolorida, pero feliz por tener a nuestro pequeño en brazos. . .

- Ahora la vamos a llevar a la habitación para que pueda descansar.- Le dijo una amble enfermera.- El padre mientras tanto puede ir a la habitación de muestra para hacer que el resto de los familiares pueda ver al recién nacido.

- No te vayas por mucho tiempo.- Rogo la rubia.

- Volveremos contigo cuanto antes mi amor.

- Si. . .

.

.

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Murmuro Kenji Tsukino.- ¿Cuánto puede estar esto?

- Lo que tenga que tardar mi amor.- Ikuko se acerco a su esposa que iba de un lado al otro en el pasillo.- Serena es madre primeriza puede tardar incluso un día. . .

- Lo importante es que Darien está con ella.- Agrego Luna.- Y ha prometido mantenernos informados de todo.

- Aun ya asi es mucho tiempo.- Artemis se unió al hombre de la otra familia.- ¿Habrá pasado algo?

- Serena es fuerte.- Comento Sammy que estaba apoyado en una pared, lejos de su mujer pues ella había decidido ir al lado de su familia.- Yo creo que pronto tendremos noticias. . .

- Los familiares y amigos de Serena y Darien Chiba.- Una enfermera los llamo.

- Somos nosotros.- Kenji se acerco a la mujer.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Al contrario, el pequeño Endymion ya ha nacido, si me siguen podrán verlo.

Todos fueron hasta una ventana que tenía una cortina que obstruía la vista, de pronto alguien la corrió y todos miraron a un alegre padre que sostenía un pequeño bulto de mantas en color azul.

- Es igualito a Darien.- Observaron todos.

El pequeño lucia una cabellera oscura digna de un bebé, unos pelos por allá otros por otros lados, abrió sus manitas arrancando un suspiro de ternura en todos, los ojos eran del mismo color que sus padres, pero las facciones del rostro eran netamente de Darien.

.

.

La joven despertó con mucho cuidado, sentía que había dormida una eternidad, al abrir sus ojos busco inmediatamente a sus dos hombres, Endymión estaba en su cuna y Darien leía lo que parecía una revista, se lo quedo mirando largo rato antes de que él la mirara para sonreírle.

- Has despertado.- Dejo la revista de lado y se acerco a ella.- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Mucho. . . ¿Cómo esta el bebé?

- Muy bien, el medico dijo que no hubo necesidad de que pasara tiempo en la incubadora, esta sano y fuerte.

- ¿Puedes traérmelo?- La joven se sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama.

Al recibir a su bebé y ponerlo sobre su pecho ambos rieron al ver que comía con mucha efusividad, los dos rieron ante aquello, el pelinegro se sentó a su lado en la cama y la brazo, le gustaba sentirse así con Darien, como si nada le pudiese hacer mal a ella o a su bebé.

- ¿Cuándo crees que podré ir a casa?

- No seas impaciente conejita, has sufrido mucho hoy, ya hable con el doctor, te quedaras por lo menos tres días. . .

- Ya veo. . .

- Pero tranquila, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, ya llame a Michiru y ella se puede encargar de todo en mi ausencia.

- Darien. . . Gracias, no sabes lo que significa esto para mi.

- Serena yo. . .- Como amaba a esa mujer, y verla ahí tendida en aquella cama con el hijo de ambos en los brazos lo llenaba de más amor.- Conmigo, nada te podrá faltar ni tampoco a nuestro bebé.

Si me faltara algo, tu amor, estuvo tentada a decir pero el sueño la embargo otra vez, tras darle de comer al bebé cayo en un profundo sueño, aun tenia muchas preguntas sobre su nuevo rol de madre pero estaba realmente cansada.

Darien dejo a su bebé en la cuna y se quedo mirándolo largos segundos, su hijo al fin era una realidad, había soñado tanto con ese momento, pero de forma diferente, en sus pensamientos Serena le decía cuanto lo amaba y lo feliz que estaba de haber tenido un hijo suyo. Y aunque la realidad era distinta se acercaba mucho, ella estaba feliz, y al final de cuentas era lo que le importaba a él. Tenia hambre así que decidió que nada malo podría pasar si dejaba unos segundos sola a su mujer, salió sin hacer ruido.

-. . . Darien. . .- La rubia se movió entre sueños.- Te amo tanto mi amor. . .

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Princessqueen: **Amiga la bruja de Esmeralda ya entro en razón y decidió abandonar ese loco plan de hacer que Darien se fijara en ella, y por lo visto Serena solo le confió a Sammy su dilema.

**Adileyne: **Ay amiga pues Hotaru ya se decido y vaya en que acabo su decisión, en la cama con el dulce Italiano jiji. Serena sufre porque quiere, sino le hubiese dicho desde el primer momento a Darien sobre aquellos mensajes.

**Yssaresyes48: **Pues quien crees que es el retorcido? Pues Diamante y supo en que momento actuar, cuando Serena esta más vulnerable debido a su embarazo y por haberse dado cuenta de que amaba a su marido.

**Lady Susi: **Tranquila amiga, Esmeralda ni siquiera rozo a Darien, y él supo mantenerse alejado. Y si amiga el bebé que muchas esperaban ya ha llegado para alegría inmensa de sus padres.

**Usagi13chiba: **Pues ya vez a lo que llega la maldad de Diamante, menos mal que Esmeralda parece haber aceptado ya su derrota, lo cual es bueno, y creo que aun temen revelar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

**Bita de Chiba: **Pues Esmeralda solo quería molestar a Diamante, pero se dio cuenta de que él no valía la pena, en cuanto a Diamante, su maldad no tiene limites por lo que se ve, esperemos que Darien sepa cuidar y proteger a su mujer.

**Luxy1985: **Lo que al menos dejo tranquila a Serena fue corroborar lo que se le estaba diciendo, quedo mucho más tranquila luego de hablar con Michiru. Y en cuanto a Sammy pues él ya pudo y de que forma jajaja.

**Yesqui2000: **A Serena el de saber que Darien puede rechazarla la detiene a liberar sus sentimientos, si tan solo se diera cuenta de la verdad, y si amiga los mensajes se los mandaba ese loco de Diamante solo para hacer mal.

**Princesa Selene Mai: **Ya de entrada sabernos que Diamante odia a Darien, por lo tanto esta muy furioso al saber que perdió a la rubia en brazos de su primo, y cómo pudiste ver Serena fue en busca de respuestas con la persona indicada, Michiru.

**Anali88: **Si amiga los dos son un par de tontos que no son capaces de darse cuenta que se aman mutuamente, ambos creen ciegamente que él otro esta a su lado solo por en pequeño Endy. Y tranquila que Serena aun con miedo confía en Darien.

**Christydechiba: **Pues si amiga, Darien le ha demostrado en mil formas que la ama pero ella no se da cuenta. Y lo que ahora siente Hotaru por Sammy es todo menos miedo jijiji. Diamante solo quiere molestar y sabe que es más fácil hacerlo por el lado de Serena.

**Moonliss: **Si amiga, Serena necesita mucha confianza para darse cuenta de que Darien la ama locamente y que no esta por ella solo por el bebé. Pero tendremos que esperar para ver si eso cambia.

**Maria Paolini: **Serena y Darien la pasaron realmente bien, pero la maldad sigue rondando a la pobre Serena, quien lo único que necesita es tener mayor confianza y saber que su marido la ama.

**Naila: **Bienvenida amiga, me alegro que esta historia te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo te guste también asi como las próximas historias que pretendo subir en un futuro a esta pagina.

**Flakis: **Pues Serena si confía en Darien, pero cuando una mujer esta enamorada el miedo de perder a su amado es mayor, y si el bebé ya llego para alegría de todos en la familia, tanto Chiba como Tsukino.

**Roanva: **Tu lo has dicho muy bien amiga, a veces a los seres humanos nos falta hablar con sinceridad. Y como ya dijiste Esmeralda no consiguió nada con Darien, él solo tiene ojos para su dulce esposa.

**Dianamina Martinez: **Serena hiso exactamente eo, investigo y gracias a los cielos entendio que todo era una mentira. Y entre Sammy y Hotaru. . . Pues ese arroz ya esta listo para servir jajajaja y Sammy lo esta aprovechando.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Como viste toda la maldad si le hiso daño al bebé, pero gracias a los cielos no fue nada malo. Hotaru pues ya cayo en los brazos de Sammy y él ya comprendió que la pelinegra debe sentir algo muy fuerte por él.

**Conyta Moonlight: **El culpable es Diamante amiga, él aun no se resigna a que Darien va a ser mucho más feliz con que él. Sammy y Hotaru si amiga ya están muy bien juntos, aunque habrá que ver su Sammy logra llevar a su ángel negro ante el altar.

**Serena potter pataki: **Y vaya que la cambio amiga, vaya que la cambio si hasta termino siendo su amante tal y como él queria.

**Listo amigas aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo que les habia prometido horas atrás en Facebook, espero que les guste, les deseo una buena semana. Saludos!**


	12. Amenaza latente

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Amenaza latente.**

Darien sonrió días después cuando el medico lo autorizo a llevarse a su mujer e hijo a casa, ya todo estaba listo para recibirlos, la noche anterior había ido a casa para verificar que todo estuviese e orden, Serena y él había decorado hasta la más pequeña parte del cuarto que iba a utilizar Endy.

- Nos vamos a casa mi cielo.- Serena que ya estaba vestida tomo a su bebé en brazos y se volvió para mirar a su marido.- Toda esta listo mi amor.

- Tus padres están en nuestro hogar a la espera de nuestra llegada.- Darien llevaba la maleta.- Vamos a casa.

Serena miro con melancolía a su marido, desde hace días lo notaba algo distante con ella, era como si ya no quisiera que estuviera cerca de él, había intentado besarlo en muchas ocasiones pero él la había esquivado, aquello le partía el corazón, sabia de ante mano que Darien no la amaba pero tener una señal ya clara de ello la consumía de dolor.

- ¿Darien?- Le hablo un tanto nerviosa.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Te noto extraño. . . Distante. . .

- Son ideas tuyas. . .

No podía explicarle que su estado de ánimo respondía a la amenaza latente de Diamante, el muy maldito había frecuentado todos esos días el hospital, por eso había contratado seguridad extra, para los momentos en que él tuviese que abandonar el cuarto donde estaba su mujer, y ya había tenido noticias de que había intentado entrar en dos ocasiones. No le tenía miedo a Diamante, pero no quería que perturbara el descanso de su mujer y más la tranquilidad de su hijo, necesitaba mantener tranquila a Serena y por eso había decidido solo contarle aquello cuando llegaran a casa.

- Vamos tesoro.- Serena sujeto con mayor cuidado a su hijo.

.

.

- ¿Amore por qué te tienes que ir?- Sammy camino hasta donde su mujer estaba terminando de ponerse la ropa.- Quédate conmigo nunca que te quedas mucho tiempo y yo te echo de menos.

- Tengo que ir a casa. . . Hoy llegan Serena y el bebé. . .

- Entonces puedo ir contigo. . .

- Ni lo sueñes. . . Sabrán que estamos juntos.

- ¿Sigues queriendo ocultar nuestra relación?

- Es lo mejor, tengo muchas responsabilidades, añadirle un novio. . .

- Futuro esposo.- Intento bromear.

- No sigas. . . Mejor alcánzame el bolso, se me hace tarde.

El rubio miro a su mujer, había creído que sería más fácil hacer que aceptara la relación que tenían, llevaba días suplicándole que frente a los demás fueran una pareja común y corriente y dejaran de fingir ser unos simples conocidos, él deseaba ir por las calles con su ángel negro de la mano, pero ella se negaba a ser pareja fuer de su apartamento.

- Ya me tengo que ir. . .- Le dijo Hotaru. . .

- ¿Significo algo para ti? ¿Me amas?- Le pregunto él.- Respóndeme. . .

- Sammy, eres importante para mi y lo sabes, pero supongo que ambos significamos lo mismo, una maravillosa relación de amantes.

- No sigas. . . Vete.

- Pero. . .

- ¡He dicho vete!

.

.

"_Bienvenido Endymion"_ Eso decía un gran cartel decorativo que estaba en la entrada de la casa Chiba, Serena se emociono al entrar y ver a sus seres querido ahí esperando por ella y el bebé. Su madre fue la primera en acercarse, luego la siguió su padre y el resto de la familia de su marido.

- Serena sonríe.- Sammy la enfoco con su cámara.- Le primera foto del pequeño en su hogar.

- Gracias Sammy.- Le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amigo estuviese ahí, pero noto la gran lejanía que tenía con Hotaru quien estaba en el otro extremo.

- Serena.- Le hablo su esposa quien puso una mano en su espalda.- Ven a sentarte, no puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie.

- Si. . .- Una cosa si aun la tenia esperanzada, los cuidados de Darien no habían cambiado, seguía siendo muy preocupado por ella.

Puso al bebé en una cuna portátil junto a ella y se sentó con comodidad en el sofá, Darien se puso a su lado y le paso su brazo por detrás de su cabeza envolviéndola en su abrazo. Lo miro rápidamente. Adoraba estar así, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a seguir así, ya no podía soportar el desamor de él.

- Serena fue muy fuerte durante el parto.- Oyó que decía su madre.

- Mi mujer es así siempre.- Comento Darien.- Y por eso me alegra tenerla a mi lado, me ha dado un hermoso hijo.

- Supongo que en el futuro tendrán más niños.- Comento Kenji.- Serena fue hija única y se perdió la alegría de jugar en familia.

- Yo al menos quiero un par más.- Murmuro Darien.- Pero todo depende de Serena.

- Yo. . .- No sabia que decir, el que Darien quisiera tener más hijos significaba una mirada a futuro, un futuro que todo indicaba que él quería vivir con ella.- Yo. . . Quiero tres más, otro niño y dos niñas.

- Dos y dos.- Luna sonrió.- Es un buen numero.

- Solo tienes que asegurarte de los otros tres si sean tus hijos primito.

Todo miraron a la entrada principal Diamante estaba ahí, parado con una mirada triunfal, Serena se apresuro a sacar al bebé de la cuna y tenerlo en sus brazos, aquella mirada cargada de odio de Diamante no lo gustaba para nada y Darien al parecer capto su miedo pues se puso de pie delante de ella modo de escudo.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Conocer a mi posible hijo.- Murmuro el peliplateado.- Déjame verlo Serena.

- Ni lo sueñes.- Darien gruño.

- Vete de aquí Diamante, esta dejo hace mucho tiempo de ser tu casa.- Artemis se acerco a su nieto.- Por favor no sigas causando más problemas y vete.

- Quiero ver a tu hijo Serena.- Murmuro el peliplateado con rabia.- No me iré de aquí hasta no ver a ese bastardo.

- Cállate.- Darien iba a lanzarse sobre su primo.

- ¡Darien no!- Serena lo llamo, respiro hondo y miro a Diamante.- Te dejo verlo, pero luego te irás y no volverás a molestar ni a mi ni a Darien.

- Como quieras. . .- Gruño el aludido.

- No intentes nada.- Le advirtió Darien, no entendía que pretendía hacer su mujer.

- Mira por ti mismo y ve como mi hijo se parece ciento por ciento a mi Darien.- Murmuro tranquilamente Serena mientras destapaba la cabecita de su hijo.

Todos se quedaron mirando la reacción del intruso, Serena estaba en alerto máxima, por un lado quería que Diamante viera que su bebé era y siempre seria hijo de Darien para detenerlo en su maldad, pero también sabía que podía ser capaz de lastimar a un inocente, además saber que Darien también estaba cerca al pendiente le había dado las fuerzas para enfrentar a su ex.

- ¿Te cabe alguna duda sobre quién es el padre?- Le dijo después de varios segundos.

- Maldita zorra. . .- Diamante alzo su mano.

- Ni te atrevas a tocar a mi mujer.- Darien le sujeto ambas muñecas.- Ya viste a mi hijo, ahora largo de esta casa. . .

- Serena me las vas a pagar. . .- Diamante la miro.- Voy a encargarme de hacerte pagar todo tu engaño, tu y ese bastardo van a lamentar haber nacido.

- Basta.- Darien comenzó a arrastrar a su primo hacia afuera.- Puedes fastidiarme todo lo que quieras pero a mi familia la dejas en paz.

- Te odio, todo lo que tienes debió ser mío. . .Tu también la vas a pagar

- Saquen a ese hombre de aquí.- Ikuko estaba alterada.- ¿No ven que esta asustando a mi hija?

Sammy ayudo a Darien a sacar al intruso, por lo que el resto de la familia se acerco a tratar de tranquilizar a la rubia quien tras la amenaza se había quedado helada y sin reaccionar, temblaba de miedo ante la idea de que su hijo sufriera algún mal.

- Mi amor. . .- Darien volvió a su lado, la estrecho y odio a su primor al sentirse entumecida.- Mi amor Serena conejita mírame. . . Soy yo tu Darien. . .

- ¿Darien?- Solo cuando se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos azules ella pudo volver a la realidad, aun así no podía olvidar aquella amenaza.- Mi amor tengo tanto miedo. . . Si algo le llegase a pesar a Endy.

- Tranquila, mírame Serena.- Darien la estrecho con más fuerza.- No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase a ti o nuestro hijo, te lo prometo.

- Abrázame.- La joven se aferro a su hijo y se derrumbo en los brazos de su marido.

- Ya se fue.- Sammy entro en la sala.- Yo mismo lo monte en su coche y lo vi irse a toda prisa.

- Gracias.- Darien miro a su hermana, suponía que la presencia del Italiano era por ella pero por la distancia que estaban mostrando algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien con ellos.- Serena vamos para que te recuestes y el niño también.

- Si. . .

- Déjame ayudarte Serena.- Hotaru le quito el niño de las manos, parecía que la rubia iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

- Serena.- Darien la tomo en brazos, nunca la había visto de esa forma.- Tranquila mi amor. . .

Pero la rubia no olvidada aquellas palabras, sobre todo algo muy importante era que Darien también había recibido parte de sus amenazas, podía soportar cualquier cosa de Diamante contra ella, pero menos contra su hijo y mucho menos contra su esposo. Cuando él la dejo en la cama se sintió un poco más tranquila, la tranquilidad de su dormitorio le brindaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

- Aquí te dejo a tu bebé Serena.- Hotaru le sonrió mientras ponía hasta su hijo a su lado.

- Gracias. . .

- Déjanos solos por favor Hotaru.

- Claro. . .- La joven se apresuro a salir del cuarto.

- Serena mi amor. . .- Le acaricio la mejilla.- Todo va a estar bien, voy a mandar a Diamante lejos. . .

- No quiero que te haga nada malo, por favor prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

- Claro que si, la que me preocupa eres tú. . . Estas aun muy asustada.

- Abrázame mi amor.

- Claro. . . Pero prométeme que estarás bien.

- Lo intentare.

- Mientras estés conmigo nada malo podía pasar.

- Contigo me siento segura Darien, muy segura.- La joven se acurruco a su hijo.- No podemos tener mejor marido y papito mi cielo.

Momentos después Darien miraba a su familia dormir, no iba a perder su tiempo pensando en Diamante, ya tenía la solución perfecta para deshacerse de su primo. Por ahora lo que le importaba era lo que su mujer había dicho momentos antes de la intromisión de Diamante. Serena había dicho que quería tres hijos más, lo que significaba que estaba pensando en formar una familia amplia, eso le gustaba, saber que Serena estaba pensando en un futuro lo ponía contento, iba a luchar por tener ese futuro al lado de su esposa, por ser él quien le dé esos tres hijos que ella quería.

- Mi amor. . . Endy.- Puso un brazo alrededor de ellos en forma protectora.

Luna e Ikuko que estaban desde la puerta se emocionaron con la imagen, cerraron la puerta y los dejaron solos, los tres necesitaban descansar, Darien no se había despegado un segundo de su esposa y Serena había estado al pendiente de todo con respecto a su bebé.

.

.

- Bueno ya se hace tarde.- Sammy se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentado desde hace varios minutos.- Ya me tengo que ir. . .

- Te acompaño a la puerta.- Hotaru busco su mirada.

- No es necesario, conozco la salida. . .

- Insisto.

- Haz lo que quieras.

El rubio camino hasta la salida, sentía los pasos de su mujer detrás suyo pero no hiso ningún comentario, estaba realmente enfadado con ella, estaba harto de tener esa relación oculta, de no poder abrazarla en frente de esa familia, reclamarla como suya y pedir su mano ante el abuelo y el hermano.

- ¿Vas a seguir enfadado conmigo?

- Si.- Nos se molesto en volverse para mirarla a la cara.

- Sammy mírame por favor, no me des la espalda.- La joven lo tomo del brazo.

- Escúchame Hotaru.- Se volvió enfadado, la tomo de los hombros y la miro a los ojos.- No soy un semental que puedas utilizar solo cuando estés caliente por un hombre, tengo sangre en la venas no veneno como tú, eres mi mujer y no tengo deseos de tocar a otra femina pero tu crees que soy un maldito playboy que juega con las mujeres. . .

- Yo. . .

- Vas a escucharme ragazza mal criada.- El ubio la llevo hasta su coche, no la puso dentro sino que la apoyo.- Lo quiero todo contigo Hotaru. . . Todo, pero te empeñas en ensuciar algo hermoso, me he cansado de decirte que te amo y tú haces oídos sordos antes mis declaraciones. . . Me divido en dos, una parte de mi quiere darte tiempo hasta que asimiles tu nueva situación. . .

- ¿Nueva situación?

- Ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer, una hermosa mujer que ha descubierto el placer en los brazos de un hombre, pero te empeñas en encerrarte en esa coraza que otros llaman corazón.

- Sammy yo. . .

- No se cuanto tiempo puedo esperar por ti amore, soy un hombre que ama intensamente cuando encuentra a la mujer de su vida, pero si ella no me corresponder sé cuándo debo irme. . .

- Sammy.- Hotaru lo vio subir a su coche y sin tratar de detenerlo lo vio partir.

Tenia que hacer algo, no poder perderlo, sabía que no era tan hermosa como las modelos con las que estaba acostumbrado trabajar, cualquiera de ellas podía intentar conquistarlo, no tenia las armas suficientes para defender lo que le pertenecía y eso la hacía vulnerable, no tenía idea sobre que hacer para que Sammy no la dejara, no la abandonara.

.

.

- Darien.- Serena abrazo a su marido por la espalda.- Prométeme que te cuidarías de Diamante.

- Claro que si.- El pelinegro estaba inclinado sobre la cuna de su hijo, pero se volvió para tener en sus brazos a su mujer.- Tienes que estar tranquila, en el fondo Diamante es un cobarde, no me hará nada.

- Darien si algo te pasa yo. . .- No lo quiso siquiera pensar y puso su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

- Tranquila. . . Tienes que estar calmada, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo, ahora lo que me importa es que tu estés bien.

- Tengo miedo, pero aquí contigo nada más me importa.

- Voy a mandar lejos a Diamante, ahí podremos continuar con nuestras vidas tranquilos. . . Y podremos tener esos tres bebés que tanto quieres.

- Son tres.- Murmuro con una sonrisa, ocultado su rostro enrojecidos de su marido.- ¿De verdad querrías tener tres niños más?

- Todos los que quieras, en cuanto lo desees mi amor me pondré en tus manos, soy materia dispuesta para tus lujuriosos deseos.

- ¡Darien!- Exclamo avergonzada.

- Ven acompáñame a bajo, ya me tengo que ir.

Era hora de dejar ir a su marido a la salida, Darien tenía responsabilidades con su empresa, ya lo había dejado sin ir al trabajo por todos aquellos días que estuvo en el hospital, de modo que tenía que dejarlo ir. Además no podía ser posesiva con Darien, era su marido no su pertenencia, lo que le importaba era que él estuviese contento con ella y todo parecía indicar que así era.

- Volveré a la hora de la comida, para estar contigo y Endy.

- Si. . .

Darien le tomo el rostro con las manos y la beso, llevaba días queriendo recibir un beso a si de parte de su marido, abrió sus labios para permitir un beso más intenso, los brazos de su marido eran poderosos y la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, le gustaba estar así con su esposo, y la hacía sentir tranquila y segura.

- Ahora te dejo. . .

- Espera.- La joven le arreglo la corbata.- Me encanta hacer esto.

- Eres especial conejita.

Serena decidió volver al cuarto con su bebé, en el camino paso por fuera del cuarto de Hotaru, y la escucho sollozar, algo estaba pasando con ella y Sammy de eso estaba segura de eso, anoche el ambiente entre ella y su amigo se cortaba con un cuchillo.

- ¿Hot puedo entrar?

- Si. . .

Serena se sorprendió al ver a la chica tendida en la cama acurrucada como si fuera una niña, algo malo debía estar pasando y ella no soportaba ver a las personas acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, respiro hondo antes de hablar.

- ¿Tienes problemas con Sammy?

- Si. . .- La pelinegra enterró su cabeza en la almohada.- El muy dice que quiere casarse conmigo y que me ama. . .

- ¿Acaso tu no sientes lo mismo por él? Yo pensaba que eran novios. . .

- Amantes seria la palabra correcta.

- Aaaa comprendo. . .- Serena le toco el hombro.- ¿Por qué no te arreglas y vas a verlo?

- Porque no tengo nada que hablar con él. . .

- Pero estas sufriendo, yo creo que deberías ir con él y hablar de tus miedos. . .

- ¿Miedos?

- ¡Tienes miedo de que Sammy esté jugando contigo verdad?

- Si. . .

- ¿Tienes miedo de que él pueda cambiarte por alguna otra chica?

- Si. . . ¿Qué haces? Pareciera que lees mi mente.

- Solo veo lo mucho que estas sufriendo. . .

- Yo. . .

- No tengas miedo de ser feliz Hotaru, yo tenía ese mismo miedo y mírame ahora, soy feliz con mi bebé y mi marido a mi lado. . . Los amo a los dos con toda la fuerza de mi corazón.

- ¿Amas a mi hermano?

- Claro, lo amo mucho.

- Eso se puede ver, anoche iba a ver al pequeño y los vi a los tres dormidos, son una familia hermosa. . .

- ¿Y no te gustaría tener una familia así de hermosa con Sammy?

- La idea de tener bebés me aterra. . .

- ¿Te digo algo?

- Si.

- A mi también me dio mucho miedo cuando supe que estaba embarazada

La rubia recordó los momentos de angustia que vivió durante los primeros días de haberse enterado de que estaba embarazada, el miedo que había persistido por varios días, ese miedo que finalmente la había ayudado a decidir que su lugar y el de su bebé era junto a Darien.

- Pensé que Darien iba a enfadarse, incluso sabia de ante mano que podía pensar que el niño era de Diamante.

- Pero mi hermano siempre te ha apoyado. . .

- Por eso ahora me encuentro casada con un hombre maravilloso, y pretendo ser la mejor esposa que pueda tener.

- ¿Eres realmente feliz con mi hermano?

- Claro, soy muy feliz, amo a tu hermano y no voy a dejar de hacerlo nunca.

- Yo. . . Amo a Sammy, pero yo nunca he tenido una relación, su posesividad a veces me pone nerviosa, aun asi quiero estar siempre con {el.

- Ven.- Serena le tendió la mano.- Vamos a ponerte preciosa para que vayas a ver a ese loco italiano que te trae loca.

.

.

- Michiru me dijo que me necesitabas.- Diamante entro en el despacho de su primo.

- Toma.- Darien no espero un segundo más y le entrego un cheque a su primo.

Diamante recibió el cheque y se sorprendió de ver tanta cantidad de dinero, sin comprender mucho miro a su primo en busca de una explicación.

- Vas a recibir mensualmente esa cantidad. . .- Le dijo Darien.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Te quiero lejos de aquí, puedo comprarte un apartamento en cualquier otra ciudad de tu elección, pero en otro país.

- ¿Ósea que me estas echando?

- Exactamente. . . Te quiero lejos de mi familia. Eres una basura que no merece estar cerca de nosotros. . .

- Lo que sucede es que tienes miedo de que te quite a tu mujer. . . Te aterra la idea de que Serena me prefiere a mi antes que a ti. . . Sabes que puedo hacer que vuelva conmigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. . . Yo puedo hacer que te abandone a ti y a ese bastardo, la meteré en mi cama con mucha facilidad. . .

- Toma el dinero y vete, no vuelvas nunca más.- Darien tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no lanzarse sobre su primo para golpearlo.

Sus palabras eran veneno para él, la idea de perder a Serena lo enfermaba, ella era suya, era su mujer, la madre de su hijo, no quería ser posesivo pero la rubia le pertenecía e iba a luchar con todo con tal de que siguiese siendo así para el resto de la vida.

- De acuerdo me ire, pero debes darme tiempo. . .

- No. . .

- Solo unos cuantos días, necesito despedirme de mis amantes y ver donde me quiero ir a vivir.

- Tres días. . . Es todo lo que te doy, sino tienes todo arreglado para ese entonces yo mismo te voy a subir al primer avión que salga de este país.

- Pues es un trato.- Diamante doblo el cheque y lo metió dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Darien rogaba en silencio que su primo cumpliera, no tenía otra forma para alejarlo de ahí, todos aquellos meses trabajando en la empresa y más las ganancias de sus acciones ya habían pagado la deuda por el robo que había hecho antes de huir con Esmeralda, no tenía otra forma de alejarlo, había pensado en hablar con Esmeralda, sabía que hasta hace poco se odiaban practicante e a muerte, pero Michiru le había informado que la peli verde había dejado de trabajar en la empresa hace un par de días y no tenia forma de contactarse con él.

- No puedo perderte conejita. . . Simplemente no puedo.

.

.

"Solo respira" Se dijo Hotaru antes de tocar la puerta del apartamento de Sammy, iba a necesitar mucho valor, pero lo necesitaba, no estaba dispuesta a perder al Italiano por nada del mundo, toco el timbre y rezo por encontrarlo ahí. No sabía muy bien que iba decirle, pero una cosa tenía claro, no quería perderlo.

- ¿Si?- Una atractiva rubia la abrió la puerta, llevaba puesta una bata puesta.

- Yo. . . Yo. . .

- ¿Necesitas algo?- La rubia la miro a los ojos.- Te me haces familiar. ¿Te he visto antes?

- No yo. . . Yo. . . Buscaba a Sammy. . .

- ¿Quién busca amore?- Reconoció inmediatamente la voz de él.

- Veo que Sammy está ocupado. . .- Sentia como su corazón comenzaba a rasgarse por dentro.- Yo no volveré a molestarlo. . .

- Francesca.- Sentía la voz del rubio acercarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía, necesitaba huir de ahí. Te pregunte quien era y no me has respon. . .

- Soy yo.- Murmuro Hotaru con los ojos llorosos mientras dividía su mirada entre el hombre que amaba y la mujer con quien obviamente había pasado la noche.- Lo siento no quiero interrumpir tu idilio. . .

- Amore no es lo que crees. . .- Sammy aparto a la mujer de la puerta para salir.- Amore no pienses mal. . .

- ¡Sammy!- La mujer llamada Francesca lo regaño.- Me has mentido.

- Déjame.- La suplico Hotaru al borde de las lágrimas.- No quiero volver a verte. . .

- No amore.- El rubio la tomo entre sus barzos.- No es lo que piensas amore. . . Ti amo lo sabes. . . Hotaru. . .

- ¿Ella es Hotaru? ¿Ella es la chica de las fotografías?- La mujer rubia se les acerco, miro detenidamente a Hotaru antes de sonreír abiertamente.- ¡Sorella!

Hotaru no tuvo tiempo de responder ni mucho menos de ver que la rubia se iba contra ella para abrazarla, no sabia que estaba pasando pero si sabia que no iba a ser parte del juego de aquel mentiroso lujurioso.

- Sorella tiene tantas ganas de conocerte. . . Sammy me ha hablado mucho de ti. . .

- ¿Qué demonios significa sorella?- Miro a su ex amante.

- Bueno en simple español sorella significa hermana.- Sammy se le sonrio.- Amore te presento a la mia sorella Francesca.

- Con razón te me hacías familiar, Sammy no ha dejado de mostrarme fotografías tuyas. . .- le hablaba la mujer.

- Francesca amore.- Sammy volvió a hablar.- Esta es Hotaru mi ángel negro, el amore de la mia vita. . .

- ¡Basta no mientras!- La pelinegra se apartó.- No puedo creer que pretendan engañarme de esta manera tan cruel. . . Hacerse pasar por hermanos.

- Pero lo somos amore, Francesca es mi hermana menor. . . Es algo torpe cómo pudiste ver. . .

- ¡Sammuel!

- No entiendo. . . No quiero entender. . .- Hotaru comenzó a retroceder.

- Sorella deja que te explique.- La rubia se le acerco.-Vine a visitar a mi hermano porque la ultima vez que lo llame estaba muy deprimido, hablaba como zombie y supuse inmediatamente que tu eras la causante del dolor de mi gran hermano. . .

- Lamentablemente Francesca no tiene tacto para decir las cosas. . .- Sammy le tomo las manos.- Amore hablemos, por favor. . .

- Yo ire a comprar algo para el desayuno, mi hermano no tiene nada de fruta, y yo solo como fruta.

- Ven. . .- La insto el hombre.- Vamos a hablar amore. . .

- Yo lo siento. . . Me deje llevar al ver a esa chica aquí. . .

- Tranquila, ven. . .

.

.

Serena estaba mirando su cuerpo frente al espejo, tenia que recuperar su figura para seguir siendo deseable para su marido, podría comenzar a hacer ejercicios básicos, no quería una rutina muy extenuante que pudiese perjudicar la alimentación de su hijo, pensaba amamantar todo el tiempo que pudiese, se puso uno de sus vestidos ligeros y camino silenciosamente hasta donde estaba su bebé, para su alegría Endy estaba despierto pero no parecía querer llorar.

- Hola mi cielo.- Lo saco con cuidado de la cuna.- ¿A que tienes hambre verdad?

El bebé le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Serena sonrió ante aquel gesto, se descubrió el seno y acerco la pequeña boquita infantil, quien no demoro unos segundos en comenzar a succionar su alimento, se sento en la cama y se quedo mirándolo, adoraba ser madre, aunque la incomodidades eran muchas la recompensa era infinitamente mejor.

- Eres el bebé más hermoso mi amor, eres tan guapo como tu padre y serás un precioso caballerito. . . Las niñas te perseguirán como abejas a la miel. . .

- ¿No crees que aun es muy pronto para contarle todo eso al niño?- Bromeo Darien desde el umbral del cuarto.

- ¿Ya es medio dia?- Serena no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado la hora.- ¿Tienes hambre? Luna y Artemis salieron a comer con unos amigos del club y no creo que Hotaru regrese hasta la tarde. . . Puedo ir a preparar algo.

- Traje comida. . . Encargue a tu madre tu platillo preferido.

- ¿De verdad hiciste eso?

- Vengo de la casa de tus padres.

- Gracias Darien, es un bonito gesto.

- No tienes que dar las gracias, es mi deber cuidarte y como sé muy poco de cocinar no pretendo envenenarte.

- Darien. . .- Serena comenzó a reir.- Estoy segura de que nunca me podrías envenenar.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo se acerco a su mujer, le gustaba la imagen que proyectaba, con el pequeño entre sus brazos, se quedo mirando a su hijo, hasta hace algunos años la idea de ser padre se le hacía muy, muy lejana, cuando había visto a Serena por primera vez había deseado que ella fuese su mujer, quien llevara a sus hijos en el vientre, poco a poco lo que había llegado a imaginar se estaba cumpliendo, y más si Serena ya pensaba en un futuro junto, tenia tiempo de sobra para ganarse su amor.

- Endy es un bebé muy tranquilo. . .

- Mi abuela dice que yo era asi, y que Hot solo lloro los primeros meses.- Miro a su bebé mamar con efusividad.

- Ya veo, me madre me dijo que yo era muy llorona.- La rubia le sonrió a su marido.

- Pero ahora eres una mujer muy dulce y de pocas lágrimas. . .

Darien miro el seno semidescubierto de su esposa, la deseaba con locura, era una estupidez sabia que estaba siendo un pervertido por completo, no le estaba permitido tocarla hasta que el medico dijera lo contrario y según había averiguado eso sería hasta dentro de un par de meses.

- ¿Pasa algo mi amor?- Su mujer lo miraba extrañada.

- Yo. . .- Se acerco esta ella, inclino su cabeza y beso la pequeña cabecita de Endy, por supuesto al hacer esto rozo la piel de su mujer.- Te deseo tanto conejita. . .

- Darien. . .

- Lo sé, no me lo digas, soy un pervertido. . .- El pelinegro se incorporó muy pálido.- Yo. . . Ire a preparar la mesa.

- Yo bajo enseguida. . .- Serena quedo completamente sorprendida con aquella inocente confesión de su esposo.

.

.

- Esta no es la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas Sammy.- Hotaru se movió entre las sabanas de la cama del Italiano.- No podemos terminar así siempre que peleemos. . .

- Las reconciliaciones en la cama son las mejores.- El rubio estrecho a su mujer entre sus brazos.- ¿No te iras verdad? No me gusta cuando tienes que irte y me deja solos, sin el momento de acurrucarnos juntos. . .

- Tu hermana Sammy. . . Tu hermana debe haberse aburrido esperando afuera, se fue sin llaves para entrar.

- Francesca es una loca, seguramente habrá ido a desayunar a algún lado, de todas formas me dijo que quería salir por ahí, de hecho estaba en la puerta cuando has tocada, ya se iba.

- Y yo que pensé que. . .

- No lo digas, nunca más vuelvas a pensar en una cosa asi, yo te amo. . . Nunca podría engañarte amore. . .

- Yo también te amo Sammy.- Hotaru había necesitado mucho valor para decir eso, pero lo hiso y mirando a los ojos a su loco italiano.

- ¿Lo dices enserio?- El rubio se sentó en la cama, aun incrédulo ante las palabras de su mujer.

- Si. . . Sé que mis actitudes puedes decir lo contrario, pero hoy cuando hablaba con Serena me di cuenta de que no te puedo perder. . .

- Amore me haces tan feliz. . .- Sammy tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarla.- ¿Significa que te casaras conmigo pronto?

- Cuando tu quieras mi loco italiano.

- ¡Amore!

La pareja volvió a entregarse al amor que se tenían la pelinegra estaba más segura que nunca de que iba a ser la mujer más feliz al lado de Sammy, quien ciertamente había cumplido sus palabras finalmente la había conquistado poco a poco.

.

.

Serena miraba con preocupación la mirada de su marido, lo que Sammy y Hotaru le habían dicho obviamente no era algo que se esperase pero tampoco estaba segura de que él se lo tomara de buen grado.

- ¿Darien?- Le toco el hombro.- Mi amor. . .

- Hermano.- Hotaru intervino.- Voy a casarme con Sammy quieras o no.

- Es una noticia muy feliz.- Intervino Luna para tratar de amenizar el ambiente tenso que se estaba viviendo.

- Pues. . .- Artemis quien también tenia una mirada muy extrañada se relajo.- Mientras tu seas feliz querida por mi esta bien. . .

- Gracias abuela. . . Abuelo.- La joven miro a su ahora prometido y luego a su hermano mayor.- Darien. . . ¿Vas a decir algo?

- No estoy de acuerdo con esto. . . Eres muy joven para casarte. . .

- Hermano tengo veintidós años, ya estoy terminando mi carrera en la universidad y Sammy me dijo que me ayudara en todo eso. . .

- Mi amor.- Serena decidió intervenir.- Dale una oportunidad a ellos, además yo solo tengo un par de años más que Hot. . .

- No es lo mismo. . . Además no confio en él.- Darien miro con furia al italiano.- Pretendes llevarte a mi hermana.

- Al contrario.- Sammy se había preparado para ese enfrentamiento con Darien.- Me estoy estableciendo en este país y ciertamente si es el hogar de mi mujer también será el mio. . .

- ¿Tu mujer?- Darien miro al hombre y luego a su hermana.- ¿Acaso tu y él. . .?

- Si hermano, ya no hay nada que nos pueda separar, soy su mujer asi como él es mi hombre.

Darien se levanto molesto del sofá y abandono la sala dejando escuchar unos palabrotas, Serena fue tras de su marido, pero antes de salir miro a los novios y trato de tranquilizarlos con una mirada. Encontró a su esposo en la habitación del bebé lo tenia en sus brazos y aun asi parecía molesto, ella respiro hondo y se acerco a él, aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero quería Sammy y también a Hot y quería que ellos fueran felices.

- No descargues tu molestia con Endy. . .

- Nunca haría eso.- Murmuro el pelinegro.- ¿Tu sabias algo de esto?

- Solo que Sammy esta muy enamorado de Hot y ella de él. . . ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Hotaru tiene derecho a encontrar el amor y que mejor con Sammy, cuenta con toda mi confianza y sé que él jamás la haría sufrir. . .

- Desde que mis padres murieron me jure proteger siempre a Hotaru, a pesar de los cuidados que nos dieron mis abuelos yo siempre la he protegido. . .

- Ahora hay alguien que la protegerá tanto como tu. . . Sammy la cuidara y la amara el resto de la vida. . .

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Claro que si, además conociendo a Francesa no creo que ella deje que sea infiel. . .

- ¿Quién es Francesca?

- La hermana de Sammy, llego esta mañana pero no quiso venir aquí para poder descansar, ella es muy celosa con su hermano y solo esta dispuesta a compartirlo con Hot según lo que él me ha dicho

- Yo. . . Supongo que no me queda otra que aceptar. . .

- Seria mejor que lo hicieras con una sonrisa. . .- Serena lo beso fugazmente.- Anda bajemos y habla con tu hermana estaba muy nerviosa, además Sammy quiere hablar contigo en privado.

- Bien. . .- Darien miro primero a su hijo y luego a su mujer.- Dame otro beso y bajare con una gran sonrisa. . .

- Chantajista. . .- La joven sonrio.

- Solo hazlo.

- Bien.- Serena se acerco con cuidado y sin molestar la tranquilidad de su hijo beso a su esposo largamente.

.

.

- Bien tu dirás.- Momentos después Darien estaba en el despacho de su abuelo sentado frente al Italiano.- ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?

- Quería que tuviésemos esa conversación entre los dos para tranquilidad tuya y de mi amore, quiero que sepas que cuidare de ella como el tesoro más importante del mundo, la amo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

- Si la lastimas.- El pelinegro apretó los puños.- Si mi hermana llegase a llorar por ti alguna vez te matare. . .

- Si Hotaru llega a llorar en relación asi solo podrá ser por una cosa. . .

- ¿Cuál?

- De felicidad, pretendo llenar de amor y felicidad la vida de mi amore, pero quiero que tu lo aceptes de buena gana, sé lo importante que es para ella y por eso quise pedirte este momentos a solas.

- Puedes casarte con ella, de todos modos lo harán aunque sea sin mi consentimiento, pero ya lo sabes no quiero ver a mi hermana sufrir.

- Eso nunca va a pasar.

.

.

- Lo que hiciste mi amor fue muy valiente.- Serena se metió en la cama con su esposo.- Hotaru estaba muy emocionada cuando dijiste que aceptabas su matrimonio.

- Solo quiero que ella sea feliz como yo lo soy. . .

- ¿Lo eres Darien?- Serena lo miro a los ojos buscando en ellos una respuesta.- Eres feliz a mi lado?

- Claro que si, eres una buena esposa, siempre te preocupas por mi y por mi bienestar, eres una hermosa mujer que has sabido enfrentar la aventura de ser madre y no puedo estar más contento de tenerte a mi lado.

- Oh Darien.- La joven se acurruco en los brazos de su esposo.- Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado, eres un excelente hombre, padre y amante, no podría pensar en otro hombre que sea mi esposo, solo tu.

El pelinegro y la rubia se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro, ninguno fue consciente del verdadero significado de todas aquellas palabras. Endy despertó a media noche Darien fue el primero en levantarse para ir en su búsqueda al volver Serena se estaba preparando para darle de comer bajo la atenta mirada protectora de su marido.

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.**

**Princessqueen: **Si amiga Esmeralda recapacito y Diamante cada vez se esta quedando más solo, y como viste se puso furioso y amenazando a casi todo el mundo al ver que no tenía por donde seguir diciendo que el bebé podría ser suyo.

**Princesa Selene Mai:** Aunque Diamante este verdaderamente enojado con toda la situación Darien esta más que dispuesto a mantenerlo lejos de su familia para evitar posibles tragedias. Y Hotaru ya no tiene dudas para nada aunque buen susto el que paso jijiji.

**Anyachiba: **No eres la única que quiere darle unos buenos a Diamante, todas estamos contigo, es obvio que aun molesta a Serena porque en el fondo es a Darien a quien quiere fastidiar.

**Lady SereShields: **Se podría decir que Esmeralda se esta transformando en un alma buena, si obviamente Darien nunca la iba a tomar en cuento amando como ama a Serena. Esos dos aun tienen miedo de declararse pero por lo visto poco a poco lo están haciendo.

**Adileyne: **Hola amiga me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Diamante es un loco, puso en peligro a un inocente como lo es Endy, al menos Darien estuvo a su lado en el parto y Serena pudo expresar lo que sentía por su esposo, aunque este un hubiese estado ahí para escucharla.

**Lady Susi: **Si Diamante esta fallando en todo y eso es lo que lo tiene más molesto aun, nada de lo que ha hecho a servido para lograr su objetivo. Sus aliadas lo dejaron y ahora esta siendo casi echado por Darien, veremos que opción toma.

**Anali88: **Como tu lo has dicho poco a poco las cosas están tomando su lugar, Hotaru va a casarse con Sammy aunque costo un poco convencerla jajaja. Serena y Darien poco a poco se están declarando, entre tantas elogios para el otro cualquier día se dicen te amo.

**Yesqui2000: **Ese Diamante solo quiere causar mal, menos mal que todo salió bien con el nacimiento del pequeño Endy, ambos padres están muy contentos. Y Hotaru ya se aseguro la felicidad con su loco italiano jijiji.

**Yssareyes48: **Amiga padre e hijo son como dos gotas de agua, para completa desgracia de ese malvado de Diamante, quien busca la oportunidad para sembrar la maldad. Serena y Darien solo necesitan ser un poco más valientes para hablar de sus sentimientos.

**Moonliss: **Que mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Darien que el nacimiento de su hijo, fruto de su amor con Serena. Hotaru la muy pobre por miedosa estuvo a punto de perder a un maravilloso hombre que la ama de verdad.

**Flakis: **Darien no debió salir del cuarto en eso estamos muy de acuerdo amiga, Diamante aunque sea estando solo creo que va a significar muchos problemas, por eso Darien esta más que dispuesto a Darle mucho dinero para que se vaya lejos.

**Maria Paolini: **Naturalmente el momento del parto debía ser compartido por ambos padres y tenia que ser un bello momento que poco a poco los ayudara a acercarse más. Y si necesitan urgentemente decirse que se aman.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Pues finalmente Sammy acabo por convencer a Hotaru para que se casara con él, entre caricia y caricia la joven dio el gran si. Serena y Darien están perdiendo tiempo, esos dos necesitan declararse para poder continuar con su felicidad.

**Luxy1985: **Por poco y Hotaru pierde a Sammy, menos mal que ya acepto que lo mara y se casaran. Es de Diamante de quien hay que preocuparse amiga, ese loco puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerle un mal a Serena y por ende a Darien.

**Usagi13Chiba: **Diamante acabo por volverse loco al ver que Endymion era la copia exacta de su papi Darien. Sammy al fin se fue con todo por Hotaru. Ya se está esperando con ansias aquella confesión de parte de los dos.

**Serena Potter Pataki: **Hotaru cayó con todo en los brazos de Sammy, tanto asi que hasta promesa de matrimonio tiene. Y muy tonto ese Darien por salir del cuarto, si solo se hubiese quedado unos segundos más otra seria la historia.

**Amigas tal y como se los prometí en Facebook hace algunos días, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta algunos cabos ya empiezan a atarse y eso solo puede significar que el final esta pronto a llegar, espero que este capítulo les guste y les deseo una buena semana.**


	13. Confesiones de amor

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Confesiones de amor.**

- . . . Y solo queda esta por firmar.- Michiru puso delante de él documento por el cual autorizada la transferencia de fondos a una cuenta de banco.- Es lo de Diamante.

Darien firmo la que era la cuarta autorización de dinero que le mandaba a su primo, desde hace ya varios meses Diamante estaba instalado en new york, se había ido en el plazo que él le había dado, cosa que ciertamente le trajo mucha paz a su vida y por supuesto a la de su familia, que era al fin y al cabo lo más importante, ahora se podía decir que vivía en tranquilidad con su mujer e hijo de ya cuatro meses, le costaba creer que tuviera esa bendición e era por ellos que estaba dispuesto a vender el alma al diablo si con eso se aseguraba de que su primo estuviese lejos.

- Que la transferencia se haga cuanto antes.- Darien miro los papel que Michiru le había hecho firmar.- ¿Es todo?

- Si es todo, recuerda que mañana a las diez es la reunión del consejo. . . Los informes ya están listos. . .

- Los termine de revisar hace algunos momentos, la empresa no puede ir mejor.- Darien miro la hora en su reloj, era medio día hora de llamar a su mujer.- Si no tienes nada más para mí. . .

- Queda otro pendiente.- La peliazul le sonrió.- Tu esposa está afuera esperando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

- Porque sé que te irás con ella el resto de la tarde y habían muchas cosas por firmar, se lo dije así a Serena y ella lo comprendió.

- Tienes razón. . .- Darien se levantó, una para sacar a Michiru de ahí y otra para recibir a su esposa.- Dile que pase y que. . .

- Nadie te moleste lo sé.- La joven salió del despacho.

Se quedó expectante ante el inminente ingreso de su esposa, la echaba de menos y eso que la había visto antes de irse a trabajar, del que no había podido despedirse bien había sido de Endy, al pobre le estaban saliendo sus primeros dientes y no había pasado una buena noche de modo que cuando él había entrado en el cuarto para darle un beso de despedida había preferido no hacerlo por temor a despertarlo y no dejarlo dormir bien.

- Hola mi amor.- La rubia entro con Endy es sus brazos.

- Serena.- Darien la abrazo antes de besarla en los labios.- Estaba pensando en ti cuando Michiru me ha dicho de tu visita.

- No quería interrumpir tu trabajo por eso hable con ella y le pedí que solo me hiciera pasar cuando estuvieses desocupado.

- Mi amor.- Le sonrió antes de ver a su hijo, Endy lo miro y estiro sus bracito hacia él.

- Quiere ir con papá.- Murmuro Serena con una sonrisa.- Ha estado muy inquieto desde que despertó y creo que es porque no te vio.

- Aaaa. . . Aaaa. . .- Endy estiro aun más sus bracitos.

- Ven con papá mi cielo.- Darien tomo a su hijo y se deleitó al verlo sonreír.- Es impresionante como estas creciendo Endy.

- Es un bebé muy grande y fuerte como papá.- Serena se sentó en el cómoda sofá de la oficina de su esposo.- El medico dijo que debemos darle cosas a Endy para que muerda.

- ¿Como juguetes de goma y eso?

- Si. . . Acabo de comprar algo asi, lo mordió como loco mientras veníamos para acá y no sabes lo tranquilo que ha estado desde entonces.

- ¿El chofer ya se fue?- Hace un par de meses había decidido ponerle un chofer a su mujer, aunque serena sabia manejar no quería que ella se distrajera por culpa de Endy y que algo malo les pudiese suceder.

- Si lo mande a casa.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bebé y yo venimos a secuestrarte. . . Claro solo si quieres.

- ¿Puedo saber donde piensan llevarme?

- Hable con las personas de las constructora nuestra casa pronto va a estar lista y pensé que podíamos ir a ver muebles. . .- Serena lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa.- Claro que si no quieres ir lo comprenderemos. . .

- Claro que iré con ustedes. . . Quiero comprar una cama para nosotros dos.

- ¿Solo eso?- Serena se sonrojo ante el pecaminoso pensamiento.

- Bueno también unos sofás muy cómodos que me permitan hacerle el amor a mi esposa como se debe.

- ¡Darien!- Serena termino por ponerse roja por completo.- Endy te está escuchando.

- ¿Verdad que tu no entiendes lo que papá dice?- Darien miro a su pequeño.

- Aun asi. . .

Darien miro a su esposa, aunque Serena se mostrara tímida a hablar sobre el sexo era verdaderamente sorprendente lo mucho que a ella le gustaba hacer el amor con él, desde que el médico había vuelto a autorizar la intimidad entre ellos su mujer era muchas veces la que lo buscaba, y para su deleite él simplemente se dejaba llevar por el deseo de su rubia conejita.

- Aaaa. . . Aaaa.- Endy estaba mirando el suelo.

El pelinegro había dispuesto un espacio para él en la oficina donde pudiese jugar, habían unas mantas sobre el suelo de madera y varios juguetes que ya habían sido visualizados por su hijo. Lo dejo ahí y Endy no tardo en ir tras un peluche de felpa.

Serena miro con alegría a su esposo e hijo, desde que Diamante se había ido había una gran paz en el ambiente, ella estaba más tranquila y ciertamente eso ayudaba mucho en su relación con Darien, cada día se deba cuenta de lo ciega que había sido al creen en las mentiras de Diamante, y a su vez cada dio se daba cuenta de que estabas más y más enamorada de su marido.

- Va a jugar ahí varios minutos.- Darien se sentó junto a su esposa y la abrazo.- Te echaba tanto de menos esta mañana.

- Yo también.- Serena puso una mano en el pecho de su marido.- ¡Mi amor crees que esta noche podamos salir solos tu y yo? Hotaru ya se ofreció a cuidar de Endy y. . .

- ¿Tienes en mente alguna idea?

- A decir verdad no, pero podemos salir a cenar donde tu quieras, solo quiero pasar un momento a solas contigo, desde que nació Endy a penas si pasamos tiempo solos, salvo claro en la cama.

- Puedo llevarte a un hermoso lugar si quieres. . . ¿Estás segura de que Hotaru puede cuidar de Endy?

- Claro que si, ella es una tia muy buena con él.

- Entonces no habrá problemas.- Darien beso a su esposa en los labios.- Es un trato entonces, iremos por nuestra cama cómoda para hacer el amor y en la noche seremos solo tu y yo.

.

.

Hotaru tuvo que contener los celos al ver a una atractiva peliroja coquetear con su prometido, había ido a verlo y se había topado con aquello, la mujer estaba en una sesión de fotos en traje de baño pero todo parecía indicar que estaba más interesada en Sammy que en su sesión.

- Eres el mejor Sammy. . .- La oyó decir.

- Un par más y terminamos.- Sammy que estaba de espaldas a ella no había notado su llegada.- Tengo que reunirme con mi novia ahora.

- ¿Tienes novia?- La peliroja al parecer tan poco había notado que ella estaba ahí.- Un soltero tan codiciado como tu no puede tener novia, nos tienes a muchas modelos locas por ti. . . Anda dime algo romántico en Italiano.

- Lo siento pero eso es solo para mi prometida, ella es la dueña de mi corazón, solo a ella le dedico palabras de amor.- Sammy volvió su atención a la cámara.- Con esta terminamos.

- Pero. . .

- Por favor. . . Tu expresión debe ser de felicidad. . .

- Solo estaría feliz si estuvieses conmigo en la cama.

¡La muy zorra! La pelinegra reunió la poca paciencia que le quedaba para ver que era lo que Sammy le respondía, pero su rubio tormento italiano no dijo nada y al cabo de unos segundos declaro la sesión como terminada.

- Puedes irte.

- ¡Irías a tomar una copa conmigo?

- Estoy comprometido y pronto a casarme.

- No importa no soy celosa. . .

- Vete por favor y el futuro piensa mejor en buscar otro fotógrafo.

- Pero. . . Pero. . .

- Vete.

Sonrió llena de triunfo al ver a la pelirroja irse derrotada, reunió valor para acercarse hasta su novio y lo abrazo por la espalda, necesitaba sentirlo cerca y ciertamente presenciar aquello la hacia quererlo más.

- Te dije que. . .- Sammy se volvió con molestia, pero que cambio al ver a su ángel negro mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa.- Amore. . .

- Sammy.- La joven le ofreció sus labios.- Vine a buscarte porque te echaba de menos.

- Amore.

El italiano tomo como asalto los preciosos labios de su ragazza, desde que se había comprometido ella se mostraba más cariñosa con él, lo cual le agradaba, le encantaba besarla en publico y ver como ella a pesar de la vergüenza le correspondía con mucho fervor.

- ¿Tienes gente que atender?- Pregunto ella.

- No es mi hora de comida. . . ¿Quieres quedarte y pedir algo?

- Quiero. . .- La joven miro el escenario de playa, había una tumbona que parecía muy comoda, y el resto estaba cubierto por telas que asemejaban las arenas doradas.- Quiero tenerte para mi.

- Amore sabes que soy todo tuyo.- Sammy sonrió cuando Hotaru comenzó a empujarlo, haciendo que cayera en el set.- Eres una lujurioso amore. . .

- Sammy mi amor. . . Quiero tenerte dentro de mi ahora con tu hermana viviendo contigo no podemos. . .

- Lo sé. . . Lo sé. . . Ella ha prometido que encontrara un apartamento para ella.- Le puso las manos en la cintura a su mujer.- Amore. . . Mi dulce amore. . .

Hotaru se seco la blusa color durazno que llevaba puesta quedándose solo en el sujetador, sonrió ante la mirada atenta de su prometido, con Sammy había aprendido a valorarse como mujer y sentirse deseada por un hombre, estaba orgullosa de estar con poca ropa, porque sabia que estaba alegrando a su prometido.

- Amore. . . Estas más salvaje cada dia.- Sammy la miro.- Nunca pensé que seria violado por ti. . .

- Has escogido mal las palabras amore.- Se burlo la joven.- Tu estas cooperando de maravilla.

- Es cierto me tienes atontado amore. . .

Los dos se fundieron en la apasionada entrega, entre risas, besos y caricias ambos se declararon al unisono su amor eterno.

.

.

- Vas a portarte bien con tia Hot.- Serena termino de cambiarle el pañal a su bebé.- Papá y yo volveremos antes de media noche lo prometo.

Sabia que Endy no iba a responderle pero en el fondo sabia que él la entendía, su hijo era un bebé muy inteligente. Escucho el ruido de la ducha detenerse y sintió un escalofrio sensual, su marido estaba en la ducha pero sabia que no podía dejar a su hijo ahí para ir al encuentro de su esposo.

- Sé buen niño, mamá necesita este tiempo con papá, así quizá mamá se anime y le diga a papá que lo ama. . .

Endy le sonrió cuando ella lo tomo en brazos para acabar de vestirlo, sabia que su hijo amaba con todo su inocente ser a su padre, y este a su vez lo amaba con todo su corazón, le gustaba ver esa conexión que había entre ellos dos, eran dos gotas de agua, y eso le gustaba.

- ¿Amor?- Darien estaba saliendo del baño.- ¿Ya llego Hot?

- Acabo de ver el coche de Sammy entrar en la propiedad.

- Mmm. . .

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sabes que Hot es mi hermana, pero estando ese italiano no creo que ella cuide de Endy como corresponde.

- Mi amor, yo confió en Hotaru y también en Sammy, ambos cuidaran bien de nuestro bebé.

- Eso espero.

Serena dejo en el corral a su hijo para terminar de vestirse, había logrado recuperar su figura y quería que Darien viera eso, por lo que había comprando un vestido azul ajustado a su cuerpo que hacia resaltar sus curvas. Al ponérselo se sintió sexy y esperaba que su esposo la viera de esa forma también.

- . . . Eres un gran teroso mi amor.- Oyó que Darien hablaba con su hijo, se emociono con lo que estaba diciendo.- Tu y mamá son lo más importante en mi vida.

La rubia contuvo sus lagrimas, que daría ella por saberse amada por aquel maravilloso hombre que le estaba dando un hogar y un hijo precioso. Se apresuro a vestirse para ir a su encuentro.

- Ya estoy lista.

Al ver a su mujer vestida con aquel vestido azul lo dejo sin habla, Serena era hermosa, pero ahora estaba más atractiva que nunca, estaba orgulloso y feliz de tenerla como su esposa, estaba convencido de que Serena estaba comenzando a quererlo y eso era lo que día a día lo mantenía con las esperanzas en las nubes, sabia que estaba en el camino correcta, quizá en un par de años Serena se acercara a él para decirle que lo amaba, si eso pasaba alguna vez en la vida estaba dispuesto a esperar.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Serena lo miraba preocupada.- ¿Acaso no te gusto el vestido?

¿Había cometido un error al escoger ese modelo? Había estado segura de que sería bien visto por él, al parecer se había equivocado, quiso volver al vestidor avergonzada por completo pero Darien de pronto le sonrió.

- ¿No gustarme? Me encanta, te ves hermosa mi amor, la mujer más bella y deseable, estaré orgulloso de estar a tu lado esta noche.

- No me has dicho donde iremos.

- Es una sorpresa, si te la digo arruinara la incógnita.

- Bien. . .- La rubia se puso los pendientes y su atuendo estaba completo.- Estoy lista.

- Vamos por mi hermana y dejemos a este bribón con ella.

.

.

Al revisar su cuenta bancaria por internet Diamante sonrió satisfecho al ver que el dinero ya estaba ahí, su primo cumplía su palabra, desde hacía cuatro meses le mandaba aquella cantidad de dinero para mantenerlo lejos.

- Diamante.- Una rubia hermosa salió de la cama para ir a su lado.- Vuelve conmigo a la cama mi vida. . .

- Ya veo, tranquila, necesito ver algo.

- Mmm. . . Te necesito mi vida.

- No seas impaciente.- Diamante miro a su nueva mujer y luego la pantalla de la computadora.- Bien, todo listo, vamos a la cama.

- Si. . .

La rubia tomo a su hombre y lo llevo hasta la cama, llevaba meses saliendo con Diamante y había descubierto en él a un maravilloso amante, aunque un tanto lejano tratándose de algún asunto fuera de la cama, pero la satisfacía y eso era lo único que valia.

.

.

- ¿Te gustan tus juguetes Endy?- Sammy estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con el pequeño.- Tus papas te han comprado muchas cosas para evitar que te duelan las encías.

- Serena es muy preocupada por Endy cuando vio que no paso una buena noche fue al doctor y le dieron todas esas cosas de goma.- Hotaru entro en la sala con el biberón del pequeño.

- Es bueno para las encías amore.

- ¿Sabes mucho de bebés no crees?

- Cuando tiene una familia muy grande, dos primas mayores con dos niños cada una uno aprende sobre el mundo de los bebés.- Murmuro el rubio quien le estaban entregando una paleta de goma al bebé.- Además tengo que comenzar a comprender el mundo de los bebés, pretento ser padre prontamente.

- ¿Qué tan pronto?- La pelinegra se sento también en el suelo para tomar al bebé en brazos y darle su bibieron.- Tengo una carrera que terminar. . .

- Entonces cuando te gradúes voy a meterme de lleno en la tarea de tener un bebé contigo. . . Mira a Endy es un bebé hermoso. . . Imagínate como serán nuestros hijos, con tu belleza y mi carisma serán unos rompecorazones desde recién nacidos.

- Sammy. . .- La joven le dio el biberón a su sobrino.- Espero que te guste mi amor.

- Te ves hermosa asi. . . Dame un segundo.- Sammy fue hasta el sofá donde había dejado su cámara de fotos.- Sonríe mi amor.

.

.

- ¿Darien?

- ¿Mmm?

- Gracias por esta maravillosa velada.- Serena se acurruco más contra el pecho de su marido, acababan de hacer el amor dulcemente, Darien la había poseído con fuerza pero con ternura también.

- ¿Aunque haya puesto malas caras a los meseros que te miraban con deseo?

La rubia sonrió al recordar que Darien había fulminado a más de un mesero en el restaurante del hotel donde la había llevado, y no solo los meseros incluso algunos otros hombres la habían estado mirando constantemente, naturalmente se había sentido avergonzada, había querido despertar el deseo en su esposo no en el resto de los hombres, de todas formas Darien no le había dicho nada, al contrario en todo momento había elogiado su atuendo.

- Eres mi esposo, el único que puede mirarme con deseo.

- Si.- Darien la estrecho aun más.- Deberíamos llamar a casa, Hot debe estar preocupada por nosotros. . . Es más de media noche.

- ¿Quieres que alcance tu teléfono?

- Si por favor.

Serena salió de la cama y se cubrió con una de las sabanas, comenzó a buscar los pantalones de su marido pero en el desastre que habían dejado era casi imposible encontrarlos.

- Están cerca de la puerta.- Darien se había sentado en la cama.- Me desnudaste a penas cerramos la puerta mi amor.

- Debes pensar que soy una ninfómana. . .

- Pues me alegra estar casado con una ninfómana.- Sonrió el pelinegro.

Una vez recuperado el aparato móvil del pelinegro la joven regreso a la cama con su esposo y luego la pareja llamo a casa, Darien estaba seguro de que iba a despertar a su hermana, pero Hot no tardo en responder.

- Hola par de tortolitos.- Habían puesto el alta voz de modo que los dos la escuchaban claramente.- Endy ya se quedo dormido y muy tranquilo, se bebió todo su biberón ya le cambie el pañal.

- ¿Hot aun le molestan sus dientes?- Serena fue la que hablo.

- Ya no, además como pasa con aquellos juguetes de goma casi no debe sentir el dolor.

- Es un alivio.

- Hermana.- Darien hablo con seriedad.- ¿Crees que puedas quedarte el resto de la noche con Endy?

La rubia se quedo sorprendida ante la petición de su esposo, había esperado que él dijera que estaban por irse, pero no aquello, significaba entonces que su marido quería pasar la noche en aquella habitación de ensueño de ese hotel.

- Claro, Endy es un pequeño bien portado, no creo que de algún problema además Sammy esta muy capacitado para cuidarlo también.

- Hot. . . ¿Ese hombre esta ahí?

- Si, es mi prometido asi que lo invite a pasar la noche conmigo. . . Anda hermano no te enfades, sé feliz con tu mujer y deja que ella te mime. . . Nos vemos mañana. . . Adiós.

La joven colgó antes de que Darien pudiese decir algo más, de modo que el pelinegro tuvo que resignarse a que aquel intruso estaba en el cuarto de su hermana, seguramente en su cama.

- ¿Darien?- Serene lo toco la mejilla.- Mi amor. . .

- Lo siento me deje llevar. . .

- Sé que estas preocupado por ella, pero Hot cada vez está más cerca de Sammy.- Serena volvió a tenderse cerca de su esposo.- ¿De verdad vamos a pasar la noche aquí?

- Quería estar así contigo sin que el niño nos interrumpiera.

- Te comprendo, me gusta estar así contigo, pero Endy necesita de nuestros cuidados de vez en cuando. . .

- Serena yo. . .- Sentia que ya no podía seguir ocultando aquello que llevaba tiempo escondiendo.- Sé que quizá este cometiendo un error al decir esto, pero creo que tenemos todo para formar un buen matrimonio y quizá en el futuro podamos ser más que esposos.

- ¿Más que esposos?

- Yo quiero que seamos dos personas que se aman profundamente.

- Lo entiendo. . .

- Yo te. . . Serena soy un hombre. . .

- Lo sé.- Murmuro la joven con una sonrisa.- Un guapo hombre.

- Serena lo que intento decirte es que soy un hombre que desea desesperadamente que la mujer a la que ama le corresponda.

- ¿Tu estas enamorado de una mujer?

¿Es que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad? Quizá lo de esa noche era una despedida de parte de Darien. ¿Le iba a pedir el divorcio? Se estremeció en sus brazos necesitaba salir de ahí, pero sus fuerzas le flaquearon.

- Si me enamore de. . .- Darien respiro hondamente se estaba jugando el todo por el todo.- Me enamore de ti Serena. . . Llevo enamorado de ti desde que te conocí.

- Darien. . .- La joven no tuvo fuerzas para decir nada más.

- Sé que probablemente aun digas amando a Diamante, pero creo que si me das la oportunidad puedo hacer que me quieras aunque sea un poco, no te estoy pidiendo mucho solo que te preocupes por mi un poco.

La rubia estaba segura de que todo eso era un dulce sueño, Darien no podía estar diciendo todo eso. ¿O si? ¿Seria que sus suplicas finalmente habían sido escuchadas? Su esposo la amaba, Darien la quería, la amaba y había sufrido desde que la había conocido por un cariño no correspondido.

- Yo aspiro a que todo ese cariño y amor que le demuestras a Endy también puedas sentirlo hacia mi.

- Darien. . .

- Déjame terminar por favor.- El pelinegro la corto bruscamente.- Serena sé que eres joven y tu deseo de tener más hijos me llena de felicidad, voy a sonar posesivo pero quiero ser yo el único que te de todos los bebés que quieres.

- Solo tu podrías ser el padre de todos mis hijos Darien.- Quería hablarle de sus sentimientos, quería decirle que ella también lo amaba.

- Serena yo puedo hacer me que ames, no ahora, no mañana pero te lo aseguro.- Darien la miro a los ojos.- En un futuro no muy lejano me vas a amar. . .

- No tienes que hacer nada para convencerme de amarte Darien. . .

- Olvídate de Diamante, dame una oportunidad. . .- Rogo el pelinegro, mientras tomaba sus manos para besarlas.- Puedo ser un buen marido te lo prometo. . .

- No Darien no lo entiendes. . . No tienes que hacer nada. . . Yo te amo, llevo tiempo amándote y no tienes que probarme nada, sé que eres un buen marido y te amo cada día más.

- Serena no es necesario que lo digas.- Darien salió de la cama, no quería despertar en su mujer la lástima, no quería su amor por compasión.

Podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos que Serena declarara un amor falso por él, recogió sus pantalones y se los puso para caminar hasta la ventana necesitaba poner distancia con ella.

- Darien. . .- Serena lo había seguido cubriéndose con la misma sabana que momentos antes había utilizado para salir de la cama.- ¿Por qué no me crees? Yo te amo.

Se abrazo a su esposo, había pensado que al declararse su amor él iba a estar contento ante su declaración pero no había sido así y eso la tenia desconcertada, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos Darien no la abrazo, pero tampoco impidió que ella si lo hiciera.

- Serena. . .

- Te amor.- La joven escondió su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.- Te amo como nunca soñé amar a un hombre. . .

- Pero Diamante. . .

- Él fue solo una ilusión que él mismo creó para mi, fingió ser un hombre bueno pero es ruin y me arrepiento del tiempo que estuve con él, bueno no tanto si no fuese por él tu y yo no estaríamos juntos. . .

- ¿De verdad me amas?

- Si, te amo, tienes que creerme, voy a compensar todo el tiempo que me amaste, hare lo que tu quieras mi amor. . .

- Yo. . .

- Te amo y no me voy a cansar de decírtelo hasta que lo creas.- Serena se quito la sabana.- Si quieres puedo comenzar ahora.

- Vete a la cama.- Darien se lo ordeno algo molesto.

- Pero. . .

- Vete no quiero que nadie más vea a mi mujer desnuda, vete a la cama.

- ¿Vienes conmigo?- Le pregunto algo temerosa.

- Siempre mi amor. . . Mi conejita, siempre.- Darien la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, se moría por hacer el amor con su esposa, hasta ese momento siempre había creído que para Serena solo era sexo, ahora sabia la verdad, ellos hacían el amor,

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sammy estaba en la cocina de la casa haciendo el desayuno para su mujer y su futuro sobrino, cuando oyeron el coche de Darien llegar, Hotaru que había puesto a Endy en su sillita alta lo dejo asegurado para ir a la ventana.

- Mira vienen abrazados. . .

- Amore sal de la ventana.- Le pido el italiano.- Van a decir que los estas espiando.

- Solo me aseguro de que pasaron una buena noche. . .

- Igual que la nuestra.

- Guarda silencio.- La joven se sonrojo.- Endy te está escuchando.

- Ven aquí o serás descubierta.

- De acuerdo.- La joven se aparto y fue a sentarse al lado del pequeño.- ¿Qué me estás haciendo de desayuno?

- Unos deliciosos huevos con tocino y el café me ha quedado perfecto. . .

- Buenos días. . .- Los recién llegados entraron saludando con mucho entusiasmo.

Hotaru noto desde el primer momento en gran cambio en su hermana, estaba más alegre, su semblante era otro, antes parecía que vivía tenso y solitario, ahora era todo lo contrario, Serena sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Mi cielo.- La rubia tomo en brazos a su hijo.- Gracias por cuidarlo chicos.

- Fue un gusto.- Murmuro Hot.

- Nosotros tenemos que comenzar a entrenarnos para cuando tengamos nuestros propios bebés.- Sammy hablo con alegría.

Ambas chicas pensaron que Darien iba a molestarse por eso, pero el pelinegro lejos de mostrar alguna molestia, sonrió de buena gana, para Serena fue toda una sorpresa ver a si a su esposo, pero sabía que era porque finalmente él se sentía amado, la noche anterior se habían quedado largo rato conversando y Darien le había abierto su corazón y le había contado lo mucho que temía perderla. Naturalmente le había prometido en todo momento que solo la muerte la iba a separar de él, por lo que desde esa mañana había notado un gran cambio en Darien,

- Ire a cambiarme.- Serena tomo a su pequeño.- Y tu mi cielo debes tener hambre.

- Voy contigo, tengo que cambiarme para irme a la oficina.- Darien la siguió.

- Esos dos pasaron una buena noche.- Sentencio Sammy quien se sentó al lado de su mujer.- ¿No te parece?

- Me parece que Serena se declaro a Darien y él a ella. . .

- Pues ya era hora, ambos estaban enamorados del otro.

.

.

Horas después Darien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa de la junta directiva, estaba más que preparado para la junta y, ya había expuesto todos sus logros y también los proyectos que había fracasado, aun así todos parecían conformes con su desempeño.

- Estamos muy contentos contigo Darien.- Murmuro uno de los más ancianos de la junta.

- Me alegra saber eso. . .

- Queremos que sigas en el puesto por los próximos cinco años más.- Anuncio otro de los hombres de la junta.

- Estaré orgulloso de continuar.

- Tu abuelo debe estar orgulloso de tenerte a la cabeza de la empresa que él creo.

- Por supuesto .

Su gran deseo era poseer el control mayoritario de la empresa, tal y como alguna vez lo había ambicionado su padre y ahora era también deseo de su abuelo, la empresa Chiba siempre había estado bajo el mando de ellos, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que otra persona tomara el control, por eso estaba comprando acciones desde hace bastante tiempo, junto con el legado de su abuelo ya tenia el cuarenta y nueve por ciento de la acciones, pronto iba a cumplir el sueño.

.

.

Endy estaba jugando en el suelo cubierto por mantas de colores mientras serena doblaba la ropa limpia que acababa de sacar de la secadora, aunque la familia Chiba contaba con personal para ese tipo de cosas a ella le gustaban esas labores sobre todo si se trataba de la ropa de su marido, quería ser quien se preocupara de todo con respecto a Darien.

- Papá lucia muy guapo esta mañana antes de irse mi cielo.- Comento Serena de pronto.

Por supuesto Endymion no la tomo en cuenta dado que estaba concentrado en sus juguetes, la joven sonrió, su bebé era muy inteligente lo sabía y estaba segura de que iba a llegar lejos en lo que se propusiera tal y como lo hacía su padre.

- Pensando en papá. . . ¿Crees que le haya ido bien en la junta? Dijo que llamaría y ya pasa del medio día. . .

El timbre de la casa sonó y Serena sonrió al pensar en que podía ser su esposo, tras asegurar de que Endy no estaba cerca de nada peligroso lo dejo para ir a buscar a su marido, abrió la puerta dispuesta a ir a sus brazos a penas lo vieran pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a Esmeralda en la puerta de su casa, la peliverde estaba elegantemente vestida como siempre.

- Hola Serena.- Le hablo ella.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Aun no olvidaba todos esos mensajes y fotografías que Diamante le había mandado donde hablaban de la supuesta relación oculta de su marido y esa mujer, aunque confiaba en su esposo, tratándose de Diamante y Esmeralda creía férreamente que ella si había intento acercarse a su esposo.

- No creo que. . .

- Por favor Serena.- La mujer puso una mano para sujetar la puerta y así evitar que se cerrara.- Es importante.

- No hay nada que yo pueda hablar contigo. . .

- Sé que debes odiarme, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo.- La peli verde la miro a los ojos.- Se trata de. . . Darien.

- Nada tienes que ver con mi marido. . .

- Pero Diamante si.- Esmeralda entro en la casa.- Por favor solo te pido que me escuches.

- Di lo que tengas que decir y después vete.

No podía dejar mucho tiempo a su hijo solo de modo que se vio en la obligación de hacerla pasar a la sala, Endymion noto la presencia de la extraña en la sala y busco la protección de su madre, no dudo en tomarlo en brazos para darle tranquilidad, no entendía que hacia esa mujer así pero si lo que quería era perturbar a su familia iba a sacarla de esa casa tirando de sus cabellos.

- Habla.- Le exigió.

- Diamante envía y odia profundamente a Darien, eso ya debes saberlo.

- Si. . .

- Diamante mando a traer a Beryl, la ex de Darien porque creí que ella podía hacer que tu y él se separaran, sabía que Darien te amaba desde que te vio la primera vez y siempre se propuso mantenerlos alejados para no ver a su primo feliz.

- Eso es cruel.

- Diamante siempre ha odiado a Darien, pero sobre todo odia la idea de que Darien sea el dueño de todo lo relacionado con los Chiba.

- Una vez dijo eso. . . Que él debía tener todo.

- Él se volvió loco cuando su abuelo el señor Artemis nombro a tu marido como encargado de todo los negocios de los Chiba. . .

- Yo. . . ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Tu estabas del lado de Diamante hasta hace poco tiempo.

- Hice cosas malas de las que me arrepiento profundamente, y por eso quise venir hoy a pedirte perdón.- La mujer se tomo las manos.- Yo intente quitarte a tu marido. . .

- Maldita. . .- Serena gruño con furia.- Vete. . .

- Serena escúchame por favor. . . Me di cuenta de que eso sería estúpido, y créeme te envié, tenias todo lo que yo siempre he querido, un hombre enamorado de mi, lo que si tienes que saber Serena es que a pesar de lo que puedan crees ustedes yo estoy segura que Diamante esta cerca. . . Él no se rinde fácilmente, sé que esta cerca para hacerles daños.

- No es cierto, Darien me dijo que Diamante esta lejos, que se fue a vivir a new york. . .

- Serena conozco a Diamante mejor que tu, sé que él sigue cerca preparando algo grande para hacerles daño.

- No puede ser cierto. . .

- Debes advertir a tu marido, hasta donde sé Diamante es un hombre verdaderamente peligroso. . . Lo importante ahora es que debes quedarte tranquila y advertirle a tu marido esto.

- ¿Cómo sé si puedo confiar en ti?

- Por qué ya no soy la maldita que era antes, hace meses conocí aun maravilloso hombre, se llama Malachite, es un medico respetado que trabaja en la organización mundial de los medico que ayudan en los países más pobres, me ire con él dentro de dos meses a africa, por eso quiero arreglar todo lo malo que hice.

- No sé si confiar en ti.

- Y estarías haciendo lo correcto.- El teléfono móvil de la mujer sonó.- Ese es Malachite. . . Ya me tengo que ir, debemos ir a ver nuestros asuntos. . .

- Comprendo. . . Deseo que hagas algo bueno con tu vida.

- Ya lo hice desde que conocí a mi novio, él me ama y yo a él. . . Espero verte de nuevo Serena y estare esperando que mis suposiciones sean falsas.

- De todas formas tomare en cuenta tus palabras.

- Gracias, ya me voy.- La mujer miro al niño.- Tienes un bebé hermoso.

.

.

Al entrar en su casa Darien oyo la música infantil que invadía todo el hogar, Serena cantaba alegremente a su pequeño, se la quedo mirando largo rato agradeciendo que ella lo amara, se acerco lentamente miro a su pequeño sonreír desde su corral y tomo a su esposa por la espalda.

- ¡Darien!- La rubia lo miro.- Me has dado un gran susto.

- Me encanta verte asi con Endy.

- Mi amor. . . ¿Cómo te fue?

- Estas frente al único dueño y señor de las empresas Chiba.

- Que bien.- La joven lo beso.- Te felicito mi amor. . .

- Ahora dime que has hecho desde que te deje. . .

- Mi amor Esmeralda estuvo aquí.- Decidió decirle todo lo que había hablado con la mujer.

Darien era su esposo y ella no iba a ocultarle nada a partir de ahora, sobre todo si se trataba de Diamante, lo único que rogaba era que las palabras de Esmeralda estuviesen lejos de la verdad. Si ese loco que pretendía hacerles daño volvía ella iba a defender lo suyo.

- Tranquila mi amor, Diamante puede hacer lo que quiera, pero no voy a dejar que se acerque a ti o a Endy.

- El que me preocupa eres tu, Diamante solo sabe hacer daño, si algo te llegase a. . .

- Tranquila, para que tu seguridad pediré un informe a un detective privado que nos diga donde esta ese estúpido, aunque según lo que he investigado sigue en new york.

- Eso espero mi amor, eso espero.

**Dejen se Reviews.**

**Adileyne: **Sammy hasta demostró que solo le importa una mujer, su ángel negro. Endy es un niño feliz y asi mismo hace feliz a toda la familia. Diamante. . . Diamante esta muy loco si pretende seguir haciendo daño.

**Roanva: **Si amiga asi somos los seres humanos, y al final los dos abrieron sus corazones aunque el primero fue Darien, pobre ya no soportaba no poder decirle a su mujer lo mucho que la amaba.

**Princessqueen: **Ese idiota de Diamante creyo que aun podía seguir con el cuento de que él podía ser el padre de Endy. Pues Serena y Darien tuvieron al fin el valor que tanto necesitaban.

**Yssareyes48: **Diamante no es bipolar, es tripolar amiga, mira que tratar a las mujeres a su antojo, fingir que esta aun herido por el "engaño" de Serena y que a pesar de todo siga con la idea de hacerles daño cuando sabe que Darien hará todo para proteger a su familia.

**Yesqui2000: **Ese tonto de Diamante tenia una oscura esperanza de que el bebé de Serena pudiera ser suyo, pero se dio contra la pared, Endy es la copia exacta de papito Darien. Y a pesar de que todo indica que él esta lejos Esmeralda cree otra cosa.

**Lady Susi: **Nuestra amiga Serena fue muy valiente al enfrentarse a Diamante y ponerlo cara a cara con su hijo para mostrarle que el pequeño solo es de ella y de Darien. Y como viste el villano tomo el dinero y se fue. ¿O no?

**Anali88: **Si amiga Hotaru ya se ha rendido por completo a su Italiano, ahora ellos dos esperan ansiosos su matrimonio. Serena supo enfrentar a Diamante y con eso pensó que él podía dejarlos en paz al fin, pero no todo sucedió asi.

**Christydechiba: **Como siempre nuestra Serena hablabdo sin hacer algo por ella misma, al menos en este capitulo pudimos ver que al fin se armo de valor, sobre todo al saber que su marido la amaba tanto o más que ella a él.

**Luxy1985: **Todo parece indicar que Diamante se fue tranquilo. . . Hasta ahora. ¿Se puede confiar en Esmeralda? Pobre Sammy ya no confiaba en poder hacer que Hot lo aceptara el todo por el todo, espero que la declaración entre Serena y Darien haya sido de tu agrado.

**Maria Paolini: **Hot al fin comprendió que ama a su hombre. Endy la vida imagen en miniatura de tu padre. Darien se sincero y por ende también lo hiso Serena, al fin ambos se dijeron lo mucho que se aman.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Amiga al fin esos tontos de han sincerado el uno con el otro, y esperemos que ese amor sirva como escudo ante un posible y temido ataque de Diamante. Hotaru asumió tanto su amor que ya solo desea ser la esposa de su hombre.

**Usagi13chiba: **Pues no lo había pensado, pero con lo loco que esta Diamante no creo que la hermana de Sammy lo tome en cuenta. Hotaru al fin acepto lo que siente por Sammy, que alegría. Y ya viste donde termino la confesión de esos dos, en la cama acurrudados jajaj.

**Serena Potter Pataki: **Si amiga, este ángel negro estaba entre perder a Sammy o ganarlo a su lado para siempre, menos mal que supo escoger bien.

**Lady SereShields: **Yo crep que todas hubiésemos dado lo que fuese por estar ahí y ver la cara de Diamante al ver a su primo en una versión recién nacida. Amiga tu comentario llego justo a tiempo ya estaba cerrando este espacio para poder publicar, que suerte jijiji.

**¿Dónde esta Diamante? Es lo que muchas se estarán preguntado, ese peliplateado creo que un no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido si lo que dijo Esmeralda era cierto él podrá aparecer en cualquier momento. Serena y Darien ya se han confesado y vaya noche que vivieron al son de las caricias y besos dados con puro amor. Espero que este capitulo les guste. Saludos!**


	14. Vida o muerte

**Sailor Moon No Me Pertenece.**

**Anhelando tu amor.**

**Vida o muerte.**

Las semanas iban pasando y Darien recibía todos los viernes el reporte de su detective privado, Diamante estaba aun en New York, para tranquilidad de Serena, quien estaba cada vez más nerviosa, seguramente Esmeralda había querido hacerle daño, pero lo cierto era que su primo estaba lejos de ellos.

- Darien te estoy hablando.- Hotaru que estaba a su lado en la sala de la casa Chiba le tomo el brazo.- Hermano.

- Lo siento. . . Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Te sucede algo mi amor?- Serena lo miro preocupada.

- Nada Sere, estaba pensando en los detalle de la boda de Hot.

- Precisamente hablábamos de eso.- Murmuro Hot.- Sammy y yo queremos que sea aquí, como lo fue tu boda con Serena.

Antes de que alguien de los presentes pudiese hablar el monitor que Serena siempre llevaba consigo cuando Endy se quedaba dormido comenzó a emitir los sonidos del niño a punto de llorar, la rubia se levanto para ir en busca de su hijo, Hotaru decidió ir con ella.

- Darien.- Sammy hablo.- A tu esposa y a mi mujer puedes engañarlas pero no a mi. . . ¿Algo malo esta ocurriendo?

- Nada malo Sammy, es solo que hace poco ante de llegar aquí recibí el reporte del detective.

- ¿Cómo esta Diamante?

- Sigue en New York. . . Al parecer no tiene planes para volver.

- Eso es bueno, sobre todo para la tranquilidad de Serena, la pobre estaba muy nerviosa.

- Si y eso me tranquiliza mucho.

- Aun asi algo te sucede respecto a eso. . .

- Tengo la sospecha de que Diamante esta tramando algo, tanta tranquilidad no es normal en él.

- ¿Sospechas que puede estar tramando algo contra ti?

- Yo puedo defenderme solo, la que me preocupa es Serena, ella es muy nerviosa se preocupa más por mi que por ella.

- Te ama, eso es lo que sucede.

- Si, pero temo que pueda ser presa fácil de él, Diamante puede hacerla hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no hacerme daño a mi.

- Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo en todo esto.

- Gracias. . .

- . . . Endy ya despertó.- Anuncio Serena quien llevaba a su hijito en brazos.

- Que bellos serán nuestros hijos amore.- Observo Sammy quien instaba a su mujer a sentarse a su lado.

- Aaa.- Endy estiro sus brazos a su padre.

- Ve con papá mi cielo.- La rubia le entrego el bebé a su esposo.- ¿Cuántos niños piensan tener?

- Por mi cien. . .

- Nada de eso.- La pelinegra corto el sueño de su prometido.- Después del segundo la fábrica se cierra.

- Amore. . .

- Es mi última palabra. . .

- Bien. . .

- Ya veo quien será el que ceda en esta relación.- Murmuro Darien entre risas.

- Amore yo quiero muchos niños. . .

- Yo quiero hacer una carrera profesional. . . Y muchos niños pueden entorpecer mi deseo. . .

- Mi estudio tiene un espacio perfecto que poder ser una guardia para nuestro pequeño ejército de pequeños.

- Creo que deberán ceder ambos.- Sugirió Serena mientras le ofrecía a su pequeño trozos picados de fruta.- Yo quiero tres niños más.

- Y yo no tengo problemas con eso, de hecho me estoy esforzando día y noche por cumplir la petición de mi hermosa esposa.

- ¡Darien!- La joven se sonrojo.

- Pero si es cierto.

- Mi amor guarda silencio por favor. . .

- Bien. . .

- ¿Ves amore?- Sammy abrazo a su mujer.- Tienes que ceder.

- Ni lo sueñes amore. . .

.

.

-. . . Los pasajero del vuelo novecientos dos por favor abordar por la puerta numero cinco.

- ¿En serio te tienes que ir mi amor?

- Tengo asuntos que resolver y no puedo dejar de hacerlo. . . Cuando acabe con todo voy a volver a tus brazos.- Diamante abrazo a su mujer, pero le tomo el cabello con fuerza.- No quiero a nadie más en tu cama, si me llego a enterar de que has permitido que otro hombre te toque te mato. . .

- Tranquilo, deja de ser tan celoso.

-. . . Ultimo llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo novecientos dos, deben abordar por la puerta cinco. . .

- Adiós dulzura. . .

- Regresa pronto Diamante mi amor. . .

.

.

Darien fue el primero en despertar, una extraña sensación lo embrago por completo, salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su mujer, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado. No entendía de que podía venir aquella sensación que lo atacaba, pero lo cierto era que tenía que era la primera vez que se sentía así, fue hasta el baño y dejo que el agua helada refrescara su cabeza. Quizá era el estrés por demasiado trabajo, en las ultimas semanas había pasado poco tiempo en casa con su familia a causa de un importante negocio que estaba por concretar, incluso había tendió que salir del país por un par de días. Serena no se había molestado por eso, al contrario ella lo había ido a dejar al aeropuerto, su mujer lo apoyaba en todo y eso la hacia amarla más.

Antes de volver a la cama paso por el cuarto de su pequeño, Endymion dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, aun le costaba creer que tuviese una familia, una esposa que lo amaba y un pequeño de ya cinco meses. Diamante podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero él no iba a dejar que les hiciera daño.

Volvió a la cama, al estrechar a su esposa noto que Serena llevaba solo un delgado camisón puesto, aun estaban en buen tiempo, algunas noches eran muy calurosas y otras un tanto más frescas, aparto las mantas para ver a su mujer, ella seguía dormida.

- Conejita. . .- Susurro lentamente mientras la acariciaba.- Conejita despierta. . .

- Mmm. . . Darien. . .

- Mi amor despierta. . .- Le arranco el pijama rápidamente.

- ¿Qué. . .? Darien.- La joven despertó abruptamente.- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- ¿Quieres que intentemos darle un hermanito o hermanita a Endy?

- Siempre mi amor.- La joven atrajo a su marido.

Ninguno de los dos estaba tomando precauciones y era porque no estaban preocupados por engendrar tan pronto a otro bebé, al contrario era algo que ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Un niño o una niña?- Le pregunto ella.

- Pues esta vez puede ser una niña igualita a ti.

Serena no había querido contarle a su esposo que llevaba semanas con un retraso en su periodo, había hablado con el medico quien le había dicho que la falta de su periodo podía ser natural mientras estuviese amantando, pero lo cierto era que Endy cada día prefería más otros alimentos a su leche materna.

- Mi amor. . .- Serena le mordió el lóbulo dela oreja.

- Cada vez más agresiva mi amor. . .- Darien la estrecho de la cintura.- Eso me gusta. . .

.

.

- ¿Seis?- Pregunto Sammy mientras estaba con su mujer en la cama abrazados luego de hacer el amor.

- Ya te dije, dos y es punto final. . .

- Pero amore, los italianos somos de familias numerosas, mi madre tiene dos hermanas y cuatro hermanos. . . Y mi padre no se queda atrás, tiene tres hermanos y cinco hermanas.

- Es mucha familia. . .

- Amore. . . Por favor. . .

- No Sammy, además después de todo lo que Sere sufrió yo no creo poder resistir mucho.

- Mmm. . . Sabes que con unas pocas caricias acabare convenciéndote.

- No sigas. . .- Hotaru sentía las manos traviesas de su prometido en su cuerpo.- No Sammy. . . Me desconcentras.

- Eso pretendo hacer amore, desconcentrarte para hacerte el amor y asi poder dejar un hijo mío en tu vientre.

- Has todos los intentos que quieras pero la fábrica de bebés se cierra después del segundo.

- Mmm. . . Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

- ¿Qué haces?- Hotaru busco con que cubrirse luego de que Sammy arrojara la sabana lejos.

- Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo.

- Eres un insaciable.

- Tu no te opones mucho cariño.

- Sammy. . .

- Dime amore.

- Te amo. . . Ven, hazme el amor.

Hotaru se entrego por completo a su prometido, cada día estaba más enamorada de él, y aunque Sammy tenia cientos de modelos locas por él nunca les daba alguna esperanza, había sido testigo de como rechazaba las descaradas ofertas de las modelos en más de una ocasión.

.

.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Serena era cocinar para su esposo, aprovechando que esa noche iban a estar ellos solos, dado que los abuelos se habían ido de vacaciones por cuatro semanas, esa noche Hotaru iba a quedarse en el apartamento de su prometido y ellos solo iban a estar con Endy. Había decidido cocinarle a Darien su platillo favorito y para ello necesitaba hacer muchas compras.

- Papá se va a sorprender con nuestra cena mi amor.- Murmuro Serena con una sonrisa mientras iba por los pasillos de la tienda, con su bebé en el carrito de las comprar.- ¿Qué podemos llevarle de postre? A papá le gusta mucho el chocolate, creo que tengo tiempo para hacer un pastel.

Endy la miro y de pronto rio de buena gana, Serena estaba segura de que su pequeño pensaba que ella estaba loca, pero había leído en los libros que tenía que entre más hablara con su pequeño podría estimularlo a hablar antes.

- Mira Endy. . . Fruta.- Serena le sonrió.- ¿A que te apetece una rica papilla de frutas?

Tenía que aceptar que desde hacía semanas que no estaba tan tranquila, Darien le había asegurado que Diamante no era una amenaza, vivía ahora en paz, con la seguridad que su marido estaba a salvo, podían tener una vida con normalidad. Lo único que ahora quería era hacer feliz a su esposo.

Una vez terminadas sus comprar, fue hasta el estacionamiento, estaba agradecida de Darien por haberle contratado un chofer, no era esnob ni nada por el estilo. Pero con Endy era muy complicado manejar y cuidar de él,

- ¿Ya acabo sus compras señora Chiba?- Un amable joven pelirojo le sonrió

- Si Rubeus. . .- La joven iba con el carro lleno de bolsas.

- Suba señora. . . Yo acomodare las compras en la parte trasera.

- Gracias. . . Vamos mi hermoso.

De pronto tuvo deseos de hablar con su esposo, busco el móvil entre sus cosas para llamar a Darien, Endy comenzó a hacer los ruidos típicos cuando sentía el auto encendido, al parecer a su pequeño le gustaba viajar en el auto.

- ¿A casa señora Chiba?

- Si Rubeus por favor.

La rubia no encontraba el móvil dentro de su cartera, Endy por su parte estaba tranquilo en su asiento para bebé, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se percató de algo extraño, aquel no era el típico camino que su chofer tomada para ir a casa, quizá había tráfico y Rubeus quería evitarlo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? No es el camino habitual para ir a casa.

- No vamos a casa. . .

- ¿Qué?- ¿Había oído mal?

- No iremos a casa. . . Diamante ha mandado por usted.

- ¿Diamante?- De pronto sus nervios se dispararon.- Dígame que es una broma. . . Usted no puede saber quien es Diamante. . .

- Él me contrato para llevarla a su lado.

- No. . . Mi marido lo contrato para ser mi chofer. . .

- Decidí tener un ingreso extra. . .

- No. . . Lléveme a casa por favor. . .- Noto que el chofer no se había percatado que ella tenia su móvil en las manos, era su oportunidad.

.

.

- Creo que tu plan tiene buen futuro.- Darien se había reunido con su cuñado.- Mira que convertir tu agencia de modelaje en un agencia de publicidad.

- La idea fue de mi hermana Francesca, ella es publicista y dado que se ha enamorado de esta ciudad quiere quedarse aquí permanentemente. . . Ha decidido trabajar conmigo. . . Y mi sueño es robarte a tu hermana y se quede conmigo en mi nuevo proyecto.

- Hotaru no dudara en irse a tu lado para. . .- Su móvil comenzó a sonar, y como era la melodía que Serena había puesto en tu teléfono para que supiera cuando estaba llamando ella no dudo en tomar su aparato.- Lo siento es mi esposa.

- Claro. . .

- Serena mi amor. . .

-. . . Mi marido me rescatara de ti y de Diamante. . .- Oyo la voz de su mujer, estaba asustada.- No sacas nada con raptarme Rubeus. . .

- Mi amor. . .- Susurro bajito, le hiso una señas a Sammy para que se acercara.- Tranquila, no cortes la comunicación.

- Eres un maldito Rubeus, mi esposo y yo confiamos en ti. . . Y resulta que trabajas para Diamante.

Darien miro con pánico a su cuñado, pero lo insto a llamar a la policía, no iba a dejar que su primo le hiciera algún mal a su mujer, su cuñado tomo el móvil y se alejo para poder hablar.

- Mi amor. . . Trata de ver a donde te llevan.- Le pidio.

- . . . Me sacaste del estacionamiento del centro comercial.- Estaba diciendo ella.- Un lugar lleno de cámaras de vigilancia, te llevaran a la cárcel. . .

- . . . Eso poco importa, con el dinero que ganare nadie nunca podrá dar conmigo.

- Maldito. . .- Susurro el pelinegro.- Tranquila mi amor, trata de sacarle todo la información.

- . . . ¿Dónde me vas a llevar?

- . . . Lejos de aquí. . .- Escuchaba desde lejos la voz del maldito en quien había depositado su confianza para cuidar de su esposa.

- . . . Iras a la cárcel. . . Dejame ir y te juro que no diré que estas involucrado. . .

- . . . Escucha chica, me pegaran mucho por llevarte a la afueras de la ciudad, mi jefe nos esta esperando en el aeropuerto privado. . .

- Voy para allá.- Le aseguro Darien.- Tranquila, tranquila mi amor.

- Ya avise a la policía.- Murmuro Sammy acercándose.- ¿Dónde la llevan?

- Creo que Diamante la quiere sacar del país. . .

.

.

La rubia estaba enormemente agradecida de que el hombre no hubiese detectado que ella estaba con el móvil, abrazo a su hijo como forma de protección tanto para Endy y para el aparato, pensaba enviar mensajes a su marido para seguir confirmando su destino, confiaba en su esposo, si él decía que iría por ella, eso haría.

- Mi amor. . .- Susurro ella mientras abrazaba a su pequeño.- Vamos a estar bien.

- Mira preciosa no tengo nada contra tuyo.- Murmuro Rubeus que la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.- Pero necesito el dinero y es un negocio fácil, yo te entrego a mi jefe y ya no es mi problema lo que ocurra contigo.

- Maldito. . .

- Tranquila rubia, nada malo te va a pasar.

Tenia que tranquilizarle y lo sabia, no quería poner nervioso a su niño. Al ver que tomaban la autopista a las afueras de la ciudad lo reporto a su marido, le mando unas cortas palabras diciendo que iba saliendo de la ciudad, rogaba porque Darien ya estuviese cerca, necesitaba la protección de su marido.

- Aggg. . . Aggg. . .

- Ya mi niño. . . Tranquilo mi amor.- Endy seguramente tendría hambre.- Ella solo podía darle mamar, pero eso significaba que estaría expuesta a la mirada de ese hombre, aun asi no iba a dejar que su bebé pasara hambre.- Vamos a comer.

El coche llego entro en el camino que daba hasta la pista de aterrizaje, podía ver que una de las avionetas estaba preparada para salir a volar, el miedo la consumió por completo al ver que Diamante se acercaba, al parecer él iba a sacarla del coche. Se volvió a poner la ropa para cubrir su seno y se abrazo a su hijito.

- Hola Serena.- Diamante abrió la puerta.- Vamos la avioneta nos espera.

- Creí que estabas en New York.- Estaba decidida a mantenerse dentro del coche todo el tiempo posible.- No es posible que hayas vuelto.

- Si estuve en new york querida, pero decidi volver a cobrar lo que es mio.

- ¿Tuyo?

- La empresa Chiba y mi mujer. . .

- La empresa nunca fue tuya, Darien es quien siempre ha merecido la empresa, él siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de los demás, algo que tu jamás has hecho.

- Como sea, sino tengo la empresa al menos voy a vengarme de mi primo con lo único que a él le importa de verdad.

- Eres un miserable. . .

- Ya baja de ahí Serena, no podrás retrasar lo inevitable, desde hoy no volverás a ver a Darien. . .

- No lo hagas, te lo suplico. . .

- Ya basta.- Diamante comenzó a sacarla a la fuerza del coche.- Vas a venir conmigo quieras o no.

Serena no pudo luchar porque iba a significar soltar a su bebé y con lo loco que parecía Diamante no quería que su hijo llorara y lo alterara más de la cuenta, tomo a Endy en brazos y bajo antes de armar un escándalo más grande.

- Te dije que no quería que trajera al bastardo. . .

- Sale a todos lados con el bebé, se lo dije.

- Maldita sea, será más complicado hacer un pasaporte falso para el bebé, pero tendremos que hacerlo. . .

- ¿Dónde piensas llevarme?

- A new york.

- No. . . No. . .

- Tranquila Serenita, si pones de tu parte te prometo que nada malo le va a suceder a ese bastardo que tienes ahí.

- Se llama Endymion.- Dijo enojada.- Y tiene padre, un maravilloso padre, que te va a hacer daño si lo lastimas.

- Darien nunca más va a verlos. . .

Para alivio de la rubia a lo lejos se sintieron las sirenas de los coches de policías, estaba segura de que solo podía ser su marido, Diamante se acerco a ella para comenzar a jalarla con más fuerza hacia la avioneta.

- Me estás haciendo daño. . .- Murmuro ella.

- Vámonos. . . Esto no me gusta. . .- Diamante miro al chofer.- ¿Alguien te siguió?

- Claro que no.

- ¡Darien!- Grito ella tratando de huir de su captor.

- Tranquila.- El peliplateado saco de entre sus ropas un arma.- O te mato a ti y a ese demonio que tienes por hijo.

- No. . .

- Vamos antes de que. . .

- ¡Serena!

El coche de Darien se acerco a ellos dando una vuelta muy sonora a pocos metros, su marido bajo del automóvil con rapidez seguido de Sammy, ambos venían delante de la policía.

- Déjala Diamante, si tienes un problema enfréntate a mi. . .

- Yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, solo vine para llevarme lo que es mio.

- Serena es mi esposa, mi mujer. . . Mia. . .- Darien apretó los dientes.- La policía viene y te llevara a cárcel, no tienes escapatoria deja a mi mujer.

- ¡No!- Diamante apunto a la rubia.- Ya me quitaste la empresa, que era lo que más me importaba. . . Ahora yo te voy a quitar lo que más quieres.

- Diamante. . .- Serena hablo con miedo.- Deja a mi niño fuera de esto, te lo suplico, yo me voy contigo. . . Pero deja que Endy se quede con Darien. . .

- Por mi que el bastardo se muera. . .

- Por favor, yo hago lo que tu quieras, pero deja que Endy se vaya. . .

- Tu el rubio.- Diamante le apunto a su amigo.- Te vas a acercar y te llevaras al demonio. . . No intentes nada porque mato a Serena.

- Si. . .

La policía llego en el instante, lo cual hiso retroceder a Diamante, por unos instantes Serena creyó que no iba a dejar ir a su niño, pero al ver que incentivaba a Sammy para que se acercara, respiro aliviada al ver a su hijo en brazos de su amigo, miro a Darien, por algún extraño motivo tuvo el miedo de no volverlo a ver.

- Vamos.- Diamante la tomo del brazo.- Ya es hora de irnos. . .

- ¡Diamante!- Uno de los policías hablo por alta voz.- Deja a la mujer y levanta tus manos, no te haremos daño.

- Ni muerto.- Diamante la tiro con fuerza.- Camina Serena.

- Yo me largo.- Rubeus comenzó a correr en dirección contrario, pero un par de policías fue tras él

- Dejame ir por favor. . .- Susurro la rubia.- No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

- Déjala.- Rugió Darien que se había quedado paralizado ante la idea de que su mujer corriera peligro, su hijo al menos ya estaba fuera del alcance de aquel loco.

- ¡Diamante! Te instamos a soltar a la mujer y rendirte, no dudaremos en abrir fuego contra ti si te niegas.

- ¡No!- El aludido sujeto a la mujer del cuello.- Vamos

- ¡Serena!- Darien se lanzo con todo para salvar a su mujer.

Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo, Serena se apartó solo un poco pero de todos modos se quedó cerca, quería ver si podía quitarle el arma a Diamante, estando cerca de su marido ella tenía miedo de que cualquier cosa pudiese pasar. Vio que algunos policías acercarse de a poco, obviamente ellos querían ayudar, pero los necesitaba cuando antes.

- Mi amor. . .- Serena susurro.

- Maldito. . .- Diamante le dio un golpe en la mandíbula.- Me quitaste todo lo que debió ser mío. . . El cariño de mis abuelos, la empresa y ahora mi mujer. . . Te la llevaste a la cama mientras ella aun estaba conmigo.

- Tu no la querías como yo si la amaba, como la sigo amando.- Darien devolvió el golpe rápidamente.- Serena es mi mujer.

- Te odio, siempre te he odiado. . .- Diamante tomo su arma y le apunto.- Voy a ser feliz cuando te mueras.

- Detente por favor. . .- Serena se acercó, se lanzó contra el pecho de su marido.- No le hagas daño. . .

- Vete Serena. . .- El pelinegro intento apartarla.

- ¡No!- La joven se aferró aún más.- Si Diamante va a matarte que me mate primero a mi.

- Estúpidos.- El hombre se burló.- Ambos van a morir. . . Ya ninguno de los dos me sirve.

Darien aferro a su mujer en tanto se volvía para poder ser un escudo para ella, a él podía hacerle daño, pero no a su Serena. Diamante estaba loco, desde hace mucho había llegado a esa conclusión, pero lo de hoy lo confirmaba.

- ¡Abran fuego!- Serena oyó claramente la voz del policía que había tomado el mando.

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

**Mary Yuet: **Hay amiga, como vez Diamante esta de mal en peor, el pobre ya perdió la cordura jijiji. Serena y Darien solo quiere proteger al otro ante terrible amenaza de parte de ese loco.

**Princessqueen: **Una declaración que hiso feliz a los dos, ahora Serena se esmera por compensar a su marido por todo el amor que él le tenia desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Diamante se ha transformado en una peligrosa amenaza.

**Adileyne: **En el fondo se amaban pero primero Serena no se había dado cuenta y luego Darien temía presionarla, pero en fin ambos ahora saben la verdad de sus sentimientos. Pues si Diamante estuvo lejos pero no por mucho tiempo.

**Lady SereShields: **Pues si amiga, la idea de una hermanita o hermanito para Endy ya la tienes en mente y puesta en marcha jajaja. Diamante tan tranquilo que se fue solo para volver y hacer el máximo daño posible.

**Usagi13chiba: **Esmeralda recapacito y quiso enmendar sus errores, no asi el loco de Diamante que va de mal en peor, Darien y Serena ahora son lo que debieron ser desde hace mucho, una pareja que se ama profundamente.

**Yssareyes48: **Diamante no puede hacer otra cosa que se sea planear cosas malas, al menos Esmeralda trato de advertir esa situación, y es cierto aclaro que ella nunca llego más lejos con Darien en su loco plan de atraerlo a su cama.

**Yesqui2000: **Lo único que les impedía confesarse eran sus propios miedo a no ser correspondidos. Esmeralda conocía bien a Diamante por eso quiso advertir que él no se iba a ir tan fácilmente.

**Moonliss: **Tienes razón, amor por todos lados, pero también la advertencia de Esmeralda que después de todo no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, Diamante aunque se había ido fue solo para despistar.

**Anali88: **Hola amiga, si ese par de tortolos al fin se han declarado y cada uno quiere proteger al otro de las locuras de Diamante, esperemos que él no cause mucho daño.

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T: **Al parecer Diamante no se conforma con el dinero que le envía Darien. Y este último al fin pudo confesar su amor y ser correspondido como se merecía, su esposa ahora solo quieres consentirlo.

**Christydechiba: **La peliverde al fin es amada de verdad, ese Diamante no tenía comprado al detective sino al chofer que estaba aún más cerca de Serena, ese loco ha perdido el poco juicio que podía haber tenido.

**Maria paolini: **Una esperada declaración de amor de parte de ambos, la cual solo llego para corroborar lo que en sus corazones ya podían ver, Diamante ha vuelto para hacer daño como siempre.

**Serena potter pataki: **Si ese día que muchas esperábamos al fin ha llegado, Serena y Darien se aman.

**Conyta Moonlight: **Los dioses amigas han escuchado las plegarias de muchas que querían al fin una declaración. No te equivocabas en lo de Diamante, ese loco hiso su aparición después de tanto tiempo de tranquilidad.

**NixSophie: **Esmeralda hiso su buena obra antes de irse lejos con un hombre que de verdad la ama. Hasta hace poco ese loco estaba lejos, Diamante ha vuelto para hacer atrocidades en contra de las personas que odia.

**Rosa Cortez: **Si amiga, después de tanto sufrir y de tantos capítulos esperando lo mejor, se confesaron en una ambiente íntimo y privado. Si alguna había dudado de las intenciones de Sammy esta es una buena oportunidad para ver que él ama a Hotaru de verdad.

**Ligthangel: **Me alegra que la historia paralela de Sammy y Hotaru te gustara amiga, Diamante es solo un loco que quiere hacer daño a Darien, lo odia a muerte y para pero al parecer se ha obsesionado con Serena.

**Amigas se que me he retrasado muchos días, pero mi muso se dio a la fuga y luego de hacer de todo para que volviera lo conseguí y me puse al corriente, espero que este capitulo les guste. Saludos!**


End file.
